Ready to Fall
by RAMI MALEKS TYPE
Summary: Aveline De Grandpre was her name. She could stop a man's heart in more ways than one – luring her prey from the guise of a lady, and destroying them with her charm and her blade. She was an assassin, just as I was*THIS IS NOT MY FIC* This was written by a user that went by the name of tinkerbell who disappeared in 2015. I wanted to share this hidden gem.
1. Chapter 1

*THIS IS NOT MY FIC BUT A RE-UPLOAD OF A STORY LOST*

Paring: Connor/Aveline

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Humor

Warnings: Violence, Smut, Lemons, Inane Silliness, A Few Segments of Randomness, and a Partridge and a Pair Tree.

Ready to Fall

Part I: Unexpected Disaster

The Trouble with Hellcats…

* * *

1775

New York

* * *

When I was five they came to my village, they took our land, slaughtered my mother. But they made one mistake: They left me alive. They left me with nothing but a burning desire for justice. So I joined an Order that was believed to exist only in legend. I learned to fight in ways no enemy could match. Now I stand among the greatest and fight for the weakest. And as the British army seizes control of our nation, I will suffer any hardship to win freedom for this land and justice for all.

Well… Almost, any hardship.

Aveline De Grandpre was her name. She could stop a man's heart in more ways than one – luring her prey from the guise of a lady, and destroying them with her charm and her blade. She was an assassin, just as I was and she fought for liberation. But she was a Hellcat, if I had ever truly met one. Our History together proved her deviancy.

I stared at her in shock… She had changed so much since I had last seen her. It had been years. Her dark chestnut hair was curled and pulled away from her face and neck, a drastic change from the boyish braids she normally wore. And that dress. That emerald dress with the cream colored neckline that dipped just to the valley of her breasts was… different as well. Nothing like her habitual trousers and leather vest. From my position on the slanted roof, I hid, crouched behind the warm, crimson, bricked chimney, watching her as her head fell back, her mouth opened, and her hand flew to the bicep of her escort's shoulder, seconds before she exploded on a fit of laughter. I could almost hear her mirth, though I was out of earshot… I glared, at the man as his cold eyes raked her from top to bottom but it wasn't because I was jealous or protective of her. It was because she was an Assassin and he… Well, he was a Templar. What could she possibly gain by flirting with the enemy?

I had been on this mission for a month now, tracking down a man by the name of William Brice, and followed him here: to New York. So why was Aveline De Grandpre, standing in the court yard before, giggling incessantly, hanging off Brice's arm like a hussy? A low growl erupted in my chest and I slid myself behind the chimney in order to regain my senses after seeing him wrap an arm around her thin, corset-bound waste, to lean in and whisper in her ear. She blushed… It was obvious even through the dark visage of her chocolate skin. After the few years we spent in training together, I was well acquainted with her embarrassment, her anger, her everything. Although she would never know it, I could pinpoint every emotion that crossed her face. No matter if it was hidden, or blatantly obvious. I could tell you her thoughts and emotions. I knew them all. I knew her. And I knew her well, I should add.

Allow me to explain…

* * *

1770

Davenport Manor

* * *

At the age of fourteen, I sought help from a man named Achilles. The Clan Mother of my village spoke with me – that night, I was visited by a spirit called Juno who told me to seek him out for his abilities – have him to train me. And so I did. At first, Achilles was not keen on the idea of instructing me in the ways of the Assassins but in time, he finally agreed to help me.

I remember that day clearly, the day I showed up at the old man's door. I traveled through the wilderness until, at length, I arrived on the stoop of a rundown mansion. I knocked twice before a dark-skinned man finally answered.

"What?!" He barked with the door barely ajar.

"Umm… I… I was told that you could train me."

"No." And then the door was shut.

So I knocked again…

"Go Away!"

"I'm not leaving!" I called back through the door as if the determination in my voice would cause him to waver.

I waited at the door until nightfall before I finally decided to take shelter in the barn on the edge of the side yard of the house. And the next day, I tried again. Knocking at every door until he leaned out from a window on the upper level of his home.

"Please! All I ask is a moment of your time!"

He smiled down at me and spoke very clear, "I apologize if I've been unclear – or otherwise confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify… GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!" Then he disappeared back into the house and slammed the window shut.

"I'm coming up!" I shouted before propelling myself up the nearest wall, grabbing onto window ceils and protruding bricks as I made my way to the balcony. By the time I reached the top, I ran to the door and start vigorously jiggling the handle. "Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?"

The door, to my surprise, was ripped open, the knob flying from my hands as the old man suddenly stormed onto the balcony. "Afraid?! You thing I'm afraid of anything, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?!" He riled moments before his cane jutted out, the handle wrapping around my calf as he tripped me and knocked me onto my back. Before I could get up his legs were placed on either side of mine with his walking stick held at my throat. "Oh, you might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescue, of saving the world- but stay this course, and the only thing you're gunna be is dead." He warned before moving away and heading back for the door. "The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too."

I got to my feet just as he slammed the door shut between us. My fist clenched and eyes narrowed towards the barrier. "I will not leave! Do you hear me?! I am neverleaving!"

And I meant those words…

It wasn't until that night, Achilles finally consented, but it wasn't without the price of bloodshed. Men surrounded his house for reasons I would never discover and we killed them… Afterward, he took me into his home, asked questions, and began my instruction.

So I trained. In running. In climbing. In fighting. In falling. And for every lesson that concerned the body, there were too that concerned the mind. Language. Philosophy. Logic. The Arts. Achilles taught most often of the Assassins and Templars. Their structures, origins, and purpose… Centuries of history condensed into a few short days. I told him of the men who had burned my village. Of Charles Lee and my promise to him. Achillies explained that Lee and his followers were Templars. And that they were led by none other than my own father. If I was to serve the Order, these men would become my targets. So I worked harder. Learned faster. But for all of my progress, it was clear that I still had much to learn. My training had only just begun.

That was especially clear when she walked into my life…

* * *

Six Months Later...

* * *

During the winter of 1770, Achilles and I traveled to Boston. It was my first time being in the city. The people. The smells. The sounds. Everything was so fresh, full of life, and in my youth I was awestruck by it all. I followed my mentor down the streets, exclaiming my wonder for such a place until he made it clear that this was no place for someone like me..

"There is so much life here. So many opportunities."

"For a few, my boy." Said Achilles. "For a few… There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is – and they'll see that it's loaded. Understood?" He asked, shoving a piece of parchment into my hands.

"Yes."

"Good." He replied, "You're also going to need a new name."

I turned to him and blinked, unsure as to why my birth name was no longer needed.

"Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native." He told me. It all became clear. The colonists were prejudice and some were even concerned with race. "Both are better still than I."

"That is not true." I replied to encourage my mentor but he would have none of it.

"What's true and what is, aren't always the same."

"What would you call me then?"

"Connor… Yes. That will be your name." He said with a smile before pushing the edge of his cane into my side. "Alright then. Off you go!"

And I did as I was instructed before meeting Achilles back in front of the town house…

* * *

"I say again, disperse!" A red coat shouted into the crowd of angry colonists. "Congregation in this manner is forbidden!"

"We're not going anywhere-"

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!"

"No good can come of this Chaos! Return to you homes and all will be forgiven!" The Englishman tried again.

"Never!-"

"Not until you've answered for you crimes-"

"You're right cowards! Pointing guns at unarmed folk-"

"You don't scare us-"

"We ain't afraid!"

It was then I leaned towards Achilles, "What is this about?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of things, it's not going to be good… There." He finished, pointing through the crowd towards a neatly kept man, wearing royal blue robes, whisper something to his nearest colleague.

I knew him… Though I had never seen, nor spoken to him. I knew him. The portrait kept in the mansion's cellar betrayed him of his identity. "Is that my father…?" I was torn between hatred and fascination for him. The need to know him almost over powered the need for justice.

"Yes, which means trouble is sure to follow!" He replied. I looked to Achilles for orders and he did not disappoint. "I need you to tail his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg. We can't allow him to light the fuse."

"But-"

"But nothing. Do as I say and go!"

My feet began to move my body away from Achilles and towards my father's co-conspirator, and not too soon. The moment I started for him he started down a dark alleyway, shifting through the angry mob. Sticking to the shadows, I follow him through the backstreets. And then, I noticed the rifle in his hands… Achilles was right. With my father being in Boston, trouble was sure to follow. I was not sure what he intended exactly but I knew innocent lives would be lost if I did not stand in their way.

The man crawled up a latter that led from the ground to the rooftop of a house just in front of the townhouse. I nonchalantly leaned in against a wall and waited for him to reach the top before taking the opportunity to follow up after him. Then, once on the covering, through the silent snowfall, I made out his figure as it was crouched on the corner of the rooftop, gun ready and aimed towards the crowd. I sprinted over the slick shingles and acted, drawing my training forth and putting it to good use by drawing my tomahawk from my deerskin belt. The firm thudding of my feet as I ran across the roof caught his attention at the last second. He turned to me, eyes wide, and swung his musket in my direction. The bayonet on the end wasn't enough to scare me even though he thrust it in my direction as I neared. Propelling myself on the raised window, I pressed my foot into the glass, feeling the fragile material crack under the weight of my body as I pushed off and flew towards my enemy. My hatchet swung forth and buried its razor edge into his neck, followed by the rest of my body as I pinned him in the snow. Then I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards me.

"Your plot has ended…" I growled.

"Not quite." He replied with a wicked sneer just before turning his head to the rooftop across the street.

There he was… The man I vowed my revenge on. Charles Lee.

He was there staring at me with his flintlock pointed in the air. Our eyes locked and I knew it was done. I had not stopped anything. He fired his weapon and started an unbridled chain reaction through Boston. The English soldiers on the ground panicked at the sound of the gunfire and began shooting into the crowd. I turned my gaze back to the man I'd sought after for so long to see him smirking at me as he backed away and disappeared on the other side of the rooftop. He got away…

My eyes scanned the crowd as men women and children fell under the merciless musket fire until they landed on my father. He and a British soldier starred up at me moments before the red coat was ordered to take aim and fire. Somehow, then, they all were aiming at me, as if I had been the one to take the first shot and start this massacre. I fled…

Barreling across rooftops, dodging fire, trying to avoid conflict, I ran away. Achilles was still in that crowd and I could only hope for the best – hope he wasn't lost to the sea of musket fire. I sprinted after seeing the gap between buildings ahead. I knew if I could move fast enough, I could make the jump with no effort. But as I approached with swift determination, the cracking sound of gun fire startled me and I fell face first onto the shingles. It was lucky, of course. The lead ball that followed the shot had smacked into the roof where I had been not a second ago. The red coats were gaining on me and it seemed there was no way out of Boston. From across the street I could see more of them, running to head me off. And from behind, within earshot, I could hear the soldier behind me as he rammed the next shot down the barrel. So, with little time, I began crawling and slipping through the snow capped rooftop before losing my balance again. Only this time, I was sliding through the white flurry with uncontrollable speed, being culled down the slanted roof by gravity, and being unable to stop it. My body fell from the ascension just as I was able to grip a loose shingle. I pulled myself back up. And with half my body dangling over the edge, I looked up only to stare down the barrel of a rifle. The Englishman behind me was much closer than I had feared. Just as he was about to take the shot, I let go of the roof and fell backwards, bracing myself for the collision from the cobblestone streets but it never came. I had landed flat on my back - my fall broken by the itchy, damp, cushioning of a hay filled cart.

The initial shock of surviving the fall came moments after I heard voices through the hay. The guards had circled the area which I had fallen.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Spread out! He couldn't have gotten far!"

"Find him!"

I held my breath, realizing I was concealed under the fodder. Silence was my ally… Their footsteps thundered and crunched through the snow as they separated and started their search for me. Once the way was clear, I jumped from my safeguard and sprinted towards the docks, hearing the bells toll in the distance, alerting the soldiers of the danger I supposedly was to them.

Once I reached the waterfront, I was stopped by a man named Samuel Adams. He taught me the ways of Boston and how to slip through without being noticed. He snuck me onto a ship and from there the harbor master sent me on to Davenport.

* * *

By the time I arrived, I was furious with my mentor. He abandoned me – left me to fend for myself. I sprinted from the docks and ran up the hill until I arrived at the manor. Barging through the door, I had almost forgotten the layout of the house as I searched through the rooms for Achilles. I moved into the living room and saw him sitting next to the fire.

"Welcome back." He started easily.

"You left me in Boston!" I growled.

"The training we've done here is all well and good, but experience is a better teacher by far."

"What of my father?!"

"Into the wind I'm afraid…"

I clenched my fist… He was gone. And So was Lee. "We have to find him!"

"And we will. But first there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"But he's out there plotting who-knows-what!" I continued as I paced across the creaking floorboards.

"And what would you do if you found him? If you found him… You're a boy with a few months of training. He's a man, full grown, who's spent decades honing his skills. If you're going to stand a chance against the Templars, you're going to need these…"

Achilles reached the side table next to his chair and took up a wooden box before presenting it to me. I took it quickly, still irritated by the events in Boston, my mentor's words, and my father. But it all seemed irrelevant once I opened the box. Achilles' hidden blades were nestled inside and I could only imagine what this could mean. I looked to my mentor with a hopeful gaze and smiled.

"Go on. Before I change my mind." He said playfully, waving his hand through the air as if to dispense of any heartfelt words.

No sooner did I place them on my wrists that I heard the floorboards scream in protest in the room directly above my head. My attention snapped from the blades to the ceiling before glancing back to Achilles.

"Someone is upstairs." I muttered before turning on my heel and sprinting for the staircase. "It could be Templars!"

"Connor, wait!"

I did not pay any mind to the words of my mentor as I made my way up to the second level of the manor. The noise was there again as someone carelessly moved about in the furthest bedroom. What were they looking for? I crossed the landing and saw shadows from under the door between me and my opponent. My first thought was, that I had been followed from Boston. But no matter how much training I had, nothing could have prepared me for what I was to face.

Readying my blades, I kicked the bedroom door open and barged inside, charging the body before me, and pinned it onto the bed. An effeminate growl sounded and I blinked, looking at the person below me, I realized it was a girl. But it was not only that I had, in my stupidity, attack a female. Save for the fact that, I had unceremoniously pinned the weaker sex to the mattress in the guest bedroom, I had done so to that of a half dressed lady. The scene knit before me and suddenly, I felt the blush creeping up my neck…

There she was. Her dark, cider eyes glaring daggers into me as I held her wrists above her head, keeping her in place on the bed. I gulped at the hatred in her stare and opened my mouth to say something but it was then I realized her dark, bare, thighs had wrapped themselves around my waist during the struggle. Her white button-up shirt was undone, revealing the smooth path of chocolate skin between her breasts, and continued on from her chest to her naval.

"I… Umm… I thought… I would never just…" I sputtered, allowing my grip to slacken - a mistake I was sure not to make again. The second I had let her free, she rose up and slapped me straight across the face. The sting of her palm refueled my rage. "What was that for?!" I barked, holding my swelling face.

"You… Complete… Arse!" She roared.

And I suppose I deserved what I received but it did not help me learn the lesson as I watched her right herself and button her shirt. It also didn't help that I was distracted by her accent. It was not like that of the colonists, nor of the English… No. That was French.

"How could you just come in here and-and – UHG! What kind of madness-"

"Connor!" Just then Achilles voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see him standing in the doorway. His smirk was more than enough insight, that he had seen most of what transpired between us. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, hobbling along on his cane before he grabbed the hem of my shirt and dragged me from the room.

"Well, I was going to introduce you to your new classmate but it seems I'm too late." He chuckled as he continued pulling me from the room.

"I was just… I did not know she-" I tried but Achilles cut me off.

"Come, my boy. Let's give our guest some privacy. Can't have you peeping at her while she changes."

"W-What? No! I never meant to-"

"Hush, Connor. Let's go. I'll explain all of this in a moment."

I glanced back onto the girl. Her arms were folded across her chest. Her shirt hung loosely around her hips. And her lips were puckered towards me as she continued scowling. Her stare felt as if she were burning holes into my head. Her glare was the last thing I saw before Achilles slammed the door shut, shrouding her from my view. I felt like a dog…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay so, after playing this mission (The Boston Massacre) for some reason this idea to write this fiction popped into my mind. Honestly whenever I play this, the game just screams fanfiction! So I started this… Because when Connor makes it back to Davenport Homestead and barges through the door freaking out about how Achilles left him in Boston, I was sitting there with controller in hand saying to myself "Wouldn't it be cool if Aveline were there talking with Achilles for some strange reason?" Then I remembered the wonderful world of Fanfiction and grabbed a pin to jot down ideas as I continued on through the game.

Something fun – My Playlist for this Fiction:

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

All About Us by He Is We

He's a Pirate by Tiesto

Kiss It Better by He Is We

Prove You Wrong by He Is We

The Price of Freedom from the Final Fantasy: Crisis Core Soundtrack

Forever and Ever by He Is We

Replay by He Is We

I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

I Wouldn't Mind by He is We

I have no idea why these songs helped to inspire this fic but for some reason I started listening to them when I started writing and BOOM fanfiction. Again I have no idea why… Most of them don't even make sense or fit in with the game but oh well. So in case you wanted to get into my mind, fire these songs up. Kiss it Better will make you cry though… just a warning.

I should also mention I have never played Liberation, so I'm sorry if Aveline is out of character. I do know however, that she is actually 9 years older than Connor but for the sake of the story she will be the same age if not younger. She is just going to have an OC (Original Character) personality since I don't own one of those little handheld game thingies. I know very little about her other than the few things I've read in magazines and online. But it will make for an interesting story and I plan on making Connor be as close to 'In Character' as I can get. He's annoying to write because he doesn't use contractions. For Example. Connor says "Do Not, I Am, and Will Not" instead of "Don't, I'm, and Won't." It can sound pretty cheesy. He does that in the game a lot... always, actually. -_-

Please review! I hope you liked my first chapter!

Thanks for giving it a chance and reading! I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ready to Fall_

 **Part I: Unexpected Disaster**

 _Battle of Wills…_

* * *

 _1775_

 _New York_

* * *

Knowing her on the level I that I did assured me that she did not actually have feelings for Brice. In fact, she hated him. I leaned back around the chimney and stared at her from afar. She seemed so relaxed for being in the presence of a Templar – at least to him that is how she appeared. But I was not mislead by her flirtatious behavior. Aveline and I were _brothers_ of the same order, as she had put it all those years ago, and I recognized the fiery glint in her eyes. The one that came to life when her prey had fallen into her clutches.

I didn't envy William Brice. Of course he was a Templar and I was sworn to put an end to everything he and his alliances stood for. But aside from _that_ , I would never wish the Hellcat on him, not even on my nemesis, Charles Lee. Had I gotten to Brice first, I would have ended him with precision. Cleanly. Mercifully. Unfortunately for him, that was not the way Aveline did things in his situation.

Any Templar that she deemed worthy of a merciful death meant his dealings throughout his life were insignificant but still active enough for her attentions. But this man, William Brice, she did not find him _respectable_ enough for such a fate. He had done something to upset her. His actions, whether it was the slaughtering of children, or perhaps a senseless murder that set wrong with her, it had her full attention. And now she had _his_. It was obvious from the way her fingers would slowly run up her dark neck in a teasing caress to tuck a stray tendril of burnished hair back under her hat. His lecherous eyes would follow the course left by her touch. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched her take a sip from her wine glass. And though he would not have suspected her of anything more than a giddy female, I knew better. She purposely allowed a single drop to run down her chin, to her neck, and burn a path over the curve of her bust where she caught it just in time with her index finger, just before it could burn a course between her breasts, she swiped the liquid off her skin. Then she held the drop to her lips. Her tongue came forth and she swirled it around the damp, wine-glossed, pad of her finger before taking the digit into her mouth. Brice was no stranger to women, being a roguishly attractive man in his late forties, but Aveline was so different to him. So exotic. And somehow her seductive eyes had silently promised to show him things no other woman could.

Even _I_ gulped, still knowing that the only promise she would make good on, was his death… But her lying eyes told him otherwise. And as I have said before, she could stop a man's heart in more ways than one. She lured her prey from the guise of a lady. Aveline was like a cat. She toyed with her prey, mercilessly batted it around, and gave it the illusion and hope of escape just before she ended the game.

And she knew how to hold a grudge…

* * *

 _1770_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

Achilles explained everything…

Aveline De Grandpre was her name and within the few days I had been on that ship from Boston, she arrived – appeared right on the doorstep of Davenport Manor just like I had six months ago – asking to be trained in the art of the Creed. She was persistent and Achilles agreed to train her alongside with his other pupil. _Me_ …

I did not understand it. Why he would so easily agree to instruct _another_ after being adamant to change _my_ mind on the path I had chosen. I decided not to bother myself with such thoughts for fear I would become bitter. Though it wasn't fair that I was forced to work harder to convince Achilles to guide me in the ways of the Order, I had no right to deem who he _should_ and _should_ not train. Perhaps he saw potential in her. It may have been an easy decision for him since she had more experience than I did when she came to his door. Her previous mentor was a former slave named Agate. And after certain events that were not made clear, he was killed before the girl had finished her training.

Whatever the cause for Achilles' sudden acceptance for Aveline, _he_ was the mentor, and not _I_.

I waited patiently for the girl next to the hearth, sitting in one of the chairs from the long, wooden table in the dining room, with my head resting in my hands. It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to apologize for my actions. But apologizing was not the issue. No. It was my reason for apologizing. It was the fact that I had seen too much of her body. It was _embarrassing_ … But after the rush of being in the heart of Boston during the shooting and seeing my father, I was under a great deal of stress and was paranoid. Surely, she would understand – especially being from my own Order.

Just then, the floorboards creaked and my head shot up to see her standing in the large doorway that adjourned into the foyer. There were flames in her eyes relaying the message with all the intensity of cannon fire. She was angered by my stunt as she rightfully should have been. My gaze dropped the floorboards beneath my feet. There was not anything else I could have done under such hostility. I could not stand strong, what with her hot glare boring holes into my skull.

Over an intake of breath I decide to say something. I raised my head to meet the fiery gaze I had so carefully avoided but as soon as my eyes landed on the doorway, she was no longer there. With a sigh of defeat, I look back to the floor, mentally scolding myself, until I heard Achilles chuckling from the kitchen entrance behind me.

"Well, that went well…" He merrily chimed.

So I slowly pulled myself from the chair and turned to face him with a glare of my own. Of course mine did not hold even the slightest amount of merit that Aveline's had.

"Don't look at me like that, boy. I'm not the one who barged in on her while she was getting settled."

"I thought she was a Templar!" I defend with fist clenched at my sides.

"So you've told me." He said, smirking. "And what makes you think I would allow a Templar into my home? Do you doubt the skill of an old man?"

"No. I just-"

"You really should just apologize to her, you know."

"I tried but-"

"You're afraid…"

"Not in the least!"

He chuckled again and started wobbling through the room, "Well then I suggest you get to it. The two of you are going to be living with one another for a short while and I can't have you tearing the house apart in the process. Get on her good side. Pay her compliments. She may be an Assassin but she's still a young lady."

" _I_ have no quarrel with her!"

"No, but _she_ has one with you." He replied, moving through past me and heading towards the foyer. "And rightfully so from what I've seen in the last few hours."

"You do not have to spy on my every move…" I snarled. "I can take care of myself."

With a playful humph, he said, " _Clearly_ … And don't accuse me of being a spy. I simply wished to inform you that dinner is ready. Oh, and by the way…"

His statement lingered too long, trying my patients. "Yes?"

"We're running low on venison. Perhaps tomorrow you could take your new _friend_ out on the homestead and show her the ropes. If she's going to live here, she'll have to pull her weight. And who knows, maybe she'll be able to teach _you_ a thing or two."

"Like what?"

"How to knock." He replied before bursting into laughter and disappearing into the foyer.

The only thing I could do in reply was roll my eyes and start for the kitchen to retrieve my plate of food while shaking my head with irritancy…

* * *

At the dinner table, I sat awkwardly, staring into the bowl of venison stew – Achilles' own recipe – and every bit as horrifying as it sounded. How was it that _my_ people were branded as savages when the colonists could dine on such, _questionable,_ provisions? The slimy broth was sparsely laced with old carrots, a few strong spices, and something else that he labeled a _secret ingredient_. He said it is what gave it all the texture. It smelled like rotten meat. But Achilles was never popular for his cooking, at least not from where _I_ stood. But feigning enjoyment for his cookery was not the reason the meal was awkward. It was because I sat directly across from Aveline De Grandpre. The room was so quiet; I would have been able to hear a spider crawling across the floor of this dusty old manor if I had tried hard enough. Every time I stole a glance at her, she seemed to be taking a bite of venison, if not glaring at me.

She knew how to hold a grudge…

Again I tried in vain to say something to her but just as I readied myself, Achilles tottered in from the kitchen holding his _third_ bowl of venison stew. He pulled his chair out from the end of the table and sat down on either side of Aveline and myself. I felt my jaw fix and poured my attentions onto the bowl of food in front of me and stared… That is, until Achilles had rammed the front of his boot into my shin, causing me to jump in my chair. The tops of my knees hit the table with enough force to make the dishes atop rattle about.

Aveline suddenly snatched her bowl up before it was able to tip. " _Watch it_!" She snapped.

"Sorry I…" I started but then I remembered why I had almost spilled the stew all over her.

 _Achilles_ …

I gave a sidelong glance towards my mentor to see him mouthing the word _apologize_. His head continued to nudge towards the girl. I cleared my throat and looked back across the table were Aveline sat.

"I meant… What I wanted to say was…" Just then another swift knock collided with my shin and I jumped again, only this time not as much. Quickly tucking my legs under my chair and out of the threatening reach of my mentor I said, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. There was a misunderstanding and well... I should not have barged in on you like that. Especially since you were… I mean… With just a shirt." I gulped. Aveline's eyes snapped from the venison to me and suddenly I realized I had gone in the wrong direction if I meant to apologize. "Not that I _saw_ anything or would _want_ to…Well, unless… Wait! I am sure you look nice but… That is not what I meant either! I would never-"

"I think what Connor is _trying_ to say…" Achilles jumped in while staring at me with a mixture of amusement, disappointment, and anger. "Is that he's _sorry_ for so _rudely_ mistaking you for a _Templar_ who snuck into my upstairs bedroom - of all places - and he regrets kicking my door halfway off the hinges in order to grapple you to the bed while you were changing into the set fresh clothes I'd lent you." He took his napkin and wiped his mouth before placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hand together with a loud smack. "Now… Since all _that's_ settled, I would very much like to have you accompany Connor on hunt tomorrow. I feel it would do you some good to learn the lay of the land and in the process hopefully the two of you can salvage you future partnership. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I replied, glancing at Aveline.

"It is…" She told Achilles, still keeping and angry glare fixed on me.

"Very well. When I wake up in the morning I expect to have the house to myself. The _early_ bird catches the worm."

"Sounds like I'll be _hunting_ with one." Aveline chimed in with a smirk.

"One of what?" I asked.

"A _worm_ …"

I glared at her, getting ready to retaliate to her comment when Achilles cut in. "Two spirited youths training to be killers, and in the process trying _not_ to kill each other. An old man with a bum leg. And a long forgotten house, ready to fall apart… Oh _yes_ , this will be fun."

And with that he got up, leaving us in the wake of his sniggering…

* * *

 _The Following Morning…_

 _Davenport Homestead_

* * *

"You lost it!" She screeched

"I did nothing! You are impulsive and lost the game by your own hand!" I roared, flinging my arms up in the air.

"I'm _not_ impulsive!"

"You _are_! You cannot expect to make a kill by charging it head first!"

"That's what _you_ did!" She returned with wroth. "I was only doing what _you_ showed me!"

" _No_ , what _I_ did was stay in the brush and wait for it to get within range of my bow! You on the other hand drew your machete and rushed the deer!"

"And what about that hare?!"

"What of it?!"

"You took the kill using your hidden blade! You _charged_ it!"

"That was different! The hare was none the wiser to our presence!"

"That doe was _none the wiser_!"

"It does not matter! Hunting deer is completely different from hunting hare! That doe was more valuable than the hare! You need to have patients when it comes to-"

"Then why didn't you just do it?! If you're so _good_ at it!"

"On the next hunt, _I will_!"

"Hopefully there won't be a _next hunt_ …" She snarled.

"Achilles forced us to do this in the first place. What makes you think he will _not_ do it again?"

With that she fell back a few inches to lean against the trunk of a tree and crossed her arms around her waist to fend off the chilling wind. And I practically threw myself down in the snow with irritation before staring out into the forest in the direction the deer had gone. The hunt was a complete waste of our time. We had been trudging through the snow since dawn and all was for nothing! After that… that… _Hellcat_ decided to ruin things by startling the doe. And then to make the morning worse, she decided to pin the blame on me! For what? Insulting my instruction? The way I hunt? My ways had never failed me before! It was not _my_ fault _she_ had no skill in the matter!

I glanced to her out of the corner of my eye to find the top of her head resting against the tree. She was looking up in the sky, mesmerized by… _something_. I followed her gaze to the branch above my head but did not see anything other than a snow covered limb.

" _What_ are you _looking_ at?" I asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice after the recent failure of killing that deer.

"A feather…"

"A what?"

Her arm shot towards the sky and she pointed to the limb above us, "A feather. There's one stuck to the branch."

I shifted slightly, pressing my palm on the cold ground, and pitched to the left to get a different angle. Sure enough, an eagle feather had been caught just between the snow and the bark. "And? What of it?"

"I think I want it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I just like it."

"So, go get it."

"There's no way I could get up there. And aside from that, even if I could get to it, I'd probably slip on the snow."

I scoffed.

" _What_!" She snipped. "Do you think _you_ could do any better?"

"Of course." I replied with a smirk.

"Then you should get it for me…"

"No."

"Why?"

"After the disaster that this hunt was, I am not in the mood to start climbing trees."

" _Right_. In other words you _can't_ do it."

"I can!" I riled, gripping the snow.

"Then why don't you show me."

"Alright. I _will_ …" I said while pushing myself onto my feet and examining the tree for the best way to scale it. "And if after I get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"In exchange for the feather, what do _I_ get?"

"What do you _want_?"

I cocked my head to the side and examined Aveline… What _did_ I want from this? I knew I could get the feather for her with little effort, and now I just had to name my price. To be honest I had nothing in mind until I remembered that disgusting slop of mess Achilles called stew, waiting for us at the manor when we returned. "Do you know how to cook?"

"A bit..."

I smirked then, "Cook all my meals for the next month and keep Achilles out of the kitchen. Agree and I will get you the feather."

Aveline glanced back at the feather and watched as it shifted against the wind, opting whether or not she would go along with the bargain we made. Then her cider eyes fixed to mine and she thrust her hand forward. "Agreed."

My hand pushed out to meet hers and then we shook on it…

"Watch closely."

I backed away from the tree to get a run up and then sprinted forward before jumping and grabbing onto a knot jutting from the trunk. With a grunt, I pulled myself up and reached for a small, awkwardly placed limb, and then I moved around the tree shaft, gripping onto the stripped bark, and continued my accession until at last I had reached the top. Though it was not the correct branch, I was still well on my way to decent cooking for the next month. I looked down and smirked at Aveline before running across the limb, effortlessly rounding the thick stem, and landing right next to the feather.

I put my hands on my hips and leaned over the branch, eyeing the Hellcat with all the glow that came with victory. "It was not that hard."

Her brow puckered. "Not for _you_. You've been running through the trees since you were a child!"

Rolling my eyes, I took a step closer, not bothering to mind the snow… or the ice. As soon as my foot made contact with the branch, I had slipped on a patch of well hidden frost and lost my balance. In vain I leaned, swinging my arms in circular motions to recover but the mistake was made and it was too late. I fell at least fifteen feet and landed gracelessly in the snow. Even though my fall was broken by the flurry, I felt a _pop_ in my ankle and the next thing I knew, I was wailing, rolling on the ground and holding fast to my leg.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

* * *

My arm was begrudgingly wrapped around Aveline's shoulders as I held onto her for purchase. My ankle was sprained if not broken and now I had to rely on the Hellcat for support as she helped to drag me through the snow. And to make things worse… I did not get the feather. No…The only thing we would be returning home with was a skinny hare and an injured Assassin. No venison. No feather. And no pride. Achilles would not be pleased.

"I'm sorry, Connor…" Aveline said, her voice and words demanding my emersion. "I shouldn't have goaded you like that."

" _Just keep walking_ …" I snipped.

The silence of the forest, the cold wind, and the crunching of snow under our boots was deafening. Aveline could not bring herself to look at me and I could not bring myself to care. It was her fault I was in this situation. It would certainly be a setback in my physical training.

"Where are you from?" She started again.

"What does it matter…?"

"Well you are really good at hunting and you don't look like the other colonists."

With a sigh of dejection I answered, "I am from Mohawk Valley…"

"Is that your tribe? Mohawk?"

"Yes. And what about you?"

"New Orleans."

"Not France?"

"No. My father is but my mother was from West Africa. She was a slave."

I raised my eyebrow. So we actually had something in common? European father's and low regarded mothers. Although, at least her father wasn't a man like mine - Haytham Kenway - a Templar…

"Was your father good at hunting too?" She asked as she helped me over a steep mound of snow.

"No…"

"How did he meet your mother?"

"I do not know. And I do not care."

"Was he-"

"He is a Templar…"

"O-Oh… Sorry." Her eyes snapped to her boots as we continued trekking through the trees.

Then we returned to silence.

* * *

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

We hardly stepped through the front door when Achilles came out of nowhere, demanding to know how this could have happened… And so, we explained ourselves. But somehow, saying it out loud made the whole scenario sound immature.

"So…" Achilles started, holding the hare between the three of us. Instead of bringing home venison like you were asked to do, you bring me a hare – hardly fit to feed us for dinner. _Then_ , student make a bet, over something as irrelevant as a feather, none the less, and Connor injures his ankle. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Aveline and I said in unison.

"I see." He dropped the hare on the floor and eyed both of us for a moment. "And pray tell, what was the wager?"

We both fell silent as the dead…

"Well?" He tried again in a softer tone but we were not fooled. He was furious. "Spit it out."

Aveline nudged me in the ribs with her elbow and I blurted, "Aveline was going to do the cooking for the next month…"

"Oh? Is that all?"

"And keep you out of the kitchen." She added.

His eyes narrowed and his teeth set together. "Aveline! Get upstairs! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

She quickly rushed up the stairs and I tried to limp after her but our mentor caught me by the collar of my shirt. I winced because I had hoped he would send me away in the same manner he had done Aveline. Turning my head, I caught sight of his fist as it was balled tightly in my attire. His eyes were narrowed into threatening slits. And his face was bright red. He was fuming.

"Connor! You know better!" He scolded. "As an Assassin, you _cannot_ – you CANNOT be swayed so easily. Not by Templars, women, and not even Aveline. She may be a part of our order but at this rate she's going to be the death of you!" He continued. "She's not been here twenty-four hours and the two of you have done nothing but play immature games with one another. And now _this_! If you are going to face your father one day, then you will have to become stronger than this!"

"It was not my fault she-"

"ENOUGH! He roared, releasing the grip he had on my shirt and shoving me toward the staircase. "Upstairs. _Now_! I'm debating on whether or not I should continue your training. After _this_ \- well I'm not so sure."

As best as I could on a sprained ankle, I charged up the stairs and away from my furious mentor… And as for Aveline, I would get her for this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

During the hunting scene, I got on my xbox and started hunting in the game so I could accurately explain, free running through the tree's, hunting game, the snow… all that jazz. Little bit of a fun fact there!

Okay so I feel that I should mention that you need to pay attention to the years I have listed on this story. The chapters typically start out in the Connor's present (1775) and then he thinks about the old days when he was growing up with Aveline (1770-whatever I feel like...) Just because we are still in need of character development. Anyways, eventually in later chapters, we will catch up with adult Connor and Aveline, where we will discover _why_ she's in New York! Okay well clearly she's in New York for William Brice, the Templar, but is that all? Or could there be more to it? Bum BuM BUmMmM! So basically, my "flashback" segments are going to be juvenile because that's how teenagers are and the later chapters and "present" segments are going to be a little more well-crafted and epic.

And over half of the _Targets/Templars_ we will come across in this story will be made up… It's just how I roll. ^_^

Also Alpha Lima One had messaged me about my 'Poll'

If you have a preference, I would like you to Private Message me, or after you Review, you could just sort of add it at the end, or beginning, or the middle… It doesn't matter. Just as long as you somehow let me know. =]

 **Be sure to Review! I would** ** _love_** **to know what you think! Plus I just really like them… They are encouraging! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

*NOT MY FIC*

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part I: Unexpected Disaster**

 _Distraction_

* * *

 _1775_

 _New York_

* * *

Brice, again wrapped his arm around Aveline's waist, settled her in his embrace as if she were _fragile –_ as a wolf would do to a beloved lamb – leaned in and pressed his mouth to her throat to lick away the remains of the wine that had been left behind after she had _accidently_ spilled… And after a sharp intake of breath her head fell back and she sighed heavily while forcing a hand into his dark hair to grip at the short tresses. Oh, she was playing him. She had him in her web and she was ready to strike as soon as the opportunity presented itself. But for her to act in such a way, and to do so publicly, was beyond my comprehension.

The man lapping at her neck had completely fallen victim to her madness.

It wasn't entirely his fault. Aveline was… striking – more so than I remembered her to be. She was always pretty but tonight she was more than that. Tempting. Erotic. Enchanting. No… It was none of these. She was a vamp, a witch, a _Hellcat_. Nothing would ever change that. Brice was weak not to see her for what she really was, his enemy. The only thing he saw when he looked at her was a gorgeous woman, feisty, and willing to jump into his bed at the end of the night. Spirits, was _he_ ever wrong. I doubted he would make it through the next few dances at the rate Aveline was playing. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand… It was unfortunate really. And, even though I was _here_ , in New York, to bring him the same fate, at least I would not have humiliated him like this. He would no sooner get his trousers around his ankles before realizing what had hit him. The Hellcat would rip out his heart, cut his throat, and disappear into the night… She was downright lethal, really.

After Brice finally pulled his mouth away from Aveline's neck, he looked into her eyes and mouthed something I could not quite catch – given the distance between us – just before his hands slid around her delicate ribcage, and down her back to cup her but. I growled then, and decided it was best for me to stop watching _them_. This _was_ a party, after all. I did not have to watch her toy with William Brice all night. My eyes scanned the surrounding crowd, every once in a while hesitating on the face of a familiar Templar. Other than Brice, there were at least twelve of them. Their gazes all fixed on Aveline who was currently being dragged towards the cobblestone courtyard for a dance. Her arms snaked around his neck just as he pushed that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear before assuming his position to lead her in the waltz – the backs of his knuckles accidently brushing the tops of her breasts as his hands made their way to her voluptuous hips. My eyes were glued on her now, along with every other randy male in the vicinity. In our youth, she certainly was curvy enough for me to recognize that she was a female but where on earth did she get those? Her breast, her waste, her hips, and those legs… I suddenly stood from my crouching point and stepped towards the edge of the roof, allowing a murderous temperament to rapidly course through my veins. Aveline was dancing, and not in the way a lady should dance with a gentleman… I knew it was all part of her plan but it didn't help that she was still a _girl_ , a lamb, in the middle of a snarling pack of carnal wolves – some of them being Templars… Even those who were clearly spoken for by the women hanging from their arms stared at her with lustful intentions. She was a distraction to the men, the Templars, and on rare occasion, even to _me_ …

* * *

 _1770_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

I limped my way up the stairs and rounded the banister with great effort. Even though Achilles had made a splint for my ankle and given me one of his older walking sticks to get around on while I my injury was healing, I still had difficulty. It had been three days since I had foolishly been goaded into retrieving that feather for the Hellcat. And after spending those three days avoiding Aveline for fear I would do something I would regret, and arguing with my mentor, I finally convinced him that I _was_ ready to become an Assassin. It was not easy, but after six months of training under my belt, I could not afford to have it all ripped away from me over something as inane as a feather. He decided it was not fair of him to punish me in such a severe manner over something as juvenile as a sprained ankle and a silly bet… Although he, of course, could not let it go completely unpunished. On top of not being able to continue my physical training due to my injury, he told me I needed to prepare myself mentally for the upcoming challenges and fill my mind with the knowledge of the masters that served the Order before me. Then he shoved a stack of old, dusty, books into my arms –two of them being journals – the first of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and the second was that of Ezio Auditore da Firenze… It did not appear to be _punishment_ , since I had been studying works such as these for the last six months… That is, until Achilles told me to have these books read and that he expected a full report of each waiting on his desk by the end of the week. The end of the week being in _two_ days, I should add. Although I suppose it was only fair for him to reward my redundancy in such a way, it did not set well with me when Aveline was hardly even scolded. Did she not play an equal part in our immature bet?

As I crossed the upstairs hallway and hobbled my towards my bedroom, I glanced at her door… She had boarded herself away in her room for the last few days and neither I nor Achilles had seen or heard from her since we returned from that atrocious hunt. Not that I cared. After the events that transpired between us, I never wanted to see her again. It was her fault I had injured myself in the first place! And although Achilles would pin the blame on me, I still felt she had a large part to play in the spraining of my ankle. I had fallen victim to her madness and would be damned if I ever did again.

But being the Hellcat that was Aveline De Grandpre, she suddenly ripped her door open – the rusty hinges screamed after her in protest – as if she had read my thoughts and purposefully defied my wishes to never lay eyes on her again, she shot in front of me and blocked my path. The look of orneriness that had been plastered across her face was enough to tell me she had been waiting for me. She meant me harm. She was going to bring me to madness… Or death.

I frowned…

"You know, I was thinking." She started, placing her index finger to her chin before her eyes surfed my form from top to bottom. "We made a bet – one that you lost."

I shifted uneasily from my cane to my good ankle and set my jaw with anticipation. From the way her eyebrow raised with playful ambition, I knew that whatever it was she had planned for me, I would not enjoy it.

"In exchange for the feather I agreed to cook for an entire month, you failed to make good on your end of the bet."

"So?" I riled. "It was _you_ who failed to name your terms if my end of the bargain was not fulfilled. It is too late for you to make them now."

I reached forward and shoved her out of my way before stomping towards my room.

"We shook on it…" She told me earnestly as I passed.

Though my back was to her, I could almost see that smirk on her face. She had me and she knew it. Somehow she knew my character after living in this house for only four days. "Fine." I could not go back on my word. A deal was a deal after all. "What do you want?" I asked before turning to her.

Aveline's lips curled with devious intent and the next thing I knew, I was standing with her at the foot of her four-poster bed, staring at the array of portraits and paintings that were scattered across her mattress. It was a puzzle… As it turned out, I was not the only one to be punished for our immaturity. Achilles had given her random paintings from the mansion walls and told her to find the one thing they all had in common. She too was told to do so by the end of the week Most of them were not even notable… Some of the art work I recognized and others I did not. An illustration of the death of Julius Cesar. A portrait of Anne Boleyn from the sixteenth century. And even something as random a farm covered in a fresh snowfall. The task seemed simple but it was far from it.

"This is nonsense!" I finally riled with my hands flying into the air. After spending a solid hour and a half of uncovering the _hidden_ _meaning_ behind these works, the remnants of my patients had been taken away, especially after being roped into helping Aveline with something as ridiculous as this when I had my own work to do…

"It's not." She countered. I turned my head and eyed her. It was clear she was just as dumb founded as I was but she still insisted that we continue until we found the solution. There was none! "Achilles isn't cruel. He wouldn't waste our time with a project he didn't think was applicable to our training."

She was right, of course, but it did not help that I was woefully behind on the work Achilles had given _me_ … But since I had lost the bet between Aveline and myself, it was my duty to do as she asked. It was fair sportsmanship after all. I had to make time to help her finish this… this _game_. At least she was not forcing me to do her chore _alone_. It made things a little easier but it did not mask the fact that I still had to _work_ with _her_.

* * *

 _Later That Week…_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

Achilles never expected us to finish those projects… Instead, as we discovered a few hours ago, he only gave us impossible busy work in order to keep Aveline and I away from one another. It had worked, at least for a little while. About two days worth of trying to help her solve the paintings and portraits puzzle, we had somehow gotten into a hellacious fight about the hidden meaning… I don't remember what was said, but I do recall her tackling me. I landed on my back with her straddling my waste and my wrists pinned above my head. At first I was completely shocked at how strong she was, with those narrow arms, but then again, I _was_ caught off guard. Wrestling with a sprained ankle was torture but I was determined not to be bested by her. Not like that. So, as a result of her impulsive attack, I forced my legs up and wrapped the around her torso before pulling them back down, and her along with them. After regaining my balance, I culled her into my lap and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She struggled a bit but I tensed my muscles, making sure to hold fast as she writhed around.

"What are you doing?!" I roared, causing her to face me. Her nose brushed mine for a split second before she blushed, realizing how close we were. I suppose it was, _cozy_. I was sitting on the floor while forcibly holding a girl to my lap. Her thighs were wrapped around my hips, our faces were inches apart, and her chest was pressed against mine, but I was too angry to let it get to me. "I am trying to help you and you just attack me! Are you crazy?!"

" _Let go_!" She riled in retaliation.

"NO! I've had enough! You have been nothing but trouble ever since you came here! I demand to know-"

"You _demand_?!"

With that I pushed her onto her back, held her arms at her sides, and pinned her legs beneath my own. "Aveline _! You are a Hellcat_!" I yelled. "I want you out of this manor!"

"You can't do that! Achilles decides _who_ stays and _who_ goes!"

"Then we make another bet! The winner stays and continues training! The loser leaves!"

"Fine!"

" _Fine_ …" I agreed.

"Fine." She mocked.

"You are a child…"

Just then a hard piece of wood jutted into my rib cage. The collision was so firm that it caused me to roll off of Aveline with a groan. By the time I landed on my back, I looked up to see Achilles hovering over us, completely fuming, switching the direction of his cane – which undoubtedly was what I was struck with - back in forth from me, to Aveline.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Aveline and I, both lying side by side, on our backs like a pair of rowdy pups who had just been scolded by the alpha of the pack, looked to one another before training our gazes back on our mentor. We were speechless…

" _WELL_?!" He growled. "… So help me, if one of you doesn't speak up, I'll throw you both out in the snow! _For good_!"

"Aveline started it! She attacked me-"

"That's _not_ true! Connor is impossible!"

" _Me_?! _You_ are the one who-"

"-you weren't even trying to-"

"- here I am helping you and you just-"

"- start losing my mind-"

"It is not my fault that you cannot-"

"ENOUGH!" Achilles boomed while slamming the butt of his walking stick to the small space of floor between our faces... " _Aveline_. _Connor_. I don't want to hear another peep out of you. If you feel your about to have at one another again, take it outside! And for the love of God there will be no more bets! Both of you will stay in this house until I say otherwise! At this rate it won't be too much longer!"

Then he turned and stomped away, mumbling something about making an old man with a bad leg walk all the way up stairs…

"See what you did?" Aveline whispered harshly once the coast was clear and proceeded to pull herself upright.

" _I_ did? _You_ started this…"

I started to rise in order to sit up but she quickly took the opportunity to shove me back to the floor before getting up to scurry out of the room. Probably to go straighten things out with Achilles before I could.

 _Hellcat_ …

* * *

 _Six Weeks Later…_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

My ankle was healed. I had resumed my physical training with full force. I was ready for the next phase of Achilles guidance. Yet, I was sitting in my bedroom, reading the stack of books that my mentor had given to me over six weeks ago by the dim spark of candlelight. I was _not_ going to leave my room… She was always there. Always waiting. Always getting me into trouble. If we could – and sometimes we did – we would fight from dawn till dusk. And every skirmish between us was literally about _nothing_. They were senseless arguments that led nowhere but somehow always ended up basking in under the wrath of Achilles.

The last banter was nothing short of violent… As our training progressed, our relationship did not. She had gone too far last time. I was walking through the kitchen and had stabbed one of the apples with the knife I had owned since I was a child. She had seen the act and immediately remarked on how _barbaric_ it looked before proceeding to call me a _savage_. I was not a wild animal but I certainly showed her I _could_ be. It was only a few seconds later, she found herself pinned against the wall with that same knife buried into the doorframe next to her head. I did not intend to hurt her, only to scare her. As much as I despised her and her impudent mouth, she is still a part of my Order. Her eyes hardened as soon as I had slammed her into the wall and she glared at me with hatred. I returned that same look. Neither of us budged until we heard the steady _thud_ of Achilles cane and it grew closer. I instantly dropped her back to the ground and backed away, retrieving the knife and the apple before disappearing upstairs.

So there I sat, reading, trying to get my mind off of _her_. I started with the Journal of Master Assassin Altair, but it was dry as dust… Some parts were interesting but most of it was about something called the Templar Treasure. About half way through, I realized he was never going to truly explain what the treasure was. Perhaps fear of the book falling into the wrong hands, or maybe he did not actually know. Either way, it was a waste of my time.

I then tossed the book to the foot of the bed and grabbed the next one at the top of the stack. The journal of Ezio Auditore. Achilles spoke most often about _him_. Since I had nothing better to do, I thumbed through the cover and landed on the first page. Immediately the sentence caught my attention… and suddenly I closed the book and starred at the cover as if a title would appear. It was plain, black leather and worn. The spine had broken but the book was still intact and there were no sign of missing pages. I was surprise sense it was roughly three hundred years old. I could not say the same about Altair's.

Warily I opened the journal again as if the first sentence had changed but it did not. My eyes flew over it again and again.

 _Summer, 1476_

 _Christina and I made love for the first time last night._

I gulped and flipped a few pages ahead. Everything was the same. This was not a journal kept on the works of Ezio Auditore rather than a journal kept for his pleasure… He recorded _all_ of his conquests. Each and every time he had intercourse. From a girl named Christina in the year 1476 all the way up to his wife, a woman named Sofia in 1524. I rushed back to the first page and began reading again…

 _Christina and I had planned this for quite some time, now. She told me she would leave her bedroom window unlocked and would be impatiently waiting for my arrival. As soon as dusk had fallen over Florence I had snuck out of my father's house and started for her home. I do not believe my feet had ever carried me so fast. And at long last I was there, standing under her window. I could feel my erection growing from the thought of how her beautiful form would accommodate my body. What sort of delicious friction awaited? I climbed as fast as I could and carefully slid the window open before my feet hit the burgundy carpet on her floor. It was rather late and she was there but was fast asleep. She wore nothing but a pair of lacy under garments and a matching brazier. That of red and gold… I would never look at those the colors in the same light after all that happened between us. She was positioned on her back, her breast were pushed up, her legs slightly spread… The need in my trousers was suddenly very strong and I quickly shed my clothing and stepped forward, kneeling at the foot of her bed where I then proceeded to nibble at her ankle, from her knee, and then I began to ravish her creamy thighs with my tongue. She moaned… It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was a signal that she wasbegining to stir from her slumber. Her head rose slightly. Her raven hair was in loose curls that hung around her beautiful sculpted shoulders._

 _"Ezio." She whispered with a smile._

 _"Lie back, my love. You'll enjoy this."_

 _Her head fell back and I leaned forward pressing my lips to her warm center and allowing my tongue to stab at her cli-_

I slammed the book shut after erratic tapering collided with my door. I could not think, nor could I breathe. I did not want Achilles to see me like this: Red in the face and a decent tent forming through my deerskin trousers. I quickly jumped off the bed and shoved the journal under my mattress as best I could before running to the door. But before I could make it, the barrier had swung open and instead of Achilles, it was _her_. Her hands were folded in front of her and her face was tilted towards the ground in a sheepish manner.

" _You_?" I growled. Hoping she would not happen to look at the obvious erection I had after reading the first paragraph of that damned journal. "What do _you_ want?" I flopped down onto my bed and tucked my legs in a criss-cross fashion beneath me and pitched forward hoping to hide my arousal.

Her eyes finally landed on mine and I wondered when they had gotten so pretty… Deep chocolate eyes with a hint of gold and green that were slightly glazed. _Gorgeous_. I shook my head back and forth trying to regain some sense. Surely it was my desire that spurred these thoughts. Yes, that had to be it. Aveline was _not_ pretty. She was a Hellcat.

"Connor… I … I wanted to apologize for earlier. I realize I might have crossed the line. I don't think you're a savage. Or barbaric."

"Oh…" Suddenly her submissive behavior had bewitched me and I felt that ever present arousal returning with full force. I had to get her out of here. "Okay. Thanks. Goodnight…" Short and sweet.

But no...

Nothing was easy about Aveline De Grandpre. She smiled and bounded into my room before landing on my bed next to me, just staring. I felt self conscious… Why was she staring? Did she know? I felt as if I had been caught red handed doing something dirty. And in a way, I did. But what was the harm in a little light reading?

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

My eyes shot to the floorboards and I replied, "What do you mean?"

"Your face is red…" She said as she her hand came up. Her index finger lightly poked my cheek and I blinked. She had never _touched_ me before. Usually she slapped, kicked, bit, or even punched but never _touched_.

"The colonists call my people _red men_."

She rolled her eyes. "And they call mine _Negros_ but that doesn't mean my face turns black."

"It's nothing."

With a _humph_ she replied. " _Right_. What is that journal about?"

"What journal?!" I nearly yelled, my face turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

"What is that matter with you?" She snipped before pointing to the journal that I had thrown at the foot of the bed, Altair's. " _That_ one – Just never mind. I'm going to bed."

I sighed with relief and watched her as she strode across my room. She placed her hand on the knob and turned back. I would never know if she was going to wish me sweet dreams, perhaps taunt me, it did not matter. Her eyes darted down and landed on the space between my mattress and my box spring. I followed her gaze and was horrified when I saw the dark corner of Ezio's journal poking out from between the layers. My eyes flashed back to her. Maybe she would not think anything of it. Maybe she would not think there was an entire book filled with sex stories hidden beneath my mattress. But before I could finish the thought, she was there, reaching for the black leather tip, projecting from its hiding place. Her fingers gripped the corner and before she could slide it out, I grabbed her wrist.

"Uh… That is… There is not anything in there… It is just a… It is mine and-" I stuttered.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"I am not hiding anything."

"Yes you are."

"No…"

"Then let go."

"No!"

"Why can't I see it?"

"Because."

"Just let me see."

"There is not anything written-"

"Then there should be no reason to get your knickers in a twist."

"Knickers? What the hell are knick-"

"Don't change the subject."

I jumped up and grabbed her by the shirt collar before quickly hauling her out of my bedroom, ignoring her protests. She could not see such writings, let alone know I was actually reading them.

"Connor! Connor wait-"

I proceeded and shoved her into her room, which was directly across the hall from mine, and slammed her door shut, not failing to hold the knob firmly in place so she could not just rush back out and restart the whole process.

"Connor! Let me out now! I'll find what you're hiding!"

I stood there for a good half hour before she gave up. The silence on the other side of the door was promising but it was not sure. I cracked the door open to see her laying on her bed, fast asleep. My mind immediately flashed back to Ezio's writing. Aveline was lying in the exact same position Christina had been that night.

 _She was positioned on her back, her breast were pushed up, her legs slightly spread…_

The thought send my blood to travel south and I snapped the door shut and hurried back to my room, not caring as to whether or not I had woken her up. I just knew I needed sleep if I ever wanted to require my sanity. I would have to remember to hide that journal a little better if I did not want Aveline to find it.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I **LOVE** reviews. So if you could, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter in your review that I _hope_ you post… I really like when my followers private message me and review my stuff. Connecting with you guys just makes me feel so good! And it's not just because I like the praise! I think it's fun. I like all of you and enjoy getting to know people! Haha… okay I'll stop being so outgoing now.

OKAY! And I figured out how to post Polls on my profile! So, I put up a poll about this story! Go ahead and check that out! I plan to close my poll March 1st. Be sure to vote! =]

Also if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know! I would have a blast incorporating your ideas as long as if flows with the rest of what I've written and plan on writing. Okay, NOW I'll stop being so outgoing…

I just realized that the stories I've posted on ff. net all start with "R"… just sayin'…

I added a couple songs to my playlist!

Ships in the Night – Mat Kearney

Down –Jason Walker

Did I mention how much I love reviews? I love knowing what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

*NOT MY FIC*

Ready to Fall

Part I: Unexpected Disaster

Hatred is Blind…

* * *

1775

New York

* * *

Assassins strived to be discrete in every aspect of their lives but somehow, Aveline how found a way around that one simple rule. As Brice continued grinding his hips against her body throughout the dance he leaned in and became attacking her lips with his. The hinge of my jaw gave way and my mouth fell open. It looked as if he were attempting to fornicate with her through their clothing. But knowing Aveline, I was certain it would not go further… I smirked and starred at the Hellcat. She was playing a game with him. A game he was destined to lose. And I had front row seating to this show.

Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to battle with hers. Suddenly it occurred to me that Aveline was not the lamb in the mist of wolves rather; she was the wolf with her pick of the lambs. All eyes of the surrounding Templars were fixated on her. They flashed their teeth and sneer in her direction, clearly wishing that they could be in Brice's place. Fools… They would not know how to handle a woman like that even if she was not an Assassin. Even I, someone who had experience in interacting with her, was woefully under equipped to even converse with her. She had proven that to me again and again during those years when she trained with me in Davenport. She was a Hellcat and no man could tame her. Although she was beautiful, I promised myself to never be lured by her charm. Never. I would die first.

Just watching her as she continually battled her little play thing for dominance in their kiss, made me shudder. She was so tempting. So deadly. So gorgeous and horrifying all at once. I was sure if Brice had any idea what was in store for him, he would be absolutely terrified. He would not be threading those loose chocolate curls through his fingers. He would not be, so unwarily, pressing his mouth to hers s if his life depended on it. And certainly would not be staring at her with lustful eyes. No… He would be running for his life in the same way a maimed doe flees from a mountain lion. But in his ignorance, he saw a lady – a helpless female – A beautiful woman instead of a predator.

Aveline would play her game, just like she played with me all those years ago. Although the rules had changed to something a bit less innocent since then, I still regarded her as a flirt along with her habitual ways that screamed Hellcat…

I would wait because I knew this game was coming to an end.

* * *

1771

Davenport Manor

* * *

For the third time that week, my eyes shot open and I woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard through the silence of my room… She was doing it again. Just as she had been for the past year. I slowly sat upright and wiped my eyes clear from the residue of sleep before leaning back against my head board. With my stare locked onto my bedroom door, I waited it out. It was the only thing I could do because I would not dare go to her. I was too cowardly for that. Not after the way she punished me for last time…

My gaze slowly adjusted to the light as I listened to her screams of terror. Her nightmares had begun roughly six months after she first arrived in Davenport. It never lasted long but it always made me uneasy to know she was across the hall, blaring, flailing, and crying out from the horrors of her mind. She always seemed so… strong. But when night fell, she fought something – it was a war I could not help her win. Even though, after a year and a half, we still were not friends, we served the same Order. And as such, it was my instinct as well as my duty to aid her in all her battles. The physical along with the psychological. And believe me when I say I have tried. Whatever it was that haunted her, she wanted me to have no part of it.

It was a year ago - The first night I had woken to her screams, I had quickly risen to action – flying from my bed and running to her assist, I thought the worst. The wails were sickening, as if she was suffering from a fatal wound or disease. I crashed through her door to find her kicking the covers off oh her body as she flailed atop the pallet. It did not take long to realize it was a nightmare but I still felt convicted. I needed to help. In determination I strode towards the bed and gingerly placed my hands on her shoulders in order to stir her awake. But as usual, the things I intended so often backfire, especially when Aveline was involved. Perhaps it was purely defensive, but the moment I touched her, she lurched forward and latched onto me like a frog leaping from a frying pan. Naturally I was surprised by the sudden action, so I fell to the bed, with the Hellcat landing under me. Instantly she awoke to find my arms wrapped tightly around her torso, with one hand on her lower back and the other cradling her head. I gulped because even through the darkness, I felt the fire in her stare. To make things worse, she was clad in nothing more than a pair of bloomers and some type of cloth brazier. I had been in that position with her before – her pinned under my weight while I held her firmly on the bed – her thighs pressing tightly into my sides. I felt her tense and I reacted by coiling my arms even tighter around her, because I knew she was readying an attack and the last thing I wanted was a black eye… or worse.

"What are you doing?!" She roared but it was not as strong as usual. No… Her voice had slight tremble in it. And I knew it had to do with the nightmares.

"Do not wake Achilles." I growled in a low tone, hoping to prevent her from bellowing her protests. I did not relish in the image of my mentor stomping up the stairs to break up a quarrel in the dead of night.

"I asked you a question!" She bit quietly, equally as worried as I was to wake the old man.

"You were screaming…"

"So you decided to pin me?!" She began struggling in my grasp, in vain trying to free her arms.

"You lunged at me."

"You shouldn't have come into my room in the first place!"

I glared down at her, pouring my rage into that stare and knowing full well she could not see it through the darkness. I was trying to help her. I thought she was hurt. No matter what I did, no matter the effort I put into our relationship she could not seem to accept me. We were destined to battle one another even though we fought for the same cause.

"Fine." I snarled as I loosened my arms and backed away with speed until I was no longer in her reach. I still felt the sting from that slap last time I had been in this situation with her. I would not fall victim to her strike again. Then, I left.

But that was then, and I knew better than that now. This– whatever it was – was something she had to fight alone. And the only thing I could do was wait for it to end. Listen. Hope. Another shriek echoed across the hall and my eyes involuntarily clenched. The sounds were so broken. I longed to rush to her side but I knew she would scold me and I would do nothing but fight with her… But was that not better than a nightmare?

I slid away from the headboard and pushed my legs over the side of the mattress before my bare foot hit the wooden floor boards. Then I stood, making my way to the door but as soon as my hand made contact with the knob, she stopped. I could hear her silent sobs now. It signaled that she was awake and the nightmares had finally ended… I hadto get to the bottom of this.

I believe another bet was in order.

* * *

The Following Morning…

* * *

I sat at the small table nestled under the window in Achilles' library and waited for Aveline to come back upstairs. When I had woken this morning, I ran down stairs to quickly inhale a small breakfast left for Aveline and myself by our mentor. In favor of my plan to bait the girl into another bet, Achilles had gone to Boston for the weekend to pick up supplies and other provisions the manor was running low on. He also told us he wanted to visit with Samuel Adams. Somehow he sensed that Templars were on the move. Even though Aveline and I had begged to go with him, he said the last thing he wanted was two bickering teens to accompany him. He was right I suppose, all we did was fight with one another.

As it turned out, this worked better for me. I wanted to know about those nightmares. I had even gone as far as speaking with Achilles about her night terrors but he reprimanded me for being nosy and told me to mind my own business. But how could I mind my own business when she sounded so troubled? Not to mention the fact that she has been waking me up three and four times a weeks during her screaming fits. I was going to solve this mystery with a simple bet – a game of nine man morris – something I knew I could win. The only thing left to do was wait. I had strategically placed the board on the small table between me and the empty chair on the other side before placing the game pieces alongside it.

Waiting had taken a bit longer than I expected. I had grown so bored that I began starring out the window and had given in to the lull as my fingers continually drummed across the small table in front of me. Surely she did not leave… No, she would not have gone without telling me. I knew her too well by now. She would soon tire of the day and come find me. She always found me when she could not find anything else to interest her. Picking a fight with me always tickled her fancy…

My ears perked as I heard Aveline's feet made contact with the first few steps as she began her ascent on the staircase. I lifted my head, as it had been resting in my palm, and quickly snapped my gaze to the door. And none too soon. She slowly passed by the library and rounded the banister to continue making her way to her bedroom.

"A-Aveline!"

Her foot fall halted abruptly before I heard her pushing her steps in a backtrack motion. Then she appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, lips pursed, and a chided eye brow raised. I starred at her for a second or two before she lost her patients under my hesitation.

"Yes?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I felt my tongue reluctantly slide forth to moisten my lips at the sight. It had been a year and a half since I first met her and every day since, nature had paid close attention to her. Being a sixteen year old girl, a year older than I, she had developed beautifully. She was no longer flat chested for starters… my stare drifted from her dark eyes to her torso. There was the slightest curve that illuminated the fact that she actually had breasts now. Her shape had improved as well. Training with Achilles had done wonders to tone and define the camber of her waste and hips, but just so. It was nothing drastic but enough to make my face turn red at the thought of seeing what she had underneath those boyish clothes.

"What, Connor?" Her impatiens forced my eyes back to her and I swallowed hard. Luckily she seemed oblivious to the fact that I was gawking like a fool.

I shook my head slightly, riding my thoughts process free from the Hellcat before a smirk snaked its way across my lips. "Play a game with me…" I said, gesturing to the table before me.

Aveline glance at the table and took a step inside the room. I had her hooked now… She always loved to compete with me. And she loved it even more when she could win… And so, she closed the gap between us and sat across from me.

"Ladies first…" I said kindly.

"I suppose that means I should wait until you're finished making your move…"

I huffed and said, "Fine. I had forgotten that there were no ladies in this house. Only two Assassins and one little girl."

With that, she glared and her hand snapped onto a game piece before she slapped it onto the board. "I hope you didn't mean yourself."

My reply was nothing more than a short amused gruff. Aveline could be so easy at times. She was quick tempered and on occasion, I found that somewhat pleasant. It was more fun than it was attractive but all the same, when I myself was not on edge, I enjoyed it. Much like now. My fingers ghosted over one of the game pieces for a time before deciding on my move. Once the member was securely placed on the board next to Aveline's, I cleared my throat.

"Would you like to make things interesting?"

"How so?" She replied, not bothering to look at me as she studied the board.

"A bet…"

She glanced upwards, meeting my gaze. "Go on."

"At the end of the game, the winner can name their price. But the requirements must be met… No matter what."

"What do you mean? No matter what…" Her eyes narrowed into fine slits and she stared at me. There was suspicion in her gaze but I held fast to my original proposition.

"It's a surprise. If I win, I will name my terms at the end of the game. If you win, you will name yours."

"And I can trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to get wrapped into a sick game to satisfy your… hormones." She said very seriously.

"What do you take me for?!" I riled with my fists clenched. "I have never – not once – have I ever given you incentive to believe I would want that…"

Aveline simply shrugged. "Fine. I will agree to this game of yours. On one condition…"

"Which is?" I asked before pursing my lips.

"To make it more fun, instead of the winnernaming their price – A price is to be made each time one of us makes a row." I watched as she leaned back in her seat. Her wicked smile flashed as she interlaced her fingers together under her breast. "What will it be?" She asked.

"Very well. Prepare to lose."

"You wish…"

* * *

"That's impossible…" I muttered while running a hand through my hair, staring at the game board as if it had sprung legs and began to run away.

"You heard me. Get on with it."

"That is entirely unfair… I would never force you to-"

"You were the one who wanted to play this game." She said, leaning in over the board with a smirk. "Now, take it off."

The room fell silent and suddenly I was very aware of everything. The smell of old books covered in dust, the faded red color of the curtains in the windows after the sun had bleached them into a burnt orange, and lastly, my body. I could hear my heart beat loud and clear as if the rhythmic thrumming had been nestled behind my ears. I could tell Aveline was taking this very seriously… My hands flew to the hem of my shirt before I tugged it up and over my shoulders and threw the garment to the side. It seemed to shatter the silence around me as it slapped against the wooden floors. It could not have been that heavy… But then again, my embarrassment had rendered my senses to magnify the things around me.

I sat bare-chested before the Hellcat, awkwardly holding my arms at my sides as she inspected me. What was the purpose? Did she really have to humiliate me like this? I hoped that if she made another row of three game pieces, she would not force me to discard the rest of my clothing. I would forfeit and pay a different price. What could be worse than being completely naked in front of her? And knowing my luck that would be the moment Achilles walked through the door.

I willed myself to keep my stare fixed on Aveline… And that is when I noticed it for the first time. The slightest hint of a blush, creeping up her neck. She turned the softest shade of pink that I had ever seen. I could not believe it, Aveline De Grandpre, actually showing emotion. She was embarrassed. Perhaps ever more than I. I felt triumph for a moment until I realized it was my turn in the game. So, I lowered my gaze to the board and continued playing. Realizing I had no pliable move, I frowned and placed my token in one of the slots before I saw that Aveline was about to score another chain of three, which enabled her to remove one of my pieces. And Unfortunately, she saw it too… Once her piece was set, she smiled and looked up.

"Do you remember that journal you had a while back?" She asked.

"No…" I lied. I knew just the one she was after. The journal of Ezio Auditore.

"You answered rather quickly, don't you think?"

"No…"

"Connor." She whined. "You said the terms of this game had to be met. No matter what."

"I'm already half naked… What more do you want?"

"That journal."

"Aveline," I started. "I beg of you, name a different price. I strip down to my vambrace if that is what it will take. Please, leave that journal out of this." Suddenly exposing my body did not seem so hard.

"No. I've had my heart set on it for a little over a year now. Bring it to me."

Begrudgingly I slid away from my chair and slinked down the hall until I had made it to my bedroom. After the last incident I had with Aveline getting her hands on the journal, I had a new place for it since I knew she would go snooping around my mattress. There was a loose floorboard in the corner of my room, which serviced the perfect hiding place for that damned book. Not to mention, I pushed my clothing chest overtop that particular section for good measure. It had worked – my plan to keep the book out of the wrong hands – until now… I crossed the room and placed the ball of my foot on the edge of the chest before giving it a good push, forcing it to slide away from that loose board. Then I gripped the notch I had made a year ago, in order to get in and out of the small area of floor. The nails had sprung loose the second I applied force and then, the board ripped away, revealing the book, which I had read multiple times from cover to cover. I should have burned it…

By the time I returned to the library, I could not seem to look at Aveline. This was too much. I sat down in my original seat and took a deep breath before throwing the book on the table between us.

"Read it."

My head snapped towards her. "Wha-What?"

"Read... It…."

"I brought it to you. Look for yourself."

"I want you to read it…" She said forcefully.

"No."

"Do you forfeit?"

"… No."

"Then read."

"The whole book?!"

"No." She smirked. "Just thumb through the pages until I say stop, then just read a paragraph or two."

So I did… And about half way through the book, I was ordered to halt. And of all the places, It had to be that one. Believe it or not, some of the stories were better than others, cleaner, and she happened to stop me at one of the worst.

"Rosa was different from any other girl I had met. She was no lady but she most certainly was not a boy. Raised in a guild of thieves, she never had the privileges that were bestowed upon the other young women her age. Last night she finally opened up to me and told me her darkest secrets, her deepest desires, and the things she l-lusted for." I gulped and glanced to Aveline to find her watching me intently.

"Go on…"

"She was untouched by men but desired by all. Her purity heightened my respect for her, but it did nothing to quell my want for a woman with such beauty on the inside and out. My yearning forced me into near madness. Her barely there caresses to tease me, her feistiness, her wit. All these things fueled my need and it felt as if I would burst if I did not have her.

But last night, she lured me away from the guild and into the quiet streets of Venice. Finally, leading me down an alleyway, I grabbed her and shoved her with gentle force against the wall before I proceeded to lap at her neck in the same way that every woman loved. Breathlessly my name escaped her lungs and I smirked against the delicate base of her throat." I paused… "Do I really have to keep reading this?"

"Yes. Now stop whining and read."

"Aveline-"

"Connor! Read!" She snapped.

With an exasperated sigh, I did as I was told, but instead of doing so in English, I began speaking in my native language… In Mohawk. Of course, that would not do. Not for the Hellcat. She wanted to hear every word. She halted me in mid sentence and began reprimanding me with her trade sass before I decided to just get it over with. Although it did not help that I was half naked from the waist up.

"Fine…" I growled. "Rosa wrapped her legs around my waist and waited as I worked to unfasten my belt. I would have her if it killed me. Withdrawing my hidden blade, I pressed the tip to the seam of her trousers and cut the stitching until I was able to rip the rest of her clothing away. She was beautiful…. At least from what I could see, her lower half was. "

With that, I slammed the book shut and tossed it to the floor before glancing towards the Hellcat. Whose eyes drifted from the me then to the book and back to me as she held her hands out in question.

"Did I say you could stop?" She bit.

"You only said I had to read a paragraph or two. It is done!"

She sat quietly, for once, which surprised me. Her stare had not left the journal in quite some time. It were almost as if she were disappointed. But with what? With the book? The fact that I have read it? Or was she simply disgusted that someone would write it? So, of course, it was obvious why I found myself taken aback after she began to giggle like a little girl. Her body convulsed and she pitched to the side while her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if to hold her torso together. Then she exploded, breaking the silence throughout the library like a psychotic fool.

I felt my face get hot. It was only a sign that I had begun to blush even more. My hands balled into fists and brow puckered. "What?! You find it funny?!" I bellowed.

"N-No… It's just that..." She tried through her spurts of laughter. "I thought… but… You should see your face!"

I suddenly stood, silencing her with the squeal of my chair as it pushed away from the table. Aveline blinked but still could not seem to hide her amusement. She was smirking… It did not matter anymore. She could keep her nightmares! I began to storm out of the room but her voice caught me.

"Connor."

I stilled with my hand slapping against the doorframe as if to keep me grounded, to keep me from fleeing. My back was to her but I did not fail to hear the small chuckle that elicited from under the visage of her voice.

"What?!" I barked.

"What did you want?"

I turned. Stunned. Angered. Shocked…

"What are you talking abo-"

"You must have wanted something. Why else would you have begun this wager?"

My gaze fell from Aveline to the floor. "I wanted… I just wanted to know what… What causes you to scream during the night." I watched her cringe and decided to leave it at that and disappear into my room. I did not bother to return for my shirt, nor the Journal. I just wanted to get away from her. For my sake as well as hers.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

Davenport Manor

* * *

I stepped onto the front porch of the Manor and kicked my boots off before entering. I had learned from the last big rain storm that I should not track mud in through the foyer. Or anywhere else for that matter. Not if I did not want to hear Achilles berate my heritage or question my upbringing. Honestly, even though it was ten years ago, I could still hear my mother's voice as she scolded me for tracking mud into our hut. It was the one thing she despised the most… Other than my father. At least that is what I hoped. If I were honest with myself, I had never heard her say one cross word against him. It was as if she loved him. But how could she? He left her to raise a child all on her own. Whether or not he loved my mother, I could not even begin to imagine how a father could leave a mother to bear his child and raise it alone. I did not care if I hated the mother of my child, I would throw away everything to be with my family.

I never wanted to be like Haytham…

Now that my feet were clad in a pair of thick wool socks, I felt I could enter the Manor safely without having my head taken off by Achilles. So I stepped through the front door and tossed my mud ridden boots into the brass tray that was placed in the corner of the entry way. After the last time, Achilles took preventative measures in order to keep his floors clean.

Thunder rolled from behind me and rattled the house just before I was able to close the door. I had not planned on returning to the Manor this early but after the storm kicked in, I thought it would be better to go back rather than continue trekking through the rain like a fool. Achilles would be disappointed that I did not successfully complete the hunt, in other words, we were out of venison… Again. No deer were to be had out in that storm. And it was not only because of the rain. The river was filling and becoming rapid. The ground had loosened and was now unstable. The trees rattled in protest under the unforgiving winds. It was not safe to be out there. Even the animals knew…

I stepped through the manor, dripping and in vain trying to wipe the water trail up that I had left behind with an already drenched sleeve. After deciding my efforts were wasted, I stepped carefully towards the kitchen for a hand towel, as if keeping my footsteps light would prevent my clothing from seeping the collected water onto the floor. Once I was in the kitchen, I began digging through the drawers for a cloth or two, in hopes to clean the mess I had before Achilles had the chance to see it. I moved back out into the hall and bent down to soak up the water.

Something was off…

It was quiet in the manor, which was odd. It had not been quiet there for roughly over a year. Not since Aveline had arrived. I could always count on her bounding into my line of sight each and every time I returned from a hunt. Whether it was to scold me for taking too long, or make sport of how little I had returned with, she was normally there. Either she would greet me in the yard, or bombard me the second I had walked through the door.

I pulled myself upright and looked around. It was not as if I missed her company. She infuriated me. But it was just out of character for her to be absent. It was her favorite pastime to toy with me, after all. So where was she? I peered around the staircase as If I would see her coming but there was only the fickle light of one weak candle shining from one of the candelabras that hung from the wall.

I did not dwell on the thought for long after I heard an elderly gasp elicit from the room behind me. I turned to see Achilles standing in the doorway of his study, eyeing me cryptically. "Oh… It's you." He said just before he pushed his cane forward and began to walk past me. "I didn't hear you come in."

His dark eyes landed on the floor between us and I knew he was not happy with the mess I had made. But he noted that I was cleaning up after myself and decided not to say anything about it. So I knelt back down and continued to wipe the water away while he made his way to the kitchen. I listened to him tinker for a short time. The clanging of glasses, the sound of water boiling, and the thudding of his cane as he moved about… Then the smell of fresh coffee filled my nostrils seconds before I felt him looming over me. I looked up to see him standing there, sipping from his mug.

He cleared his throat and asked, "How did Aveline do, by the way?"

"W-What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The hunt, Boy." He quipped. "How did she do on the hunt this time?"

I was certain the old man had lost it. After that first time I had taken her with me, I sprained my ankle and Achilles had banned us from hunting together. And rightfully so. It was clear we had a constant rivalry clouding our perception of teamwork. Until we learned to control our tempers and our wills, we were forbidden to do anything together other than spar. But even that had its own dangers. Since most of the time we would return to the Manor in a bloody mess of injuries, bite marks, and scratches… As least on my part, I was covered in them. I could never manage to do much damage to Aveline.

"She never hunts with me… It was by yourorder that she doesn't accompany me. Remember?"

"Well you need to learn sooner or later to work together. I sent her out about an hour after you left. You didn't see her?"

"No!" I replied in a panic as I jumped to my feet and started for the brass tray holding my wet boots. I wasted no time in throwing them on my feet and making for the door.

"Connor, where are you going?"

I wrenched the door open and flew onto the porch, not bothering to explain my actions to Achilles. "If Aveline returns before I do, signal me by firing a rifle in the air three times." I said just before I darted out into the night. "Mind the thunder!"

"Connor, wait!" He called but it was too late, I was already running into the storm.

Aveline was out there somewhere… I would not have thought anything of it if the weather was tamer but this… this was fierce. Like I said before, there river had run rapid, the sky was dark, the ground was no longer solid, and the winds were unforgiving. The rain was so thick that I could barely see a few feet in front of me. And for someone who did not know how to navigate this land, it could be dangerous. Not to mention navigating through a storm. Aveline had no experience on the homestead. I had to find her before it was too late.

I bolted through the trees, my feet sloshing through the mud and rain puddles as I ran for my hunting site. At the very least she knew my favorite place to set up and I could only hope she would be there. But I swore, if she was not already dead, I would kill her myself. She should have known better, if she could not find me, to return to the manor, especially during a storm as hellacious as this. But it made me think… What if there was a reason she did not return? With that in mind, I ran faster. Something was wrong, I just knew it. She would have gone back after the rain set in. Was she hurt? Or perhaps she really was dead… It was then I began calling her name repeatedly as I rushed towards my hunting site. I silently bid her to hold on. To wait a little longer. I am coming for you… Even though I could not stand her, I knew I would be destroyed if something were to happen to her.

Aveline was ruining me from the inside out and I could not be sure why or how. I just knew I had to find her and bring her back…

* * *

A/N

Please review. =]

And I put more Songs on the playlist for this Fiction.

If I lose myself – OneRepublic

Heart of Courage – Two Steps from Hell

Breathe – Two Steps from Hell

Nero – Two Steps from Hell

Angel with a Shotgun - The Cab

I do recommend listening to these songs. You might find you like some of them even you think they don't mesh with the Fiction. =]

I've gotten a few review for the last chapter saying that Ezio having a sex diary is soooo him. I know, right? Like you know he did! Well… I mean if he were actually real. =] anyway thx for the reviews.

I made a Trailer for this Fiction. I'd love it if you stopped by my channel to check it out. Yeah… I nerded out. I don't feel like the editing is all that great but I just really wanted to do it! It could have been better but I can always go back and tweak it later… its sort of a rough draft. Just go to youtube and type in "Ready to Fall Fanfiction Trailer"… Anyway, let me know what you think about it. Also, it contains no spoilers. I was just sort of messing around with the new video editing software I got and this fiction just seemed fun to do a trailer for. ;p ENJOY! If you happen to comment on it, I would love it if you would let me know who you are. (like your fanfiction name)

Oh and don't worry. In around 1-2 chapters from now, we will be moving off the Davenport Manor/Homestead shenanigans with Connor and Aveline and moving on to more epic battles/romances/plots and such. Keep reading and reviewing.

On another note, I really wish I would have named this Fiction Rise, instead of the other one… idk… Oh well. Too late now.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

***NOT MY FIC***

I'm back!

Sorry about that, I just haven't felt like writing… MY POOR RESOLUTION AND HONOR FANS! I haven't updated there in like 2 months or more… I really need to get on that. I've had severe writers block in both stories. I actually ended up starting a new one in the meantime but I promised myself I wouldn't publish it until it was finished. It's just mean to put a bunch of unfinished stories on here with slow updates. So, I am sorry about this!

But I made up for it by giving you guys a loooong Chapter. This is like 15,773 words! Have fun ^_^

And be sure to review for me. It reassures that I'm not just uploading stuff and sending out to be lost in the endless sea of internet abyss. Lol.

* * *

Ready to Fall

Part I: Unexpected Disaster

Game of Flirtation

* * *

1775

New York

* * *

Brice all at once lurched away from Aveline which lead me to believe she had somehow bitten him by mistake. But the mood between them had not changed... He still looked as if he could devour her at any moment and she still appeared to want him to. His hands quickly flew to her wrists and then, he was leading her away from the music, bypassing the drinks and slipping away from the party. If I was not on my feet before, I was now. I watched from the roof as he pulled her into a dark backstreet and proceeded to shove her against the wall to continue kissing her… The very same wall of the building which I was perched. With my foot over the edge of the roof, I leaned forward, resting my forearm on a bent knee to peer at the couple before I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He must think he is the one in control, kissing her with every bit of pint up energy he had, grinding his pelvis against hers, and allowing his egoto grow under the sounds of her whimpers and moans. What an act.

She had a way about her when she moved. It was not graceful but I would not characterize it as unrefined either. When she walked down the street, she turned heads. There was just something there. A lure. A confidence – something which was rare for a woman her age. And a confident woman was attractive to most males, making Aveline the object of their desire…. She certainly was an object to desire. I could not remember a time that I had ever seen her look so, incredible. Even though she was hidden away between the wall, his towering height, and broad form, I could see it. Something had released inside her. Perhaps it was the attention, or the thrill of holding his life in her hands. Either way, she was absolutely enthralling. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them. I almost wished it was me. Wished I could be the one holding her against the brick. Wished I could be the one attacking her with wild passion. I shook my head and buried those thoughts in the depths of my mind along with any other dark notion that I've ever had towards Aveline.

Had I really just envied the inevitable fate of a Templar and all for the chance to touch the Hellcat?

I forced myself to back away from the edge of the roof. She had done it again. It… I was not even sure what it was. It was something that made me feel … different. Weaker. Stronger. Braver. Terrified. And it was always had to do with her. I loathed the feeling as well as cherished it at the same time. It was not very often I felt that way and after years of being on my own with Achilles, withoutAveline, I had forgotten how much she affected me. I hardly liked her, had little to no friendship with her, and certainly did not love her, but there was still something there… A need to be noticed by her. She constantly held me prisoner in the crossfire of her… sexual tension. Over the years of training with her, that was the only way I could describe it. It was flat out, rigid, sexual tension. I despised it but at the same time, I craved it in the same way I craved justice. It heightened my senses. Whenever she was there, everything around me comes into focus and blurs all at once. I yearned for it. When I was a boy, I didn't understand it, but as a man, the darker side of me begged for it. Hungered for it…

But that is not who I am…

Like I said, there was something about Aveline that made me different and I was not sure if that was good, or dangerous.

When I was ready, I took a step back towards the rooftop's edge and looked to the ground where Brice had pinned Aveline to the wall only to have anxiety drop to the center of my stomach like a sack of dead weight. They were no longer there. My eyes narrowed through the darkness in hopes to make out their silhouettes but it was no use. They had left…. As fast as I could, I ran up the slanted building cover and slid down the other side, balancing on my hip and elbow before pushing off to search the streets for them. As far as I could tell, the road was empty. Everyone was either at home, or at the party on the other side of the building.

I had lost her…But I knew, I would do everything in my power to find her. Aveline was very capable of handling herself in a situation with a Templar, in fact, she had the upper hand with Brice but I still needed to make sure she carried out this mission with success. I came to New York to ensure the Death of William Brice and I would finish that mission whether or not I was the one to execute him. I would not leave this to Aveline alone. Brice was my mission, and I would follow through. So, dropping down off the roof, I grabbed the nearest window ceil and began climbing down the wall until my feet were flat against the cobblestone street.

I knew I could find them easily. After all, it was not the first time I had hunted a Hellcat…

* * *

1771

Davenport Homestead

* * *

"Aveline! Where are you?!"

I could not remember a time where my feet had carried me as fast as I was moving now. Even through the obstacles the storm had thrown in my path I moved with all the speed of a wild animal, keeping low to the ground, ducking under the rain, and jumping the fallen trees. The thunder cracked and sounded as if it had struck right next to me. I hoped that by some miracle, I would hear Achilles rifle fire. That is, if Aveline would return to the Manor before I. But something told me she wouldn't. No… If she were to return she would have done so hours ago. She should have been home. She should have gone home! At that, I vaulted over the next fallen log, only to have my hand slip off the wet bark and my body land in the mud. My leg had twisted during the fall but it wasn't anything serious. I could run off the pain and forget it had ever happened. Still… That Hellcat would be the death of me someday.

I quickly got to my feet and began to simply breathe. I hunched forward and gasped for air, resting my hands on my knees. The rain was so loud it might have had the ability to drown out my thoughts, but I was far too panicked for that. My mind was screaming at me from all directions. With the howl of the wind, the consistent splatter of the rain as it hit the wet ground, and the thunder as it growled in protest under the tempest – all these things acted as my thoughts. Nothing could stop them from bellowing her name. With that I looked towards the sky and allowed the rain to drum against my face before I called out for her again.

"Aveline! Answer me!"

I could scream her name again and again to no avail. There was no doubt in my mind that she could not hear me over the gale.

I didn't care if I had to stay in that God forsaken storm all night, I would find her. Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me further into the forest that is… Until I tripped and landed flat on my face. Pushing myself onto my knees, I roared out of frustration and punched the ground, causing the mud to splash in my face. The fall had ripped away the last of my strength. What the hell had I even tripped on? As I curled my body around, my vision blurred with rage, and zeroed in on the object to find not a fallen log, nor a misplaced shrub or boulder. It was Aveline. My eyes went wide and I quickly scrambled to her side. From the looks of it, she had been caught in a mild landslide. Her body was half covered in earth and slosh, most of which had imprisoned her limbs and disabled her ability to move. She would never have been able escape on her own. My hand shot to her face and I turned her head towards me. Her eyes were closed. Was she unconscious?

"Aveline?"

She was hot to the touch, which was not good. Not in this weather. My other hand then, had flown to her forehead to confirm the fact that she was running a fever. And her habitual chocolate toned skin had paled to a sickly nude color and somehow felt clammy under the heat of her fever. With that my hands started clawing away the heavy clay and debris as I began rapidly digging her out from under the mud.

"Hold on, Aveline! Just hold on!" I begged. But glancing at her face, which had briefly illuminated under the lightning, I panicked. Somehow, she had deteriorated. Her face looked hollow and her body frail, which was not her. "You damn, Hellcat!" I snarled. "You have been nothing but trouble ever since you walked into my life! And now you are just going to die out here?!" At that point I was not sure who I was talking to. I knew Aveline was unconscious and therefore could not hear me but it just felt right to take my anger and anxiety out on her. After all, I was here because of her. At the time, it just made sense. I stopped digging and suddenly found my hands on her shoulders before I started pulling her out from underneath all that mud. "You are not going to die! Not like this! Not by some storm! If you are going to die, then I'll be the one to kill you!"

With one final pull, the mud gave way and she was free. The muck had such a firm hold on her that when it released, she had crashed into me and sent my body to fly into the tree behind me. But it didn't matter. Through the collision, I made sure to hold her head against my chest with hopes of keeping her clear of the blow. Not that it was too painful but in Aveline's condition, I was not sure how much more she could take before it was too much. Pushing myself upright yet again, I gathered her as close as I could and started swiping away the disheveled strands of her hair along with the residue from the landslide that she had been caught under. Once her face was clear of muck and hair, I saw the true horror this storm had caused. I had hoped, somehow, she would at least look better if I cleaned her up but she did not appear any different. She was sickly and from the looks of it, she was dying.

"It's okay…" I muttered as I pulled her close. "You'll be fine…"

I knew I could not take her back to the Manor, not in this weather. It was one thing dragging myself through it but something entirely different carrying deadweight along with everything else. My hunting platform was closer than the Manor was and even though it was not exactly fit for shelter, it didhave a watertight sack full of survival gear. Not to mention that a cave was nearby. I could make shelter there in the meantime. It would have to do, at least until this storm let up. So without further thought I swept Aveline up in my arms and started for the platform.

* * *

Carefully, I lowered Aveline down onto the cold, stone, floor of the cave, being sure to keep her head from bumping against the solid ground. Which was not easy since her skin was wet and slick from the rain. I nearly dropped her six or seven times inside the cave alone, not to mention the times I lost my grip on her in the forest. Eventually, though, I managed to put her down safely and began digging through the survival bag I picked up on the way. I fumbled through the objects until my fingers finally wrapped around the flint and small leather wrap filled with kindle. Next I pulled out the small blanket I kept with me while I hunted during the winter months. It was mid spring now and I had not switched it out for something else, as I usually did to accommodate the seasons.

Through the darkness, my hands groped at the stone ground until, at last, I had found Aveline once more. I thought to cover her with the blanket but her clothes were soaked through and through. She would have trouble keeping warm without a dry set, and unfortunately for both of us, I had none. I slid my palms up the length of her body, being careful to avoid… certain areas. I was not about to feel her up when she was unconscious, I would hardly be tempted to do so when she was awake. Eventually, the skin of my hands made contact with that of her neck. She was still hot. Her skin was burning up but even so, she shivered as if I'd placed her on a block of ice. I doubted I could make a sustainable fire, what with all the wet logs, so I did the only thing left that I could think of. I started to untie the strings of her vest, and then moved on to the buttons of her shirt before I began peeling one wet layer off after another. I ended up striping both of us down to our underclothes, knowing full well that she would throw a fit when she woke up but I was prepared. I knew she would be too weak to put up a realfight anyway and I would take full advantage of that... If she woke. As soon as the clothes were gone, I pulled her to me and sat against the cave wall before wrapping the blanket around the two of us. My gaze moved towards the cave entrance and I stared out into the storm until Aveline drew my attention as she shifted a bit, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, hoping to calm her persistent shivering, but it was no use. Her fever would have to pass on its own. The only thing I could do was keep her warm in the meantime.

I allowed my head to fall against the wall as I began gingerly stroking the Hellcat's head. Eventually my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep with her huddled safely against me. I could rest easy knowing that I found her in time and that she was safe.

* * *

My eyes shot open after feeling sharp nails rake down my bare chest. I tossed the blanket away from my body and found a very angry, very much awakened Aveline taking her revenge through the inflicting pain on my torso. My hand quickly latched onto her wrist to prevent her from further mistreating the skin of my chest and I held her in place. So much for being too weak to put up a fight.

"What are you doing?!" I growled.

"Why am I naked?!"

"You are not naked. Your clothes were wet and you were running a fever so I-"

"That still doesn't explain why my clothes are gone!"

"Well…" I started again, while shoving her away from me. "I was explaining when you so rudely interrupted m-"

"Why are you naked?!"

"I'm not!" I roared. "We would not even be in this situation if you had not manipulated Achilles into letting you hunt with me! So do not pretend this is my faul-"

"I didn't manipulate him! It was his idea that I go with you!"

"Well then you should have gone with meinstead of running out in the storm like a halfwit!"

"Halfwit?!" She all but screamed. "And what sort non-halfwit thinks it's a good idea, to be half naked in a cold cave, in the middle of a storm?!"

"I saved your life!"

"I would have been fine on my own!"

"YOU WERE BURIED ALIVE!"

My voice echoed off the walls of the cave, each word seemed to physically hit Aveline with the reality of what I had done for her. Defensively, she pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, as if to hide her body from me. I watched for a short time until I regarded her poisonous glare. Scoffing, I looked away and bit the inside of my cheek. Silence had fallen between us and it was the first time I actually realized how scantily clothed we both were. Out of the corner I my eye, I noticed the way the white fabric of her undergarments contrasted with her dark skin – the color had come back and at the acknowledgment, my head involuntarily turned towards her. She looked much better compared to how I had found her the night before. Although her skin was still a bit pale, for her, and she shivered slightly against the assaulting draft and light, dusting of spring rain outside the mouth of the cave, she did appear to be in better condition. It was morning now, the soft rays of sunlight peaking through the mouth of the grotto along with the distant singing of early birds told us that much. I could hear the slight thrumming of rain, lightly hitting the debris outside that the storm had left behind.

"Are you cold?" I asked in a whisper.

"No." She snipped in reply.

Deciding not to battle her stubbornness, I gruffed irritably and shifted under the blanket before I ran a hand down my chest, and wiped the blood away from the fresh claw marks in my skin. I refused to fight with her, even if her pride needed to be taken down a level or two. She could freeze for all I cared. But after a fit of heavy sniffling had caught my attention, I looked to her and began to battle myself on whether or not to give her the blanket or just knock her back into unconsciousness. She was certainly more agreeable that way. Slowly, her fingers ran over her still damp clothes from yesterday to check if they were wearable. Of course they wouldn't have dried within the few hours we had spent in the cave… I knew that. Shewould refuse to accept it.

With another sniffle, I finally said, "Aveline, you are sick."

"I'm fine, Connor!" She bit.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not!"

"You are! You rebuttal everything I say! You are doing it now!"

"Well, everything you say is stupid!"

"Enough!" I barked as I got to my feet and made my way for her. Before she could move, I dropped the blanket over her head only to have her rip it away and toss it to the side in immature retaliation. Even though her behavior was ridiculous, I found that the small gesture had sent me over the edge. "Use that, or else…" I warned while pitching forward to be at the same eye level with her.

"Or else what?"

Within seconds, I had her wrists grappled above her head with one hand and the fingers of my other wrapped tightly under her cloth bandeau. I threateningly took the damp fabric and fisted into it while pulling it carelessly away from her body. She squirmed and shoved her knees into my ribs out of protest but I did not falter. I would win….

"Stop! Stop! What are you-"

"Use that blanket or I rip this off…"

"You can't possibly expect me to just-"

"It would be easy. Like tearing through paper."

"Connor, don't." She sounded very serious now and pressed her body as close to the cave floor as she could, efforting to escape me.

"Then do what I say."

"Con-"

"Do it…" I pulled again, straining the fabric enough to hear the first tear.

"Okay! Let go!"

"You'll use it?"

"Yes! Get off!"

As quickly as I had descended on her, I was away. With her freedom back in her grasp, she quickly snatched the blanket and cocooned herself under it. Pride filled my chest knowing that I was the victor. Finally. After a year and a half of nonsense, I had won something. I may have sunk to a new level to achieve that small victory but it was worth it…

Taking a step towards the mouth of the cave, I looked out through the trees. The morning was clear and bright, even under the rain. It was absolutely breathtaking. I would never get over how gorgeous this land was in the spring, even though it had recently been polluted by Hellcats.

"Once the rain clears, we can go back to the Manor. Achilles is probably worried about you."

"Like you were?" She asked. I did not have to be facing her to know that she was smirking. She was making sport of the fact that I had showed something other than hate for her.

"Yeah… Like I was."

* * *

After the Rain Cleared…

Davenport Homestead

* * *

Aveline was unwell and trekking through the forest was not exactly impossible but highly difficult in her condition. The entire way home, she coughed, sneezed, tripped, shivered, and there were two or three times I thought she might have been fighting tears. The thought of her crying scared the hell out of me. In fact, if she were to burst into tears, I might have been the one to end up having the nightmares. I craned my head around and caught glimpse of her walking behind me to make sure she was keeping up. Each time I looked at her, I somehow hoped so would appear a little better than the last time I glanced but she never was. She was a complete wreck.

Aveline watched her feet as she walked, carefully avoiding mud puddles, and mole hills. She looked so fragile. Misplacing her step, her foot got lodged into a sticky pile of mud and she lost her balance again. My hand shot out to latch around her arm just in time. Just before she bit the ground. Her exhausted cider eyes found mine and she blinked a few times. She did not speak but I knew she hated this. She did not want to depend on me for anything. She did not want to owe me. And she certainly did not want my help. But she had it. It was not her choice at this point. Pulling her back upright, I held fast to her arm even after she tried to shrug away from my grip. She was absolutely ridiculous – the way she battled for her personal space, depleting her much needed energy. And at this rate, we would not be back at the manor until late afternoon, especially if she would continue weakening.

I opened my mouth to tell her to move faster but after seeing her in her poor condition, somehow my words came out wrong. "We can take our time, you know. You don't have to push yourself."

"I just want to go home." She muttered.

I regarded her for a moment, her wet clothes, her trembling body, tired eyes… "I could get you back faster, if you would let me." I offered.

"How?" She asked while eyeing me.

"I could carry you."

She did not answer, only stared. She might have actually been considering it. That could only have meant she truly was sick.

"After I dug you out from the landslide, I carried you to the cave. You're not heavy." I reasoned.

Aveline starred at the ground for a few seconds until she finally, to my surprise, nodded in silent agreement. Stepping forward she wrapped her arm around my neck and allowed me hoist her up into my arms. Almost instantly her head fell to my shoulder. It was silent, except for the sloshing of my footfall, the birds singing as they played in the puddles, and Aveline's steady sighs.

"Connor?" She finally said, breaking the silence around us.

"Yes?"

"If I tell you what my nightmares are about, can we call this even?"

I blinked. Finally… "I think I can agree to that."

"When I was twelve, my mother was taken from me by slave traders… I never saw her again. The worst of it is, I've always felt that it was somehow my fault."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's not all…" She said. "Agate - the man I trained with before Achilles – we had a complicated relationship."

I could not see where this was going. Their relationship could not have been any more complicated than the one I shared with her. Unless… "Did he hurt you in some way?"

"No… But I hurt him." She fell silent and I did not press the matter. The last thing I wanted was for her to start bawling about her past as I carried her through the woods. "It's a long story. But he's dead now and it's my fault…"

"Try not to think about it right now." I told her quietly. "Get some rest."

And minutes later she had fallen asleep…

When I finally reached the Manor, Achilles was standing on the front porch, waiting for us. Relief swept over the old man's face the second his eyes landed on us. Quickly he shuffled me inside the house but remained quiet after seeing Aveline fast asleep in my arms. He only made eye contact with me and nodded once to show how proud he was of what I had done for the girl. I returned his gesture with a small smile and watched him as he limped away. Then, I started up the stairs and headed for her bedroom to let her rest.

Sadly, I knew this had changed nothing between to two of us.

* * *

Summer

Davenport Manor, Stables

* * *

I pitched forward, gasping for air. I could feel a stream of blood running from the corner of my mouth to my chin and I smirked before lifting myself back up right while wiping the sweat from my brow. Looking towards my opponent, I appeared to be losing. Which was nothing new… Aveline always won when we sparred and it was my own fault. I always held back because she was smaller than me. It just did not feel right to attack a woman with full force. Sometime I wished she was a boy. I was certain I would get along with her if she were. Sparring would be safer too…

My body, from the forehead down, was covered in claw marks. It was as if I had picked a fight with a rabid cat – in this case, Hellcat. Aveline on the other hand was barely marked. Again, it was my own fault for holding back. I could get her on the ground easily enough and pin her, but she would even the score by capturing any skin within reach between her teeth. I would rather be clawed to death than bitten.

"Aww, what's the matter?" She goaded. "Getting tired?"

"Not at all." I returned playfully.

While discerning whether or not let loose a string of attacks, Aveline suddenly bolted towards me from across the sparring pitch. I was taken by surprise as first, but I quickly lowered myself and held my hands out to counter any assault she would throw my way. The trick with Aveline, was to hold your ground… Typically, she waited for me to make the first move and would evade or counter the attack but she had grown impatient by my wariness apparently, and decided to take this fight into her own hands. Impulsive as ever…

There were two wooden kegs to the side of the pitch, directly to my right – I would never had noticed if it was not for the fact that Aveline focused on them ever so often between her hastened step. It was enough for me. She had roped the kegs into her plan and I knew exactly how. They were roughly five feet away from me and if she could get atop one of them, she would have the upper hand and could easily toss and aerial assault towards me. They were placed perfectly for her to gain higher ground… Just a few feet from me, Aveline switched directions and ran up one of the barrels before shoving off, and twilling in mid air, hoping to clip me with a kick. All of which I had anticipated… But since I was prepared for once, the moment she was up in the air I ducked and sidestepped her attack all while catching her ankle, ruining her landing and sending her flying to the ground. The dirt from the dry ground shrouded her in a blanket of dust and I had to will myself not to burst into laughter. She had completely disappeared under the veil of dirt. I did not find it comical for much longer after her silhouette emerged from the debris. Suddenly she was charging me again and I pulled myself into a defensive stance a waited for her. Just seconds later, Aveline had collided with me, causing both of us to fall to the ground. And of course, instead of calling it a draw or perhaps separating to get back on our feet and continue the skirmish, she had to make things difficult as usual. I was somehow tossed onto my back, straddled beneath her legs, and all too late I had realized we were not finished. Not yet… She had thrown a punch straight into my ribs, causing me to lurch forward and grab her by the neck, giving me the perfect opportunity to twist and throw her to the ground. This gave me the chance to be the one on top… I quickly flipped and swung a leg over her body to hold her in place but I had not taken the placement of my arm and her teeth into consideration. Through the struggle I had let go of her neck and pushed the shin of my arm to her chest to keep her down but she had reared up and snagged my skin between her teeth. She had somebite to her… I roared with pain and yanked my limb from her jaws which gave the mobility back to her torso. Shooting up, she grabbed my shirt and shoved me back against the ground before rolling and thrusting her knee into my side. Since wrestling in the dirt with the Hellcat was getting me nowhere, I broke away and scrambled backwards, hoping to gain some distance between us, and got to my feet. I was not standing for long… Aveline jumped up and darted for me, all before I had gained proper balance, and threw her arms around my waist, knocking me backwards. We both began rolling down the hillside at an uncontrollable pace until we landed at the bottom. And somehow Aveline had ended up on top again… My hand shot forward to take a fistful of her hair, hoping to fend her off, but she had the same idea. She had grabbed a handful of mane for herself and tugged my head backwards. I meant to break away from her somehow, but before I could come up with anything, our mentor's voice shot through our concentration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Achilles boomed from the top of the hill. Aveline and I froze before looking towards him. His breath was hard and his face slightly red with was agitation. We also did not fail to notice that he was holding a rifle. We would never knew if he intended to rescue of from the danger he thought might have been making the racket outside his home or if he meant to just put us down because of our immaturity. "It sounds like an army of Templars is wreaking havoc on my property!"

Aveline released my hair and I paid her the same courtesy by letting her go as well. The two of us quickly untangled from one another and got to our feet, before sheepishly walking up the hill to meet Achilles.

"When I said it was alright to spar with one another I did not give you permission to tear each other limb from limb. Just look at yourselves!" He scolded.

I glanced towards Aveline to find her in terrible condition. Her arms were bruised from her fingers to her shoulders, her face had cuts which weren't there before we ended up tumbling down the hill, and she was covered in dirt. She also took the chance to regard me for a moment before smirking. I was sure I was in far worse condition since I had taken the worse of the beating during the fight. I was no longer sure if the moisture running down my brow was sweat or blood…

"Sparring, is meant to aid your training! It was never intended to see which of you is the stronger pupil by fighting to the death!"

"Sorry." Aveline muttered.

"Me too…" I said.

He eyed us for a moment before looking to Aveline, "I need to talk to you." He told her. His gaze drifted back and forth from the Hellcat to me and he rolled his eyes. "For the love of God! The two of you are a mess!" Achilles snarled before turning to head back to the house. "As Long as one of you isn't a Templar, I can see no reason why you cannot get along!" He shot over his should as he walked away.

"What does he want with you?" I asked Aveline as soon as Achilles was out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

Later That Day…

Davenport Manor

* * *

Crouching below the window outside Achilles study, I strained my ears to hear what he was saying. I had been locked out of the room so that the old man could discuss his matter with the Hellcat. Why I was not welcome to sit in on the conversation was beyond me. But to my luck, during the summer months, Achilles enjoyed the evening breeze and kept the windows to his study propped open. I stilled my breath and listened patiently for any mutterings I could catch. And at length, Aveline's voice cooed through the silence.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She began.

"Ah, yes! Please, come in and take a seat."

I heard her footfall lightly tap across the wooden floor boards as she approached him.

"Something has caught my attention in Boston and I wonder if I could ask you to look into it for me." He said seriously.

"Of course. I'll do anything I can to help the Order."

"Good Girl…" He praised. Just then I heard the desk drawer slide open, followed by Achilles' voice. "I think it would be best if you left for Boston early tomorrow morning with this."

With this? With what? Fighting the urge to lift myself up enough to peer inside the window, I pressed my shoulder against the side of the house, hoping that would be enough to keep me grounded. If I ended up getting caught… There would be hell to pay.

"There is a man named Haytham Kenway. I need you to take it to him. Learn anything you can of his future plans and then return to the homestead."

"Kenway? Isn't that Connor's name?"

"Yes…" Achilles said with a sigh. "Haytham is his father."

"What? Connor told me his father is a Templar."

"That's true." The desk chair screeched against the floor as Achilles pulled away from his desk to stand. "I would appreciate if you didn't tell Connor about this. I'm not sure how he would take it."

"It'll be our secret." Aveline replied.

"Thank you."

And with that, she left…

* * *

The Following Morning…

Davenport Manor

* * *

I woke early the next morning, knowing full well the Aveline would not be far behind. As quickly as I could, I jumped from my bed and threw on my clothes before moving to my bedroom window to pull it open. Luckily for me, Achilles did not check on us to make sure we were home when we were supposed to be, giving me the perfect opportunity to sneak away. Once my window was open, I climbed onto the ledge and lowered myself down to clamber the rest of the way down the side of the Manor. The night before, I had chosen a location in the trees next to the stables. It was perfectly concealed with enough leaf cover that I could sit on the branches without being noticed by Aveline. It also was close enough to other lowered tree limbs for me to jump from bough to bough and follow her. I was sure that if she caught me, I would be in the middle of another violent sparring match with her so I thought it was best to stay elevated.

Once on the ground, I glanced from left to right to make sure I was in the clear and darted for the stables, keeping low to the ground as to not be seen. Achilles rarely slept in and was usually up long before Aveline and myself, and I did not want to chance being found out by him. Being noticed by Aveline was one thing, but if I were caught by my mentor, I would be in way over my head. Without losing momentum in my speed I jumped onto one of the troughs outside the stable, then the fence, and lastly, to the roof of the outbuilding before sprinting across the shelter top and shooting myself off the edge to grab the limb I had mentioned earlier. I pulled myself onto the branch and sat with my spine resting against the truck of the tree, trying to catch my breath. I had known from the very beginning that this would be difficult but I knew I had to follow Aveline to Boston. This mission – whatever it was – my father was involved and it should have been mine. It did not seem fair…

Just then my head shot towards the Manor and I hopped up on the ball of my toes, starring towards the house. It was unmistakable; I heard the front door open and heard it shut. Peering through the leaves, my eyes narrow, and I waited until at last, I saw Aveline making her way to the stables. She pulled a horse from its stall and tied it to the fence before saddling it. Once she was ready, she mounted the animal, spurred it down the path and onto the main road. I wasted no time in following her, being sure to keep to the trees…

It was laughable; she never even knew I was there. Lucky for her, I was not a Templar.

* * *

A Few Hours Later…

Boston

* * *

I found myself on the roof of the Green Dragon, pacing, waiting for Aveline to exit. She had gone inside the Inn nearly an hour ago and I was starting panic. What took so long to deliver… whatever it was that Achilles had given to her? She was in there with my father, of all Templars, and was alone. Had something gone wrong? Was she in trouble? I wanted to go inside, but I had a higher chance of being detected, what with my last visit to Boston. After being blamed for the massacre a couple years ago, I barely made it out alive. If there were multiple Templars, I would be recognized without a doubt.

Another half hour flew by and I could no longer contain myself. I climbed down the back of the Green Dragon to avoid any suspicious onlookers and rounded the building until I was standing at the front door. I could not help but feel a bit awkward… People were staring. I suppose I did look a little strange clad in my habitual deer hides, and moccasins. The women clung a little closer to their husbands while the men stared me down as if I was a ravenous wolf ready to attack their wives and offspring. Quickly tucking my head to my chest, I stepped forward and entered the Inn.

People where crammed in every inch of the tavern, it was poorly lit and gloomy and I felt as if I'd been stuffed into an oversized coffin with multiple drunkards and overweight barmaids. So, as fast as I could, I swept myself off into the corner of the Inn where I spotted and empty table next to the bar and sat down with my back towards the crowd as if hiding my front would somehow better conceal my heritage. Every so often I would glance around the room and look towards the loft in search of Aveline but it was no use. She was a good two heads shorter than most of the men and was far skinnier than most the women. Both these things would hide her flawlessly. The only way I could find her was by leaving the comfort of my secrete table and setting out into the crowd to personally look for her. But I was not brave enough for that. If my father was here, that meant other Templars were sure to be close by… My fist clenched at the thought. Charles lee would be here as well.

Suddenly a hand clasped over my shoulder and I was ripped from my chair before my attacker whipped my body around to face him and held me by the collar of my shirt. Once I was settled right where he wanted me, I took a good look at him. He was large, much taller than I and a good two hundred pounds heavier. "What're yoo doin' here, boy?" He growled with his sordid alcohol laced breath hitting me in the face.

"I… Uhhh…" At first I was not entirely sure what I had done to offend the man and had no idea how to make it up to him but there was one thing of which I was certain… I could take him. And though I was smaller, he had no clue who he was dealing with.

"We don' allow yer kind in Boston…" He continued. Clearly he was drunk…. Along with prejudice.

"Let go." I said hotly.

"Yoo gunna make me?"

With that I smirked up at him. "I might." Then I drew my knee forward swiftly and made sure the bone of my leg made hard contact with his crotch. The attack forced him to release me and he took a step back, crouching forward and clasping on to his manhood as if it needed to be held in place. "I do not want a fight. Leave me be…" I warned.

"Arrogant lil' shit!" He snarled before pulling himself back up right to tower over me.

In hindsight it probably was not the best idea to bust the balls of a man who was standing in the middle of an Inn where Templars resided during a mission that required keeping a low profile. But I realized this all too late. My attacker was eclipsed in fury and he was coming after me. Scrambling backwards, my hip hit my chair and I quickly reached over the side of the table for the silverware until my fingers laced around one of the steak knives. I held the weapon upright by the tip and readied to pivot it right into his chest but before I could, a diminutive figure had fallen from the loft and landed atop the man, causing him to drop facedown against the floor. Stunned, I stood there gaping like a fool until I realized the figure had actually been Aveline. She slowly retracted her hidden blade from the back of his neck and glance towards me. I cannot say I had ever seen her so angry. Not even when we first met. I cowered under her gaze. It was searing and this time, had the ability to hold me in place. I would not dare move. I definitely deserved as good as any sort of scolding she and Achilles would grant me at home for ruining her mission and blowing her cover.

The crowd was in uproar – women were screaming and the men were shouting – we had created an angry mob. I rushed to her side mentally began a head count of all the enemies we had made inside the tavern. Both of us held a defensive stance and waited, knowing full well we were about to end multiple civilian lives. But just as one of the men started towards us, a thunderous detonation sounded, and in the confined area, it was deafening… Instinctively I grabbed Aveline and pulled her into a crouch alongside me while searching for the origins of the offensive sound. Then I saw it. Leaning over the loft above us was none other than Haytham Kenway, my father – standing above all of us with his flintlock pointed towards the ceiling – smoke trailed from the barrel. The entire Inn was silent as the dead, all eyes were on him, but his eyes were locked onto Aveline. Slowly he turned and made his way down the stairs. His heavy stride seemed bounce off each step as he made his slow descent to the lower level of the Inn.

"Now that I have everyone's full immersion…" he started, allowing his statement to linger as he placed the flintlock back into his side holster, rounding the banister and stopping just a few feet from Aveline and I. "Can anyone tell me what the quarrel is with this, fine example of a strong young woman?" He asked the crowd, referring to Aveline. No one dared to answer. "No? Then, go back to your business…" The crowd wasted no time in turning a blind eye to the murder Aveline had just committed but still, the two of us were now left to deal with my father. Although, he did not seem to be paying too much attention to me. He stepped over the dead body between us and treaded closer. We moved back… "That was quite the show, my dear. I was unaware I was in the presence of a young Assassin." He purred, causing me to take Aveline by the wrist and step between them. "Oh, well then, that does explain it. Two Assassin's." He corrected.

"Is there a problem, Haytham?" The man behind my father asked – Charles lee, asked.

"Only that the young lady who had stolen our hearts with her charm and wit, and delivered that letter moments ago is actually an Assassin."

"Miss, de Grandpre." Lee playfully reprimanded. "I'm astonished." His eyes went from Aveline to me. He knew me. I had grown a bit taller from our last encounter in Boston but I had not changed that much. "I know you…" He said holding his finger up me. "Haytham, do you recognize him?"

"No, why would I?"

"Perhaps because you spent most of your time in the company of natives all those years ago." He replied waggling his eyebrows. I felt Aveline's arms coil around my bicep at the light reference to my mother.

"Preposterous. The only native I've ever associated with was a young woman named…" His voice trailed away and his eyes raked over my body as if he was suddenly awakening from his ignorance. With his head cocked to the side he whispered, "Ziio…" He knew.

I was his son…

"My mother…" I said just to confirm his suspicion.

"Your mother." He repeated.

"What should we do with them, Haytham? He was there, years ago, when we started those riots."

"So he was…" My father glanced to his partner and clasped his hands behind his back before he began to slip away. "Take them upstairs. I want to have a little chat with the boy." He then walked away and headed to the stairs, leaving us alone with Charles Lee.

"You heard him." Lee stated. "Are you going to come quietly, children?"

I wanted to answer him, spit in his face, end his life, but Aveline's persistent tugging on my arm kept pulling my attention away from Charles. When I finally turned to her, I understood why. After the murder of the drunkard, one of the frighten Inn patrons had run to find a patrol of soldiers – four footmen and a British Grenadier holding an axe. It was our chance for escape. Aveline and I were not fools, though childish and a bit immature at times, we knew we were no match for Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway. So we used that opportunity to build a distraction. The second they made towards us, we glanced to one another and nodded in silent agreement. It was now or never. The authorities had their sights set on us, knowing full well that I had fought the man and Aveline had been the one to take his life. At the drop of a hat, we took off through the tavern in different directions, demanding the attention of Lee. He called to the soldiers, ordering them to trail after us but our quick actions momentarily confused the red coats. The unit, not sure which of to pursue first, scattered back and forth like a crushed colony of ants, and knocked into the Inn patrons in vain, trying to keep up. By the time they managed to make their way through the mob, Aveline was out the door and I was shortly behind her.

* * *

"What do we do now?" I asked as I peered around a wooden crate. We eventually lost the soldiers and in the process of mapping out our escape route, we took refuge in one of Boston's many backstreets.

After a short while of silence, I turned to Aveline to find her glaring daggers. Right, I had ruined her mission. I had almost forgotten.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She screeched quietly as to not alert our pursuers. Most of Boston's army was after us.

"I-I don't-"

"You nearly got us killed!" she reprimanded a bit further, taking her fist and throwing it into my shoulder.

"Ow! Hey! I did not ask you to assassinate-"

"You complete ARSE, Connor Kenway!" She screamed. In a panic I turned my head to make sure no red coats were within earshot or anyone else for that matter.

"I understand that my actions have upset you but-"

"Upset? You think that's all? That I'm just upset?!"

"Quiet! They will hear-"

"Achilles gave me a letter! It was forged! He was leading your father into a trap! You have single handedly brought devastation on any plans Achilles had for the future!"

"Can you blame me? He gave you a mission that should have been mine! It was my fath-"

"Don't you understand? Are you really that stupid? Achilles could never have trusted you with this because of your father! He knew you would react this way! We both agreed that you would be left out of this-"

"What do you know about my father?" I growled. How could she have the slightest idea? "How do you know how I would react?"

"Well, apparently I did. You ruined everything!"

"Leave me alone!"

"That's not such a bad idea…" Suddenly she stood and took off towards the streets.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going? We should stay together!"

"We have never worked well together anyway! Meet me by the docks!" She called back. "We'll catch a boat back to davenport!"

Then she was gone. With irritancy I slammed back into the wooden crate with my arms folding tightly over my chest. "Hellcats…"

And after a few minutes to myself, I realized I should probably follow her. Pulling myself to my feet, I took off in the direction she had gone, and chased after her.

* * *

By the time I caught up with her, so had the patrol we ran into at the Green Dragon. I rounded the corner only to pull myself back behind the safety of a motionless cart full of hay and peer around its edge. Two redcoats were lying on the ground dead, while the remaining three were still on their feet, fighting for their lives. The soldiers were much stronger than they appeared and Aveline was not having the best luck with them – especially the Grenadier. Every time she would make her move, he would counter her with little effort before swinging his axe in her direction. It did not help that they gave her no time to recover in between attacks. They were relentless.

One misplaced step later, and Aveline was knocked to the ground by the butt of a musket being thrown into her stomach. I wanted to run to her aid but knew there was nothing I could do. The entire city was on a head hunt for us and if she were injured, I could not simply run through the Boston with the Hellcat draped over my shoulder. I would be shot down…

The two soldiers then grabbed her, ripping her off the ground and held her up to the Grenadier as if she were a sacrificial lamb. "What should we do with her?" One of them asked.

"She's more trouble than she's worth!" The other cried, and I would have to agree with him on that.

The Grenadier stepped forward and gripped her jaw between his thumb and forefinger. He took a good, long, look at her before smirking. "She's pretty… I know a man visiting from the south. He'd pay a high price for a slave with a face like this."

At that, Aveline spit on his boot…

"He'd be able to beat the disrespect out of her too…" He continued. "Bring her."

Then they followed him down the street while dragging her along with them…

* * *

I sat quietly for the past fifteen minutes, on the bench across the street from the building the Grenadier had entered with Aveline. As I followed them here, I gathered as much information as I could from their chatter by keeping as close as possible without being noticed. They were going to sell Aveline to a man named Benjamin Mason, who owned a plantation somewhere in the south, and I was going to put a stop to it. As soon as the British Grenadier and his soldiers exited the structure, and rounded the corner, I was on my feet moving for the front door. She was inside and I was going to try and buy her back. I wanted to avoid conflict at all costs but if it came down to it, sacrifices would have to be made.

I stepped though the entrance and looked around. It was another Inn, only it was not as low key as the Green Dragon. The floors were elaborately carpeted with intricate patterns of burgundy and gold, it was well lit, and was at least three times the size of Davenport Manor. I probably looked like a fool, standing in the foyer with my jaw dragging against the floor as I gaped at the high ceilings and winding staircase.

"May I help you?" One of the hotel hands asked.

"Uhh… Actually, I was supposed to meet someone here. I wonder if you could tell me where I might find his room."

He regarded me for a moment. No doubt the hides and moccasins were a bit of a bell ringer for him. "And you are?"

"A friend of Mr. Mason…" I said a bit more confidently than what I actually felt. "He personally asked me to deliver a package to his room."

"Ah. Yes. Master Mason is on the top floor, suite number three. I can escort you, if you like."

"No thank you. I can find my own way. I appreciate your help."

"Give Mr. Mason my regards."

I started up the staircase, moving quickly and keeping my back against the wall as much as possible. I felt like a rat in a trap. This ritzy hotel was like navigating through a new, unchallenged frontier and I hated every second of it. The sooner I got to Aveline, the better. I ascended the rest of the way up the stairs until finally landing outside suit number three. Taking a deep breath I tapped against the door with the back of my knuckles.

I barely knocked twice before the barrier had been wrenched open…

"What?!" Barked the man who had answered. He was an older gentleman, short with a hard looking face and a gruff voice.

"Are you Benjamin Mason?" I asked.

"Do I know you?"

"No… but you see there's been a mistake and you have something that belongs to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, boy? Money?"

"No sir. It's come to my attention that you recently bought a slave girl?"

"And?"

"And well… She's mine." I replied in a very matter-of-fact sort of way. "I would like to have her back."

A very booming chortle sounded from his lungs as if he could not believe how ridiculous my request was. "No… I will be keeping her."

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement."

"No agreement will be made!" He said, losing his patients. "Besides," He continued as he leaned out from his suite and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "My men are probably breaking her in by now. She's a bit of a spitfire."

"You have no idea…" I consented under my breath. "If you give me some time, I can give back what you paid for her." I knew if I confessed my actions to Achilles and told him what happened to Aveline, he would do whatever it took get her back.

"What?" He growled. "Do you have any idea how much she cost me?!"

"I have the money. I can pay compensation for -"

"Go away, boy! I will not be giving up any of my slaves!"

"You don't understand! She's not a slave! I need her!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Wait!" I called. Just as he was closing the door, my hand shot through the gap to hold the wooden barrier open but instead of preventing it from blocking my path, the man pushed harder and crushed my fingers. Sounding a sharp grunt, I winced and bit my bottom lip, but I did not let go. And after I had regained the amount of strength that had been slowly ripped away from me throughout the day, I glared and threw my weight into the door, freeing my smashed digits before barging into his room. "Forgive me if I was unclear…" My tone was low and threatening. And even though I was just a fifteen year old boy, he could sense that there was so much more than what met the eye. "I came here for the girl. And I will have her. Over your dead body, if need be."

"I paid good money for that little-"

"And I offered to reimburse you. But we are no longer bartering. It has come to this: Either you give her to me and allow my leave, or I kill you and take her. You have seconds to decide…" I finalized my threat by flashing my hidden blade.

His eyes were glued to the weapon for a short time before gnashing his teeth. "Damn you and your kind!" He snarled. "Take the bitch! If she's anything like you, I would have no use for her anyway."

"I assure you, I have done you a great favor by taking her off your hands…" And I had meant that. I had no doubt that I saved this blackguard's life. It may have been today, perhaps a week, or even a month from now… She would have killed him at some point.

"Don't insult my intelligence! Get out!"

I nodded once and stepped outside the suite and walked down the hallway where he referred she was being held. Moments later I was at the door but before I could open it, it swung ajar, seemingly on its own just before Aveline came bounding through. The two of us collided into one another causing us both of us to tumble to the floor. Before I knew what happened, I was pinned beneath her, - knees on either side of my hips - with her hidden blade extended at my throat. She looked different… Either her blood, of the blood of another, had stained her clothes and skin. Her eyes were wild, face flushed, and her teeth were bared. It occurred to me that something went wrong on her end, aside from being captured and forced into slavery, there was another problem. Whatever it was, it had her in a crazed state, and caused her not to recognize me.

"Aveline…?" I started carefully. "It's me. We can go home now."

Blinking away her confusion she took a deep shaky breath, and dragged the blade away from my vitals before sitting back on the tops of my thighs. Once her blade snapped back inside it's casing, her hands flew to her face where she proceeded to sob… I was never equipped to handle crying, especially if it was Aveline. Even so, I did the only thing I could think to do – the very same my mother did for me as a child. I sat up and grabbed her before drawing her into my chest.

"It is done… We can go home." I reassured her while wrapping my arms around her shoulders and waist. My gaze drifted the room from which she had fled to see two large, half naked, men lying in a pool of their own blood. My eyes clenched before I pulled away from Aveline to further inspect her. Her clothes looked as if those men had attempted to tear them right off her body. Her bottom lip was swollen – probably from being back handed. And there were bruises around her neck.

"Are you hurt? Did they…?"

She shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter!"

"It does!" I replied. "It matters! Tell me…"

"No! It's fine! Nothing happened!"

"That, does not look like nothing!" I said pointing to the room with two dead bodies.

"Nothing happened, Connor!" She yelled. "Nothing! They tried to…" Her voice trailed away. "But they didn't. I stopped them."

"I'm sorry." I replied, pulling her back into a hug. "This is my fault. I should have stayed with Achilles like I was supposed to."

"You should have! But you didn't!" She shoved me away but since she was sitting on my legs, I did not go very far. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry!" I said again, pushing away the pain of her words. Somehow, it hurt more than I could have ever expected. She hatedme. "Look, we can argue about this later but right now, we need to leave. We have to get back home."

Shifting out from under her, I stood and pulled her to her feet before dragging her back into the hotel room with her latest victims. I quickly shut and locked the door behind us and moved to open the window in the back of the capacity. Sticking my head outside, I looked up and down the street and saw a horse pulling a wagon full of silage. To our luck, it was heading towards the Inn and would soon be positioned perfectly under the window.

"Fantastic," I whispered. "Aveline, now is our chance. Come here, quick…"

I turned to see her standing in the middle of the room, completely unaware of my presence. She was staring at one of the bodies… It was like she was in a trance. I supposed she had the right be in a slight state of shock but we only had one chance to make this right. I could not just drag her through the front door of the Inn. If seen together, we would be recognized, and would be arrested. Like I said before, Boston was on high alert or two teenagers matching our descriptions.

"Aveline? We do not have much time."

Her eyes snapped to me before she decided to walk towards the window. Peering out and down to the ground she glared at me. "What? Are we supposed to break our legs by jumping from the top floor?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned out the window while grabbing the top her head to turn her gaze towards the wagon of hay. "That, is where we are going to land."

"What?! No! Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I have done it before. It's painless! As long as we time the jump right, we should land directly in the-"

"Are you insane?"

"Aveline, trust me. Please! I know this will work."

With a sigh, she looked back to the wagon… "Fine, but if I break my legs, I'll kill you."

"Deal. Now, come on." I stepped onto the window ceil and grabbed Aveline by the elbow to help her along… "Okay… Now on the count of three, we jump. Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"One…" I started, gripping Aveline a little tighter.

"I don't know if I can do this!"

"You will be fine. It is almost here." I reassured her. "Two…"

"Connor, really. I can't!"

By the time the wagon had pulled under the window, I did not say three. Instead, I shoved Aveline out of the building and watched as she landed safely in the hay below. In the event she decided to back out at the last second, I decided to avoid any more complications and take matters into my own hands. The last thing I needed was to jump without the Hellcat. Although, I did not suspect that shoving her from the top floor of an Inn would be so, gratifying….

"Justice." I whispered to myself, smirking down at the cart just in time to see her head emerge from the hay.

Vaulting forward, I dropped like a rock into the wagon next to Aveline, where she assaulted me continuously with punches and kicks to get even with me for throwing her from the window. After settling her down, we were on our way…

* * *

"Are you going to tell Achilles what I did?" I asked.

"Yes…" She replied hotly.

I looked away and pressed my head against the inside wall of the cart. Both of us had fallen into good fortune after jumping into that wagon. Not only did it service as the perfect cover, but it actually transported us safely from Boston. We decided it was in our best interest to stay under the fodder for as long as possible. After everything that happened in Boston, we deserved the rest.

Shoving the hay away from my face, a sharp cut, jabbed at the hand that had been previously crushed in the door of Mason's suite. I winced and pulled it close. My fingers were swollen up to twice the size they normally would have been thanks to the trauma they suffered and were covered with dark red-purple bruises.

"What happened to your hand?!" Aveline suddenly asked in a panic.

"Let's just say, your new master was not the easiest man to negotiate with."

"You could have just killed him."

"Well, I decided to spare him and avoid any more conflict than I already caused."

"Let me see." She said, holding her palm towards me.

Curious, I looked at my hand again and reluctantly reached for her. Her fingers clasped around my wrist the second it was within reach and pulled it towards her.

"Can you move them?"

I began to twitch my fingers one by one and winced at each movement. It hurt but at least I knew they weren't broken. Then she brought them to her lips and slowly kissed each and every one. My mouth fell open and I may have forgotten my own name. I was so entranced by the movement her lips that I had nearly forgotten she was a Hellcat. Pressing her next kiss rather too hard against my battered flesh, I yanked away from her. The pain had broken the romanticism in the moment…

"What are you doing?!" I screeched.

"Shhh… You are going to give us away!" She quickly reprimanded, motioning the man controlling the wagon.

"You kissed me!" I whispered roughly.

"My mother used to do it when I was hurt. It's supposed to make you feel better. Did it work?"

The blush heating through my cheeks forced my gaze to the floor of the wain. "No. That is ridiculous!" I lied. It actually did help take the pain away somehow.

Then she chuckled and said, "Thank you, Connor."

"For what?" My eyes fell back to her face.

"Coming after me..."

* * *

Hours Later…

Davenport Homestead

* * *

Yet again, I had found myself outside the Manor, kneeling under the window to Achilles' study, listening in on one of his conversations with Aveline. She was going to tell him everything! I could just feel it. It was the perfect revenge for ruining her mission and having her thrust into slavery. Achilles would discontinue my training, telling me that I was not ready for the responsibility of serving the Order if I could not follow simple instructions. And since the damage was done, there was nothing I could do to stop her.

But as I listened, I realized my name had not been mentioned once…

"… So they were on to you the whole time?" Achilles asked.

"Yes. They knew I was an Assassin from the very beginning." Aveline replied.

"I see. Well, I apologize. I never would have sent you had I known they were suspicious Identity. It was never my intention to throw you in harm's way."

"I should be the one to apologize for failing you."

"No, the important thing is that you were not hurt." Achilles paused. "Well, at least you were not hurt too badly. It looks like you put up quite a fight."

It took me until the end of the conversation to grasp the fact that Aveline had taken the blame for the failure. She even went on to make it look like I was never there. Though I was happy that I was in the clear, I could not imagine why she would do something in my favor. With a sigh of relief, I sank against the wall and closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that I was not going to be in trouble. Honestly, the whole ordeal was punishment enough. I learned my lesson.

"Hey!" Aveline's voice shot into my ears like nails on a chalk board and I jumped to my feet, startled… "Did I scare you?"

Looking up, I saw that she was hanging halfway out the window, leaning against the frame with her arms folded – one over the other. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's where I'd be if I was in your situation."

"Right. And you decided to lie for my benefit because…?"

"I owed you."

Just then, Achilles called to her from the other room. "Aveline? Have you seen Connor anywhere?"

"No." She replied, winking at me. "He's probably off in the woods wrestling bears or something…"

"W-Wait. What? I do not wrestle bears!" I whispered harshly.

Bringing a finger to her lips in order to shush me, she said, "We're even…"

After that, she smirked, moving back inside the house and pulling the window to a close…

* * *

1772

Davenport Homestead

* * *

It was early in the day, and by some miracle, I had lost Aveline… She had clung to me like a shadow for the past few days as if she knew I was up to something. Every time I tried to slip out of the house unnoticed, she would be there, waiting on the lawn, or would follow me into the woods. It was as if she was trying to catch me red handed at some wrong doing. But the truth was, I had been up to something and was doing a very poor job of hiding it from her. It's not that I originally intended on surprising her, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to keep it a secret. A few days ago, the thought just popped into my head. I was in my room, sitting alone at the foot of my bed, thinking about the last couple years of my life – the ones I shared with Aveline. I journeyed through my memories as easily as turning pages in a book. Then I remembered… Precisely two and half years ago. The very week she had arrived, I had sprained my ankle over something as trivial as a feather. I scoffed at the reflection…

Our training was almost at its end – we would be finished within the next few days and then we would never have to see each other again. I was thrilled – or I should have been. And yet, the thought somehow made my heart sink into my chest. I would not dare tell her that. But it was true… It hurt to think about and I did not know why. That is when it came to me. I wanted to do something for her. One last thing before she left. I needed an eagle's feather – the perfect parting gift.

And that's how I found myself miles off from the Manor, walking under the trees, and searching for nests. Hours had flown by with no luck… It was not as if eagles were scarce but for some inane reason, I could not seem to find any trace. Then, at length, my gaze affixed itself in the sky to see one of the birds soaring over head. At that, I tore off and kept my eyes glued to it as it descended. It was most likely heading for its nest…

Even though it was a long shot, I could think of nothing more pleasing than to get my hands on one of its feathers for Aveline.

* * *

The Final Night

Davenport Homestead

* * *

I shot straight up after hearing Aveline's shrill screams echoing through the night. Spirits, that sound never ceased to paralyze me. I glanced at the clock perched on my nightstand and sighed. There was a pattern, I noticed, to the night terrors. They would assault her at least three or four times a week at precisely one A.M. At times, they could last the entire night at and there was nothing I could do. At the very least I understood them a little better than I did a couple years ago. I knew it had to do with her mother, and occasionally Agate's death. We were in the same boat… I knew what it was like to lose a mother in a horrific way, but I was the lucky one. I did not have to relive the morbid memories in my sleep.

Another sheik stabbed through the peace and quiet of my bedroom and I decided enough was enough. Jumping out of my bed, I stomped to my door and ripped it open, practically pulling it off the hinges and started across the hallway. I was finished with this nonsense. By the time I reached her bedroom, another cry sounded. With no thought, and blatant disregard for Aveline's wishes, I barged through her door, closing it shut behind me, and marched to the foot of the bed.

"Hellcat…"

At this, she gasped, her body tensed, and a bleary bed head popped up from under the comforter. I didn't exactly yell it, but it was not a whisper – a sharp voice in the middle night was enough to startle anyone. Even though it was dark, I could see her puckered brow. She did not appreciate the fact that I was standing in her room in the middle of the night, waking her from her dire nightmares. But that is not why I came. I knew I was not welcome and knew she would be angry but I did not care.

"Connor!" She snapped in a low tone. "Get out!"

"No." I did not bother to whisper. "I am sick and tired of you blaring out night after night."

"Well, forgive my-" She started in a sarcastic tone but I cut her off.

"Quiet. I am not here to fight with you."

At that, she sat up and folded her hands in her lap. "Enlighten me. Why are you here?" She bit. To be honest, I had not thought that far ahead. Why was I there? What was I going to accomplish by waking her up in the middle of the night to tell her that I was finished listening to her screams of terror? "Well? I'm waiting…"

"It's your last night here, Hellcat. It should be a good one."

"Oh? And how does the almighty Connor Kenway hope to make it a good night?" Her tone had changed from irritable to flirty and I was grateful for the cover of darkness – it concealed the blush crawling up my neck. She had changed the game on me, just like she always does. Typically I tended to shy away from her more licentious games but this was the last time I would see her. Ever. I could at least attempt a small victory. Just for old time's sake.

So I smirked and said, "Scoot over and you will find out…"

For once she happily complied and bounced toward the edge of the bed to make some room while I crawled over the pallet and slipped under the comforter next to her. It was strange to be in a bed with her… And truthfully, neither of us wanted to cross that line. We both understood that this meant nothing. It was just another game - A battle of wills. We laid there facing each other in the dark, both of us dangling off the edges of the bed to effort distance between us. It was silent for the most part, all except for the steady sounds of our breathing. Had I really just hopped into bed with Aveline of all people? I was tired before she had woken me up with her fit of screams but now, I was restless, and on edge. And it was all because she was beautiful… Only seventeen years old and was a goddess. Her skin was perfect, dark, and smooth. Her hair was long and soft. And her eyes were rich and full of life. Not to mention her curvy waist and round bottom…

"Was it Agate, this time…?" I asked, trying to think of something other than her body.

"No…" she replied, pulling the comforter up to shroud her face.

"Your mother." I stated knowingly.

"Yes…"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"It was not your fault. You know that, don't you?"

I heard her rustle a bit as she rolled onto her back. "Sometimes. But mostly, I wonder what I could have done to stop it."

"Nothing. You were a child. Just like I was when my mother passed. There was nothing we could have done."

Aveline rolled back onto her side to face me and this time scooted a bit closer. "You never told me how she died."

I shrugged. "It is not a happy story."

"It couldn't be worse than mine."

"Well… My village was attacked. There was a raid. She burned alive." I did not go into detail. I did not need to. It was just that simple.

"Oh, sorry… I shouldn't have asked."

"You're fine."

The room fell silent again until Aveline said, "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

With a small chuckle I replied, "We are."

"It's too bad we spent the last couple years fighting."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "And why is that?"

"We might have actually been friends."

"We could start now."

"We'll never see each other again. What's the point?"

I could not believe it. It actually upset her that this was it for us. This was the last night we would be in the same house. She would never see me again and I would never see her. I stared at her silhouette for a short time before I shifted closer. "Roll over."

She rotated until her back was towards me and I took the opportunity to close the gap between us and fit my body up against hers – her back to my chest. Then, I pushed my arm up over the curve of her waist and pressed my cheek to her warm shoulder blade, sighing with contentment. It was… nice. My lids drifted to a close and I began to fall asleep until I felt her hand cover the top of mine. My eyes snapped open just as she laced our fingers together and settled against me.

"Goodnight, Connor."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Hellcat."

To that she giggled. Giggled. Like a girl. I found it irresistibly adorable and could not help but to pull her into a hug. Shortly after, we fell asleep together. There were times throughout the night when she whimpered or cried at the beginning stages of a fresh set of nightmares but I quickly woke and chased them away as best I could by rubbing circles into her hip and lower back with my thumb, reassuring her with whispers, or holding her closer. She was quick to calm. I wished I had thought to do this from the very beginning. It would have saved her two and a half years worth of night terrors and me two and a half years worth of worry.

* * *

The Following Morning…

Davenport Manor

* * *

Aveline and I were sitting at the dining room table, eating our breakfast quietly until Achilles emerged in the doorway. Our mentor had been absent the entire morning – he was nowhere to be found. Aveline told me it was because we were leaving the nest. Shemay have been, but I had no intentions of leaving. This was my land. My home. Achilles was the closest thing to family that I had and I did not want to go.

"Well?" He began as he turned to walk away. "What are you two waiting for?" Aveline and I glance to one another before we stood and followed him out of the room. Pulling the candelabra on the wall, he led us down to the more secretive level of his home, and gestured to the manikin wearing his old robes. "Put them on, Connor."

I did as I was told and as soon as the robes were on, I took my place next to Aveline and we faced our mentor.

"Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions but I don't think either of you are really the type for that." He said with a smile as he leaned over his walking stick. "You've your tools and training. Your target and goals. And now, you have you titles. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor… Aveline. I wish you well on your path and may you serve the Order to the best of your abilities. Aveline, I know that you have plans to return to New Orleans but I want you to know, you and Connor both are always welcome here. No matter where you go, this will always be your home." Achilles turned and started up the stairs. "I leave you with that…" Then he ascended to his study, leaving Aveline and I alone in the cellar.

We looked to one another knowing our time was up. She was leaving… I'd never see her again.

"I will walk you out." I told her.

* * *

Leading the horse that Achilles had gifted to Aveline from its stall, I pulled it towards her, tied it to the post and began to saddle it. Once the task was done, I held the animal steady for the Hellcat to easily scale it's tall form. Aveline quickly mounted the horse and looked down at me. Thinking now was the perfect time, I smiled and reached for the small slip of leather in my back pocket that I had wrapped her present in before handing it to Aveline.

"Here…" I said, holding it out to her. "A parting gift."

She was reluctant to take it at first… her eyes fell from me to the leather and back to me once more before finally taking it from my hands.

"You can open it, if you want." I offered since I knew she was debating on whether or not to tear it open. "I just thought you would like to have it."

"Thank you…" She replied.

She began unwrapping the rawhide cloth to reveal the eagle feather and bit back a laugh. It was a memento. A reminder of our first hunt. Only this time, I hadn't sprained my ankle in order to get it. A sad smile crossed her lips before she placed her hand on the side of my face and pitched to the side. At first I flinched, half expecting her to bite me but she descended too rapidly for me to evade her. Then, she pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth to give me a quick kiss. Shocked and somehow pleased, I smiled. It was the second time she had ever kissed me but this time, it was closer to home. Feeling my face flush with embarrassment I backed away from the horse to cover up my awkwardness and gaped at the ground before pulled my new hood over my head. I could easily excuse the gesture as a small thank you for everything I had done for her over the past years. The landslide. Teaching her how to hunt. Rescuing her from slavery. And now the feather. But I read too much into it, whether I wanted to or not. My mind just kept screaming: She kissed me.

"I guess I won't see you after this."

"I guess not." I replied, gathering the courage to look her in the eye. It was my last chance to see them after all…

She regarded me silently for a long time until she smirked and quipped, "Don't worry about the robes…"

"The robes?" I asked with confusion.

"Of course… You may be a too scrawny now, but it will probably take you a few years to fill them."

She just had to open that mouth – remind me why I could not stand her. But I knew it was just her way of saying she would miss me too. With that, I glared playfully, failing to hide my smile, and slapped the flank of her horse. The animal reared and took off down the hill. In mid sprint, she turned around and waved goodbye before spurring her mount, leaving me to watch as she faded slowly in the distance.

Once she was out of sight, I returned to the house only to be ambushed by Achilles the second I walked through the door….

"I saw that." He conceded.

I smirked. "Saw what?"

"Lie to me all you like, boy. But I know, no matter what you tell me, you'll miss that girl more than you'll let on."

"I will not."

He gave a quick huff and asked, "What will you do, Connor? Leave?"

"No… My work is here. I'd miss this place too much. Did you really expect that I would go?"

"No. But to be honest I half expected you to follow Aveline."

I didn't answer and walked past him to move for the staircase.

"I'm not a fool, Connor." Achilles said just as my foot touched the first step. "I know whose bed you slept in last night."

At that I froze… By the time I turned to clear my name, he was already halfway to his study.

* * *

A/N: SORRY IF THIS SUCKED!

This is the last chapter you will see Aveline and Connor as teenagers. Alas, all children must grow up. Maturity and Epicness await! So, we are going to be moving on to adulthood now. Thanks everyone for hanging in there with me! Keep reviewing! And please excuse the silliness in the last five chapters. c=

Fun Fact – I wasn't too happy with this chapter… I don't know why. Usually when I have writers block, I just start writing whatever I can in order to get out of it. And I feel like it usually comes off as crap. So yeah, I think this chapter might be crappy? At least some parts? Sorry if it is! Plus I had to make a huge chapter to get everything in that I didn't get in the last chapters. Not that it's a bad thing but Bleehhhhhhhhh. Exhausting! And I don't mean to keep making Aveline be the damsel in distress. That is totally NOT her but it's just really fun to freak Connor out ^_^ and I made Connor talk a little more normal because it's easier to write. And are they too violent with each other? I like it because it makes it interesting to write but if it's too much, I don't have to do it. But I think it's comical and more fun.

I should mention during that whole slave scene, Aveline came close to rape… She can handle herself so that's clearly not going to happen to her. I WILL NEVER rape any of my characters in my fictions because I think it's tacky, stressful, and just really dumb. I hate when I'm reading something then BOOM, rape… It's like really? How is that a fun read? Like when I am reading Avatar the Last Airbender and Katara gets raped, i just leave because it so STUPID! Okay… anyway, if rape is mentioned it will just be reference or a 'close call.' But rest assured. It will not happen in this fic, or any other. I just don't roll that way. I'm all about fun, and adventure. So, that would ruin it for me and possibly most of you.

Playlist:

Run – Snow Patrol (I'm obsessed with this song – Snow Patrol , Leona Lewis, Katharine McPhee… I just love it!)

Skinny Love – Bella Ferraro

My Hands – Leona Lewis (When I was writing the section where Connor got the feather.)

And for some reason when I was writing the sparring scene I kept listening to Buttons – PCD idk why?

My music is all over the board… Believe me, I'm aware.

In the next chapter, we will start Part II. Ah, sweet progress…

Even though I had writers block, I'm having so much fun writing this! It's so much fun to bring characters to life in a way that they haven't been seen before. It's difficult but I still enjoy it! I hope I'm doing an okay job ;p but I've got to get them off that homestead or I'll go crazy!

And does anyone else think Katerina Graham would make the perfect Aveline? Do you have anyone in mind for a perfect real life Connor? I don't =[ Maybe Taylor Lautner for Connor as an adolescent. I think that fits… But I wouldn't keep that character in my mind when he grows up. That's the best I've got right now. If you have someone in mind, let me know!

And I'm so sorry to have an incredibly long author's note, but I need help! When I played this game, I was sooo confused. Can anyone tell me how the heck Haytham knew who Connor was after jumping him in that abandoned church? When that happened I was like… "Wait! How does he know Connor when he's never met him before right now?!" Anyway, so I changed their first meeting to make it make sense to me. Maybe I missed something in the game.

I should mention I was all over the board when writing this. Translation being: I didn't write this in order, I picked random sections out that I felt like writing at the time and stuck them all together. So if I missed something while proof reading. Like a huge typo or a like a section of "my thoughts" that I never deleted. Like usually "my thoughts" consist of something like this – "Connor goes out in forest to look for feather. Give feather to Aveline before she leaves, Aveline kisses Connor on corner of mouth… ect." So if you see any of that, I'm sorry, I tried to clean everything up. I just feel like I missed something. I get a little overwhelmed when editing long chapters. =]

Review this chapter!

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

***NOT MY FIC***

The first section of this chapter is all stuff you have already read (Connor watching Aveline from the rooftop.) I just put it together to limit confusion of what's going on. Plus I felt like it would flow better. If you don't want to read it all again, then you don't have to. =]

P.S. Below my Authors Note I put something a little extra. Be sure to check it out before you leave.

Thanks! Enjoy…

* * *

Ready to Fall

Part II: Destined Chance

Hunting Hellcats…

* * *

1775

New York

* * *

When I was five they came to my village, they took our land, slaughtered my mother. But they made one mistake: They left me alive. They left me with nothing but a burning desire for justice. So I joined an Order that was believed to exist only in legend. I learned to fight in ways no enemy could match. Now I stand among the greatest and fight for the weakest. And as the British army seizes control of our nation, I will suffer any hardship to win freedom for this land and justice for all.

Well… Almost, any hardship.

Aveline De Grandpre was her name. She could stop a man's heart in more ways than one – luring her prey from the guise of a lady, and destroying them with her charm and her blade. She was an assassin, just as I was and she fought for liberation. But she was a Hellcat, if I had ever truly met one. Our history together proved her deviancy.

I stared at her in shock… She had changed so much since I had last seen her. It had been years. Her dark chestnut hair was curled and pulled away from her face and neck - a drastic change from the boyish braids she normally wore. And that dress. That emerald dress with the cream colored neckline that dipped just to the valley of her breasts was… different as well. Nothing like her habitual trousers and leather vest. From my position on the slanted roof, I hid, crouched behind the warm, crimson, bricked chimney, watching her as her head fell back, her mouth opened, and her hand flew to the bicep of her escort's shoulder, seconds before she exploded on a fit of laughter. I could almost hear her mirth, though I was out of earshot… I glared, at the man as his cold eyes raked her from top to bottom but it wasn't because I was jealous or protective of her. It was because she was an Assassin and he… Well, he was a Templar. What could she possibly gain by flirting with the enemy?

I had been on this mission for a month now, tracking down a man by the name of William Brice, and followed him here: to New York. So why was Aveline De Grandpre, standing in the court yard before me, giggling incessantly, hanging off Brice's arm like a hussy? A low growl erupted in my chest and I slid myself behind the chimney in order to regain my senses after seeing him wrap an arm around her thin, corset-bound waste, to lean in and whisper in her ear. She blushed… It was obvious even through the dark visage of her chocolate skin. After the few years we spent in training together, I was well acquainted with her embarrassment, her anger, her everything. Although she would never know it, I could pinpoint every emotion that crossed her face. No matter if it was hidden, or blatantly obvious. I could tell you her thoughts and emotions. I knew them all. I knew her. And I knew her well, I should add.

Knowing her on the level I that I did assured me that she did not actually have feelings for Brice. In fact, she hated him. I leaned back around the chimney and stared at her from afar. She seemed so relaxed for being in the presence of a Templar – at least to him that is how she appeared. But I was not mislead by her flirtatious behavior. Aveline and I were brothers of the same order, as she had put it all those years ago, and I recognized the fiery glint in her eyes. The one that came to life when her prey had fallen into her clutches.

I didn't envy William Brice. Of course he was a Templar and I was sworn to put an end to everything he and his alliances stood for. But aside from that, I would never wish the Hellcat on him, not even on my nemesis, Charles Lee. Had I gotten to Brice first, I would have ended him with precision. Cleanly. Mercifully. Unfortunately for him, that was not the way Aveline did things in his situation.

Any Templar that she deemed worthy of a merciful death meant his dealings throughout his life were insignificant but still active enough for her attentions. But this man, William Brice, she did not find him respectable enough for such a fate. He had done something to upset her. His actions, whether it was the slaughtering of children, or perhaps a senseless murder that set wrong with her, it had her full attention. And now she had his. It was obvious from the way her fingers would slowly run up her dark neck in a teasing caress to tuck a stray tendril of burnished hair back under her hat. His lecherous eyes would follow the course left by her touch. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched her take a sip from her wine glass. And though he would not have suspected her of anything more than a giddy female, I knew better. She purposely allowed a single drop to run down her chin, to her neck, and burn a path over the curve of her bust where she caught it just in time with her index finger, just before it could burn a course between her breasts, she swiped the liquid off her skin. Then she held the drop to her lips. Her tongue came forth and she swirled it around the damp, wine-glossed, pad of her finger before taking the digit into her mouth. Brice was no stranger to women, being a roguishly attractive man in his late forties, but Aveline was so different to him. So exotic. And somehow her seductive eyes had silently promised to show him things no other woman could.

Even I gulped, still knowing that the onlypromise she would make good on, was his death… But her lying eyes told him otherwise. And as I have said before, she could stop a man's heart in more ways than one. She lured her prey from the guise of a lady. Aveline was like a cat. She toyed with her prey, mercilessly batted it around, and gave it the illusion and hope of escape just before she ended the game.

And she knew how to hold a grudge…

Brice, again wrapped his arm around Aveline's waist, settled her in his embrace as if she were fragile – as a wolf would do to a beloved lamb – leaned in and pressed his mouth to her throat to lick away the remains of the wine that had been left behind after she had accidently spilled… And after a sharp intake of breath her head fell back and she sighed heavily while forcing a hand into his dark hair to grip at the short tresses. Oh, she was playing him. She had him in her web and she was ready to strike as soon as the opportunity presented itself. But for her to act in such a way, and to do so publicly, was beyond my comprehension.

The man lapping at her neck had completely fallen victim to her madness.

It wasn't entirely his fault. Aveline was… striking – more so than I remembered her to be. She was always pretty but tonight she was more than that. Tempting. Erotic. Enchanting. No… It was none of these. She was a vamp, a witch, a Hellcat. Nothing would ever change that. Brice was weak not to see her for what she really was, his enemy. The only thing he saw when he looked at her was a gorgeous woman, feisty, and willing to jump into his bed at the end of the night. Spirits, was he ever wrong. I doubted he would make it through the next few dances at the rate Aveline was playing. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand… It was unfortunate, really. And, even though I was here, in New York, to bring him the same fate, at least I would not have humiliated him like this. He would no sooner get his trousers around his ankles before realizing what had hit him. The Hellcat would rip out his heart, cut his throat, and disappear into the night… She was downright lethal.

After Brice finally pulled his mouth away from Aveline's neck, he looked into her eyes and mouthed something I could not quite catch – given the distance between us – just before his hands slid around her delicate ribcage, and down her back to cup her butt. I growled then, and decided it was best for me to stop watching them. This was a party, after all. I did not have to watch her toy with William Brice all night. My eyes scanned the surrounding crowd, every once in a while hesitating on the face of a familiar Templar. Other than Brice, there were at least twelve of them. Their gazes all fixed on Aveline who was currently being dragged towards the cobblestone courtyard for a dance. Her arms snaked around his neck just as he pushed that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear before assuming his position to lead her in the waltz – the backs of his knuckles accidently brushing the tops of her breasts as his hands made their way to her voluptuous hips. My eyes were glued on her now, along with every other randy male in the vicinity. In our youth, she certainly was curvy enough for me to recognize that she was a female but where on earth did she get those? Her breast, her waste, her hips, and those legs… I suddenly stood from my crouching point and stepped towards the edge of the roof, allowing a murderous temperament to rapidly course through my veins. Aveline was dancing, and not in the way a lady should dance with a gentleman… I knew it was all part of her plan but it didn't help that she was still a girl - a lamb, in the middle of a snarling pack of carnal wolves – some of them being Templars… Even those who were clearly spoken for by the women hanging from their arms, stared at her with lustful intentions. She was a distraction to the men, the Templars, and on rare occasion, even to me…

Assassins strived to be discrete in every aspect of their lives but somehow, Aveline how found a way around that one simple rule. As Brice continued grinding his hips against her body throughout the dance, he leaned in and began attacking her lips with his. The hinge of my jaw gave way and my mouth fell open. It looked as if he were attempting to fornicate with her through their clothing. But knowing Aveline, I was certain it would not go further… I smirked and starred at the Hellcat. She was playing a game with him. A game he was destined to lose. And I had front row seating to the show.

Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to battle with hers. Suddenly it occurred to me that Aveline was not the lamb in the mist of wolves rather; she was the wolf with her pick of the lambs. All eyes of the surrounding Templars were fixated on her. They flashed their teeth and sneer in her direction, clearly wishing that they could be in Brice's place. Fools… They would not know how to handle a woman like that even if she was not an Assassin. Even I, someone who had experience in interacting with her, was woefully under equipped to even converse with her. She had proven that to me again and again during those years when she trained with me in Davenport. She was a Hellcat and no man could tame her. And although she was beautiful, I promised myself to never be lured by her charm. Never. I would die first.

Just watching her as she continually battle her little play thing for dominance in their kiss, made me shudder. She was so tempting. So deadly. So gorgeous and horrifying all at once. I was sure if Brice had any idea what was in store for him, he would be absolutely terrified. He would not be threading those loose chocolate curls through his fingers. He would not be, so unwarily, pressing his mouth to hers as if his life depended on it. And certainly would not be staring at her with lustful eyes. No… He would be running for his life in the same way a maimed doe flees from a mountain lion. But in his ignorance, he saw a lady – a helpless female – A beautiful woman instead of a predator.

Aveline would play her game, just like she played with me all those years ago. Although the rules had changed to something a bit less innocent since then, I still regarded her as a flirt along with her habitual ways that screamed Hellcat…

Brice all at once lurched away from Aveline which lead me to believe she had somehow bitten him by mistake. But the mood between them had not changed... He still looked as if he could devour her at any moment and she still appeared to want him to. His hands quickly flew to her wrists and then, he was leading her away from the music, bypassing the drinks and slipping away from the party. If I was not on my feet before, I was now. I watched from the roof as he pulled her into a dark backstreet and proceeded to shove her against the wall to continue kissing her… The very same wall of the building which I was perched. With my foot over the edge of the roof, I leaned forward, resting my forearm on a bent knee to peer at the couple before I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He must think he is the one in control, kissing her with every bit of pint up energy he had, grinding his pelvis against hers, and allowing his egoto grow under the sounds of her whimpers and moans. What an act.

She had a way about her when she moved. It was not graceful but I would not characterize it as unrefined either. When she walked down the street, she turned heads. There was just something there. A lure. A confidence – something which was rare for a woman her age. And a confident woman was attractive to most males, making Aveline the object of their desire…. She certainly was an object to desire. I could not remember a time that I had ever seen her look so, incredible. Even though she was hidden away between the wall, his towering height, and broad form, I could see it. Something had released inside her. Perhaps it was the attention, or the thrill of holding his life in her hands. Either way, she was absolutely enthralling. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from them. I almost wished it was me. Wished I could be the one holding her against the brick. Wished I could be the one attacking her with wild passion. I shook my head and buried those thoughts in the depths of my mind along with any other dark notion that I've ever had towards Aveline.

Had I really just envied the inevitable fate Templar and all for the chance to touch a Hellcat?

I forced myself to back away from the edge of the roof. She had done it again. It… I was not even sure what it was. It was something that made me feel … different. Weaker. Stronger. Braver. Terrified. And it was always had to do with her. I loathed the feeling as well as cherished it at the same time. It was not very often I felt that way and after years of being on my own with Achilles, withoutAveline, I had forgotten how much she affected me. I hardly liked her, had little to no friendship with her, and certainly did not love her, but there was still something there… A need to be noticed by her. She constantly held me prisoner in the crossfire of her… sexual tension. Over the years of training with her, that was the only way I could describe it. It was flat out, rigid, sexual tension. I despised it but at the same time, I craved it in the same way I craved justice. It heightened my senses. Whenever she was there, everything around me came into focus and blurred all at once. I yearned for it. When I was a boy, I didn't understand it, but as a man, the darker side of me begged for it. Hungered for it…

But that is not who I am…

Like I said, there was something about Aveline that made me different and I was not sure if that was good, or dangerous.

When I was ready, I took a step back towards the rooftop's edge and looked to the ground where Brice had pinned Aveline to the wall only to have anxiety drop to the center of my stomach like a sack of dead weight. They were no longer there. My eyes narrowed through the darkness in hopes to make out their silhouettes but it was no use. They had left…. As fast as I could, I ran up the slanted building cover and slid down the other side, balancing on my hip and elbow before pushing off to search the streets for them. As far as I could tell, the road was empty. Everyone was either at home, or at the party on the other side of the building.

I had lost her…But I knew, I would do everything in my power to find her. Aveline was very capable of handling herself in a situation with a Templar, in fact, she had the upper hand with Brice but I still needed to make sure she carried out this mission with success. I came to New York to ensure the Death of William Brice and I would finish that mission whether or not I was the one to execute him. I would not leave this to Aveline alone. Brice was my mission, and I would follow through. So, dropping down off the roof, I grabbed the nearest window ceil and began climbing down the wall until my feet were flat against the cobblestone street.

I knew I could find them easily. After all, it was not the first time I had hunted a Hellcat…

* * *

After catching up with them, I saw Brice pull her into a vacant townhouse – one that he had rented for himself during his stay in New York. From my previous surveyance of the man, I had planned originally – before I realized he was trapped in Aveline's web – to kill him there. He kept to himself, had only a few house maids, and rarely had visitors. I thought it would be the perfect place to carry out an assassination since I would be long gone before the body had been found. It would have been done quickly and quietly but now that she was in the picture, I had to design an entire new strategy. Of course, it wasn't because I doubted Aveline's abilities to finish it. It was only that the Aveline I grew up with was impulsive and reckless. And though she may have grown out of her childish ways by now, I could not afford for her to take the kill without questioning him of his methods. It was no accident that she and I ended up in New York in order to execute the same Templar. I was going to get to the bottom of this… She targeted him for a reason.

A dim light from an oil lamp gradually illuminated one of the upstairs bedrooms and revealed the couple as they continued clawing at one another. To my advantage, I noticed the window had been carelessly left open and from my pose on the streets below, I could easily scale the wall and be inside the townhouse within seconds.

I stepped forward and began working my stride into a sprint before jumping the iron rod fence and latching onto the building ahead. Wrapping my hand around a misplaced brick, I pulled myself up the wall, solving the climb like a puzzle as I continued to scale its surface like a spider. By grabbing door frames, window boxes, and ledges, I easily made my way up to the bedroom where Aveline was in the process of falsely marketing herself just in time to see that she had been pinned yet again against the wall. Rolling my eyes, I culled myself through the window with no intentions of hiding, and stood quietly on the ceil, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed. I thought about clearing my throat or ripping the bastard off of her but after getting up close and personal, I found that I could not look away.

Disgusted with myself, I watched them like some common pervert, tilting my head to get a better angle, and frowned in confusion. It occurred to me that this might not have been a farce. Unless if Aveline's acting skills were spot on, she seemed to actually be enjoying herself. His hands had shot up her skirt to grip the back of her thighs and hold her legs flush against his hips. She actually arched into him as if she could not get enough.

I shook my head back and forth quickly as if it would clear up the scene before me…

For a moment, I thought Aveline was getting just as much pleasure from this as he was, until that small spark flashed through her eyes. Just as I suspected all along, Brice was just a piece of meat to be devoured by the Hellcat and the moment was now.

"William." She purred, breathlessly. Standing less than ten feet away, I suddenly felt… Dirty. They were still completely unaware of my presence and I was doing nothing to put myself from sight. I was just so captivated by her that I could not bring myself to move or speak. She was still a goddess and had only grown prettier over the years… And her skirt bunching up around her thighs did nothing to pull me away.

"What is it, love?" Brice replied, rocking his hips against her. "Don't tell me you want to stop now. You'll drive me mad."

"No… I only wanted to congratulate you."

"Oh? By all means…"

Even I was hooked at that statement. Congratulate him? For what?

"You must be proud of all the things you've done… It takes a strong man to burn women and children alive without batting an eye." She whispered.

Brice froze in place, and his eyes snapped open. It took him a moment or two but he was slowly piecing it together. I don't doubt that things became a bit clearer after her legs twisted painfully around his torso like snake, robbing him of breath. As she took a fistful of his hair with one hand and while wrenching his head back, her other flew up, freeing her hidden blade before holding the tip at his throat.

"You bitch!" He roared. "What is this?!"

"You know exactly what this is, Templar." She growled narrowing her dark eyes.

I was impressed… Aveline's skills had improved with the years. Even though the Templar had her against the wall, ready to consummate their relationship – he neverhad the upper hand. She had used his dominate position against him and turned the tables by locking her legs around his body and pushing herself further up the wall in order to tower over him. With her blade at his throat he glared up at her, completely under her mercy. Just where she wanted him.

"I seek an artifact." She told him.

"Go to hell!"

"Not before I send you there." She replied. "Tell me what you know about the Ring and I'll let you go."

"I know nothing of a ring…"

"The Ring of Presage! I've been following you for weeks! I know you had dealings with your superiors. They entrusted you with it!"

Brice chuckled darkly and smirked. "You are smarter than you look." He granted. "The Ring is gone. It was taken from my possession by someone from my Order – someone with a much higher rank. We made the trade last night."

"What? That's impossible!" She shoved her blade against his neck with enough force to draw blood. "Don't lie to me!"

"I've been nothing but truthful with you, Assassin. I can't say you've paid me the same courtesy. That was quite the show… I truly thought I was in for a better time than this."

"I've had plenty of practice with your kind. Though I've never met a Templar so weak against the attention of a lady… Has it been a while since your last romp?" She quipped.

"I should have raped you when I had the chance." He rumbled.

"Who is in possession of the Ring now? Give me a name, Brice."

"Never."

"Give me a name and I'll let you live…"

"You mentioned burning women and children alive – it was a few weeks ago, wasn't it? I locked those people in the church just to watch it burn." He drawled slowly. He knew he was as good as dead and the only thing he could do now, was provoke his killer to finishing it quickly.

Briefly clenching her eyes, she roared, "A name! Now!"

"Their screams were like music to my ears…"

"Their screams are hell to mine! You took their lives unjustly!"

"They betrayed the crown!"

"You betray your humanity by committing such an injustice!"

"My humanity is long gone! I've raped, murdered, and kidnapped – all for my cause! Those people- the elderly, the women, and the infants – they burned for the greater good of this world!"

"Wrong answer…"

Aveline plunged her blade into his throat and slowly descended down the wall. Relishing in his guttural breaths, she withdrew her weapon from his body and shoved him to the floor. Then, she straightened her attire and kneeled, looming over his body before her hands began patting at his sides, and searching his jacket, and pockets. The man was not even dead yet and she was robbing him blind. But what was she searching for?

Warily, as not to startle her, I stepped forward. Had we met under different circumstances I might have enjoyed our reunion or been able to come up with something snappy to articulate. But the only thing I could think to say was, "Hey…" After all, she had just killed someone.

Aveline's head jerked towards me. Still knelt beside her kill, caught red handed in the mist of robbing dead, she stared at me in confusion... It had been three years since she laid eye on me and the thought had my body breaking into a sweat. If she did not recognize me, I was not going to be much better off than that Templar. I had grown taller. Had broadened. And my face had hardened under the intensity of my profession. So naturally, I took a step back for fear that she might not have the slightest idea who I was.

"Connor…" She said with a smirk. "Hello to you as well."

At that, I felt my shoulders relax. My encounter with her had been comparable to that of spooking a mountain lion. But the security of her greeting, I smiled and pushed my feet forward and to stand over her, watching as she continued to search the body. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just pick pocket him in the streets?"

"This, coming from the man who has been following me for the past hour." She retort. "Those rooftops don't make you invisible, you know…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you were going to kill him, I gave you the perfect opportunity when he pulled me into that alleyway. Why do you think I kept him there for so long?"

"How was I supposed to know you were setting me up for a kill?"

She glanced up at me for a second before she continued groping Brice's body. "I see you still haven't grown into those robes…"

My arms flew to my sides with clenched fists. "And I see you are still a Hellcat!"

She threw her head back and laughed… "What brings you to New York, Connor? Business? Or Pleasure?"

I tilted my head to the Templar between us and replied, "Business. What about you?"

"Pleasure." She said, pulling herself to her feet and gesturing to Brice.

"I assumed as much. He must have done something to get your attention. How did he get into your good graces?"

"Do you really have to ask? You were standing in that window long enough to know his crime. By the way… Were you enjoyingthe show?"

With a quick huff, my gaze shot to the now dead man on the floor, and I shifted from one leg to the other. Things had not changed between Aveline and I. She was every bit as fractious as I remembered. A gloomy sigh grasped my concentration and I looked to her. She stood staring down at the Templar, with her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Something the matter?"

"It's not here." She replied.

"What's not?" Then I remembered her questioning Brice about a ring. "Your artifact?"

"No… I knew he wouldn't have it on him. But I hoped he would at least have something that lead me to the other holders."

"Holders? What is this artifact?"

"Nothing… It's just a relic."

"You killed him for it. It is more than that."

Wiping her forehead, she pointed to the dresser behind me and said, "Maybe there is something in his drawers. Check for me, won't you?"

I sighed. "Sure…" Turning to open the first compartment, I asked, "What exactly and I looking for?" My fingers mauled over a handful of socks, a pair of under shorts, and a box full of lead balls before I realized she had not answered me. "Aveline…?"

Damn it…

I whirled around to see that she was gone. She left! She gave me some pointless task and left! Whatever this artifact was, she was hiding it from me. The secrecy was not in Aveline's character and for her to sneak away – it proved that she did not want me to know what she was up to. That was it. Her actions demanded that I chase her…

"Unbelievable!" I snarled just before I ran out of the bedroom to go after her.

* * *

Just Past Midnight…

Streets of New York

* * *

Barreling through the alleyways, I emerged from the darkness and landed on the corner of an empty street to be greeted by the flicker of candlelight from the nearby lamppost. I sucked air through my lungs and tried to catch my breath. Aveline was long gone…

Or was she?

Almost as if she had left it behind on purpose, lying in the street only a few feet off from where I stood, was a swatch of green fabric. By some stroke of luck, her gown had ripped, notifying me to the fact that I was stillon her trail. I stepped off the curb and walked into the street before pitching forward and taking up the cloth remnant. It was definitely hers. Aside from it being the exact same color and texture of her skirt, it had a small crimson stain at the bottom – most likely, it was the blood of William Brice. Just then a quick whistle sounded and my head snapped towards the rooftops.

Aveline stared down at me, flashing her classic smirk with all its playfulness. Then she turned and walked away. Coming this far already, I was not about to let her go, so I darted across the street and shot up the building. She was patiently waiting at the top, leaning against a chimney.

"Took you long enough…" She jibed.

"What is this game? Why have me chase you into the night only to allow me to catch you?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize you enjoyedthe hunt."

"Aveline," I warned. "I am tired. What are you hiding?"

Pushing herself up off the wall of the smokestack, she glided towards me and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck to pull me lower. "It's a secret." She whispered.

Quickly getting the idea, I removed my hood, and dropped my head to her level, allowing her to whisper her little secret. But instead of giving me the information I wanted, as soon as I was within reach, her teeth captured my lobe, sending my blood to ruthlessly and uncontrollably flow south. The sharp assault was followed by the soft caress of her lips. I honed in on the wet sliding sound of her tongue as it came forth to gently coast up the shell of my ear. For reasons beyond me, I stood still and allowed her to finish without questioning her methods.

And ever so slowly she pulled away a centimeter of two, leaving her hot breath to caress the wet trail of saliva she had left behind before whispering, "Go back to Davenport."

"Wh-What?" My voice was shakier than I would have cared to admit.

"Go home." She repeated, pulling away from me. "I have business with Achilles. I should be at the Manor within the month. I promise I'll answer all your questions then."

Out of confusion and lack of anything better to say, I pointed to my assaulted ear and spat, "You could start with this."

"You weren't complaining a second ago."

"That… You were…" I stuttered. "Why don't you just come to the Manor with me now?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. No, I was not complaining but that did not mean I enjoyed it.

"My business in New York has not been settled." She replied. "I'll meet you there soon."

Awkwardly I backed away. And from there we separated. She stayed in New York and I did as I was told – returned to Davenport Manor without her.

* * *

1775

Davenport Manor

* * *

The journey home from New York was long and burdensome. The only thing I could think was how much I needed to rest, especially if Aveline would be returning to the homestead with the next few weeks. Knowing her, I would be run ragged before the first sunset of her stay. After our encounter in New York, there was no doubt in my mind that we would pick up where we left off… The exact, same, exhausting, place where we left our relationship before she left for New Orleans. That, along with something different. She had changed the rules, giving me mixed signals, and a completely new world to navigate… Something told me I was in for it. It, being an uphill battle from here on out – at least until she ran out of my life again.

Tugging the reins to my horse, I directed the animal up the hill of the Manor where I caught glimpse of a head full of long, sunshine-yellow curls and smiled. As promised, Miss King was waiting for my return. A few months ago, I happened to be riding by her parents' farm, where I saw a few redcoats pulling her family from their beds in the dead of night to steal their land with threats and intimidation… I put an end to it and ever since then, she has followed me around like a lost pup. It would be a lie to say that I hated it. Miss King was the kindest, most caring, easy-going young woman I had ever met. And although I kept most of my life a secret from her, she would always be there to welcome me back home from my travels. I pulled my horse to a stop only a few feet away from her. The top layer of her blonde curls had been pulled away from her face, allowing the rest of her hair to fall carelessly to her lower back. The light blue dress she wore, accented her pale skin and big brown eyes perfectly. She approached, smiled, and reached to touch the star on my mount's forehead.

"Miss King," I started as I swung my leg over the horse to descend to the ground. "What a pleasure. It is always nice to see a friendly face."

"Connor, how many times must I ask you to call me Hannah?" She flashed one of her prettiest smiles and I had to comply.

"Sorry, Hannah." I corrected. "What brings you to the Manor?" I always asked, even though I knew the answer… It was me.

"I knew you would be home today…" She blushed and looked to the ground. "How was New York?"

I rolled my eyes. New York was less than gratifying after the Hellcat stole my kill, kissed me, and disappeared into the night like the little thief she was. "Fine." I lied.

"Good. Hopefully your business won't pull you away again for a while. It's dull around here when you're gone."

I chuckled. "I am glad to know I keep things lively."

"I'll say… I have never seen anyone fight the way you did. I don't know what we would have done that night if you hadn't been passing by. You saved our lives, Connor. Thank you, really."

"I was just doing the right thing." I replied, shrugging. As much as I liked being around Hannah, I hated whenever she played up my heroics. It made things a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I'm glad you were there." She said while gently touching my arm… We stared silently at each other for a few seconds before she pulled away. "I should be getting home. My father will be home from hisbusiness trip soon."

"He too was called away?" I inquired out of politeness.

"Yes. He went to New York too." She replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

"Great." She said, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "Bye now."

I watched her walk down the hill… Usually I offered to see her home but I was too tired for that. Upon arrival, if her father didn't pull me into his study to talk politics and of conspiracies of the crown, her mother would usually chew the fat off my ears with her gossip. And I was in no mood for either fate… So, I pulled the steed by its reins and led it into the stable before walking towards the Manor.

* * *

"I trust you successfully ended Brice's threat in New York?" Achilles asked, taking a seat across from me at the dining room table as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yes and no…" I replied.

He looked to me, shocked, as if I had just threatened to kill him. "Yes and no?" He repeated. "He's either dead, or he's not. Which is it?"

"He is dead, but it was not by my hand."

"Oh?"

"Aveline was in New York. She killed him before I had the chance to."

"You and Aveline were both in New York? At the same time?"

I nodded in response.

Achilles slammed his mug to the table, causing me jerk back, startled. "Is the city still standing?!"

I shook my head just as my mentor's chortling entered my ears. "This is not a laughing matter. That Hellcat threatened to come here! She has business with you."

"Threatened? Hellcat?! I see you haven't given up your old ways." His booming laughter only increased and I consented that my behavior might have been ridiculous, but he did not seem to understand the seriousness in my situation. I could not live with her again. We would be the death of one another… With passing time, our competitive natures had only increased. It could not lead to anything good. After catching his breath, he stared into his coffee, and tried in vain to calm his chuckling. "She's perfectly welcome here. After all this is her home. Unlike you, my boy, I'm not afraid of Aveline."

"I never said I was afraid of her!" I roared with my fists clenched.

"Come now, Connor. Don't be cross. It's perfectly normal for a man to be frightened out of his wits in the presence of a woman."

"That, is no woman."

With a scoff, Achilles replied, "I beg to differ. She was quite lovely in her youth and I doubt the years she spent in New Orleans did anything but increase her beauty." With that he waggled his eyebrows… "Am I right?"

"You are a crazed old man." I determined, shrouding my flush under my hood. "How could you pretend the years she spent with us weren't a complete disaster?"

"Really? I quite enjoyed them. If you ask me, I think you're afraid to get close to her."

"What? Why on earth would I be afraid?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because she's the closest thing to family you have ever had. With your mother gone, and your father never being a part of your life – I think you're afraid Aveline will hurt you, so you keep her at a distance. You'd rather be safe than sorry and you don't want her to be a mistake. "

"That is not true. You make me out to be an overemotional female." I growled.

"Ah, yes. An overemotional female. If that's not a winning phrase with the ladies I don't know what is…" He sarcastically replied, taking another sip of coffee. "Run that one by Little Miss King and see what she says."

"I tried to be her friend! It was her who kept me at a distance. Aveline did nothing but make my life a complete disast-"

"I believe you… But after she left the Manor for New Orleans, you were a bit unfair."

"What do you mean?"

"After that, whenever she came up in conversation, you seemed bitter. It was like she abandoned you."

My eyes dropped to the table. "No… She had her own ambitions and I had mine. I understood that perfectly." I replied, pulled my gaze back to Achilles. "I was completely fine with her leave. It was better that way. I preferred it."

"Did you?" He smirked in disbelief while raising both eyebrows. "Perhaps, but sometimes I wonder if you felt betrayed by her departure."

"There was nothing to betray." I said very seriously.

Scooting his chair back, Achilles stood and tipped his mug towards me. "Change your tune, Connor. You might find it to be the best mistake you'll ever make." He finished the last of his coffee and started for the kitchen but just before he exited the dining room, he turned and said, "Oh, before I forget…"

"Yes?"

"As you may have noticed over past few years that I'm usually right…"

I quickly rolled my eyes and lulled my head in his direction. "What is it this time?"

"If Aveline is coming home, and if I were you, I would keep your little blonde friend off the property for a while to avoid conflict."

"What conflict? Aveline only attacks me, remember? Unless if she had turned even more erratic than she was, I do not think she will harm Hannah…"

"It's not for Hannah's protection. It's for yours… Like you said, she only attacks you." He said just before bursting in a fit of laughter.

I on the other hand, sat in silence, giving serious thought to Aveline's upcoming visit. Leave it to her to ruin everything I worked so hard to achieve over the last three years. On top of that, I was confused by our encounter in New York… She practically made love to my ear.

That Hellcat was crazy…

* * *

A/N

I thought this chapter was kinda boring compared to my others, but I am in the process of setting things up for their adulthood. Soooooo yupp. I'm sorry if this was a disappointment! Gosh I really hope you guys like it! I feel like this is like the worst chapter so far!

I was little intimidated to right the reunion… A lot of you had high expectations for it, which is great! I just hope I didn't let anybody down by making it lame. So I am so sorry if I did!

And I added a small love triangle to keep things interesting. DON'T HATE ME! It will be very brief…

Since they are Adults now, Aveline has stepped up her game when it comes to Connor. So be VERY prepared for future forwardness. Basically I thought it would be cute/funny/hot if I made her assault a very Shy Connor with sexual innuendo, flirtatious behavior, and other "things". So if some of you are like "What's her problem? Why is she doing this?! It's too soon!" Lol. She is a strong, confident, beautiful young lady now and as always, enjoys toying with Connor. And as an adult, she's going to be a little bolder, especially with our buddy Connor. So just keep that in mind. I don't want to turn people off from the story in anyway so I thought I would clarify my thoughts ^_^

I probably should have mentioned this at the first Chapter but this story is going to be a very slow going Romance. Basically, there is going to be more arguments and banter before they start loving on each other. But just be patient with my progression of their relationship. It's been like 3 years since they've seen each other. I can't just have them jump one another at first glance lol. I have to have some time to build up the sexual tension between them or else it would be random and ruin the flow of the story. But I will make it worth your while! So try not to worry about it. The good stuff is coming sooner than later, so yeah… Just hang in there. CAVELINE/CONNORLINE WILL HAPPEN SOON!

Sivan IXXX: Writing is a tone of work! And since you are at the end of your story, it's okay to be lazy. I get that. It's like "Ehhh, what the heck. I'll do it later." You've put the work in, so take a little break! Not too long though for the sake of your fans! I actually have been meaning to read Coincidence, Non? For the longest time but have not gotten around to it thanks to Ready to Fall. (If that's the one you were referring to) I tend to stop reading fanfiction when I'm writing it. So let's make a deal! Finish your next chapter, upload it, and let me know, and I'll be all over it!Thanks for your great review!

Katie(Guest): I would totally go with Connor. Since he's the newest addition to our team of Assassin's, he's more popular. So people are more likely to look up fanfiction about him. =] That's my opinion… Thanks for reading! Enjoy! And Good Luck with your story.

Alpha Lima One: Thanks so much for the warm welcome back! I hope I continue to make this story enjoyable for you! Thanks for the Review!

LurkingLady: Sleep, my friend. I got that email alert like at 4 A.M… Poor thing, I hope I didn't keep you up with my chapter! I'm so happy you didn't think my last chapter was Crappy and that you read it at such a late hour! ^_^ Thanks so much!

Madhatta51: Haha okay, I totally got that line from Harry Potter! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that. And okay right? Like the fact that Haytham actually recognized him too. It made no sense. I just need to get the books… And that was actually my favorite part when Connor said "Justice." I took that from my childhood. A few years back my older brother and I were sitting on his bed, playing the campaign to the very first Halo game and I had the bright idea to pick on him. Like if you melee your ally from behind, they die immediately. Anyway, I did that a few times and stole his ammo until he got fed up with it, shoved me off the bed, and was like, "Justice…" That's where that came from. Lol.

Don't forget to review this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for sticking with me guys!

* * *

EXTRA FUN!

I would appreciate it if you read this. It's a promotion/preview for an upcoming story involving Altair and my OC. It's just the opening... It would be great if you read it and possibly PM'd me or put some extra thoughts in your review. Either way, I would love to know if it's something you would be interested in reading. Please share your thoughts. ^_^

* * *

The Highest Bidder

Chapter One: The New Order…

* * *

Altair sat quietly behind his desk, listening to one of his pupils complain about a trivial matter – something about how the Order had weakened under its new leader… It was the same scenario as it had been for the past few months. The entire Bureau doubted his ability to lead. At times it seemed like everyone in the Order, with the exception of Malik, had no faith in him. He could understand of course, what with the way he had risen to his position as Master Assassin. Killing Al Mualim didn't exactly win him favor among the others but it was never intended to. Their previous Mentor was corrupted with a lust for power and had beaten his ways into the minds of his Assassins. Fortunately, Altair was one of the few among them who saw through his guise as an old man bestowing wisdom and threw his life on the line to save the Order, along with the lives of an infinite number of innocent victims.

Even though Al Mualim left loyalists in the wake of his death, Altair would hold fast to his hope. Despite his growing fear that Masyaf was beyond the point of return, he swore to himself, he would turn the Order for the better. They would live as they were meant to… In secret. They would continue to put a stop to any future plotting of their nemesis', the Templars, but it would be done correctly. There would be a dignity within the Order that was never seen under the rule of Al Mualim. The Bureau would see the dawn of a new era and would change their ways whether they agreed to it or not - all under the guidance of their new leader.

"Your rash and unjustified execution of Al Mualim has left us like sheep wondering in the dessert without a shepherd!"

Altair's gaze snapped onto the young Assassin before him and within seconds he was on his feet, rounding his desk, and stalked towards the novice like he was some sort of prey. "I have heard your concerns." He snarled. "I have other things to fill my time… Your shepherd, Al Mualim, was leading you to slaughter. You and the others were just too blinded by respect and ignorance to recognize the danger he brought to the Order." He continued, "I will not stand by and allow a novice to insult my intelligence and leadership with this folly."

Malik, who was standing nearby, as he habitually did during these meetings, suddenly stepped forward and placed his hand on Altair's shoulder to calm him before turning to the pupil. "Perhaps we should continue this on another day. Our Mentor is very tired. It would be best if you returned tomorrow…"

With a scoff, the novice turned and made his descent down the staircase. As soon as he was through the front doors of the Bureau, Malik looked to his friend and flashed a reassuring smile. Altair brought his hand to his face and began to massage his temple. "What am I doing wrong, Malik? All of Masyaf is against me."

"There's nothing you've done wrong, my friend. It took Al Mualim years to poison their minds. This sickness cannot be undone within a few days."

"But what is the antidote for this sickness? How can I heal a broken mind?"

"Time, Altair…" Malik told him. "It takes time."

"They don't trust me."

"This is also medicated by time. You just need to show them the strong leader you truly are… Although, I doubt Abbas will ever see you as anything other than an infidel." He joked.

With a smirk, Altair stepped forward, leaned over the stone rail, and stared down into large foyer. "Thank you, Malik." He replied, slapping a hand to his friends shoulder. "It puts my mind at ease to know that I have at least cleansed one mind of Al Mualim's madness."

Just then, the sound of the stone doors to the castle being swung open claimed the attention of both Malik and Altair. The pair stood in awe as two Assassins promptly swept through the entrance carrying one of their own. His pallid robes were stained crimson from his wounds and trail of blood was left behind as it dripped from his injuries. At that, Altair moved down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. He recognized the man – the one injured, was a part of the small company that had been sent to Jerusalem to collect information on any remaining Templars who did not flee the city after the warning bell rang. After the fall of Al Mualim, most of them jumped ship. If the change in leadership wasn't enough to scare them off, the prices set on their heads would be. Along with the cleansing of Masyaf, it was another one of the young Altair's goals to rid Jerusalem, Acre, and Damascus of any threat that their adversaries posed. Templars had no place in this land, and that message would be clear by the time he was through with them.

"What happened?!" He barked as he stared helplessly at his wounded Assassin. "Who's done this? Where are the others who were with him?"

"Mentor…" He rasped, quietly.

Altair quickly knelt down on one knee and gingerly grabbed the injured man by the shoulder. "Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

"T-They attacked us."

"Tell me who, and it will be made right."

"Everyone is dead!" He wailed. "They killed them all!"

"Get this man water! Bring bandages!" Altair roared just before the wounded Assassin grabbed him by the collar of his hood.

"They said this was a message for the Great Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. They wanted your attention." He finalized, shoving a piece of paper into his Mentor's hands. "This was not the work of Templars. A new threat hovers over us like a darkness. They will not rest until they have you within their grasp…"

"Hush, my friend. You've done well. I will put this new threat to an end." Altair assured him. "Rest, brother."

Then he signaled his Assassin's to take him to the infirmary. They quickly descended upon their comrade and hauled him away carefully before Altair looked to the note given to him. The blood covering the small parchment made it difficult to make out but the message was clear enough… Someone wanted to get his attention and it had worked. They attacked his brothers – they attacked him. If it was not Templars then it was undoubtedly Al Mualim loyalist. This was his chance to show the Order what kind of a leader he could be. He would turn the pain of this attack into strength and bring wrath and justice down upon this new enemy.

"What does it say?" Malik asked.

Altair wiped the note once more and handed it to his friend before getting to his feet… "They want a fight..." He replied while walking away. "I trust you will be able run things in my absence?"

"Yes, Mentor…"

Malik looked down and read the small note…

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad,

You hide behind the walls of Masyaf like a coward.

Come out and face the wolves.

Arrive at the Ruins within the week.

Come alone, or more of your comrades will be the ones to suffer.

* * *

The Highest Bidder – Coming soon! Keep an eye out! Hopefully you liked it.

Rest assured… Altair is in for a rough ride in my next few chapters. It's gonna be awesome!

If you want to know more about this story, go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom half that reads "Future Stories." It's number 4 on the list. There is a little more information to it there. Then go to the top on my profile and take part in my poll! And if you guys don't like me putting previews in my stories, than this will be the only time it happens. But I might do it again if nobody minds.

Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

***NOT MY FIC***

Guys! I found Aveline's perfect theme song! Boomerang by Nicole Sherzinger!

Anyway…

Ready to Fall

Part II: Destined Chance

Off into the Sunset

* * *

1775

The Frontier

* * *

I pressed my back against the tree and allowed one leg to dangle aimlessly over the branch I had been resting on for the past hour as I waited patiently for Aveline. My perch hung directly over the road, giving me the perfect view of any travelers who happened to be heading towards the Homestead. To pass the times, I ran my knife over the thick piece of wood in my hands, callously slicing against the grain and hacking imprecise chunks away at a time. Boredom had set in as it had done for the past three days I spent lingering in the bough of this tree. It was near the end of the month, and the Hellcat had not shown as she said she would. At least not yet.

Refusing Achilles' advice to wait for her at the Manor, I felt that it would be better to camp out on the limbs of trees rather than become a sitting duck at the house. I did not care to be blindsided by Aveline by randomly bumping into her in my home. Waiting at the Manor just heightened my anticipation and I began pacing throughout the house like some sort of caged predator. I ended up driving the old man out of his mind with my anxiety. It was better for both my mentor and I, that I left the house. I had to. Achilles sanity depended on it and so did mine. So I escaped and set out to run off my tension. And that's how I ended up in the trees.

After the block of wood had been chiseled away, leaving me with nothing larger than a thick splinter, I stuck the bit in my mouth and folded my hands behind my head before leaning back a little further to stare up through the forest canopy. And moments later, I had closed my eyes, relishing in the warm rays of sunlight as it broke through the treetops to caress my face. I could relax for now… It appeared Aveline would not be arriving today.

Fumbling my makeshift toothpick between my teeth, I reached under my branch for the broken stem that was jutting from the bough's center and made for the sack full of apples and dried meats that I had hung off it. Instead of feeling the leash of my gripsack, my fingers continuously brushed over the rough bark in search of where it once was. I frowned… Had it fallen? Without me hearing it hit the ground?

Before I could investigate my missing bag of goods, the sound of a solid object, swooshing repeatedly through the air, followed by the sensation of something heavy, rapidly coiling around my suspended leg, caught my attention and my eyes popped open. Then, before I knew what hit me, I was yanked with abrupt force away from my tree limb. I latched onto the perch with frantic haste -my nails dragging against the bark as I, in vain, tried to hang on. Throwing an arm around the branch, I held fast and kicked my confined leg hoping to shake free from whatever had captured me. I meant to haul myself safely back onto the perch but whoever had hooked me, was not about to give up so easily. The error in my grip gave way and my jaw pulled hard against the coarse bough just before I was ripped away from the tree and forced to gracelessly hit the ground. Unsure as to what just happened, I laid on my back in the middle of the road, staring up into the snout of a horse as it lowered its head to sniff my forehead. Then it made sense… I had seen the animal before - three years ago - it was the same mount that Achilles had given to Aveline when she left for New Orleans.

The Hellcat's laughter erupted through the silence of my confusion and I shot to my elbows, glaring at her while she pitched forward, hugging her sides as if her lungs were about to burst. Then I looked at my leg to find that it had been snared in the clutches of her bolas – a rope with lead spheres attached at the limit. She of course, held the slack at the other end… I reached forward to untangle my imprisoned limb and after that, I got to my feet and sleeved the blood away from my recently scuffed features.

So much for not being blindsided…

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I howled.

Through her chortling, she managed to say, "You looked… like… a cat trying … to escape a… bath!"

"You are such a child!"

"Oh stop… You asked for it." She said playfully while leaning over the horn of her saddle and grinning down at me.

"How?! I have no memory of asking you to rip me out of a tree!"

"Napping." She tilted her head to the branch. "Leaving yourself vulnerable. Being careless. Need I go on…?"

"I was not napping!" I muttered, wrenching my arm back and slinging her bolas into her stomach, eliciting an oof.

"What were you doing then?" Aveline asked as she began to wrap the weapon back up.

I looked to the ground and shifted my foot over the dirt road before sheepishly answering, "Waiting for you."

"I'm touched." She spat sarcastically as a hand slapped over her heart. "Had I known you were here to welcome me, I may have been a bit nicer."

"Well, that only proves you are as rash as ever." I snarled.

"Oh, Connor," She purred mordantly, leaning down and hooking a finger under my chin. "You noticed."

I immediately shoved her away, which must have spooked her horse because the animal quickly reared its head and snapped at my shoulder. Just in time, I was able to back away and out of reach. I almost tripped backwards in the process but it would have been a small price to pay for avoiding the would-have-been blunt nip.

"That mare is deranged." I accused, "Just like you!"

"Absurd!" Aveline said as she patted the horse's broad neck.

"She tried to tear my arm off!"

"It's how she shows affection."

"By causing pain?!"

"Trust me, she likes you."

I scoffed. "Funny way of showing it."

"It's not her fault! She just doesn't know how… Poor thing."

After rolling my eyes and being sure to keep a safe distance away from the Hellcat and her nag, I asked, "How isn't it her fault?"

Aveline culled the reins and shifted the animal a bit closer before reaching out to gingerly touch the scuff on my jaw. Her thumb brushed over the blood that was yet again gathering over the minor injury and I winced. Staying as motionless as possible, I watched Aveline's eyes because it was the only way I could read her. Her eyes gave her away every time... There was a hint of remorse as she studied the chafed skin but it was well hidden - buried deep beneath her teasing visage but I could still see it. I knew her better then she thought. She was not fooling anyone… she never meant to draw blood by her stunt.

"Horses tend to take after their masters." She replied with a smirk as she pulled herself away and settled herself atop her mare. Next she reached to her saddle bag and withdrew my lost sack of food before tossing it into my arms. "Stealing from you is too easy…" Then she clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth to signal her mount forward.

"That does not count! I was distracted!" I called as I scurried after her. "You tore me out of a tree, Aveline!"

* * *

Later That Day…

Davenport Manor

* * *

"Aveline!" Achilles beamed as he merrily limped his way over to her. "It's been too long!"

"Achilles, it's good to see you again!" She replied with a bright smile.

I stepped through the front door in time to see her drop her travel case to the floor and throw her arms around our mentor's neck in the same way a daughter would do when greeting a father.

"Just look at you!" He pulled away from his pupil and gave her a once over. "You've grown beautifully!"

"Oh, stop it. You flatter me."

"I mean to, my dear." He mused with a wink.

They both chuckled to one another which compelled my top lip to curl with disgust. It was as if Achilles had completely forgotten how beastly she had been to me in our youth – and still was! I had the scrape on my jaw to prove our immature battles had not ended.

Shortly after Aveline had gone to put her mount in the stables, Achilles tossed me her travel bag, ordered me to be a gentleman, and told me to take her things to her old room. Reluctantly, I took the bag and climbed the staircase before barging into the bedroom and tossing her things onto the abandoned mattress. It was quiet… And it was the first time, I realized, that I had entered the abandoned space since she left. Dust had collected over the end tables and floors, the air was dry and stale, and everything else that was shrouded in neglect, seemed to come back to life just at the notion of the Hellcat being here again. I walked over to the window and threw it open quickly to permit fresh air to heal the musty scent that lingered just before placing my hands on the sill to peer out into the yard. Catching glimpse of Aveline standing near the hitching post, I watched her as she ran her long fingers through her horse's mane. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the window frame with my arms folded across my chest.

She was home…

And I hadn't the faintest idea of what I was in for next. For all I knew, I could wake in the morning to find my head sewn to the carpet. I would not put the idea past her. If our childhood skirmishes were any indication, when she was provoked correctly, she was capable of almost anything. I lowered my chin and felt my lungs jerk with quiet laughter at the thought of those ridiculous brawls.

A few years ago - when she and I were living under the same roof and terrorizing each other for sport – I was walking towards the Manor, minding my own business, and heading for the backdoor. I no more stepped beneath the balcony before a bucket of cold water was dumped over my head. By the time I comprehended the situation; my gaze shot up to the terrace to find Aveline leaning over the railing and flashing a wicked little smirk. My eyes widened when I realized she was holding a large sack of flour. Quickly dropping it atop me, I barely had time to cover my head… White powder encased my body and some of it even broke its way into my lungs, causing my throat to dry. As I coughed and swiped the white residue away, the flour began to harden and plaster around me. It took me hours to pull the toughened blocks of grind out of my hair… My fist clenched at the thought. Even years later, the memory still aggravated me.

But then there were times when she was almost… pleasant.

I looked back out into the yard to see her running her finger over the soft tuft of her mare's nose. Then, I realized I was smiling. Surely she could not be all bad – not when she could show such compassion for an animal, of all things.

Then again…

Aveline locked eyes with mine before I was prepared and I quickly stood, dropped my gaze, and backed away from the window. My retreat, however, was not one of my better plans. That she-wolf was like a wild cougar – running only made her want to chase her prey. Want to toy with it. So, I rallied my courage and stepped back towards to window before staring down at her with defiance. But it was too late, I had already drawn away from her and signaled a new string of games to begin. Even though she was a good distance away, I could almost see that aggressive little smile cross her lips. But I stood my ground and accepted the challenge. I knew what she wanted… She was testing me. Searching for flaws in my demeanor. Daring me to either retaliate or run. But I had more backbone than I did when I was sixteen and I would not cower before her like a snared rabbit anymore. She wanted me to be the first to break eye contact. I knew her well enough to know when she challenged me. Even from across the lawn.

After realizing I could hold my own, she secured her mount to the hitching post before turning to saunter towards the house, all the while never dropping her gaze from mine. I felt uneasy as she neared the front door but I refused to show it. I would hold her stare until she entered the Manor. What was she going to do when she was inside? Was she coming after me? By the time she disappeared under the door cover, I backed away from the window and started for myroom. It wasn't in enemy territory and I had a decent lock.

Hellcat…

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Aveline and I were seated at the dinner table, waiting for out mentor to bring us a bowl of his villainous stew… Which still smelled of rotten meat. Needless to say, much like my relationship with Aveline, Achilles cooking had notimproved with time.

I forced my stare up - which had glued itself to the table after the old man left me alone with the Hellcat - and found that she was watching me. That taunting smirk graced her lips and practically begged me to smack it off her face…

"What?" I started a bit harshly.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

Clearly she was staring at me for a reason. I was no fool to her playful glances and wicked schemes. I opened my mouth to say something but during my intake of breath, there was a timid rap that sounded against the front door. We were not expecting visitors…

Achilles then, popped his head from the kitchen entrance and stared towards the foyer with question. The knocking sounded again, only this time it was louder. With a slight smirk, he looked to Aveline.

"My dear, would you be so kind as to answer an old man's door?"

"Yes Sir." She said politely before she stood and swept herself away.

I glanced to my mentor and noted his mischievous chuckling. Which was never a good sign. "Is something funny?" I asked.

"It's Wednesday…" He drawled slowly.

"And?"

"Boy, you better start your prayers now." He answered teasingly.

"What?"

Achilles slowly hobbled towards the table and took a seat while shaking his finger in the direction Aveline had gone. "If the person on the other side of that door is your curly-haired, blonde, and your Hellcat answers it... Good luck." At that he winked and flashed an impish grin.

"Hannah is at the door?!" I riled with my palms slamming down against the table. Of course she was! How could I have forgotten? Mrs. King always made fresh bread on Wednesdays and gifted Achilles and I the extra loaves.

"Who else would take time to visit a prankish, old man and a brooding, half-breed at this time of day?"

I shot out of my chair, my legs stiff as boards and every muscle tensing with anticipation. "Why hold this information back?!"

"Can you blame me? I haven't had excitement like this in years – three to be exact."

" Achilles!" I boomed. "Aveline is at the door!"

"Then I advise speed, Connor." He replied, leaning back in his chair and glanced up at me with mirth filled eyes. "Speed…"

"Damn it!" I roared as I zipped past him and into the foyer where the Hellcat was reaching for the knob. "Aveline wait!"

Just as the door cracked open, I slammed into her and with an alarming clap, the entrance slapped shut, right in Hannah's face. "Connor!" Aveline screeched while turning to shove me away. "Have you gone ma-"

My hand bounced from the door to impinge over the territory of her mouth before bucking her to the wall and holding her in place with my leg. While balancing on one limb, I pushed her further to the wall were she would be out of sight for the time being and shoved my knee into her stomach, which undoubtedly knocked the wind out of her. With that, I opened the door with a nervous smile and greeted Hannah, all while still keeping Aveline hidden safely behind the wooden barrier and a hand secured over her mouth.

"Hannah…" I started with forced excitement. "What a surprise!"

"Really?" She asked, cocking her pretty little head to the side. Holding up her basket of bread, she handed it to me and said, "We do this every week." Then she eyed me for a moment, taking note that my body was awkwardly coiled halfway around the door in hopes of keeping the Hellcat on the other side. "Is everything okay? What happened to your face?!"

"Nothing. Everything is fi-Ngh…" The sharp sensation of teeth digging into my palm suddenly ripped my attention towards Aveline. I quickly, angled my head around the door and mouthed Let Go… Her stare was defiant as ever.

"Connor?"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Hannah's curious brown eyes boring into me. "Everything is fine…" I said through clenched teeth, efforting to work my way around the pain of Aveline's bite. I had forgotten how much it hurt.

"Are you sure?"

Before I could answer her, Aveline's foot jutted into the shin of the leg holding me up, which caused me to fall away from her for a moment. I quickly caught my balance by latching onto the door and pushed myself back upright to regain my hold on the Hellcat but to my surprise she had not moved. She simply leaned against the wall, grinned jauntily, and folded her arms over her chest. "I… Uh…" I stammered, deciding whether or not I should be wary of her upcoming actions, or dismiss my dread. "Yes. I am sure." I finally replied as I turned my gaze back to Hannah.

"You just seem a little uneasy."

I scoffed. Yes, I was uneasy. Aveline had barged back into my world unannounced much like she had done the first time. "I may be a little tired. But that is all." I replied with a smile.

But my shoulders slouched towards the ground in defeat after hearing Achilles playful voice sound from the dining room, followed by his shrill laughter. "Aren't you going to invite her in?"

Honestly, what was wrong with him? With a sigh I back away, purposely angling myself around the door to hide Aveline's undersized figure behind my broad one. "Would you like to come in?" I forced out.

"Thank you. That would be nice." Hannah stepped through the threshold and stopped short just after entering to turn towards me. "You don't need to be so jumpy..."

"Right…" I replied trying to look relaxed but I jerked after Aveline's fist grinded against my spin. With a grunt of pain I swung a leg back in an effort to nick her with my foot but she evaded by stepping further into her corner. "Here…" I handed the basket back to her. "Would you take this to the kitchen for me?"

"I'd love to."

I watched and carefully waited until she was out of sight before grabbing Aveline by the wrist and moving her to the end of the hall. At the back entrance of the kitchen however, I made sure Hannah was fully immersed in a conversation with Achilles before grabbing the trick candelabra on the wall to loosen the hidden door. I pushed it open quietly and culled Aveline with me as I made my descent down the stairs, being sure to close the door behind me.

"What's the matter?" She asked jokingly as I dragged her in the center of the practice ring. "Are you afraid I'll scare off your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" I growled. "She is not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you exhausting yourself by hiding me away?"

That was a good question… Why was I hiding her? Was I protecting Hannah? Myself? What was I hoping to accomplish? Something deep down just kept screaming Keep Them Apart. The only thing I managed to do was give Aveline something else to hold over my head. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Oh, please. You couldn't have hidden me any better if you buried me in the yard."

I turned and glared at her, "Maybe I should have considered that option in the firstplace."

Aveline rolled her eyes and shook her head before smirking towards me, "So, Hannah is her name?"

"Yes, Hannah."

"How old is she, anyway?"

I blinked and cocked my head. "Sixteen. Why…?"

"Hmm. She's too young for you."

"Oh, is that right?"

"That's right…"

"That is only a three year difference."

"Only?" She repeated with a light tone while placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you do care."

"Wha…? No! I just-"

"Aww. Connor is in love. How sweet…" She jibed. "I still think she's too young for you."

At that I smirked and took a step closer to tower over her. "If I did not know any better, Hellcat… I would think your Jealous."

Her eyes hardened and every muscle in her body visibly tensed. "Jealous?!" She spat. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Perhaps it is because Hannah has my fullattention."

"Believe me Connor, if I wanted your attention, I could get it… Effortlessly."

I snorted and replied, "I highly doubt that."

"Oh? Shall we put it to the test?"

"By all means, do your worst."

"Very well…" She sneered.

Silence flooded the room like a cannons ringing in the night and it hit me… What had I just gotten myself in to?

* * *

Eventually Hannah left and Achilles came to retrieve us from the cellar. Once the coast was clear, he barely managed to summon us through his laughter. I could not imagine how someone as immature as he ended up as my mentor. After his sniggering calmed, he pulled Aveline and I into his study to talk business…

"Now," He started as he lowered himself into his desk chair. "What brings you to the Manor, Aveline? Connor said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I do."

"Well then, you have my full attention."

"Full attention?" She repeated.

She and I were standing next to one another, within an arm's reach, on the other side of the desk, and without warning she leaned over the workspace with her hands splayed flat against its surface, and lightly brushed her hip across my crotch. My brow instantly puckered at the contact and I bit the inside of my cheek in order to stifle a hiss before rolling my head to the side to examine her… Surely not.

Her dark stare was pinned to mine. "Good to know I have it now..." She purred

My eyes widened and I gulped, taking a step away from her while glancing to Achilles. He was none the wiser to her madness and had not noticed the way her body had intimately stroked against mine. I had once again fallen victim in her damnable schemes. And all because I could not seem to keep my head on my shoulders when she was around.

"Have you ever heard of the Apple of Eden?" Aveline asked, leaving me to bask in the confusion she left behind with her flirtatious stunt.

Achilles stiffened momentarily. "I have. Our order has spent many long years protecting it. Is that what this is about?"

"No…" She answered. "But there were others among the Templar Treasure – other possessions. The Apple is not the only sacred artifact that gives its holder unimaginable power."

"So I've heard. Have you acquired one?"

"No sir. But I've been tracking one of them for the last three years. I began this mission shortly after arriving in Louisiana."

"Ah, I see. And which one has captured your interest?"

"The Ring of Presage."

"I don't believe I have heard of that one. What influence does it hold?"

"I'm not sure yet." Aveline said while dropping her gaze. "It's fallen into the hands of our enemies."

"The Templars have it?" His tone danced along the edge of worry.

"As far as I know."

"Aveline… You must go after it. Do whatever it takes but no matter what, it cannot stay in the possession of that vile Creed."

"But that is why I'm here. I've failed! I've lost all leads – the Ring has disappeared…"

For the first time since our youth, I watched Aveline's eyes well with tears seconds before her hands ascended to cover her face. It had been years since I'd seen her, spoken to her, fought her – how could I be expected to handle her now?

Achilles then stood and rounded his desk before stepping towards the Hellcat to grip her shoulder encouragingly. "You have yet to fail, dear." He said with a smile. "I have complete faith in you. After all you were trained by the best." He joked.

"Achilles, I don't know what to do..."

I shifted awkwardly and pushed my gaze onto my mentor who was staring at me. With his hand still touching her shoulder, he gestured towards her with his head as if he was silently ordering me to take action. And then, he did it again…

With one more signal from Achilles' head, I blurted, "Stop crying…" Which sounded harsher than I had intended. "You are a Hellcat, remember?" I continued, hoping to save myself from my first hasty response to the situation but I only made it worse. Aveline lifted her head from her hands and glared at me though glassy eyes.

Achilles took the opportunity to huff irritably and mutter, "Of all the useless, ignorant, idiotic…" Then he pulled Aveline into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "There, my dear. It's alright. You needn't be upset." He soothed, patting her gingerly on the top of her head. "It's been a long night. You must be tired from your journey. Why don't you get some rest and we'll discuss this in the morning, hmm? What do you say?"

Aveline nodded against his shoulder and sniffed once before backing away and retreating for the staircase. I meant to do the same but before I could exit the study, the curve in Achilles cane hooked around my elbow and I was wrenched back.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" He snarled quietly.

"I… What?"

"You had her exactly where you wanted her and you just stood there like a bump on a log."

"Where I wanted he-ow!" I grabbed my ribs to appease the new throbbing sensation after Achilles thumped me with his walking stick. "Why strike me?!"

"Because you are a fool! That was your opportunity to comfort her."

"And what makes you think she would have accepted comfort from me?"

Placing the end of his cane back to the floor, he cleared his throat and said, "I understand this may be a bit difficult for you to comprehend. I've lived with you long enough to realize you are both as stubborn as one-eyed mules. But I feel I should tell you this…" He pointed to the ceiling, towards Aveline's bedroom and continued, "That girl, is one of a kind. She may be a bit hot tempered but-"

"A bit?! She's completely irrationa-"

"But…" Achilles cut in sternly. "She's one of the few allies you have. It would do you well to get along for once. She's smart, strong, loyal, kind-"

"Kind?" I riled, pointing to my jaw. "Have you forgotten what she did to my face? She was no more on the property before she-"

"Just, try…" He prompted with exhaustion. "I will not listen to your arguments about shortsighted matters like I used to. On top of that, watching the pair of you dance around your feelings for one another is just taxing."

"Feelings? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Lost my mind? " He replied with a scoffed. "I think I can recognize a mutual attraction, even if it's hidden beneath layers of stubbornness."

"How could you even suggest that Aveline and I share a common interest in one another?"

"I may be old, but I'm no fool…"

"Besides that, if I were to choose a woman, it would not be someone like Aveline!"

"Oh? And who would you choose? Someone like Hannah?"

"Why not…? She has everything I could ask for in a wife."

"Oh, so you're getting married?" He clasped his hands together and beamed at me. "Pray tell, when is the date?"

"You'll be the first to know…" I mused while rolling my eyes.

"Connor, even though you tell me along with yourself how much you despise that girl, I know she is more important to you than you'd care to admit."

"You are wrong…" I replied hotly.

"Tell me," He started with a light tone, "If a certain Hellcat has a nightmare tonight, which bed should I expect to find you in tomorrow morning?"

"She… I was just…" I set my jaw and stared at my mentor. How could I reply? "That was years ago. Things are different now."

Achilles hummed playfully and began to shuffle towards the foyer… "Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight."

* * *

That Night…

* * *

It could have been because she was sleeping across the hall just like when she was a teenager. It could have been because the screams were still too fresh in my mind to forget. Or maybe it was because my subconscious told me she was having another nightmare… Whatever the reason, my eyes popped open much like they did in the years prior when I heard Aveline blaring out in the wake of her terrors. Only this time, it was different. The house was silent.

Pulling myself up on an elbow, I craned my head towards the clock on my nightstand. It read precisely one o'clock – the time had come. Her horrific screams would break the silent lull of night at any moment. I sat up, scooted back to lean against my head board, and waited. But nothing happened…

An hour rolled slowly by and I still had not heard a single sound. I understood perfectly that it had been three years since Aveline and I shared the upstairs measure of the Manor but I could not seem to wrap my mind around the fact that, perhaps, she had grown out of her nightmares. Whenever I remembered her, I remembered them. It was a small part of her character that made her who she was. And even though I hated most of her moral fiber, I would not change any of it. Not even the nightmares…

I threw my leg over the side of the bed and crept towards my door before exiting my bedroom and crossing the hall. With my hand on the wall outside Aveline's room, I leaned in and pressed my ear against the cold wood of her door and listened. There was no sound. I reached for the knob and turned it a bit too quickly… Since no one had utilized her room in three years, the lack of use caused the handle to whine as I twirled it. I cringed and halted at the noise before gently pushing in the door to peer inside... I blinked until my eyes adjusted to the darkness and stepped through to find Aveline sleeping peacefully. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself standing at the side of her bed, starring in wonder as if she were some sort of exotic pet.

It was like she was a different person when she slept. Laying on her side and curled into a ball - she cuddled up against one of the extra pillows and pushed her sharp nose into it before sighing cordially. I felt the corner of my mouth kick up into a faint smile. Aveline looked like a little girl again – the way she was when I first met her. Only now she was a little taller, had a quicker tongue, her hair was longer, and she was… Prettier. On its own command, my hand stretched toward her. As not to wake her up, I lightly scraped the pad of my calloused finger across the smooth expanse of her cheek before making my way towards her long, soft, tresses. She had taken her hair out of those harrowing braids and allowed it to fan out behind her in a sea of dark waves. Although, I understood that being an Assassin made it difficult for her to have well kept hair all the time, thiswas much easier on the eyes. Carefully, I slid my finger from her face to her mane before coiling a soft lock around my finger and lightly pulling, allowing the thatch to snake away from my digit like silk falling away from a cliff side.

Aveline was perfectly fine… Her nightmares would not be visiting her tonight and somehow, I found that disappointed me. But it was for the best. The last thing I wanted was to prove Achilles right. At that I turned around and headed back across the hall to my own bedroom.

* * *

The Following Morning…

Davenport Manor

* * *

"Good morning, Aveline." Achilles chimed as she made her way onto the back porch and sat down in the empty rocker next to his – the one I had given up in order to allow her a seat. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did. There is nothing like the comfort of home."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the brick before failing to stifle sardonic sound which earned sidelong glances from both Achilles and Aveline. "A home you left…" I muttered quietly.

"Something the matter, boy?" The old man asked with subtle warning.

"Nothing." I returned with equal hostility.

"Then keep it to yourself." He snarled lightly as he turned to Aveline. "I've spent the morning thinking about last night's conversation."

"Oh?" She asked with a soft smile of hope.

"I believe I have an idea. Now, mind you, it's not without error but I do think it's a good start."

"What is it?"

"Boston is full of rats, especially now that we are on the brink of war. You could easily gather clues there." He told her earnestly. "I've heard from a good source that the Templars have moved pawns within the city and although they may not be planning anything, you could without doubt find one of their scapegoats crawling through the streets. It may be lacking in organization but it's a start."

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, Achilles."

"Of course, dear." He replied. "Never lose heart. When one door closes, another opens – whether it's a door, a window, or a crawlspace – you're a smart girl. I know you'll find your way."

Aveline nodded once and stood. "I should be on my way..."

"Now?"

"I've already wasted too much time. The sooner I arrive in Boston, the better."

"Very well. Connor will go with you…" Achilles said suddenly, causing my head to jerk towards him.

"And you just expect me to drop everything and follow her to Boston?" I spat.

"Why not? You're not doing anything other than prancing around the Manor downhearted and low-spirited. It might do you some good."

"There are other matters that need my attention-"

"I hope you don't mean your father. Or Lee…"

"I do."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but your search has not gone that well. Besides that, if what Aveline says is true, then I advise a change of course. Allowing items of power such as the Apple, or any other for that matter to be left in the hands of our enemies would disastrous." He drew out. "For now, you will go to Boston."

In defeat I said, "Yes Sir…"

* * *

I pulled at the reigns and silently directed my horse to coast towards the center of the street in order to avoid the oncoming crowd. I never liked the city with all its urgency and jam-packed lanes. The hustle and bustle was something that pushed me away. Years ago, when I first visited with Achilles, I found it fresh, new, and exciting. But now, I saw it for what it really was. Oppressive, tired, and suffocating…

"Why the long face?" Aveline's voice broke through my thoughts along with the sound of her mount's heavy strides as she clopped faster to ride next to me.

"Clearly it was not my choice to come with you."

"So you're just going to pout?"

"I'm not pouting!"

"What do you call it, then?"

Being in my current state, I refused to grace her question with a reply. Rather, I changed the subject, "Now that we are here, where would you like to start?"

"First we should rent a room."

"A room?"

"Yes."

"Just one?"

"If you recall correctly, last time we were in Boston, we did not make many friends…" She told me as she bided her animal to a halt in front of an Inn. I did the same. "We're going to do things differently this time. One room. You and I will pose as spouses. Then, we'll search the city for-"

"Spouses!?"

She glared at my tone. "Do you have a better plan?"

"Yes… We do things as we normally would. Spread out and search."

"Last time we did that, I ended up in slavery and you with a crushed hand!"

"Last time, would not have happened if I had left you alone to do your mission!"

We both took note to the onlookers as the crowd passed by before deciding the best course of action was to lower our voices. "Even so, I still want to do things differently."

"No, what you want to do is make our stay excessively elaborate." I whispered gruffly.

"What I want…" She corrected. "Is to make our stay in Boston run smoothly. The goal is to rouse as little suspicion as possible. While we're here we are going to raise eyebrows and alert Templars of two Assassins in the city. The first place they'll look for us is in a cheap tavern with a few vacant rooms. But no one will suspect us to be married and staying in a local Inn." Her head tilted towards the hotel before us, "And an expensive one at that."

"I hope you have money…"

Aveline glanced at me and shifted against her saddle. "Of course…"

I eyed her skeptically. The old hat atop her head was tired and worn and looked as if she had stolen it off a sailor. The tails of her black, leather vest landed mid-thigh and with all its masculinity made her look like a hired mercenary. The boots, trousers, and horrendous braids did nothing to aid the truth that she was, in fact, female. Not to mention the red sash around her waist, and multiple holsters for her weapons. Her appearance did not exactly give me the impression that she had money in her pockets but if I had learned anything in my training, it was never to judge a book by its cover… Especially if that book was titled Aveline de Grandpre.

The two of us quickly slid from our horses and hitched them to the post before I turned to follow the Hellcat inside. As soon as we hit the door, Aveline threw an arm around my neck to and began, in a sing-song voice, offensively jabbering in French. It was like I'd entered the hotel with a drunken barmaid. In vain I tried to silence her, as I was completely taken aback by her sudden outburst and did not like to be the center of attention. It did not help that she was hanging off my shoulders like some sort of hussy. The more I tried to peel her away from me, or tried to shush her, the louder and clingier she became. After a short time of this, I realized the wisdom in allowing her to continue her illicit act… Then finally, after all eyes were upon us, she began happily yawping in English.

"Quick, someone bring the champagne!" She cried, tossing her weight to the side while still holding onto my neck. The action almost caused us to fall but to save myself from any further embarrassment, my hand shot out and latched onto one of the extravagantly painted support beams of the hotel. Aveline of course just giggled and seemed completely oblivious to the scene she was making. Then she locked eyes with the inn keeper, who was swiftly making his way towards us, probably to put an end to her little display. "Ah! You must be the owner of this lovely establishment." She prated.

"I am, madam." He said kindly, after seeing that Aveline could actually act like a normalcustomer. "May I be of assistance?"

"You may." She replied while sliding her other arm up my chest to join its twin around my neck lovingly. "My husband and I require your finest available room."

"The finest?" I repeated with panic. I was not sure how much money she had, but I knew I had hardly enough for a meal. "What-"

"Hush, love." Aveline suddenly purred, pressing her finger lightly against my lips. Then she turned back to the inn keeper while flashing him a coy smile. "It's our honeymoon."

"Congratulations…" He granted. "If both you would please follow me, I can take care of your needs."

"I'm sure you can…" Then she turned to me and whispered, "I'm sure you could take care of my needs as well. Can't you, darling?"

I felt my face heat instantly and had to turn my head to hide my shame. Not being allowed to compose myself, Aveline hooked her arm through mine and dragged me towards the owner and stopped at the front desk before pulling a small wallet from her belt. On top of the humiliation that the Hellcat caused with her ruckus, my pride had begun wither away as well as I watched her hand the sum to the owner. The inn keeper of course, failed to hide a disappointed glance in my direction. No doubt he wondered why my wife was paying him for the most expensive room available while I stood there helplessly. I felt my teeth clench at the realization that I had just been pulled unwillingly into another game… Aveline had dived into the roll of my wife, and I was forced to be just her trophy husband. I do not think I would ever do well being paraded around by a woman, especially if that woman was her.

* * *

Two Days Later

Main Streets of Boston

* * *

"Connor!" Aveline yelled from the streets.

With my foot pushed halfway over the rooftop, my eyes scanned mass around her until finally, my gaze landed on the Hellcat to see that she was frantically pointing towards a man barreling away from her, shoving women and children out of his way in effort to escape. At that, I took off in the same direction, being sure to keep off the streets and away from the suffocating crowds. I would be able to move faster if I stayed away from the horde. Racing above the array of people and shops that was Boston, I readied myself for an upcoming jump while looking down to the streets, keeping a watchful eye on my objective. Then, at the edge of the roof, I propelled myself through the air and landed on the corner of the next building, never breaking my drive and continued rushing across the slanted caps.

Eventually, when I ran out of rooftop, I hoped down onto a wooden post jutting from the wall of the structure and dove forward through an open window. To break my landing, I tucked my body and rolled against the floor before hopping up to book through the bedroom I'd found myself in and launched through the next window. Luckily, the home which I had infringed upon was not as tall as most, making the drop favorable. So much for keeping above ground… I landed hard on my feet and took a sharp look from side to side before locking onto my target. The next thing I knew, I was running after him again.

As fast as he was, he was no match for my speed, especially with the obstacle the crowded streets provided. I lowered my body as if to duck under the wind and moved even faster than before closing the gap between us. Now that he was roughly fifteen feet ahead of me, he understood perfectly that it was only a matter of seconds before he was within his pursuer's unforgiving grasp. With that in mind, he rounded the corner and slipped into the nearest back street. Still moving at top speed, I sucked in a breath and bowed away from the main road before flying down the same alleyway. Weaving through the narrow lane had it provided its own difficulties with the way I dodged forgotten boards, crates, and other remnants of misplaced trash. Only, when I was halfway down the bypath and getting ready to run out into the next street, my target, to my surprise, had jumped from behind one of the crates and swung an abandoned wooden beam with full force, throwing it into my rib cage. At that, I barked in agony and wobbled back while trying to regain the breath that had been ripped from my lungs. I was in no condition to fight, what with the way I gasped for air. Still hunched over and heaving roughly, I managed to look up at him. Sweat poured from his brow, his shoulder-length red hair had fallen from its tie, making him look like a wild man, and his breathing came out in hard, labored drives. He smirked callously at my helpless state and stepped forward to pick up an empty bottle before standing back upright and smacking the glass against one of the brick walls on either side of us. My eyes widened and I staggered backwards. If it hadn't been for the new bruising over my ribs, I would have disarmed him easily and been halfway back to Aveline with the man in my custody.

I flinched sideways as he rushed forward but just as he was preparing to thrust the bottle's sharp edge into my face, a deafening crack rang through the air, followed by the sound of screaming civilians. The glass bottle broke at my feet, causing my head to jerk up in confusion. The man had his hands at his throat, clawing wildly at the braided-leather bullwhip that had coiled its way around his neck. He was rapidly being reeled back, fighting the force at every turn, until at last, he fell - his back against the ground. I followed the length of the lash to its holder… The Hellcat was at the other end still wrenching it against the target's movement as if he were a dog on a leash. I knew she had taken control of the situation and felt my shoulders droop a bit with comfort.

Relieved, I dropped to my knees and placed one hand flat against the ground while the other held fast to my ribs. It felt as if I were breaking from the inside. I still had not caught my breath and groaned with a mixture of pain and frustration. I could not breathe, could not move, and could not speak. I was rendered into a helpless animal, injured and shuffling through the dirt as if looking for a place to die.

Suddenly my hood was wrenched back and a hand had balled its way into my hair, forcibly tilting my head upwards. Aveline was kneeling over me with panic stricken eyes raking over my face. "Where are you hurt?!" She asked frantically as she released her hold on my hair.

Dropping my head back towards the ground, I forced my hand from my ribs and waved her away, and tried in vain to signal towards my lack of airflow. "F-fn… Ngn-h." I tried. I made eye contact with her yet again to see that was staring at me as if I was dying. "Mm-Fine…" I eventually drawled. "Get… Him."

Understanding my meaning, she nodded and stood before turning and ripping our target off the ground to shove him against the wall. He was having his own trouble breathing since the Hellcat had his windpipe trapped in the tight clutches of her lash. She overpowered him with little effort for which I was thankful since I was not in a situation to help her.

"You! Why did you run?!" She demanded.

"Because I know who you are!" He replied. "My employers have told me all about your kind, Assassin…"

"Then they should have told you what we do to those who flee from us."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well, I can change that…" She replied.

By the time I had caught my breath and stood to join her side, Aveline had her blade extended at his throat, threatening to plunge the tip into his skin. And now that I was on my feet and looming over them, the man was practically trembling. It would not be much longer before he broke.

"Tell me," I began, still a bit raspy from the blow I had taken to the torso. "Where do we find your employers?"

Aveline angrily shoved her blade closer to his throat, drawing blood and snapped, "Answer him, Templar, or else!"

"Alright! Just don't hurt me!" He cried. "There's a get-together tomorrow night – a dinner party. Most of my employers will be there."

"Where?!" I roared.

"There's a farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. But they won't just let anyone in. There's a list of names."

"Where do we find this list?" Aveline snarled.

"I have it." He answered as he slowly reached into his pocket. Once the small piece of paper was out, I snatched it away and silently read each name. "I was delivering it to a man on the eastside of Boston. He was waiting for me by the docks."

"His name?" Aveline prompted.

"I don't have his name."

"Lie to her again…" I dared with warning.

"I swear! I don't have it! The only thing I know is that he's a redcoat and wears a patch."

Aveline and I glanced to one another and nodded. Then her blade sunk into his throat and withdrew before allowing him to slide down to the ground.

"I'll add your name to the list and deliver it." I told her, ignoring the gurgling sounds coming from the dying man between us.

"My name? Why?"

"Thanks to my father, my surname will raise suspicion among other Templars. You on the other hand can get in easily without anyone questioning you."

"Alright." She consented. "Meet me back at the inn when you've succeeded."

With that I turned and made my way to the docks…

* * *

I walked through the door to our suite and immediately began unbuckling my robes. Once all the straps were unfastened, I shrugged the material off my shoulders and tossed it onto the small sofa sitting in the corner of the bedroom – the same one I had serviced for my bed for the last two nights. I of course, allowed Aveline to take the bed. Hellcat or not, she was still a lady.

Next I pulled my undershirt away from my torso and stood in front of the tall mirror to inspect the damage over my chest. A dark, red and purple, board shaped, bruise laid across my ribs just above my abdomen where they had been assaulted by that Templar's attempt to attack me. My hand drew upwards to press my fingers against the abused flesh. The pressure I applied caused me to wince and grit my teeth. Next to me was a mobile tray with two glasses and a bottle of champagne resting in a tin bucket of filled with ice. The inn keeper had become quite taken with Aveline's charm and sent complimentary flowers, sweets, and alcohol to our room in order to make our honeymoon more enjoyable… Neglecting the champagne, I pulled the bottle away from the vat before taking it up and placing the cold walls against my victimized ribs.

"Connor…?"

Aveline's soft voice pulled me away from the mirror and I turned towards the sound. "Yes?"

"Could you come in here?"

The door to the suit's washroom was left slightly ajar so I stepped towards it, taking the bucket of ice with me and placed my hand on the knob but at the sound of water sloshing on the other side I halted… What was she playing at this time? Was she bathing? Refusing to enter, I yanked my hand away from the door as if it were a venomous snake.

"What do you want?" I asked through the crack.

"Just come in."

"Are you… Are you decent?"

"Does it matter?"

"You are bathing, Aveline." I said honestly.

"Connor, I'm not going to rape you." Her tone was playful, causing my eyes to roll. "Now, come here."

With a drawn out sigh, I stepped through, being sure to keep my head down and allow her what little privacy I could. But my eyes snapped to her for fear that I had misunderstood her invitation after hearing a perceptive gasp pull from her lungs. As I expected, she was sitting in the tub – long, dark, legs propped along the edge, her hair piled on top of her head, and skin slick with moisture – my mouth watered instantly at the sight. Even though she was exposed, I still could not see anything past the thick layer of bubbles that laced the steaming water. By the time I willed my gaze to tear away from her alluring legs and find her eyes, I found that her stare was glued to the bruising across my torso… I quickly hide the injury behind my bucket of ice but it was futile. The bruise was far too wide to be hidden behind a small drink container.

With her brow puckered and teeth bared she growled, "You son of a bitch."

I blinked at her words. "Wh-What?"

"How dare you…"

Glaring, I remained quiet… She was angry and I was completely ignorant as to why. I was confused; she did not seem upset with me until she laid eyes on my ribs.

"You gave up!"

"I gave up what?!" I shot back,

"That!" She pointed to my ribs. "I saw you bent over holding your upper body. I also saw that bottle! I thought he stabbed you!"

"Are you talking about that Templar?!"

"Yes! What if I hadn't been there, Connor?!" She bit, wrenching forward and causing some of the water to slop up and over tubs edge and pour onto the floor. If it hadn't been for her state of nudity, I was sure she would have attacked me by now. "He would have killed you! And for what?"

"He hit me with-"

"I saw that too! You gave up because you couldn't breathe?!"

"I never gave up!"

"You did! Look at you!"

I pointed to my bruising, "This happened before-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Her scream echoed off the walls of the lavatory and I fell silent under the assaulting sound. With a sigh she brought her wet hand up to cup her face. "What I care about," She started again, this time gentler. "Is that you just stood there and waited for him to hurt you." Aveline took her hand away and looked at me with glassy eyes. "Don't you understand? How could I go back to Achilles and tell him I failed to protect you?"

"It's not your job to protect me, Aveline. I can do that myself." I drawled with bitterness.

"It's my job to protect you as my brother just as much as it's yours to protect me!" She snipped with a slight tremor in her voice. "Why must you always be so stubborn!?"

"Me? And I suppose you think you are just perfect!"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight!?"

"I am doing no such thing! You are the one who lives to rile me!"

"Just get out!"

"Like you did?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU LEFT!" I barked with my fist clenched. Involuntarily I took a step towards the tub. "You left… Three years ago! You were my only friend and you left!"

"And you're upset? Over that?"

"Forget it!" I snapped.

"Connor, wait." She pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

Whirling around and virtually fuming I gnarred, "Oh, you're sorry? When have you ever been sorry about anything?!"

With tears spilling from her eyes, her arm came forward and she slung a handful of water and suds into my bare chest. At that I lost control. And in retaliation, I rushed forward and dumped my bucket of half-melted ice water over her. The shock of cold water being rapidly poured over her caused her to quickly sink into the safety of her warm bath before she cried, "Leave me alone!"

I stomped away and slammed the door behind me, causing the walls of our suite to rattle before leaning back against the door. Through the barrier I heard Aveline sobbing and clenched my fist at the sound. I just hurt her… She was only voicing concern and yelled at her for it. With that in mind I set my jaw and butt my fist against the door with enough force to have my hand plunge halfway through. Then I stepped forward and ripped my robes off the sofa before running out of the room, not bothering to dress properly before I did…

* * *

The Next Evening…

* * *

Sitting in the chair next to the small table outside the suite's bedroom, I watched Aveline from a distance as she removed the ribbons from her hair which left her long tresses in tight curls. Then, she dipped her fingers into the small glass of water next to her and ran them over her over the soft coils to smooth out the prominence and render them into loose spirals. Once her head was full of soft curls, she proceeded to pin them up – a process which looked complicated and difficult. The amount of time it took her to get ready had me wondering whether or not we would be late to the dinner party of Templars. I had been sitting outside the bedroom watching her for so long that I was no longer sure if she even knew I was there. Either that, or she was still doing a perfectly good job of ignoring me. After our argument yesterday, the two of us had spent our free time avoiding one another at all costs or giving each other the cold shoulder. Although most of this had come from Aveline… I was more than ready to put our differences aside and get back to the mission.

Aveline's gaze suddenly found mine in the mirror and I froze under her glare. I tried to smile and lighten the mood but the heat in her eyes forced me to remain immobile. "Come here…" She bid, emotionlessly. I shuddered under her tone but stood and did not hesitate to do as I was told. I pushed my way into the bedroom and waited for her next command. She quickly pointed towards the bed where a red grown had been laid out. "Bring that to me," She ordered as she pinned the last of her curls in place.

Then, without warning, she pulled the tie to her dress and quickly removed her clothes right before my eyes. Now, clad in nothing more than a pair of bloomers and a loose corset, Aveline turned towards the mirror yet again and dipped the pad of her fingers into a circular container with a deep, red, goo substance and applied it to her lips. At that, I picked her party gown off the bed and approached her carefully.

"Now what?" I asked quietly to hide the slight tremble in my voice.

She turned and took the evening dress from my arms before quickly draping it halfway over the large mirror and angling her back towards me. Her hand extended back and found the ties to her corset before pulling them towards me… "Tighten this."

Taking the strings from her, I began to gingerly tug them towards me but I stopped after eliciting a hiss from the Hellcat. My eyes flew from the stings to her front's reflection in the mirror to see her face scrunched with discomfort. "More?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled again, drawing the same noise from her... "Does this hurt?"

"A bit." She answered breathlessly. "But don't stop."

I pulled again, this time harder, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Then, I quickly let go of the ties and took a step back. "That's enough."

"Just a little more." She demanded as she turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"No. Your figure is slender enough without being bound in that abusive device. I won't tighten any further."

At that she smirked at me. "Been admiring my figure?"

"No… That is… I never…" I stuttered. Then I decided it would be best to retreat so I turned before walking through the door. "Just let me know when you are ready to leave."

* * *

An Hour Later

The Farmhouse….

* * *

"Do you want to discuss the plan again?" I asked. The Hellcat and I were standing a good distance away from our destination – she near the dirt road just on the other side of the street from the farmhouse – I was hidden behind a tree to remain out of sight but was still within reaching distance of Aveline.

"I think I have enough experience in the task to know what I'm doing…" She bit.

"Fine." I replied with a glare. "Just get in, and get out… If you run into to trouble or get a lead, I'll be there." I finalized, pointing to the barn behind the farmhouse. "If anything happens, call for me."

"I'll be fine, Connor." She growled.

Aveline then made a flippant turn and stalked away with her heels clacking menacingly against the road. She still had not gotten over our little spat yesterday and it frustrated me to no end… The Hellcat could still keep a grudge -no matter how childish it was – she would hold her ground. I rolled my eyes and watched her saunter towards the house. As annoying as she was, I had to admit, she was stunning. Her red evening gown was not nearly as tight as her sage one had been, but it still accented her curves and flattered her femininity. The back bustled, giving the illusion that her bottom was much rounder than it actually was and the front grasped her breast, pushing them up and together, which made it impossible for any man to will their stare away from the camber of her cleavage. Her hair though, was possibly the finest part of her entire look. Instead of piling it on top of her head like most women, it was pulled back loosely, with her curls pinned into a soft bun while random braids weaved in, out, and around the plait. Not to mention the long, soft, curls that had fallen from her bun to frame her face.

I waited until she was at the door… The man who answered her to her call was the very same man I had delivered the list to. The eye patch was hard to miss. From afar I heard Aveline tell him her name before watching him take a quick look at the list. And with a smile, he stepped aside and permitted her to enter.

With her safely inside, I backed into the trees and made my way up one of the trunks before sprinting across the limbs to make my way towards the barn behind the old farmhouse… I would wait for Aveline there.

* * *

The loft to the barn was wet and soiled with stale rain water and damp hay but all the same, I sat on the rotten wood and waited patiently. The sun had long since gone down and I was left to bask in the faint glow of the few poorly lit lanterns on the lower level of the stable. I was bored out of my mind but the sudden braying from the horses below, or their hooves rapidly kicking against their stalls were enough to startle me back into my usual state of alertness.

With a sigh, I laid back and rested my head against one of the many sodden, hay bales occupying the loft, and closed my eyes. What was taking her so long? For the past hour and a half, I had forced myself to stay put. The only thing I wanted was to burst into the house and make sure she was alright. But last time I did something like that, as good as my intentions were, we were both nearly killed and Aveline had been sold into slavery. No… I was going to stay put as I was told to. That Hellcat could handle herself.

Speaking of cat…

My eyes popped open after a light weighted object suddenly dropped onto my torso. I looked down and saw there, sitting on my chest, was a small grey kitten. He eyed me curiously for a short time before leaning forward to push his forehead against my lips. At the rapid mouthful of fur, I grabbed the small tomcat and pulled him away from my face before sitting up, crossing my legs, and placing him in my lap. At least I had company now… Although, he was not much fun after he began batting at the beaded pleat in my hair. And as much as I tried to scare him off or push him away, he kept coming back to either attack my shoe laces, or admire his reflection in my belt buckle…

In the midst of battling the kitten, I heard the barn door creak open before Aveline's flirtatious laughter followed. Shoving the tom away, I laid flat against the ground and peered over the loft to get a better look. The Hellcat had lured another mouse into her trap. She had a blonde haired man by the hand, and allowed him to drag her towards one of the stalls and proceed to tell her all about the animal inside. As usual, she was very good at pretending to show interest in her targets.

"You were very adamant on seeing my prized horses, Miss de Grandpre."

Aveline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Not as adamant as I was on having you all to myself."

He chuckled in response and allowed his thumb to brush across her lips. "I do admit, it's much easier to talk out here without all the, distraction." With that, he lowered his head and kissed her, pouring fire and passion into her as he pulled her closer.

Yet again, I felt my top lip curl in disgust… She just never quits. Either that, or her current target is weaker than most. When she had been with William Brice, it had at least taken her half the day to become intimate with him.

The blonde, as if in vain trying to control himself, pulled away slowly before leading her to the next stall. "This animal is a rare breed," He started, still trying to catch his breath. "And was a gift from-"

"Less talk," She purred as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We have all night, pet." He told her. "We don't need to rush."

"True. By why wait?"

"I hardly know anything about you… How do I know you are in Boston, alone."

"I will admit, I did not come to the city alone."

"Oh? I suppose you're going to tell me you're married."

"No… I'm here with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, she agreed to visit the city with me." She said lustily as her hands slid to his belt.

"Hmmm… You know, you are very tempting, Miss de Grandpre."

"If you think I'm tempting, just wait until you meet her."

"If she's anywhere near as beautiful as you, I think I will enjoy her company immensely."

Aveline's stare snapped up towards the loft - Her eyes were suddenly on me, pinning me beneath her dark stare as she leaned in to peck his jaw. Then she said, "Tall. Smooth russet skin. A rich, smoky voice… She's veryenticing." Her stare, then shifted from me to move back onto the target. "You won't be disappointed."

"Sounds exotic."

"Quite…" She replied with a brief glance in my direction.

Aveline was toying with me. To her blonde admirer, she had described perhaps another female much like her, but I knew better. It was me… Even while leading her target around by the dick, she still flirted with me right under his nose. I meant to glare at her for her blatant disregard for the mission but was momentarily distracted by the kitten as he butted his head against my cheek.

"When may I meet her, pet?"

"Sooner than you think" She answered. "She would be very interested in you."

"Perhaps tomorrow I could stop by?"

"I think we'd like that."

Then, they were attacking each other again, delving their tongues into the other's mouth, pushing up on one another, and grinding their lower halves together like rutting animals. Did she really expect me to just sit and watch her whore herself out? And all for the sake of information? No…

There were other methods of going about this. Aveline's way, which consisted of snaring her prey with charm, beauty, and the promise of sex. And then there was my way – a display of strength, and ferocity. After hearing the Hellcat moan against the gentleman, I was practically halfway down the loft latter. I rounded the stalls and approached him from behind, all the while with the small grey kitten at my heels, making my advance slightly less intimidating but I held fast and stepped closer. Then, my hand shot forward t grab him by the hair and rip him away from Aveline before shoving him roughly into one of the stall doors, causing the horse on the other side to spook.

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"Silence!" I started in a hard voice, still holding him firmly against the wall.

"Mr. Clerk…" Aveline purred as she stepped towards us and snaked an arm around my shoulder. "May I introduce my friend?"

"You bitch!" He snarled, which forced my hand and I automatically pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall.

Rolling her eyes, she back away from me and replied, "Shall we get down to business? At dinner you mentioned the Ring of Presage… Where is it?"

"What makes you think I know where it is?"

"You spoke about it quite often inside."

His eyes darted from Aveline to me, revealing the defiance and the loyalty to his Order. "Answer her!" I barked.

With a slight chuckle he looked back to the Hellcat and said, "You were spot-on, my pet."

"About?"

"You're friend. He does have a smoky voice."

She starred at him… Then she turned to me and nodded, signaling me that it was my turn to do whatever I wished and then she walked away. Taking the hint, I reared one arm back and thrust forward, throwing a punch into Clerk's jaw.

* * *

A half hour later, Clerk was covered in his own blood and bruises but still, he refused to utter a single word other than an occasional derogatory remark about my heritage or a few grunts of pain. And just as I was about to hit him again, I heard Aveline's voice.

"Connor…"

Halting my punch mid-swing, I turned my head and listened.

"He's not going to talk."

I backed away from him, allowing him to slide lithely against to stall door and puddle to the ground at my feet. "What do you want to do with him?" I asked, as I turned around to face her.

"Kill him…"

Snapping my blade free of its vambrace I knelt down and readied to drive it into Clerk's vitals but he rasped, "Kenway."

At the sound of my surname, I blinked, "What?"

"It's Kenway, isn't it?" His swollen eyes opened slowly and he smirked at me through a set of busted lips. "Your name…"

"My name isn't any of your concern…"

"It is when your daddy is the puppeteer pulling the strings on my back."

"Haytham Kenway is the one behind this? He has the Ring?" Aveline cut in.

"No… But he will in a few days."

"Where will he be?" I demanded.

"We'll… You'll just have to figure that out on your own, Assassin." He replied with a malicious chuckle.

"Very well…"

At that, I drove my blade into his neck and withdrew quickly before standing and making my way over to Aveline. We had a lead, a bigone. My father was the man behind this. And as much as I hated going against him, I knew it was inevitable, especially if we were going to get the Ring – especially if this country was going to be free.

"We should return to the inn. And from there we-"

I stopped suddenly and looked down to see that kitten still had not given up on his affection for me, even after I had just killed one of my own kind. I watched as the grey ball of fur weaved in and out of my legs before taking a seat between my boots and gazed lovingly up into my face with his large green eyes.

"I see you made a friend." Aveline said lightly.

"No matter what I do, he won't leave me alone." I gnarred as I pushed him away from with the end of my boot.

"He's adorable." She remarked as she pitched forward and scooped him up in her arms before she began stroking his head gingerly.

"His ears are too big…" I stated dully yet truthfully. They were…

"Be nice! He'll grow into them." Aveline nuzzled against the small feline. "We should take him home with us."

"No…"

"Why not?"

"The last thing I need, is a mischievous kitten following me around the Manor. Besides that, we have a mission to do."

"You're no fun." She said sadly as she put the small cat on the ground

"Fun is not why we are here, Aveline." I replied in a rough tone.

"I realize that, Connor. But I see no harm in having some along the way."

"I can." I growled. "Especially since I'm the one who will have to face my father!"

"Not without help!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"What then?"

"You do not understand, Aveline. You never will…"

"Connor, if there's something you need to talk abo-"

"Why waste my time?!"

"What?!"

"Forget it!"

And yet again, I found myself childishly stomping away from Aveline…

* * *

By the time we got to the inn; I was ready to drive my blade into the Hellcat with full force, for she never gave me a moment of peace. She singlehandedly, without pause, harassed me from the second we stepped outside the barn, and continued to do so until now. The argument seemed to echo through the hotel foyer as it rang from the walls and assaulted the other patrons. Eventually after the two of us stopped in the middle of the lobby to make the fight more physical, we began yanking each other through the entryway – she even bit me on the ear before the inn keeper scuttled towards us in frantic haste and shooed us towards our suite.

Outside our room, I literally kicked the door in… Luckily for us, it hadn't flown off the hinges but there was still a decent score in the wood where my foot had come into contact with it. With the Aveline hot on my heels, I stormed inside the dark room and began throwing anything within reach. She, of course was fuming as well. If I spoke French then I'm certain I would have been offended by her words but I was completely ignorant to the language and worked to ignore her shrill, foreign, protests. But they too had chewed away the last of my patients. I crossed the bedroom and found myself standing over the vanity before swiping my arm across its surface in one swift motion, knocking Aveline's cosmetics, bottles of perfume, and other breakable items onto the floor below. Then I grabbed one of the beaded necklaces that she had hung from the mirror and swung it down against the wood, causing the chain to break and the beads to scatter. Shortly after I realized the Hellcat had silenced and I whipped around to see if she was still even there.

She was…

Standing with her arms crossed under her breasts she growled, "Feel better now?"

"Not yet!" I snarled, turning to wrench open one of the drawers to her vanity. I snatched some of her lingerie and whirled back around to face her with my hands gripping at the seams.

"Don't you dare!"

At that, I tore it in half and walked towards her before tossing the ruined garment in her face. And seconds later she was on her tip toes, shoving my shoulders, and screaming in my face. I did not hesitate to step back. It was proven wise after she started trying to claw at my neck, mouth, and eyes.

"STOP!" I boomed, while grabbing her wrists. "You're out of control!" I finalized by throwing her arms away and pressing one of my hands to her stomach in order to shove her onto the bed.

The landing was soft but it still infuriated her. Incensed she shot up onto her knees. "I'mout of control?! You are the one who's acting childish!" Seconds later, she was off the pallet and standing in front of me again, with her nose brushing against mine. "Ever since we came to Boston, you've been bearish!"

I loomed over her. "Bearish?! If I have been bearish, it's only because you have provoked me!"

"How so?!"

"Because you're a Hell-"

"Connor, if you call me a Hellcat one more time I'll-"

"You are!"

"I was perfectly civil with you today!"

"Only because you were ignoring me!"

"Well I had a good reason!"

With my hands tightened into fists, I made a noise of agony and yelled, "I won't fight with you any longer! Leave me alone, Aveline!"

Just after she shook her head with irritation, I turned sharply and clenched my jaw, waiting for her to either yell, or punch me but she never did. Only, she stepped forward and wrapped her narrow arms around my center to hug my back. Tilting my chin up, I sighed… What was she up to now?

"I do not want to play your game, tonight." I rasped with a tired voice.

"What game?"

"What game…" I scoffed. "Your objective is to gain my attention. Remember? That's not what I need from you right now."

"Connor, I'm not trying to bait you. I just-"

"Get away from me…"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" She asked very seriously.

"What do you want from me, Hellcat?"

"The only thing I want is to help you - for you to tell me what's wrong!" Her arms tightened around my waist.

"I do not need help – from you least of all!" I barked, untangling her limbs from my torso, and turning to meet her gaze. She tried to reach for me again but I evaded her advance. "Do you honestly think me so weak? That I will bend under your touch?"

Through long, dark, lashes and large, brown eyes, she stared at me as if I just tired hit her. "No… you're the strongest person I've ever met, Connor." She whispered.

Like a sack of lead, guilt dropped heavily into my stomach and spread like a disease. With a long, drawn out, sigh, I placed a hands over my face, and lowered myself onto the bed before resting my elbows over my knee tops. I had been defeated. "I'm sorry about yesterday. And today…"

"So am I." She replied as she sat next to me.

By the time I pulled myself up and allowed my gaze to dance across the room, I clenched my eyes and laid back across the pallet. I had completely ransacked the room with broken glass, beads, Aveline's undergarments, and a few other random objects all because the Hellcat had a way of making me sick with anger.

"Aveline…" I started with intentions to apologize again but she shushed me and scooted closer.

"For once, don't speak." She said softly. Quickly bringing her hand towards my face, I flinched to the side, causing her to hesitate. "I don't bite, you know." She teased.

I hummed in reply and said, "Tell that to my ear." My perception of hearing had been clouded after she lunged at me in the lobby. She quickly took hold of my lobe and dug her sharp teeth into the skin with little regard for my pain. Then, it had angered me but now it seemed almost humorous, even if the throbbing still had not ceased.

She then captured my ear between her fingers and gently rubbed over the spot she had bitten, "Well, I'd rather apologize to it."

I found myself leaning into the touch and smiling at her as she lowered herself to lay next to me with her body propped up on her elbow. She was still wearing that gorgeous red dress – a picture of perfection even if her hair had fallen loose from her bun after I shoved her rather brutally on the bed.

Aveline then pulled away and scooted towards to headboard before happily patting the empty spot next to her. I leaned up slowly and debated on whether or not to do as I was asked. I did not want to get roped into any of her suggestive games. I've watched her with two Templars whose fate ended badly. Of course Aveline was not going to kill me – at least she would not end my life but I did not want to get closer to her only to have my heart ripped out of my chest. Whenever we were together, it was like a tornado colliding with a hurricane and as a result I did not know how to be her friend. After my mother died, I pushed everyone away and left the village. Achilles was the only one that I actually allowed inside my life, but only because I had to. Aveline on the other hand, broke her way into the nature of my emotions like a whirlwind against a rickety old house.

"Come up here." She tried again. After seeing how hesitant I had become she asked, "Do you remember the night before I left the Manor?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you did for me when you heard I was having another nightmare?"

"I do."

"Then come here." She patted the bed again and this time I complied to her call. I crawled towards her before flopping down onto the mattress with enough force to rattle the frame. "Roll over." She ordered.

I tossed and pushed my back towards her which allowed her to fit around my body like a glove. As comfortable as it was to have her lay behind me, I was very uneasy with the whole situation. "Aveline?"

"Go to sleep…" She told me as she pulled the tie in my hair, giving herself the opportunity to lightly drag her nails over my scalp. I felt my eyes roll back at the sensation.

"I should not have yelled at you." I admitted.

"We'll talk about it later." She replied, tugging my tuft a bit roughly. "I'm still mad at you for acting like an arse. But I'm willing to discuss it in the morning. Fair?"

"Very…"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her nails as she ran them across my head. Just before I was about to fall asleep I heard her say, "Connor?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to go back and get that kitten for me, aren't you?"

I chuckled and replied, "I'll think about it..."

* * *

A/N: Lo0ooOo0oO0ng Chapter Again… Close to 14,500 words. Hopefully I didn't disappoint!

How was this? Good? Bad? Rushed? Slow? Dry? Exciting? Again, I'm in the process of setting up my Part II. Plus I had writers block again… Sorry ;(

Was the ending kinda cheesy?

Hopefully I'm keeping everyone's interest. I only got 5 reviews for my last chapter. So… Idk. ಥ_ಥ

With that being said, don't forget to review my chapter, guys. It doesn't take long and it makes me update faster. Even Guests can get in on the action! So keep them coming! ლ(´ڡლ)

!XD Special thanks to Sivan IXXX for helping me with the chapter! That's love! I never would have made it without you! Now go to her page and read her stuff! It's great! XD!

And guys, I just realized I have been spelling windowSILL like CEIL. -_- GrrrRrr. Sorry for the typo! I would like to ask: If ya'll find errors or typos, let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you!

Random: I think Connor is a legs guy… 3 Also I like to believe that Achilles ships Connorline ;3

The flour scene… I actually did that to my brother when we were growing up. And then I never did it again O_O. Words of wisdom… Never EVER pick on your OLDER, BIGGER, FASTER, STRONGER, MEANER, sibling… Seriously. He gave as good as he got when he caught up with me. Darn my slow chicken legs!

NEW SONGs!

In Between the Raindrops – Lifehouse ft Natasha Bedingfield

Safe and Sound –Me vs Gravity

Just a Dream – Sam Tsui and Christina Grimme

Thanks everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

*NOT MY FIC*

I would just like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I love hearing from all of you and I'm so glad you're enjoying Rtf! Anyways…

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part II: Destined Chance**

 _Crossing The Fine Lines_

* * *

 _1775_

 _Boston, General Store_

* * *

"I think this would look good on you." Aveline said.

I looked away from the gun rack behind the store counter and turned to see her holding up a black, dress coat. My eyebrows knitted together… It looked like something an undertaker would wrap around a corpse before throwing the poor soul into his fated pine box. Not only was it categorized as poor taste, but it was expensive. And of course, I _hated_ it. I was then locked into a brief staring contest with the Hellcat before realizing she may have _actually_ been serious…

"I am not a show pony…" I finally stated after a short period of silence before turning to lean back over the counter to again examine the muskets and flintlocks. If I were going to spend money, it would be on _needs_ such as weapons. I was not there for _fashion_.

She made a noise of disappointment and put the garment back where she found it before turning to place her arm full of random objects atop the counter surface. The gentleman running the store smiled and bagged her things… I could not help but notice he was a bit _too_ friendly with her, especially after the way he watched her backside as she walked out the door. Even clad in a thick layer of blue skirt and petticoat, the curve in Aveline's hind was _unsubtle_. Stifling a growl, I forced my way behind her and drew the man's gaze before holding his stare – daring him to step out of line. As if realizing his inappropriate survey of her, his eyes dropped to the counter as if not to challenge me, then he awkwardly wiped his hand over its surface to clear the imaginary dust as he saw fit. After recognizing that I'd won, I smirked and followed Aveline through the door.

But as soon as I stepped outside the shop, all the items we purchased were suddenly thrust into my chest. On instinct, my arms came up to cradle the array of objects before my eyes shot to the Hellcat. But she was gone…

I scanned the crowd until I finally locked on to her a few yards away as she sprinted through the streets, moving clumsily in the light blue dress she _insisted_ on wearing for the day, knowing full well if we happened upon a Templar, it would make her woefully less agile. Much like now… Suddenly I realized she was not just running through the crowd like a fool for no reason. She was _chasing_ someone.

Why she had not just directed _me_ towards her mark instead of throwing her purchases into my arms to pursue the rival on her own, was beyond me…

Quickly dropping her things to the ground, I took off after her, masterfully weaving my way through the crowd and caught up with her. While running at her side, I noted her determination and looked ahead to see _who_ exactly we were after. I had expected to see a random man bolting away from us but instead was granted the sight of roughly five redcoats – one of them being a Grenadier…

" _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_?!" I panted to Aveline as I continued to match her pace.

She did not answer, only she ran a bit faster, and tore after the small regiment as they turned off the main road and headed towards the urbanized portion of the city. Perhaps it was the suspicious way they ran with their muskets in hand. Maybe it was the way they yelled for the passerby's to clear a path. Or, it may have been the wooden box held in the Grenadiers arms – the one filled with black powder and unlit torches. Either reason, gave Aveline _more_ than enough incentive to follow them.

Even _I_ had to admit they were up to no good…

We followed them until at last they stopped in front of a home in the lesser-populated area of the city. I halted as well, just before stepping into the street. It was clear the Hellcat had every intension of putting an end to, _this_ … whatever _this_ was and meant to do so by force. So, hoping to avoid conflict, I grabbed Aveline by the waste band of her skirt, while she was in mid sprint, and pulled her to a stop before ducking behind a curbed wagon.

"Let go!" She hissed in a low voice while smacking at my hands, which were still balled into the fabric of her lower drape.

"Are you insane?" I riled back. "You are determined to have this city on a head hunt for us! _Again_ …"

She titled her head towards me, pointed to the unit, and said, "Look at them, Connor! We have to stop it."

My eyes shot from Aveline, to the squadron just in time to see the Grenadier pour a thin path of black powder from his soldiers, to the front porch of the house… They were going to burn it to the ground – or better yet, _annihilate_ it.

The large box was placed on its side, and then, suddenly, the torches were lit. "Bill Tocks!" The Grenadier called towards the structure.

A window on the top floor rapidly swung open to reveal a man I could assume carried the name of Bill Tocks. He ran a meaty hand through his dark, red, hair and glared down to the British soldiers who surrounded his home. "What are yeh doin' outside me house?! Get away from here!" He growled all too seriously with an Irish laced accent. His face was hardened, shoulders square, and voice deep and rough with agitation.

"You failed to hold up your end of our bargain!" The Grenadier called as he took up a torch.

"I thought I told yer boss that I don't make deals with blackguards!"

"Foolish words for a family man…! Is your wife and child inside?"

Aveline suddenly gripped my hand with hers. "Connor, we have to stop this." She whispered.

She was right, of course. We could not just stand by and allow this act of injustice to go on without intervention. " _Damn it_ …"

At that I released Aveline and stood before rounding the wagon we had used for a safeguard. The Hellcat was right behind me, holding her arms out to the side, ready to extract her blades. Quickly withdrawing my hatchet, I gripped the shaft of the weapon tightly, and took a deep breath.

"Leave this man alone!" I demanded in a strong voice, causing the recoats to turn and face the Hellcat and I.

"And just who might you be?" The Grenadier asked brutishly as he stepped towards us.

"None of your concern."

"Then what gives you the right to-"

"Do as he says…" Aveline warned. "Or your lives will be forfeit."

" _Our_ lives?" He nearly laughed. "Listen carefully, _girl_. Threatening his majesty's army is a crime no matter how beautiful the criminal." He finalized as his eyes raked over her form wickedly. Turning to his soldiers, he handed one of them his torch and said, "Burn it down."

And as if he had signaled _us_ , Aveline rushed forward and buried her blade into the nearest redcoat while I grabbed the Grenadier by the back of his collar and ripped him towards me. I had fought his kind in past and though it was not an easy task, what with them being of a higher caliber than the British footmen, it could still be done.

He so spun hard against the wind that, for a moment, I thought I had the upper hand. I immediately found that I was very wrong. With intentions of ending this quickly and efficiently, I swung my weapon downwards toward his forehead but my wrist was instantly caught with the painful grip of his thick hand in mid-strike. A sneer crossed his face and then, his upper body reared back before thrusting forward to crush his head against mine. A sickening crack elicited as our skulls collided. Completely caught by surprise, my head fell back for a moment until I was able to shake off the strange dizziness that had taken over. But before I could escape, the Grenadier's knee pulled forth and knocked into my stomach. The action had done more damage then he had planned since I was still severely bruised over my ribs and abdomen after that Templar had slapped a board against my torso no more than five days ago. My wrist was then freed and I staggered away, bent forward, holding my ribs together as if they were on the brink of shattering. My eyes found his face as his lips curled into some sort of taunting smirk. Then his battle-axe was drawn, and in his hands. He raised it in the air and began taking a series heavy, languid swings in my direction.

My eyes went wide…

Though his movements were slow, they were also powerful. A single misstep, and it would be my end. When he was within range, I ducked under his swing and rolled past him before balancing on one knee and hauling my tomahawk backwards to bury the sharp edge into his back. With a howl of pain he ripped away me and turned before swinging his leg and kicking a foot into my hip, knocking me to the ground.

Then the he swayed the blade of his axe down towards me, but I quickly rolled out of the way and got to my feet as the vein of his weapon embedded itself into the cobble stone street where I had been moment previous. It was stuck… So, taken the chance offered, I pivoted forward and withdrew my hidden blade before releasing the hinge that allowed me to grip in the same way I would a knife, and buried the tip at the top of his spine. He lurched back with his mouth agape and body overwrought with pain. With that I pulled the blade down, cutting through his nerves and muscle tissue, rendering him useless. He dropped to his knees and then, fell forward to the ground, dead.

Without giving myself a moment to breathe, I looked to Aveline to see if she was having the same difficulty as I had. _Bill_ , the man we who had started it all, joined the fight with a butcher knife in hand to rush to Aveline's aid at some point during my brawl with the Grenadier. Just before that, two redcoats had been attacking her at the same time but thanks to him, now she was not alone. The third and final soldier was suspiciously out of view. So, I scanned the street briefly until my gaze landed on him. His flintlock had been taken from his holster and pointed directly at the ever-unwary Hellcat.

A chilling horror crept over me like an eclipse…

I meant to sprint for him, tackle him to the ground, and stop him from firing but my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen in fear. The only thing I could register was that, he was aiming for _her_. For the Hellcat. _My_ Hellcat.

" _AVELINE_!" I finally managed. Her eyes shot to me as I pointed to the soldier before yelling, " _Take_ _cover_!"

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard, that I tasted blood. What if she were to die? What was I supposed to do after that? How could I live with myself knowing that I simply stood by and watched? With that in mind, my arm involuntarily reared back and I rapidly lobbed my hatchet towards him, eliciting a harsh _wisp_ as it sliced its way through the air. And at the last possible second, Aveline grabbed one of her nearby enemies and spun him in between herself and the man with the gun. The shot rang through the city moments before the razor edge of my weapon sank into his throat – the bullet running straight into her human shield. I felt my shoulders drop and I nearly fell to the ground out of sheer release from the burden of watching her in harms way… Just like that night, four years ago, when she was caught in the storm and buried under a heap of mud. The very same feeling swept over me after I finally found her. _Relief_. Why was it, whenever I was in these situations with her, I felt an oncoming void – like I would be _lost_ if she were to die – like I would go _mad_ if I had to watch it…

Quickly snapping out of my thoughts, I searched for the next soldier to kill him but Bill had already ended his life…

The redcoat – the same one who attempted to shoot Aveline – finally fell the to ground with a hardened _thud_ as I approached, allowing me to pull my tomahawk from his neck, causing blood to pool out around him. I looked up to see Bill gasping for air as he wiped the collection of sweat and blood from his brow. It was obvious he had never taken a life from the way he starred towards the man on the ground – his kill. His features, when moments ago were hard and bitter, had softened and blended into a mixture of pain and remorse. I started walking towards him, passing Aveline who seemed preoccupied on the redcoat she had used for her shield. He wasn't quite dead.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I neared him warily.

"I'm fine." He answered, glancing towards me.

"Are you sure?"

"They threatened me family and had to die… _Yes_ , I'm sure." He seemed to be talking to himself more than to me.

"You did the right thing." I reassured him while extending my hand to offer a rather late greeting. "Connor Kenway."

"Bill Tocks." He replied as he took my hand in a firm shake. His light, green eyes fell somewhere over my shoulder before he said, "Perhaps if yeh considered leashin' yer cat, we could be properly introduced."

I blinked, "Wh-What?" Turning around, I found Aveline pressing the tip of her shoe into the fatal bullet wound of the recoat. She was practically screeching in French. And though I could not understand her, I could only imagine the venom in her tone meant her words were not exactly pleasant ones. Rolling my eyes, I called, " _Aveline_! Finish him off and come here!"

As if snapping from an anger induced trance, she looked to me before driving her blade into the soldier on the ground, and stood to make her way towards us…

"This is Bill Tocks…" I started, gesturing to the fiery-headed gentleman.

"Aveline de Grandpre." She replied.

"Can you tell us why these men would attack your home?"

"All these lobster backs are the same! They care nothin' for the lot of us! Brutal and merciless… But yeh two… Yeh made them look like children with wooden swords."

Aveline and I glanced to one another, unsure how to respond. We were not in the position to tell him who we were and where we learned to fight like that…

"Mr. Tocks-"

"Please." He interrupted. "Anyone who helps to defend me home and me family are considered friends – Me _friends_ call me Bill."

Just then, a short, pear shaped woman came running from the front door of the house with a baby in her arms. She was downright hysterical as she clutched the child to her chest, talking faster than I'd ever heard any woman speak. It took roughly ten minutes before Bill was able to calm her down.

"This is me wife, Lydia…" Bill said after she was no longer a ball of nerves. But due to the dead bodies around her house, she was still a bit jumpy.

"Whoever ye'are, just go away! We don't want any more trouble!" She bit, forcing her husband to silence her.

"We saved your lives!" I heard Aveline growl as she took a step forward, which caused me to throw an arm out across her waist to stop her from doing anything brash.

"We meant no harm ma'am…" I said. "Please excuse our intrusion. We only wanted to help."

After that, she was silent as if she had just realized we were on her side. Quickly grabbing Aveline by the wrist, I drug her along as I turned to go back the way we came. And as expected, she fought me the whole way since she was not one to let ungratefulness go unpunished. My grip on her tightened enough to elicited a small whimper before she decided it was best to stop fighting me.

It would be a miracle if the supplies we purchased at the general store had not been swept up by some lucky pedestrian…

* * *

 _That Night…_

* * *

Sitting at the side of the bed, I discarded my robes, popped off my boots and flexed my toes a few times before throwing my legs on top of the mattress and lying back against the pillow with my arms crossed behind my head. After a short time, I turned to my side to face Aveline, who was already fast asleep. After the last quarrel between us, she and I had shared a bed and decided we would continue to do so as long as it was all right with the other. It wasn't as if we'd never done it before. Although, I was not sure whether or not it was a good idea since there was a part of me, a much darker part, which kept pressuring me to lose control. My mind could not seem to get past the fact that I was in bed with a woman…

 _More like a Hellcat…_

I shut my eyes, and just as I forced myself to remember how cruel she could be in order to cool the heated blood rushing to my lower half, a soft knock sounded at the door. I lifted my head and looked towards the barrier between our visitor and us. A warning bell rang in my head and I quickly grabbed my flintlock off the nightstand before I sat up and instinctively threw a protective arm over Aveline, which woke her immediately.

"What is it?" She whispered restlessly after stirring to see my body halfway coiled over hers with a pistol pointed towards our only exit.

"Someone is at the door."

"So answer it."

"Do you even realize how late it is? What if it's a Templar? What if they found out about us?"

" _Connor_ ," She said with a sleep groggy voice. "If it was a Templar, why would he ruin his chances of survival by rousing our suspicion and knocking on our door at this hour?"

"He would either be very smart, or very dumb."

"Put the gun away and go see who it is. I'll be right behind you."

Another warning bell sounded. If it were an ambush, I'd rather not chance Aveline getting hurt. " _No_." I said firmly. "You stay in this bed. If anything happens, make for the window."

At that I got up and made my way towards the door, with my flintlock still in my hand. I only had one shot before I would have to reload, so knew I had to make it count. I grasped the handle and ripped to door open before swinging forward and aiming the barrel directly at our visitor's forehead. There was a gasp and flash of dark red hair. His hands flew up to show me he was unarmed but I held fast and kept the gun trained on him… Until I recognized who he was.

"Bill…" I said as I lowered my weapon.

"Perhaps this is a bad time?" He joked a bit nervously. Without giving a reply I eyed him rather offensively, which made his insecurities grow. He bit his lip briefly before asking, "Would it be alright if I came in?"

After a moment of thought, I stepped aside and permitted him entrance. He moved inside cautiously, ducking his head after seeing Aveline, who was sitting up in bed, wearing only a thin, form-fitting, nightgown. He clearly didn't expect _her_ to be here… It also did not help after he saw the room had been ransacked by our past disagreements… Including the torn lingerie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt yer time with yer wife."

"She's not my wife." I corrected as I shut the door and walked past him to sit at the foot of the bed.

Of course, that's when Aveline saw the opportunity to take it to the next level. She smirked and said, "We just sleep together…"

Bill's face clearly flushed and matched the same shade of his hair while I rolled my eyes and shook my head with agitation. Could she never stop toying with people? "What can we do for you?" I asked, drawing his attention.

"Well, to put it bluntly. I think that we could be of some help to one another."

"How's that?" Aveline asked, as she joined me at the foot of the bed.

"Look, I don't know who yeh two are but I followed yeh to this Inn. I asked the manager how long ye've been here, and he told me it's been almost two weeks." He stated. "And for the past two weeks this city has been changin'. The scum of Boston has been disappearin'. I can't prove it but after seein' the two of yeh take on that unit of recoats, I think yer the reason for these changes."

"And if we were?" Aveline started playfully. "What makes you think we wouldn't kill you for this discovery."

At that he froze…

" _Hush_ , Hellcat…" I told her before looking back to Bill, "That still does not explain how we can help one another."

"I own a tavern not far from here… In fact, that's why those lobster backs came to me home earlier. You see, for a while, I paid protection money to a man named Jonathan Clerk. I'm sure ye've heard that he was found dead - beaten to a pulp and stabbed in his own stable. Personally, I think yeh had somethin' to do with it and I'm glad. After I found out he was dead, I stopped payin'. It didn't sit too well with his men so they came after me."

"What does this have to do with your tavern?"

"The redcoats have ruined most of my business. After makin' that deal with Clerk, the Brits moved in and made it their main waterin' hole. Of course no colonists will step foot in a place filled with his majesties army. Plenty of redcoats spend their evenin's there, along with other strange lot. _If_ the two yeh _were_ responsible for Clerk's death, I'm sure it wasn't by mistake. Yer after _somethin'_. I hear a lot of strange talk at me business and thought yeh might like to know about it. Yeh helped _me_ and now _I_ want to return the favor…"

"I see… And what is your offer?"

"Come and work for me at me place. Yeh could easily catch bits and pieces of conversation that could be useful to yer… Eh… _cause._ "

Aveline and I looked to one another…

"Yeh don't have to decide now. But if yeh take me up on me offer, look for Black Horse Tavern… Finest drinkery in town." He finished with a wink.

"We'll let you know by tomorrow…" Aveline said.

Bill bowed his head a bit and showed himself the door…

"I suppose we should discus this…" I conceded once he was gone.

The Hellcat nodded in response. We both knew there was no need though. This offer was just too good to pass up.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

 _Boston, Black Horse Tavern_

* * *

"What would you have us do?" I asked as Bill began showing us around his business. We had arrived early in the day hoping it would give us time to prepare for what was in store for the evening.

"Just serve costumers and make conversation. It's not very difficult." He answered before leading us towards his supply room. " _Although_ , the two of yeh are dressed rather suspiciously for bein' barkeeps."

Aveline and I glanced to each other and regarded our attire.

Her dress was of her usual trousers, vest, and hat, while mine was my white-hooded, Assassin's robe, and buckskin chaps. We came prepared for _battle_ rather than prepared for undercover _work_. "This will have to do." I told him.

"Very well." He said with a slight nod, "I've errands to run for me wife but I'll be here later tonight. If yeh run into any complications, just let me know… Typically soldiers don't start showin' up until sunset." Just as he made his way for the front door he turned and said, "Oh, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet. Me wife doesn't know I snuck out of the house to seek you out."

Once I nodded my acknowledgment, he was gone.

* * *

Hours had passed without a single patron, which had caused _me_ to grow irritable, and _Aveline_ to grow bored. If our childhood was anything to go on, _that_ particular combination between the two of us, never lead to a successful outcome. I could see the gears in her head turning as she searched for a way to get under my skin. But I held fast and didn't run. Instead, I leaned over the bar and glared at her. She was sitting at one of the many empty tables with her feet propped up against the chair next to hers, staring at me, _smirking_ … There were times when I _hated_ that twisted little smile, much like _now_. It could only mean trouble for _me_. And to make matters worse, she _knew_ it made me uneasy.

Tilting her head back slightly she said, "Tell me about Hannah." There was a hint of wicked purpose dancing through her voice and it did nothing to help me relax.

"There's nothing to tell!" I barked almost too quickly and immediately regretted it. Once the words slid past my mouth as fast and as hostile as they did, she knew she was on to _something_ and stood before walking towards the bar.

" _Oh_? I thought you told me she had your _fullattention_." She kidded. "Naturally I thought you had something special with her…"

With a sigh I replied, " _Why_ _can't_ _you_ _let_ _itgo_?"

"Because you make it too easy to have fun with you." She answered honestly.

I was never skilled in the art of wit, especially against Aveline and always tended to revert to my usual tactic… _Anger_. "I'm _not_ easy!" I replied with venom.

"Is _that_ right?" She asked humorously, reaching for her hat and placing it on the counter. "Should I put it to the test?"

" _There's_ _no_ _need_! I..." Her hands suddenly flew to her vest before she began unlacing the strings with slow seductive movements. I paused, watching her as she rounded the worktop and discarded the boyish piece of clothing, revealing the curve in her waist. "I… I…" Trying to speak seemed impossible after her fingers started working at the top button of her white shirt, slowly cornering me all the while. What was she doing _now_?

I began making my way rearward, towards the counter behind me in hopes of escape but all too late realized that I had actually backed into a dead end. I found myself caught like snared game – between the bend in the counter and _her_ as she stepped closer, still working to remove her shirt – pressing against the beer kegs behind me trying to effort any amount of space I could. But she kept closing in… After revealing a tantalizing amount of skin below her neck - not enough for me to really see her, but enough to frustrate me - she neglected the task, walked right up to me, and leaned against the bar, placing her hands on either side of my waist. She imprisoned me with ease and the only thing I could think was _too_ _close_ …

"I-I…" I tried again, no longer sure of exactly what I had intended to say.

" _Yes_?" She encouraged with a purr.

Very slowly her hands glided from the counter to grip my hips lightly before her fingers dragged torturous patterns towards the front of my belt. My brain had shut down. Any intelligent thought I might have had at that moment was replaced with a vivid desire to be touched by her. I felt my breath escape my lungs with erratic force as she started unfastening the leather … After it was undone, she then moved on to unknot the burgundy sash wrapped around my gut. Once my lust-clouded mind had cleared, I came to the realization that she was stripping me – from the waist down.

But I was unable to stop her. Frozen. Shocked. And to my disappointment, _eager_ for whatever she was about to do to me.

Aveline then leaned forward, her lips capturing one of the claws hanging from the leather collar around my neck. My head reared back in agony and a growl ripped from my throat as I, in vain, mentally begged for her to make some sort of contact with my skin. Even though I knew she was only tormenting me, I could not seem to shove her away. The false promise of physical satisfaction overpowered my drive to resist her advances. It was like drowning in a sea of primal urge…

I grasped the bar with my hands and held on tight, continuously battling the impulse to grab her by the hips and bend her over the counter just to show her how _easy_ I could be…

Her fingers _finally_ brushed over the bare skin of my lower abdomen as she slipped my trousers down past my hipbones. Then, her hands gripped my robes and she pulled me forward and twisted our bodies until I was the one pinning her against the bar. It all happened so fast, that I ended up bracing myself against _her_. My hands wrapped over her ribs, sliding with ease around her torso to glide down her slender back. Our bodies were close enough that I could feel her breath gust out across my neck.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Once my grip around her loosened a bit, I attempted to back away but she took me by surprise again and swiftly dropped to her knees before lifting my white button-up vest to run her soft lips across the skin of my abdomen. Then I felt her slide my pants down a little more and I steadied myself against the counter, my eyes pinched shut with anticipation. Aveline was _very_ serious when it came to proving me wrong and in this extraordinary case, I didn't mind one bit.

A groan pulled from my lungs. Having a woman face eye level with my crotch only aggravated my erection further. My legs tensed as her hand slithered tauntingly over the growing bulge in my trousers, forcing my lips to tighten and my brow to pucker. I waited quietly and patiently as to not spoil the moment.

 _But_ …

I heard her erupt into a quiet fit of laughter before my eyes snapped open. Hilarity was not exactly the reaction I had hoped for after she touched my arousal. I looked down to see her bursting at the seams, which pressed a frown across my face. It was only a game. _All_ of it…

Shoving at my legs, she pushed me away from her before she stood and righted her clothes. That ever-present smirk was still plastered on her overconfident face. I would have given my right arm to beat her senseless but instead of doing _that_ , I decided it would be better to salvage what was left of my dignity and put my attire back the way it was before that… that _Hellcat_ decided to have her fun.

" _You_ 're _such_ _a_ _tease_ …" I snarled bitterly as I fastened my belt.

"Who knew I could have such an affect on you." She said as her stare spiritedly bounced towards my lower-half. " _Not_ _bad_. Although, I had always pictured you a little bigger."

A hot flash of anger danced in red patterns behind my eyes but I could not find words to retaliate. I only glared as my fury simmered, allowing a dark heat to overwhelm me.

" _Well_ ," She continued. "At least _now_ , we can say for sure whether or not you're _easy_." She quipped as she began to make her way out from behind the bar.

There were too many ways to describe how I felt. Livid. Aroused. Sexually frustrated. Humiliated. Resentful. Disappointed. And worn from her overused games… All of which were inwardly battling one another for dominance. To make things worse, it sent me over my already unstable edge after the playful slap of Aveline's hand came into sharp contact with my hind… Being unsure how to control all these repulsively destructive sensations, my arm shot out and latched around Aveline's limb before ripping her towards me with merciless power. Her body collided against mine with force, causing her to gasp. The next thing she new, her back was pressed flat against the bar top's surface with her legs wrapped around my hips, her wrists pinned on either side of her head by my tightfisted hold, and my arousal pushed flush between her thighs.

"You are not the only one who knows how to play games, _Aveline_." I said in a lust-rutted voice.

Her eyes widened considerably. Before, It was I who was drowning but now, she would be the one to be in way over her head. I was more than capable of offering every bit of torment she had given me over the years, including these past few weeks… _Includingthese_ _past_ _few_ _minutes_. This time, she pestered the _wrong_ bull.

"You wanted my full attention and now you have it, _Hellcat_."

I felt an impish grin cross my face, for the burden had lifted. I was no longer in control or holding back. And from the look in her eyes, she was more than willing – her gaze darker than usual – satisfaction crossing the planes of her face… Something inside me had snapped – something only she could summon and it was _liberating_.

Just as I was about to send her through the same torture she had put me through moments ago, something towards the front of the tavern caught my attention – a familiar figure moving past the windows. I narrow my gaze to catch a better glimpse through the dirt-covered glass while still holding fast to Aveline, as the individual neared the front door. It was a man who I had seen before. Years ago… Then I recognized him, just as he passed the final panel and my whole body tensed.

" _Damn_ _it_." I snarled quietly as I yanked the Hellcat off the bar to pull her into a crouch with me behind the counter… Not forgetting to snatch her hat along the way.

"What is it?" She asked in a confused yet lusty voice.

" _Shush_."

"Conn-"

" _Charles_ _Lee_." I whispered.

Then the small bell, mounted above the entrance, clattered against the door as it swung open. Very slow, sure, strides thumped against the floor as he crossed the tavern. A chair screeched in protest as Lee pulled it out from one of the nearby tables, and with a _thud_ he sat. What was he doing in Boston?

Aveline looked to me with worry-ridden eyes and I responded by clapping my hand over one of hers to give a reassuring squeeze. It was like the monster from our childhood had returned from the dead. Growing up, we were constantly told that Lee was not a man who could easily be beaten. Of course, Achilles only said this because we were teenagers and he did not want us to go up against men such as Charles Lee or Haytham Kenway, knowing full well that their skills far surpassed ours…

At the sound of the door knocking, once again, against the bell, I bent my ear towards the stranger's footfall as he entered, only due to the multiple footsteps, I gathered that there was more than one.

"You're late." Lee growled as they glided closer.

"We apologize for the delay." One of the men responded.

"Never mind that! Do you have it?!"

At that, I shifted a bit and rose slightly to peer over the bar but Aveline quickly grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "He'll recognize you."

"We have to know who he is talking to." I replied, looking her directly in the eye. She nodded once and released me before I again lifted myself up to get a better look.

It was difficult to make out, but there were three of them gathered around Lee's table – two of them men, tall and broad – the third short and slight, a women. She was wearing a hood and mask... I quickly snapped back down behind the bar after Lee glanced in my direction.

" _Well_?" He snapped.

"We don't have it, sir."

"You mean to tell me, I came all this way for _nothing_?"

"There were complications."

" _Oh_? Prey tell…" He bit rudely.

"There are two Assassin's in Boston as we speak. One of them is the woman we tracked to New York."

"The one who killed Brice?"

"Yes, Sir."

Aveline and I starred at one another… They were following her? Did that mean they knew about the Manor? Was Achilles all right?

"Any more news of her?"

"Only that we know who she is. Her name is Aveline de Grandpre."

Lee _huffed_ and said, "Yes, I've heard of _her_ … You let _me_ deal with her when she's found."

"Done."

"Be careful not to underestimate her. She's deadly and she tends to travel with a half breed native – Haytham's bastard…"

"We'll keep an eye out for him."

"See that you do. If possible, I want them alive." Said Lee. "In the meantime, what of the Ring? Where is it?"

"It's safe."

"Excellent. Two weeks from today, a British fleet will be arriving in Boston's harbor. We'll make the transfer then."

"Why _then_?"

"We know miss de Grandpre is somewhere in the city, looking for it. She and the boy will be so engrossed with protecting Boston, that they'll never suspect for us to make the trade during the battle." He replied. "There will be a ship behind the fleet. I'll be on bored with a front row seat to the show. Wave the British flag at the top of your mast and they'll let you through…" Lee's chair dragged across the floor yet again as he stood. "Until then…" He finalized as his footfall sounded across the floor and then, he exited.

His followers were not far behind…

Once they were gone, I made sure the tavern was clear before standing. If it was not enough to search for the Ring of Presage, now we had to stop a war. The fleet's cannons would tear through Boston as if the city were made of cards. At least, from what we heard, it was safe to say they were unaware of Davenport Manor…

"It's too bad we don't have a ship…" Aveline stated as she leaned against the bar, breaking my train of thought.

I smirked and corrected, "It's a good thing we _do_ … The Aquila."

* * *

 _The Following Morning…_

 _Boston, Inn_

* * *

Since there was nothing left to do in Boston, the Hellcat and I had decided to checkout of the Inn, lay low, return to the Manor, and wait there for the next two weeks…

Walking up to the small, registrars table along the back wall, I caught sight of the manger as he flashed me a rather pitiful look. I thought nothing of it and continued on my way with Aveline's money pouch in my hand. I had grown weary of having her pay my way throughout our entire dwelling in Boston, and finally convinced her to at least allow me to give the _appearance_ that I had a _few_ coins to my name. The manager met me behind the table and I dropped the sack atop its surface. He looked to me, eyes raking over bruise temple where that Grenadier had head-butted me the two days before and gave a weak smile… The coins where then dumped on the table, giving him freedom to count out his required payment.

"You understand that I'm obligated to charge extra due to the damages?"

" _Damages_?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, housekeeping found your suit to be in shambles. The front door had been kicked in. The imported perfumes had been shattered. There is a large hole in the middle of the lavatory door. There's also a fee for the disturbance of the other clients. I received many complaints of raised voices…"

Of course, the _damage_. All of which caused by me after losing my temper with Aveline. "Oh," I replied. "Sorry."

It fell silent for a few moments as he gathered his needed coins. Then he filled my pouch with the remaining and looked to me sorrowfully. "If _that_ was your honeymoon, then… My boy, I _weep_ for your future."

I nodded in agreement as I took up the bag and answered, "So do I…"

Especially since I was no longer sure where my relationship with Aveline started and where it ended. After leaving Black Horse Tavern, something between us had changed. Now I only had to decide whether or not it was for the better…

* * *

 _Davenport Homestead…_

* * *

On the way home, I felt a small object begin to rattle around inside my satchel and quickly looked down to see a little, grey, head popping in and out of the gap between fold and the bag. I rolled my eyes before pushing the tip of my index finger against it's forehead to shove it back inside. I was beginning to think, retrieving that kitten for Aveline was a bad idea… He was a horrid riding partner and I was the one who had been enlisted to transport him since the Hellcat didn't have a bag large enough for him to fit. For a while, I tried keeping him on my lap as we rode out of Boston but it quickly became a balancing act after he tried to commit suicide by leaping from my horse's shoulders to dart after a butterfly, or leaves tossing about in the wind. Eventually, after catching him in midair for the seventh or eighth time, I found the solution and stuffed him inside my satchel.

"How is he?" Aveline asked anxiously. She only inquired about him every _two_ _minutes_ …

"Obnoxious." I answered.

"He's just a baby."

"He is also _annoying_."

It took a bit of thought, and a good deal of the Hellcat's nagging before I finally decided to return to Jonathan Clerk's stable to look for the kitten she had become so taken with. At first I thought he was no longer there after I searched the loft and barn to no avail. But of course, he just _had_ to show up. As I was walking back towards the road to mount my horse, I heard a raspy mewing from behind me and turned to see that he had been following me the entire time I was searching for him…

"Did you decide what to call it?" I asked.

" _Him_ ," She corrected. "And yes. His name is Patriot…"

" _Patriot_?" To be honest, I half expected her to name him _Fluffy_ – or some other sickeningly, cute name. "Why?

"Because of his fur."

"His _fur_?"

"Doesn't it look like he is wearing a bluecoat? Like the colonist soldiers?"

I looked down to see him pushing his grey head through the flap again. When the sun hit his coat just right, it _did_ seem rather _blue_. Somehow the name fit perfectly… I was even beginning to think of him as _lovable_.

But by the time we reached the Manor and started up the path to the stables, I was ready to throw the damn thing into the forest. His claws, although small, were sharp and kept stabbing through the bag as my hip moved against the fabric in time with the footfall of my mount. On top of all that, I wasn't sure how we were going to break the news of the ill-behaved kitten hidden in my satchel to Achilles.

Once the horses were put away, I reached into my bag and handed Patriot to Aveline. He instantly nuzzled against her chest as if she were his mother. I, of course, rolled my eyes and pressed forward to make my way across the lawn to head for the Manor.

Our mentor greeted us at the door but it was clear the small animal in Aveline's arms did not amuse him. " _What_ …" Achilles started as he looked to me for an explanation, "Is _that_?"

"Ask _her_." I replied as I walked past him, heading for the stairs. _I_ was not the one who couldn't leave Boston without him…

"Where are you going?"

"To rest…" Or more like hide from Hellcats. Ever since the events at Black Horse Tavern, I started to avoid her. I even went as far as to sleep in the bathtub the final night at the Inn so I would not have to share the bed again. Aveline had confused our relationship by toying with me as ruthlessly as she did and I was finished with it. It was part of the reason I had gone back for Patriot. I thought he would make a good distraction so she wouldn't think to tease me about it on the ride home.

"Try not to be up there too long," Achilles said, "I didn't expect the two of you back this soon so Hannah offered to make me dinner."

I was halfway up the staircase when his last sentence stopped me in my tracks " _What_? _Tonight_?!" I snarled as I whirled around to face him at the foot of the steps.

He smirked up at me with sarcasm. " _Oops_ …"

I glanced to Aveline to see her lips had tightened a bit and her habitual playful expression had formed into something much harder. To me, she appeared downright annoyed but couldn't be sure until I could get a good look at her eyes. Unfortunately, she kept them glued to the floor before she turned, and made her way towards the front door with Patriot.

" _Aveline_ …?" I tried but she ignored me and walked out.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Achilles growled, " _What_ _did_ _you_ _do_ _thistime_?!"

" _Nothing_." I answered.

"She looked _upset_."

"She is just _tired_."

" _Oh_? I think she's jealous and maybe a bit insecure."

"Why would she be insecure?"

"She was fine until I mentioned _Hannah's_ name."

I remained silent and starred at my mentor… His smile grew wider and I folded my arms. _Prankish_ , is what he was.

"Ahh." He breathed. " _Finally_."

" _Finally_ _what_?" I riled.

" _Something_ happened in Boston, didn't it?"

" _No_."

He eyed me for a bit and said, "I guess I'll find out after tonight."

"There is nothing to _find_."

"Uh-huh." He retorted. "Get some rest. I have a feeling you'll need it."

 _Damn_ _it_ …

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_ …

* * *

"Connor!" Hannah beamed as I answered the door. She threw her arms around my neck excitedly and cried, "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

" _We_ didn't know either." Aveline said from behind me, her voice dry.

Her tone caused me to flinch and turn slowly to regard her. She had spruced up a bit – let her braids down, and threw on a skirt… According to Achilles, she did not want to be outdone by the competition, whatever that meant.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a guest." Hannah replied while pulling away.

"She's no guest," Achilles answered as he emerged from his study. "This is Aveline de Grandpre. She used to live with us a few years before you and your family moved to the Homestead. She's family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Hannah King." She extended her pale arm towards Aveline, to which she returned the gesture to take her hand in greeting. I was relieved. From the look on her face I half expected her to slap Hannah's limb away.

"Would you like any help in the kitchen?" She asked, forcing herself to be polite.

"That would be great. Thank you!"

With that Hannah bounded off towards the kitchen with Aveline moving behind her. Along the way, she turned to roll her eyes at me… Clearly, Hannah was far too bubbly for her taste. But to my surprise, their encounter was relatively, _painless_.

"Well," Achilles chimed as he moved into the dinning room to wait for his promised dinner. "That went better than I thought it would."

"I do not see why you would have thought it would go bad." I replied while following him.

"Two ladies - attracted to the same man – both of them working in the kitchen, together. The night is still young, Connor. And if all goes well, I'll have dinner _and_ a show."

"Aveline is _not_ attracted to me." I snarled while glaring at him. "How many times must we go over this?"

"Like I said, the night is still young." He repeated with a smile. "Have you ever heard the expression: Too many roosters in the hen house?"

"Yes."

"Well in some cases, too many hens can pose the same problem… _Good_ _luck_."

I sat down at the end of the table, in a place I could easily see both Hannah and Aveline through the adjoining kitchen entrance. If anything _were_ to happen, as Achilles had said again and again, I wanted to be able to see it's start so I could put a stop to it. But they seemed, _fine_. I even saw Aveline crack a smile after Hannah said something to her.

Achilles was wrong about this. The Hellcat did not care whether or not I found Hannah interesting or attractive. I smiled a bit, realizing I had worried all this time for nothing but still, at the same I was unexpectedly _hurt_ …

Aveline _didn't_ care…

* * *

The meal was cooked and placed on the table and before I knew what happened, the two of them were sitting across from each other, on either side of me. Achilles was seated a bit further than usual, just a few places down from the rest of us. Why he had chosen a chair that far away, was beyond me but I made a point never to question his methods. If I had to guess, he probably wanted to effort a safe distance away from the two girls.

"Connor, tell me about Boston." Hannah began enthusiastically as she heaped vegetables on my plate.

"What would you like to know?" I answered.

"Why were you there?"

"Oh… Uhh, business."

"What kind of business?"

"Nothing interesting. It would bore you." I replied, taking a bite out of the bread Aveline had placed on the table. I looked to her… The Hellcat seemed rather annoyed with Hannah ever since they stepped outside of the kitchen – sitting across the table form her with her arms crossed under her breasts, and glaring…

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell me about it. You're always so secretive." Hannah said in a disappointed tone, drawing my attention.

With a smile I replied, "Well until then, how is your family?"

"They're fine…" She answered quickly. "Why won't you tell me what you do?"

"I Uh, Because I-"

"Because it's none of your business…" Aveline bit.

My head jerked to her to shoot her a glare. I could hear Achilles snickering as he, in vain, tried to cover it up by scooping food from his plate, into his mouth.

Hannah's face twisted into an expression I had never seen on her before and she growled, "With all due respect, Aveline, I wasn't asking _you_."

" _Oh_ , I'm sorry. I was just getting rather annoyed watching you back him into a corner." She replied with a cutting smile.

"I was not backing him into a corn-"

"You were pressing it…" She blamed as she took a bite out of the roast.

Thankfully Hannah ignored her. "Did you hear that Norris proposed to Mariam?"

I blinked, half expecting her to return Aveline's quip but instead she moved on to the next topic. "No, I had not heard-"

"They were looking for you while you were gone. Mariam wants you to give her away."

"Give what to who?" I asked with confusion.

"No," She said while chuckling. "She wants you to give her away as her father."

"I am not familiar with the customs of colonist weddings…"

"I thought you said your father was British."

"He was but-"

"Didn't he teach you the right way to do things?"

"The _right_ way?" Aveline cut in. "And whose to say the way his people do things is incorrect?"

At that, Hannah's lips pursed before the fork in her hand jerked towards the Hellcat, flipping a piece of food on her. The action was so quick, I was not entirely sure it really happened. "For your information, plenty of things done by the natives are perfectly fine. I just think the way _we_ do things is more preferable. Weddings being one of them."

I turned to Achilles to seek silent wisdom but the old man was leaning back in his chair, holding fast to his I-told-you-so expression and shrugged before he gestured for me to have at it as he continued to stifle his laughter.

"And as for the correct way to have a wedding," She continued. "Connor knows I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, he clearly see's that his people live in filth or else he wouldn't be living in the Manor."

Aveline's jaw dropped. She then stacked a rather large amount of food on her fork from her own plate before flinging it across the table towards Hannah. "You _dumb_ , _senseless_ , _bimbo_!"

" _Aveline_!" I barked. "Hannah did not mean-"

"How could you say that!? And in front of him! You practically spat in his face and called his people – his _family_ animals."

"I don't remember referring to his family as animals." Hannah started in with a heated tone, sending more food to fly across the table. Needless to say, I sat back to avoid the now consistent crossfire of feed being tossed back and forth between them. "I only meant that the colonists do things more efficiently."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!"

"It doesn't matter who does things more efficiently!"

"It's just that with his father being British - he probably does things in a more civilized manner."

" _Civilized_?!"

"If I could just-" I tried but before I could get the words out, I was clipped in the chin by a piece of broccoli.

"Yes, _civilized_." Hannah snarled, "He left his village because he saw how his father lived. I just don't see why you would get so upset over something that _doesn't_ _matter_."

I then ducked after seeing how Aveline's posture went completely rigid… She had lost whatever bit of control she had left.

"HIS CULTURE _DOES_ MATTER!" She yelled, fuming while getting to her feet and slinging entire her plate of food into Hannah's lap. The three of us cowered as she loomed overhead with her hands balled in to tight fists. "It _matters_ because it's a part of him and makes him who he is! How can you call his people uncivilized when his father was the one who left his mother pregnant to bear him alone?! His village was raided – and his mother burned alive by these _civilized_ people you speak of – _colonists_!"

"I didn't know tha-"

" _NO_! You _didn't_ know! And it's _shameful_ that you would want to take his heritage away from him because it's not _efficient_! He left his village not because he wanted to but because he lost _everything_! Everything he does, says, and feels come from his past and his people! Not from _you_ or the colonists! You _ignorant_ … _Selfish_ … _Thoughtless_ …" Her voice finally faltered.

We all looked to her with painful expressions, waiting for her to continue scolding Hannah but as if she suddenly realized how completely irrational this whole thing had been, her gaze shifted quickly to each of us until her eyes landed on me… I could read her, then. She was sorry for making a scene but was not about to feel any sort of remorse for what she said to my guest. Her hand covered her mouth lightly before she sidestepped her chair to quickly flee the dinning room. On the way out she continuously muttered apologies about the mess, keeping her gaze away from mine.

After she had escaped and ran up the stairs, the rest of us sat in silence, unsure how to proceed with the meal. That is, until the old man cleared his throat.

"Well _that_ escalated quickly." Achilles said teasingly. "Dessert, anyone?"

* * *

 _Past_ _Midnight_ …

* * *

 _His_ _culture_ _does_ _matter_ …

I was lying on my bed, wide-awake, starring at the darkened ceiling. My thoughts were heartlessly keeping me from sleep. After Hannah left, I could not stop thinking about what Aveline said to her. She took up for me, making it very clear she regarded me as someone significant and not just some half-breed and more importantly, not just someone to tease … Not very many people would protect my heritage the way _she_ did. And although I was not happy with the way she went about it, I was still pleased with her illustration of loyalty.

Telling Hannah my culture mattered was the same as saying _I_ mattered…

I felt my lips twitch a bit with an oncoming smile and rolled over to my side. But just as I closed my eyes, I heard my rusty doorknob grind in protest as someone twisted it and pushed the barrier open. The footfall was timid and light, which told me _Achilles_ had not climbed to stairs to visit me at such an hour. I lifted my head and peered through the darkness, trying to find the person's silhouette.

"Connor?"

"Aveline?" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I… just wanted to," She fell silent.

" _To_ …?" I prompted as I sat up. There was few short seconds of silence as she ghosted through my dark room to place herself on the edge of the bed. Already being a bit uneasy around her, I scooted away from the dip to put some space between us. I could not afford to again lose sight of my discipline like I did at the tavern. It never should have been taken that far.

"I came to apologize." She finally answered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight."

"I do not appreciate the way you spoke to Hannah earlier." I said sternly. "You were _rude_ , you made yourself out to be a _fool_ , and you humiliated _me_."

In response, Aveline cursed in French. "And _I_ don't appreciate how _she_ spoke to _you_. _She_ was ru-"

" _She_ _did not mean for those things to sound the way they did_." I riled. "You should not have let it get to you."

"Oh, she didn't mean to call your people savages?"

"She never called-"

"She didn't come right out an say it but she might as well have! You should have heard some of the things she said to me in the kitchen!" She replied a bit too loud.

"Keep your voice down." I warned. "Unless you want Achilles to come upstairs and find you in my bed."

"You make it sound as if I intended to stay." She said lightly. I knew there was a smirk on her face even though it was dark.

Leaning slightly back against the headboard, I bit my lip for a few moments before saying, "You are welcome to. If you wanted."

She scoffed, "I thought you were angry with me…"

"I may have been… _annoyed_. But that does not mean you are too obnoxious to share a bed with."

I felt her scoot a bit closer. "Why?"

"There is no reason." I replied as I nestled back under the covers. "I just would not mind if you wanted to stay."

I thought for a moment she would leave… But to my surprise, Aveline wasted no time in crawling under the covers and positioning herself against me, pushing her front against my side and head over my shoulder. Although it was not the first time I had slept next to her, it was a bit different for me now that I was older. Surprisingly, I had more trouble controlling my darker thoughts than I did when I was younger and quickly sought to make conversation.

"Why did you take up for me tonight?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't." She replied, throwing and arm gently over my still bruised ribs.

"I suppose I should thank you."

Lightly swatting my shoulder, she rolled away from me a bit and playfully snipped, "And _I_ suppose you should sleep."

I rotated with her and landed on my side, facing her… She was now lying on her back, unguarded, and completely unaware that I was watching her. _Wanting_ her… Her body was so close to mine but still, unattainable. _Frustratingly_ _unattainable_. Countless times in my mind had I kissed her, touched her, and held her but in reality, any angle I thought to make my advance only ended in screaming and hostility… Or worse. I thought she might laugh at me for trying to get closer. There were times when it seemed she felt _something_ for me but then again, she tended to mix her signals. Much like she did in Boston.

Even though she was a Hellcat, she knew me better than anyone I had ever met, even Achilles. I was starting to find that I was developing something towards Aveline that greatly differed from the feelings I had for her when I was a boy. I couldn't be sure but it felt as if I was _falling_ for her – it seemed all too clear after seeing the barrel of a gun pointed at her in Boston.

At that thought I stifled a growl and tossed myself angrily onto my back. How could I even begin to fall for someone like _her_? Unpredictable. Impulsive. Rude. Annoying… But gorgeous. Understanding. Loyal. And kind in her own way. I turned my head slightly to look at her again. She was strangely perfect for me even though she challenged me, provoked me, and from time to time made me sick with rage and anger. She was the most frustrating person in my life and yet, I could not, no matter what I did, get her out of my mind. Seeing her for the first time in three years, in New York, only threw kindle on the dying embers of my heart. Only _then_ , I didn't want to admit it, much like how I refused to accept it as a boy.

But _this_ time, I was Ready to Fall...

* * *

 **A/N:** OH SNAP! So close…

Sorry if this was bad! I didn't feel like it was one of my better chapters! It was _extremely_ difficult and tedious for me to write this one for some reason. I just thought it was a little dry, juvenile, rushed, and poorly thought out. Which is weird because I put a _ton_ of thought into this whole fiction. Idk, I just personally hated the _whole_ thing! Then again, I'm never happy with my work. Shame on me, right?!… But hey, I hope you enjoyed it all the same! :D

AND I am _so_ sorry for the late update… there were some technical difficulties on my end and well, it slowed down my writing for a good few weeks. If it hadn't been for that, I would probably have had this chapter up LONG ago and been working on the next. Again I apologize for updating much later than I planned. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

And gosh! Can you believe it?! We are just a little over halfway through this whole story! That's right! We're on chapter 8 of 15. WHOO! Anyone else excited? I am! I'm ready to start on some other stories… Hopefully you guys will wanna jump over to my new ones and read them when they're published. =]

Fun Fact – I was playing AC3 and actually came across a place called Black Horse Tavern. You can't go inside though =[

Ok, and Norris and Mariam… If you played the homestead missions then you should know who they are. =] if not, its not too important.

Thanks so much for all your reviews! Wow! I can't tell you how much that makes me just want to write and update away! Seriously, I really appreciate it! Thank you so so so much!

Anyways, I won't say too much more…

As usual, review my chapter and I will continue to stay strong and write until my fingers fall off! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 ** **Never forget**** **: Reviews are like candy to me so keep them coming! (~** **)~ They make writing my next chapters much easier. Ahem, which may or may not include, Ship hijacking, Explosions, more Connorline tension, and even a bit of fluff.**


	9. Chapter 9

*NOT MY FIC*

OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! Somebody made some Fan Art for me! *Does Happy Dance!* Thank you so much cdblue, who took the time out of your day to do something so nice and so flattering! I appreciate it so much! I hope to see more from you! (No pressure though ;p) I appreciate ALL tributes from my readers!

View Here: art/Ready-To-Fall-360962406

P.S. Kanen'to:kon is pronounced Canon-Doe-Go. We'll be seeing him so I thought I should let ya'll know how to say it. Just in case. =]

Ratonhnhake:ton (Connor) is pronounced Ra-Doon-Ha-Gay-Do. Again, I'm sure most of you know that but still… There it is!

WARNING: Racial Slurs in this Chapter

Ready to Fall

Part II: Destined Chance

Riding the Aftershock

* * *

1775

Davenport Manor

* * *

Allowing my legs to straddle the back of my desk chair, I leaned forward and crossed my arms over the top, causing the aged wood to crack under my weight as I stared towards the bed. The dawn had broken through my windows and encased my body in soft shades of orange, kissing my bedroom with warmth. I lowered my chin to my forearms and relished in the feel. But it was not due only to the morning sun as it slowly ascended over the Manor. It was her…

Aveline was there, lying on my bed with her hair splayed across my spare pillow, breathing steadily in a dreamless sleep. She was beautiful, just as she had always been. Her dark skin was smooth, and contrasted attractively against my white sheets, making it all the harder to stay grounded against the desk chair. I would have burnt down the Manor for the chance to kiss her awake. Her lips where swollen from sleep, her mane in a scruffy mess of bed-head, and her flesh tinted with the sun's morning glow.

It had been a week since we returned from Boston, and ever since then, she had slept in my room. In my bed… But it was not just my room or my bed, when she was there. The whole room changed. There was a hint of perfume that laced the air and fell to my coverlet to settle against the fabric, knitting pleasantly into a shared scent between the two of us. Not only that, but I had even noticed that my own personal scent had altered just a touch. Everywhere - my clothes and skin, I could smell her there - on me. And even though it wasn't very strong, it lingered, causing me to keep certain distances from Achilles to insure he was in the dark about our sleeping arrangement. I was not sure how pleased he would be and did not want him to find out. Ever. He might have put a stop to it all together… And that just wouldn't do. Not after realizing how accustom I had become to sharing my bed with Aveline.

She shifted against the mattress slightly and I smiled as she tossed onto her back. She tended to get hot at night. Many times, had woken to find the covers kicked to the foot of the bed, and my bare chest exposed to the chilled night air. And countless times, had I woken to find her nightshirt hiked up, showing off a decent amount of her toned thighs… Very nice, toned, thighs. And though I was not complaining, still I was confused. In Boston, I understood why she allowed me to sleep next to her, seeing as how I was too tall for the undersized loveseat in the corner of our suit. But now, she willingly snuck into my bedroom in the dead of night even though she had her own - most of the time without asking my permission – leaving me to wake with her breasts shoved up on my back, sides, or chest, my legs tangled with hers, or her backside nestled against my groin – leaving me to wake with her… Much like anyone else in my position, I had to wonder why. Why would she do that? She had her own bed to sleep in so why choose mine?

What was I to her?

* * *

About an Hour Later…

* * *

"Good morning, Connor. You're up rather early." Achilles said with a faint smile crinkling the skin around his eyes.

"Old man…" I acknowledged. "I have errands to run."

"Oh," His eyes surfed the foyer before noticing something was missing. "Without Aveline?"

"I do not take her with me everywhere I go…" I growled as I turned to open the door.

"No need to get grumpy." He replied with a smirk. "I was just curious as to why the two of you have been sneaking out alone at odd hours in the morning."

"Like I said, I have errands to…" I blinked, registering the last of his sentence. "Aveline is gone?" Wasn't she just asleep? In my room?

"Has been for a half hour."

"Where?"

"She didn't say. The two of you have been so secretive lately." He finalized with a knowing smile.

His words were laced with subliminal undertone. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. He always seemed to be one step ahead of me as if he had eyes everywhere. He didn't come out and say, I know Aveline sleeps with you, but he didn't have to. His words suggested as much.

"I have nothing to hide." I lied. At least, I never meant to be secretive with my errands. "I need to see Mister Fulkner and speak with him about the Aquila's supplies. Then, I need to pick something up from Ellen's shop. Mariam was looking for me as well."

"Sounds like a busy day…"

"It is."

"Get to it, then." He told me with a chuckle as he turned and limped away. Clearly he told me of Aveline's earlier slip out on purpose. He wanted me to look for her.

I stepped out onto the front slab of the Manor with intentions to fulfill the responsibilities I had mentioned to my mentor, but somehow in the transition from indoors to out, I decided to search for Aveline. It was just an hour ago she was sleeping in my bed. Where had she gone? And why hadn't I noticed she left?

* * *

After a few hours of search and complete waste of my morning, I found myself following Aveline's trail upstream from the Aquila until I came to its end – to a shallow waterfall. After spotting her mare, tied to a lowered branch, patiently grazing through a patch of wildflowers and wading ankles deep in the creek bed – I knew I was close. I culled the reigns of my horse, pulling him to a stop just where the Hellcat's mount was, and began to secure him next to her. And even though I had found her nag, rather too easily, that still did not explain where shewas. The trail I had been following was that of her horse – the heavy strides of her mount guided my way there but now that I had located the animal, her trace had disappeared entirely. With a sigh, I stalked towards her horse and began investigating – looking for any signs. But by now, she could be anywhere…

But then, a beat… A mudded trail of her footprints, lead towards the short waterfall, showing me exactly where she had gone. From the telltale signs of the slickened dirt that had fallen from her boots, she had climbed the rock side, and vaulted up and over the falls. I willingly followed the footpath until, at length, I too was at the top of the small rapids and scanning the waters steady torrent in search for Aveline. Aside from the dense sound of the water cascading over the stunted cliff side, it was calm. In fact I could not remember the last time my surroundings had been so… tranquil. The afternoon sun bore down over the slow moving water and looked beautiful glistening across the stream. The wind soothed my sweat beaten brow as it breathed through the trees. And the birds sang in high-pitched voices, happily prattling as they flew overhead. For a moment, I relaxed, forgetting the reason I had climbed there in the first place.

Until…

"Hey!"

My entire body tensed at the sound of Aveline's voice as it assaulted my ears. I looked around to find that she was actually, nowhere to be seen, which instantly put me on my best guard. Instinctively, my stance lowered as if to prepare for some sort of covert attack. A slight spattering sound against the water caught my consideration and I quickly turned my attentions on the stream. But it was too late. By the time I caught sight of her, she had already made her move…

With an aggravating slap against my left cheek, I was hit in the face with a thickset heap of sludge from the creek's bottom, courtesy of Aveline… Quickly taking my palm, I swiped the mud off my brow and jawline before snapping my hand towards the ground to send the muck flying back into the water. Once my face was somewhat cleared, I looked up to see her waist deep, standing in the stream. And while still feeling the grime over my skin, I glared at her. That is, until I managed to really see her.

She was clad in nothing but her lingerie. White, lingerie. Drenched, white, lingerie. It was then I determined that she was the very pinnacle of evil, especially after feeling the way my pants tightened at the sight of her nipples poking through the now sheer cloth of her bandeau. At that, my gaze shifted down and I had to convince myself she did not know that everything she was wearing, at least over her breasts, was completely transparent. But then again, maybe she was very aware, especially after crossing those fine lines back at the tavern…

The sound of water sloshing behind her as she made her way towards the bank, filled my ears - my brow puckered and I glared towards my boots. I had a feeling we were getting ready to play another one of her games. Keeping my gaze trained to the ground, I listened carefully as Aveline came closer. Then, before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, dripping wet, and chuckling at the smeared mud on the side of my face.

"Looking for me?"

"No," I lied.

With a scoff she said, "Right. You just happened to bump in to me – all the way out here…"

"Achilles said you were gone. And I did not remember seeing you leave the house." I finally admitted. "I was just curious…"

"Well, you found me…"

"I guess I did."

After a short time of silence, she noted the way I kept my eyes away from her and said, "Look at me…"

"I … I-I cant." I said hoarsely, still determined to keep my gaze down.

"Why?" Her tone was light and teasing. She knew…

"Your uh…" I began gesturing with my fingers in a crisscross motion over my chest. "It's no longer covering… I… I just can't."

"You didn't seem to have any trouble looking at me this morning." She jested as she hooked a cold, wet finger under my chin. It took me a moment but then I remembered, I was watching her sleep, only apparently, she was had been awake that whole time. After she began tilting my head up, I complied easily enough without putting up a fight. It was not as if I did not want to look. I was still a curious male, who held high appreciation for the female body…

Predictably, the lower half of her undergarments, although thicker and less clear, also left little to my imagination… I allowed my gaze to linger over her bare thighs a bit too long before I realized she was smirking at me.

"There…" She purred, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Finally forcing my eyes to drag up her relatively, wet, naked body, I landed on her face. Her heavy, dark, hair was soaked and clung to her neck and back… "I guess not."

Then I smiled nervously… She may have been a Hellcat, but she was gorgeous.

"Hmm…" She hummed. "It seems you've gotten some mud on your face."

"I wonder how." I spat sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Needless to say I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well, lets go clean it off." She started before clasping a hand around my wrist and dragging me towards to water.

"N-No!" I yanked my arm out of her grasp, which caused her to turn and eye me rather dangerously. "I know where that's going…"

"What if I promise not to get you wet… Much."

"Exactly." I replied. "I would rather stay dry today, Hellcat."

"If you're so worried, then why don't you strip?"

I blinked, "St-Strip?"

"Yes… It means remove clothes."

"I know what it means!" I snapped.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just don't-"

"Don't tell me your shy, Connor."

"No, but-"

"It's not like you have much of anything to hide anyway…" She finalized while crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing my crotch playfully.

At that I glared. It was the second time she had ever remarked on my size being… inadequate. And that was twice too many. "Alright, fine. I'll strip."

Slowly I began unfastening the many buckles, buttons, and the sash that covered my attire, hoping that in some small way I could harass her with an unhurried, torturous, strip tease. But I acted out a bit more confidently that I actually felt. Instead of me inflicting any amount of torment on her– it was quite the opposite. Her scrutinizing gaze raked over my actions as I removed my robes. Her eyes reminded me of a rabid dog after acquiring its first taste of blood. Her lips, which had long since curled into a predator-like smirk, parted seductively at the exposure of my chest, arms, and abdomen. At that, I realized I may have actually been having some kind of effect on her and tossed the upper half of my clothing behind me before moving on to my pants. With a new gained confidence, I pulled off my boots, then the buckskins covering my legs, and finally dragged my pants down until I was able to step out successfully without tripping over them and making a fool out of myself. She watched… She even licked her bottom lip ravenously as her sweltering eyes scoured my body like a starved wolf.

"Better?" I quipped after I was left in nothing but my underthings.

"Much." She replied throatily, once again taking hold of my wrist. "Now can we go?"

"Lead the way."

With a victorious smile, she pulled me towards the bank and into the water. At first, I was not excited about the idea after feeling the way the sodden mud slimed around my feet and ankles, and the way the cold water assaulted my heated skin. But after Aveline forced me to go further, pulling me to the creek's deepest point, it wasn't so bad. My body had cooled, making the water a comfortable temperature, and the creek bed, instead of feeling like slime, transformed into smooth pebbles under my feet.

Now standing ribs deep in the water, an awkward silence fell between the two of us and I looked to the bank where I'd left my cloths. How long would I have to stand here? Was this it? I meant to say something - break the silence - but before I could, an onslaught of water slapped up against my bare chest and engulfed my head. Now drenched completely, I glared at the Hellcat.

"What the hell was that for?!" I bit, now shivering from the splash.

"We are here to clean the mud, remember?" She reminded me while snickering.

"I could have just wiped it!"

"But that wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Hellcat…" I snipped just before cupping my hands under the water and bringing a small amount to my cheek to scrub away the dirt.

"Why don't I do that for you…" She offered.

"Why don't you just keep your hands to yourself…" I countered, remembering what transpired between us in Boston.

"Is Connor Kenway afraid?" She snarked as she reached forward and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Not at all. I would just prefer it if you kept at a distan…" I looked up to find that she much closer than I anticipated. Our adjacency, which caught me by surprise, forced me to fall silent.

In one quick move, she glided even closer and placed her hands on my shoulders for purchase before drawing her legs up and hooking her knees easily around my hind... "You were saying?"

My palms immediately latched onto the undersides of her thighs and I pushed her up a little higher against my torso, but not just because I wanted to feel her legs – which I did… The fact was, it was an instinct to hold her away from my oncoming erection. Although, the only thing I had accomplished was bringing her breast just below my chin. That, along with having a pair of long, dark, legs wrapped around my waste, did nothing to quell my arousal.

"I don't remember." I replied honestly. I really had no idea.

Once Aveline had settled herself flush against me – body pressed into mine, and legs straddling my hips, she brought her wet hand to my face and gingerly began palming away the dirt. I leaned into her touch unconsciously and closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of her slick hand as she washed the muck from my jaw. Then, the fingers of her free hand ascended from the water to rest on my neck, her digits instantly twisting in the leather string around my throat. At that my eyes opened… It was only natural after feeling a slight restriction to my windpipe, even if it was not too threatening. After all, this was still Aveline.

I suddenly remembered how close she was and despite the cool water encasing my body, I felt my blood heat to an agonizing warmth. Moreover, I seemed to have forgotten how transparent her bandeau was but had after finding it exceedingly difficult to tear my eyes away from her breasts, I was reminded. I bit my tongue as if to stop myself from making a sound but I hummed with pleasure after feeling her hand drag down my face again.

"Try not to enjoy this." She remarked with a smirk as she continued washing the mud from my face, running a thumb over the curve in my lip.

"Not to worry." I replied. "I wont."

"Liar…"

I watched her face –it was scrunched with determination as she smoothed the last of the grime away from my jaw before I asked, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Aveline shifted a bit and rinsed her muddy hand before coiling her arms around my neck and interlocking her fingers together behind my head. Once she was comfortable, she looked to me and said, "I just needed to get out of the house."

Her tone was abnormally unhappy and I had to wonder, "Why?"

At that her lips tightened and she sighed while leaning away and arching her back for a good stretch – pushing her wet breast closer to my face and making it that much harder to really listen to her, what with the sound of blood pounding in my ears. All my senses were heightened – the sound of the water as it rushed over the falls, the proximity of our bodies, the sight of a wet female wrapped around me, and the feeling of her long legs as they tighten around my hips. With my palms flat against the underside of her thighs, all I would have to do was slide my hands up a few inches and…

"Because." She started as she straightened herself out. I shook my head a bit to rid myself of the urge to grab her backside and forced my attention on her voice. "It's not the same."

"The same?"

"The Manor is completely different from what I remember. It's not just an old house anymore, its a home. And it doesn't feel like mine."

"Aveline, you know it's your home-"

"Yes. But it's changed. And so has the Homestead." She replied. "I wanted to go for a ride this morning and everything was just so… different."

"Different how?"

"There's an Inn for starters. Farms. A church. A blacksmith… Hannah."

"Achilles and I have worked hard to expand the Homestead and give those people new lives."

"And that's great. But …"

"You feel left behind." I stated. Her eyes found mine seconds before she hunched against me and place her head against my shoulder. "You should not feel that way."

"But I do."

"Aveline," I waited until she lifted herself back up to look at me. "Even if things change, no one has forgotten you."

"Maybe Achilles didn't." She said argumentatively.

"Oh, and I did?" I growled, immediately falling victim to quarrel she'd just baited for me.

"Of course!" She slapped my shoulder – wet flesh colliding with wet flesh – and elicited a grunt from my discomfort. "You've been otherwise engaged. Chasing that blonde skirt everywhere she goes…"

"That's not true! I have hardly spoken to her since-"

"Fine. It may not be all that bad but you haveshown interest in her."

"So? And what if I had?" I bit. "What does that mean for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you ask me, you seem a bit jealous."

"I am not jealous!" She barked as she challengingly pushed her face towards mine… As if it would intimidate me.

I smirked because I knew I was on to something…. Her lips were so close to mine that I could almost taste them. "Does it bother you when I talk about her?"

She closed her eyes, "No…" Clearly a lie.

I removed my palms from her thighs, slid one arm around her back, and took her jaw in the grip of my other hand, forcing her to look at me. "Aveline," I whispered, our lips only a breath away from colliding. "How do you feel about me?"

"Connor…" She seemed to be struggling with something – having some sort of inward battle with herself as if she could not admit that she felt the same way I have for the past few years. Once again her eyes shuttered to a close, causing my finger to gingerly tighten around her chin.

"Open your eyes." I bid quietly as I allowed my hand to slide from her jaw to the back of her neck where I proceeded to pull her closer. "Say it."

"Connor… I don't-"

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

Both of us froze at the voice that had suddenly called out a name I had not heard in years. I looked to the bank, where I'd thrown my clothes, to see a familiar face from my past. He stood tall with his bow in hand, quiver half empty from the lost arrows – clad with buckskin hides - quail feathers in the long braids that trailed down to his hips, and elaborately beaded jewelry that was true to the Kanienkeha:ka people. My people.

"Kanento:kon." I replied while lowering Aveline into the water, allowing her a bit of modesty. But if Kanento:kon's eyes were any indication, from the way they had bulged and zeroed in on the Hellcat, he had already seen more than enough. That or he could not wrap his mind around the fact that I was wading with a woman… I was never known as a philanderer back in the village. "What brings you here?" I asked, hoping to tear his gaze off of Aveline. Even though she was submerged from the neck down, under the murky water, I still did not like the way he stared. It was as if he could see her.

"Hunting."

"Is game scarce near Kanatahseton?"

"No. A bear has been threatening the village."

At that I moved away from Aveline and started to make my way towards the bank. "Is everyone alright?"

"Does that matter to you?" He asked through gritted teeth as I stepped onto the shore and grabbed my clothing.

I looked to him with narrowed eyes before pulling my pants up over my wet drawers. "Why wouldn't it?"

His gaze shifted behind me, "It just seems that your tastes have changed."

Turning to catch sight of what he was staring at, I found Aveline. She was wading as she had been before I stumbled upon her, only she was sure to keep her body shrouded by the water now that Kanento:kon was there.

"It's not important who I keep company with…" I said as I turned back to face him. Was he angry? "Is the village alright?" I asked again, this time a bit more critically.

"If you must know… The bear attacked some of the children playing outside the village. Two boys are dead, along with a little girl." His eyes clenched. "We had trouble finding the remains."

My mouth, which apparently had been hanging open, snapped shut. Why was I not informed? I could have kept a look out for the beast or possibly joined the hunting party. "I would like to help you."

"Are you sure you can spare the time?" His head nodded back towards Aveline. "You seem rather busy."

"My people come first."

"Alright." He agreed, "I'll wait for you upstream. Meet me there once you've, calmed." He hooked his head towards my groin, silently reprimanding me for being in such a state of arousal in his presence. I felt my face heat with a slight blush…

After that, he turned and walked away, keeping close to the water's edge. Once he was out of sight, Aveline wasted no time in swimming towards the bank and getting dressed. Once she was informed of the situation, she was more than eager to help.

* * *

The Frontier

* * *

Hair still dripping, I pressed my shoulder into the trunk of the nearest tree with my bow pointed down and an arrow ready to be fired. With my bowstring pulled tightly, I lifted my weapon and aimed for my target's heart… Then I released. With a distinct whistle the arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the skin of the doe – right in the kill shot. At first, she lurched and kicked her back legs, unsure of what hit her, then she ran into the forest, leaving a speckled trail of blood behind her.

"Good shot, Ratonhnhake:ton." Kanento:kon said as he slapped me rewardingly on the shoulder blade. "Now we look for the body. If we string her up, the bear will be sure to smell the blood."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use a poisoned dart?" Aveline asked as she stared off in the direction the doe had gone.

"What? Poisoned dart?" Kanento:kon asked, looking back and forth from me to her.

"Now we have to track it and waste daylight. If we would have used a poisoned dart, it would have fallen here."

"That is not the way the Kanienkeha:ka do things." He answered.

"I understand that better than most. But I would hate to see that bear prey on anymore lives, especially children – all because we were busy tracking the bait.

"And what would a woman know about hunting?" He said rather harshly, causing Aveline to cross her arms and glare.

"How about I give you head start so you can find out…" She bit.

"You couldn't find me if I had bells tied to my ankles."

"No one said anything about finding you. I believe hunting is what we were referring to."

"Snake…"

"Arse…"

"Fool…"

"Enough!" I finally said, bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "What if we separate into two groups?"

"Whoever finds the bear first is the better hunter." Aveline said, looking hastily towards Kanento:kon.

"Agreed." He replied with a smirk.

"Wait," I started. " I did not mean for the two of you to-"

"Start now." Aveline said to him, completely ignoring me.

"We're wasting time…" He quipped.

Suddenly, Aveline turned and started following the injured doe's blood trail. I made to go with her since, at least to my knowledge, she had never before encountered a bear. But the moment I took my first step to catch up with her, Kanento:kon quickly clasped one of his hands over my shoulder. Turning my head slightly to regard his expression, I caught sight of his reproached eyebrows. They were both raised rather skeptically and his mouth was formed into a thin line.

"Going with her?"

"Yes… Is that so wrong?" I growled while shrugging out of his grip.

"It wouldn't be." He replied. "If she wasn't one of them."

"Them?"

"Open your eyes, Ratonhnhake:ton. She is a colonist!"

For a short moment, we stood silently, and glared at one another before I said, "She's agood woman."

"That's no woman!" He snarled. "I watched the two of you earlier. She threw mud in your face and humiliated you by provoking you to strip down half naked. And what's worse, you let her…"

"How long where you there?!" I asked hotly, trying to control the grinding of my teeth.

"You are weak to her… charm." He finalized harshly. "She is nothing more than a seductress. She's an isolated wolf, hungry for small game and injured prey."

I glared. "She never-"

"You've become a plaything…" Again we both fell silent and stared at one another until, at length, he said, "Come on. We can't let her win."

Begrudgingly I followed Kanento:kon as he walked away. Even though I did not want to believe it, some of the things he said made sense. He was right; Aveline did not treat me with respect… But I'd be damned if I was her plaything.

* * *

Late Afternoon…

* * *

"CONNOR!" Aveline screamed once again in the distance.

Kanento:kon and I sprinted through the tree's, dodging mud holes, thorn brushes, and of course, each other as we frantically backtracked towards her. It was unmistakable… She had found the bear. We could hear the beast's guttural snorts and huffs along with a sharp cracking as fallen branches snapped under its quick and heavy strides.

With a panicked heart I realized, it was chasing her.

"Connor, help!" She called once more, her voice winded and tired...

Then a grating roar struck our ears before a pain filled cry ripped from Aveline's throat, causing our feet to beat faster through the woods. And at last, we finally made it… I jumped through the trees with my hatchet in one hand and unhinged blade in the other. As prepared as I had been for a battle, I was not equipped to handle the scene that knit before me. Aveline was on the ground, scooting backwards away from the beast, covered in blood. Her clothes and skin stained, and her hair, which was once carelessly tied behind her head, had fallen loose and was matted down from the crimson fluid. The trees, leaves, and dirt around her were cover as well… I felt my heart rate speed up to an unbearable frequency in realization that she may be fatally wounded. The animal – the grizzly, was slowly closing and was the only thing blocking my path to her - and then, something snapped.

Rushing headlong, I charged the bear's hind and buried the edge of my tomahawk in the back of its leg, causing it to roar and jolt around to face me. I hunched forward defensively and waited. Our eyes locked and as if it was smirking at me, its lip curled up to expose its set of large, sharp, canines – they too were cover in blood. Suddenly it lurched back and supported itself on its hind legs, allowing another aggressive roar to rip from it's wide-set lungs before dropping back on all fours with a groundbreaking thumpagainst the forest floor. With a power filled swat, its front paw lunged in my direction. It claws would have sunk into my flesh had I not tucked my body and rolled under it's swing. I did happen to hear my robes tear, as they were not able to evade the attack as masterfully as I had done. With the unhinged, hidden blade, still in my hand, I pulled my body up off the ground and ran the weapon to the hilt into the beast's shoulder blade.

A dark, heavy, growl pounded in my ears and on instinct I withdrew and stepped back as quickly as I could. Instead of injuring the grizzly, really injuring it, the only thing I had accomplished was angering it further. It once more mounted its hind legs – standing at least twice as tall as I. A heavyweighted paw lifted in the air and just as it was about to strike down on me, an arrow suddenly zipped past and drilled into its ribcage. At that I turned to find Kanento:kon readying his next shaft… He pulled hard against his bowstring and released the shot – this time the tip burying into the animals hip. With the bear's attentions elsewhere, my eyes snapped to Aveline as she pushed back against a fallen tree, eyes frantically beating back and forth from me, to the bear, to Kanento:kon. Blood was everywhere… If her injuries were anything like they appeared, she would not have much time left.

"Kanento:knon!" I called just as he was about to let the next shot fly, "Get Aveline and go!"

He nodded once but still, released the arrow, hitting his mark just above its elbow. Then he swung his bow around his shoulder and bolted for the girl, sweeping her up in his arms effortlessly and running for safety. The bear tried to tear after them, but I anticipated this, and placed myself between it and Kanento:kon. And as if I were an annoying fly, he charged and struck, knocking me to the side with it's dense paw, hitting directly across my right bicep, causing me drop my hatchet and roll against the ground. I felt and heard my flesh tear before a sticky warmth pooled out and over the arm of my placid robes. From as much blood as I appeared to be losing, I could not help but wonder why I was not experiencing any pain. My adrenaline had been rushing through my body so fast, that I did not feel anything… Pushing the thought of my injury to the back of my mind, I got back to my feet and readied for another attack. The bear kept coming forward, slashing and swinging as he did while I flawlessly sidestepped and jumped back from his series of outbreaks. And then, I saw my moment…

The beast lowered its head and made to snap my thigh in its furious teeth but before it could, my foot reared back and I quickly kicked its snout, catching it by surprise. Then, I grasped the unhinged knife in my hand and drove it into the back of its skull. There was a hazy snarl as it took its final breath and then it slowly sank to the ground, head first... Dead. I twisted the blade experimentally before finally removing it all together to make sure it had actually passed. Then I rounded it, taking the end of my boot and shoving the rest of its up-righted body over so that it fell to its side, tentatively testing its ability to fake death.

After deciding it was really dead, I knelt and began to wipe my knife clean against its dirt-soiled fur, but as soon as I moved my limb, there was an unpleasant prickling sensation in my upper arm. At first I thought nothing of it but when the annoying sting turned into something more of a heated throb and then to a searing burn my left hand slapped over the wound and I bit the inside of my cheek in an effort to work through the onrush of pain, running from my fingertips, to my tailbone.

Forcibly dragging myself to my feet, I held fast to my arm and shuffled slowly in the direction Kanento:kon had taken Aveline…

* * *

I finally came up on Kanento:kon as he knelt by a shallow brook and continuously dipped his hand in the water to bring it to the Hellcat in order to rinse the blood away. As I approached, I could see that the once clear water had taken up a dark shade of red as her blood ran downstream with the current. My eyes clenched, half from the pain in my arm and the other half from Aveline's condition before I started staggering my fatigued body towards them a bit faster.

"Kanento:kon…" I said slowly. He glanced to me, still supporting Aveline against his now blood stained torso and continued to clean her up. "Is she alright?"

At that she turned and looked to me, my injured arm drawing her gaze every so often. "I'm fine…" Her voice was stronger than I expected which caused me to smile.

"The blood isn't hers, Ratonhnhake:ton." Kanento:kon said. "It's the doe's – the one you shot. Apparently, she was dragging it around and did a poor job of gutting it I might add. She made a mess of things. In the end the fresh blood attracted our bear."

"I did not do a poor job!" She proclaimed hotly. "It came out of nowhere and shoved me into the cut I made. You're just mad that I found it first!"

Kanenton:kon rolled his eyes and said, "Your snake still bites… As you can see." His eyes landed on the bloodied hand clasped around my bicep… Undoubtedly he noted how heavily I breathed and how futile my efforts were to mask the pain dragging its way through my arm. "Stay here. I'll forage for yarrow."

I nodded, knowing that a yarrow plant could be useful… It would help to clot the blood pouring from my wound. I stepped forward and took his place beside Aveline once he was gone and began shedding my upper attire, carefully trying to avoid soiling my robes anymore than I already had. Once my upper half was completely bared, I landed hands first in the water and started splashing the five, wide, claw marks in my arm, wincing as the cold stream collided with my heated blood.

"Are you alright?" Aveline asked… Her idiocy, for some reason, infuriated me.

"Fine." I growled irritably but only because I was hurting.

"Don't talk to me that way…" She snarled.

"Then don't get attacked by grizzly bears andhave me fight it to the death."

"No one asked you to do that!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You screamed for me!" I barked, "You wailed my name… What did you expect?"

"If you didn't want to then why did you come running?!"

"Because, Aveline…" I replied, watching the blood run down my arm and flow downstream. "It was either you, or the bear. And it was not going to be you…"

"So you do care whether I live or not…" She snipped.

My head snapped to her and I shifted my weight to rest on my heels. "Of course I care! Why must you be difficult?! I just risked my life to save yours and you repay me by wising off?"

"I would have been fine if it wasn't for my stupid leg!" Her voice broke slightly and she leaned against her bent knee to clutch her ankle. For the first time, I noticed that her foot was bared and resting in the cool stream, allowing blood to glide from her skin to the water.

I reached for her and grappled her shin a bit harder than she liked. Aveline quickly jerked, swatting at my wrists, and hissing in protest but I held fast. "Let me see it." I growled in a very serious tone as I pulled her leg towards me. If she was hurt, I was in no mood to battle her. I would prefer the bear to her fury…

"No-Ah! That hurts!" She barked.

"Stop! I need to see."

"Let. Go…"

"Aveline, please." I stared at her with hard eyes, hand still latched over her shin, and mouth pursed in determination.

After feeling the muscles in her leg relax, my grip slacked and I bent over her leg before gently pulling her foot in my lap. Then, I began rolling up the hem of her trousers, trying to avoid irritating her injury. I failed miserably after the rough fabric pulled over an open gash just under her calve, causing her to wince in pain. Muttering an apology, I pushed her pant-leg up as far as the elasticity would allow, and got a good look at the laceration. It was nothing serious but still, painful and if remained untreated, it could lead to infection.

"How did this happen?"

"The damn thing charged me while I was dressing that doe and I ended up falling on my sugarcane machete."

"We need to take care of this." I said, still watching blood seep from the cut. "It's getting worse."

"Well," She snapped as she tried pushing my hands away again. "What does the greatConnor Kenway, propose we do?"

"I know your leg hurts," I growled. "But that does not mean I'm going to be patient with your temper. You're not the only one in pain."

Her eyes fell to my clawed bicep and suddenly she looked apologetic, "You're right, Connor. I'm… I'm sorry." Her hand extended slightly and she leaned forward, allowing her fingers to brush tentatively over the shoulder of my injured arm. "I should thank you."

Still holding her leg I replied, "Well, thatwould be a first."

"That's not true. I've thanked you before."

"Name once…" I challenged. And Of course, she was not one to back down from a provocation.

Suddenly Aveline leaned forward, her lips pushing slightly into my bare shoulder, her mouth landing just above my torn bicep before pressing a light, teasing, kiss over my skin. I tensed and felt her lips glide across my limb, from my shoulder to my arm where she placed another timid peck, this time closer to my injury. And then I remembered, she had thanked me before… The first time she and I went to Boston – she kissed my crushed fingers one by one – showing gratitude for saving her from that slave master all those years ago. Then again, the day she left the Homestead, she kissed the corner of my mouth. It was her own special way to acknowledge my altruism for her. And now, again… She showed thanks for rescuing her from the bear by kissing around the wound it inflicted over my bicep.

As she again, lowered a reserved kiss to my arm, my muscles twitched a bit under her lips before I grunted my approval. "What are you doing?" My voice came out in a way I did not recognize as my own - a low, soothing, whisper.

"Kissing it better…"

Much like it did when the two of us were hiding in the back of that wagon four years ago, the pain ebbed away little by little. And as if sucking the life right out of me, when she pulled away, I felt like something had been ripped out of my chest – a void that I never realized was there. A pain that could only be healed by her.

Aveline flinched sideways before I realized her gestured had caused my grip to tighten uncomfortably around her already battered leg. "Sorry," I muttered hastily, relaxing my hand a bit, and sympathetically rubbing my thumb over the bone on the inside of her ankle. "Does this hurt?"

"No…" She answered quietly before leaning back on her elbows and capturing her nicely, shaped, bottom lip between her teeth.

My gaze lingered over her mouth – I could not seem to pull my eyes away. Her lips were perfect - her bottom a little fuller than her top, making it look like she was constantly pouting. They were well rounded, tinted a shade of appetizing peach, and curvaceous… Much like other areas of her shapely body. "We need to clean this, Aveline." I said, trying to turn my focus elsewhere, and gesturing to her cut.

"Don't touch it." She said in a solid tone.

"It will get infected if you don-"

"Just leave it alone."

After managing to calm my gawking, I shifted my eyes towards her injury and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She looked to me as if I had bitten her – as if it was ridiculous of me to even ask such a thing. Even if it was, I did not know the answer. "Yes…" She responded cautiously.

At that I smiled, hoping she would comply to my forth-coming request. "Take off your pants."

"What?!" She snapped.

"Take. Off. Your. Pants," I repeated, this time slower as if she did not comprehend the language I had uttered.

"What on earth for?!"

"Trust me."

"I-I do but-"

"Don't tell me your shy, Aveline." I spat teasingly, repeating the same words she had spoken to me earlier before I was persuaded to join her in the stream.

Then, a flash of determination later, her hands went to her belt, where she began unsnapping buckles and unhooking buttons. The next thing I knew, my fingers were wrapped around the top hem of her trousers, helping her slide the fabric down her curvy thighs, and carefully trying to avoid grating against her scored calve. With her pants removed, I scooted closer, settling my crouched body between her knees, and pressed her bare foot against my shoulder. Gripping the hemmed leg of her discarded trousers, I ripped them in half, breaking the fine thread that held them stitched together before taking up a wide scrap and winding it around her calve for a make shift bandage.

"How does that feel?"

"It still hurts." She replied.

I felt my mouth curl into a wicked smirk… Sitting between the Hellcat's naked, stunning, legs, which begged to be touched, I remembered Black Horse Tavern and all the tortuous things she had done to me there. I was in the perfect position to initiate the payback I owed… And while feeling myself tumble over that thin line of inward control, I dipped my head a bit before lowering my mouth to her ankle and began peppering a trail of kisses up her shin… "And now?" I purred.

With her eyes wide she watched me, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing it better," I replied as I leaned forward, daringly placing my hand on the underside of her thigh and bracing myself on the other next to her hip. I gently pushed her leg back, causing her foot to slip and her knee to hook over the curve between my neck and shoulder. "You once told me that your mother used to do this when you got hurt. You said it takes the pain away…" I finalized with a smirk as I grazed my mouth across the inside of her knee, placing a small kiss there as well. "Is it working?"

"It's starting to." She answered with an appreciative hum after my teeth softly nipped her inner thigh.

I pushed her leg back a little more, angling it towards her torso before I bit again, this time capturing a section of skin on the underside of her thigh, "Your gorgeous," I breathed in a tender gasp without caring whether or not she had heard. I had waited years to get a hold of those perfect legs and was not about to let them go.

Unless of course…

"Con-Connor stop…" Her voice was firm. I pulled my mouth away from her leg and braced myself with my palms flat against the ground on either side of her. When I finally looked down at her, I noted that she had become a complete mess. Her hair clung to the mouthwatering beads of sweat running down her neck, her lips had parted, and eyes, even though shrouded by thick lashes, had darkened significantly... She was beautiful.

"Why?" I had to maintain control, even if it frustrated me to stop. I found myself breathing hard with lust, trying in vain to keep myself from touching her body but I could not help it. My hand kept flying back and forth from her hip to the camber under her hind. Spirits, she was soft… "Why?" I repeated with a knit brow.

"Connor, we can't keep doing this…" She replied

"Doing what?" After she remained silent, I glared down at her and moved my hand up her body until I was cupping her jaw, "Can't what?" I snarled.

"We can't… I can't…" She tried seconds before her eyes clenched.

"Is it that you can't? Or that you won't?"

"You're not-" She stared again but I could not bear to hear the words.

"I'm not what?!" I barked, lowering my face to hers, which caused her eyes to snap back open. "Not respectable enough for you? Not good enough?"

"No! It's none of those things-"

"Then what?" I gnarred through clenched teeth "Is it because I am nothing but yourlittle toy?"

"Toy? N-No!"

"Then what am I to you, Aveline?! What do you want from me?!" I all but yelled.

She winced at the rough sound of my voice as it grated against her eardrums. And then, her eyes glazed with a thin film of unshed tears… "Get off of me!"

"NO!" I roared, "Not until you answer me..."

"I hate you!" She bit, causing something unpleasant to grip inside my chest. I new she was only being defensive. A cornered Hellcat was an unstable one. I new she did not hateme. In fact it was just the opposite. She was my best friend and I was hers… But her words still burned in my mind like a bullet to the heart.

"That's fine…" I replied hotly, shaking my head and lifting my body away from hers. "I don't care anymore!"

"Go to hell!"

"Only if you won't be there…"

* * *

Popping another wilted piece of yarrow into my mouth, I began to chew, drawing forth the odd mixture of bitter-sweet taste from its leaf before taking it and padding it into the wound of my maltreated arm. Even though I had dressed the injury, multiple times, there was really nothing more I could do to prevent it from bleeding further until we reached the Manor. Even Aveline, still had blood draining from her leg… Her crude bandage had flooded not even an hour after I bound the wound and needless to say, after our dispute she would not let me get within ten feet of her to apply the yarrow.

The ride home had dragged on, especially after Kanento:kon left to return to Kanatahseton… We offered to help him take the bear back to the village but he refused, saying how it would not be right seeing as how he was not the one who made the kill. Instead, he hacked off one of its front feet to bring home… He would give the claws to the parents who lost their offspring due to the animal's wrath. With the beast dead, their children's spirits could rest.

Aveline and I had not spoken to each other since we started for the Homestead… The silence was heated, thick, full of strain, and absolutely maddening. I would almost rather scream at her the entire way but thought better of it considering how angry I was with her. She exhausted me. Infuriated me. And now that we had gotten into another row, I was completely nauseated. It was either from that, or the cool summer wind assaulting the exposed gashes on my arm… Either way, I wanted to vomit.

Our horses stalked up the path to the Manor slowly as they dragged the carcass of a nine hundred fifty pound bear behind them. To leave it behind, seemed like such a waist of meat, pelt, and trophy so the Hellcat and I decided to strap it to our mounts and go from there. At least we knew Achilles would appreciate the extended period of feasting on bear for the next few weeks.

Once we were to the middle of the yard, I hoped off my horse and unfastened the ropes that were tied to my saddle. A few seconds later, the leash around the bear slackened and I turned to do the same to the other end attached to Aveline's. By the time I was facing her, I found that she was still mounted and staring down at me with remorse… Her eyes always gave her away. She wanted to apologize to me but I knew her pride would not allow that and I was notabout to let her off so easy. So, after snapping my gaze towards the ropes in her saddle straps, I untied the knots, and expertly ignored her.

"Connor?" She started with a soft voice.

"What?" I riled hastily.

Maybe it was my tone, or perhaps the anger lining my face but whatever the case, she suddenly did not have anything to say and it frustrated me even more. "Never mind," She said quietly as she slid from her horse and strode to the front stoop of the Manor.

I on the other hand was uninterested in going inside. The last thing I wanted was to see her face, watch her strut haughtily from room to room, and hear her voice. I was at my wits end and wanted nothing to do with that Hellcat. So, I took my pleasurable time outside, unbridled the horses, and poked around at the stables until it started to grow dark. With the sun setting behind the Manor, I strode irritably towards the front door and before I knew it, I was inside. Achilles predictably stopped me the very second I crossed the threshold.

"Oh good!" He prattled happily as he faltered toward me. "You're home too. How did your errands go?"

"They didn't…" I replied, slinging my torn robes over my shoulder, and stalking past him... I was left in nothing more than a bloodied undershirt, which somehow, went unnoticed by Achilles.

The old man hobbled towards the front door and looked out the window to admire the shades cast by the setting sun…"Connor?" He asked with forced patients…

I stopped and turned back around to regard him, "Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to explain whythere is a bear carcass rotting in the middle of my front lawn?"

* * *

Three Days Later…

Davenport Manor

* * *

"I still can't believe you killed a bear!" Hannah beamed as she scooted her chair a little closer to mine. "That's incredible!"

"It was easy," I lied with a smirk…

"Could I see it again?"

"By all means," I quickly placed my arm flat against the dining room table and rolled my sleeve up to reveal the five, angry, depressions crookedly lining my bicep.

She giggled a bit obnoxiously and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes… I was beginning to think of Hannah as a child or even an annoying little sister. As much as I hated to admit it, Aveline was right; she wastoo young for me… At least when it came to maturity. The odd thing was, I did not seem to notice until I reunited with the Hellcat in New York. It did not matter if she was kind, gentle, caring, and beautiful – it was just not enough. She was absolutely perfect but somehow I needed more than that. I needed someone who challenged me – changed my way of thinking – someone who understood... I was tired of predictability in my daily routine – whether it be running errands on the Homestead, hunting venison for Achilles' dinners, or Hannah. Nothing satisfied me like the impulsiveness of that backbiting woman I had grown to adore.

Hellcat or not… I wanted her and no one else.

Just then, I caught sight of Aveline out of the corner of my eye as she ghosted past the kitchen entry, stealthily moving dishes and pots, and being careful not to make a sound. For the past few days, she and I had avoided each other like two, territorial, alpha-wolves… She did not come to my bed and I did not go looking for her when she disappeared in the mornings for her now habitual rides. In fact, I had been spending most of my time with Hannah in a pathetic attempt to gain her attention. It was becoming clearer and clearer that my efforts were in vain since she did not seem to care what I did or who I spent my time with as long as I wasn't pestering her… As she usually did when I entertained my blonde guest, Aveline flat out ignored me, even if I spoke to her. It was getting to the point where I wondered whether or not she actually knew I was there, and I could not accept that.

I turned my head back towards Hannah, who was still gawking at my arm as if I had embedded diamonds into my skin. "Uh… Could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I pulled my sleeve back over the wound. "I'll be right back…"

Once she nodded and relaxed against her chair, I was on my feet and heading for the kitchen. And the very second the Hellcat sensed my presence lingering in the doorway, she turned her head slightly as if to confirm the suspicion of being watched. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe, glaring at her through a downcast expression. Her cold eyes locked to mine for a moment and then, her attentions were back on her original task of heating a pot of water and ignoring me… With her nose in the air she stalked past me and reached for a mug on the top shelf that was nailed to the wall next to the larder. Balancing on her toes, she elongated her body as much as possible, making pain-staking efforts to get a hold of her targeted stein. The ends of her fingers barely grazed the dish and she grunted with annoyance for being too short. Other small noises of strain began to fill the room as she, in vain tried to retrieve the mug, causing me to snort in pure amusement. At the sound of my snickering, her head shot to me while she was in mid reach and she glared before normalizing her body to its original height and placing her hands on her hips.

"Need some help, Hellcat?" I jeered as I lurked towards her.

"Not from you." She countered. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She nodded her head towards the dinning room.

"She will be fine on her own for a few minutes…" I replied, "Besides, I came in here to talk to you."

"No one is stopping you…" She bit as she turned to stare up at the just-out-of-reach-mug.

"You are." I growled. "You have been avoiding me."

"Well, you've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Charming little girls." She riled.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I leaned against the kitchen wall, stared at the floor, and shook my head. I really didn't have anything to counter her with. It was true… I had been entertaining Hannah for the last few days, and had nothing to show for it. It only pushed Aveline further away…

When I finally looked back up, I saw that she had reassumed the position of standing on the balls of her feet trying to ineffectively pull the mug off the shelf. So, pushing myself off the wall, I warily stepped behind her and wrapped one of my limbs around her narrow waist to hold her tightly against my body. Surprised by the abrupt contact, her arms dropped to her sides in an attempt to free herself from my embrace, and she curled forward defensively. She failed of course. My sturdy grip had not lessened and she was left to do nothing more than to voice her protest, writhe in my hold, and dig her nails into the back of my hand and wrist. But as I started to reach for her mug, she realized what I was doing, and altogether calmed before patiently waiting for me to complete the task that she could not seem to do on her own. Effortlessly, my hand clasped around the earthenware and I brought it down from the ledge before holding it eyelevel, in front of Aveline…

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked quietly.

To my surprise, instead of snatching the mug, sending her heel back to collide with my shin, or elbowing me in the ribs, she stood completely motionless, with her back still pressed to my chest. Both of her hands came up to gently cradle the dish as if I were passing off a flightless bird and she crane her head towards me to regard my expression. Even through my clothes, I could feel body heat radiating from her torso which drew me closer. I lowered my head slightly and flattened my mouth on the section of skin where her jaw met her ear just to feel her pulse quicken under my lips… She smelled so fresh, like spring trees on a windy day. I wanted to be with her so badly that I would have killed a thousand men just for the chance. Seemingly, Aveline relaxed into me and I found that I had responded by placing my free hand on her hip to pull her closer. Her head fell back against my shoulder and her hind seemed to involuntarily arch back into my crotch… It may have been accidental, but either way, I grunted and wished she would do it again… And again. And again.

"Aveline…" I whispered, remembering that Hannah was sitting just on the other side of the wall. "Tell me you want me."

At first she did not answer. My hand dragged from her hip, to her ribs, then to her exposed neck, and lastly landed at the base of her jaw where I gingerly gripped, holding her head back against my shoulder.

"Tell me…"

"I can't." Her voice was rather broken as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Then tell me to stop touching you – to leave you alone…" I challenged as my free arm snaked tighter around her body.

"I-I… I can't do that either."

I huffed. Even though I did not want to hear those words, I would have at least had a bit of closure in our relationship. "Then what canyou do?"

"Your little girlfriend is waiting in the next room." She bit in a feeble attempt to change the subject. "Maybe you should go back to her…"

"This is not about Hannah…" I growled next to her ear in a low tone.

"Then what's it about?!" She snapped.

"This is about you…" I murmured with my lips barely touching her skin. "It has always been about you."

"Prove it…"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" I riled knowing that it would be an impossible little assignment. "You wont even let me talk to you."

"Maybe if you weren't a complete arse."

"And maybe if you were not a Hellcat." I retorted. "Do you want me or not?"

Her elbow shot back and dug into my stomach before she hissed out, "I neverhave."

"That's a lie."

"I'm not the one who is lying, Connor."

I did not like her tone, it suggested that I was the liar here. "What is that supposed tomean?"

"You know damn well what it means."

"I have not lied to you, Aveline." I rasped, beginning to lose my patients. I felt my mouth open slightly at the temptation to bite her out of frustration but I repressed the desire by clasping my fingers tighter around her jaw.

"You're doing it now."

Just before I could retaliate, a dinning room chair screeched across the floor in the next room, signaling Hannah was no longer sitting. Both of us tensed after hearing the patter of her feet as she glided towards the kitchen. And in a shaky effort to bait Aveline, I said, "Last chance… How do you feel aboutme?"

She responded by tossing her elbow into my torso yet again… In other words she felt nothing – or so she lead me to believe. And as much as she wanted me to think that was true, I knew better. Everything we have been through together was confirmation enough that she cared. And I would prove that to her once and for all. Allowing my limbs to slide away from the Hellcat, I turned and began walking for the dinning room to cut Hannah off… By the time she set foot in the kitchen I purposely collided into her. One of my hands flew to the back of her head while the other coiled around her body before I rapidly pulled her close and crashed my lips against hers in a heated kiss. Of course it caught her off guard and she objected the assault by flattening her palms against my chest in effort to push me back. But then, she grew accustom and even started to like it, what with the way melted against me. She aided in my malevolence by turning bright red and giddily throwing her slight, pale, arms around my neck.

When I finally ended my osculation with Hannah, I gathered her in my arms just to gloatingly hug her in front of Aveline. Then, with a vindictive smirk, I glanced to the Hellcat… The rise and fall of her chest had accelerated, her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the mug in her hands, and her eyes were full of spite, shock, and even pain. With my arms still wrapped around Hannah, I lowered my cheek to the top of her fair-haired head, being sure to keep staring at Aveline with an arrogant expression that was sure to be hurtful. I had achieved a great victory; I kissed Hannah in front of the Hellcat and yet, I felt like the foundation of my entire world just collapsed. It did not feel like a win. I felt as if I had lost something, perhaps a piece of myself, or maybe even her. Her eyes glazed and the stein in her hands suddenly dropped to the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces – her heart along with it. Almost instantly, at the realization of how my action had affected her, I felt bile gathering in my throat. Not only did I hurt her, but I hurt myself… In more ways than one.

"Connor!" Snapped a voice I recognized all too well.

Quickly untangling myself from Hannah, I turned towards the door that lead to the hallway and frowned. Achilles was standing there, his eyes molten with anger and his posture rigid. It was the first time I was ever thankful for his walking stick, for it was the only thing holding him back from tearing my head right off my shoulders. At the slight break in tension between Aveline and I, she darted past our mentor and started for the stairs all while keeping her head down.

"May I please see you in my study…?" Achilles' voice was like stones grinding against one another.

"I was just-"

"Now, boy!" He snapped as he turned and tottered away.

I was reluctant to follow him since I knew he only wanted to scold me but I excused myself from Hannah's presence and followed the old man into his study. The very second I set foot inside; he turned and quickly threw the butt of his cane into my temple in one swift motion. I staggered back holding my head. For an old man, he still had the skill and perception of an Assassin.

"What are you doing?!" I barked as soon as I was able to brave past the throbbing sensation attacking my skull.

"You know very well what that was for. You know better than to blatantly toy with Aveline the way you did."

"Me? She has just as much fault in this as I… She does nothing but play with m-"

"Shut! Up!" Achilles boomed. My mouth snapped to a close. Though I had seen him mad before he had never actually spoken to me in that way before. "Considering who you are- what you are, you know better than anyone that today could be your last if your lucky – if, your lucky. It could also be hers."

"I know that… I just-"

"You what? Wanted to get even? Wanted to show her what it felt like to be played with?"

"Yes." I answered sheepishly. It seemed like a better plan when it was not said out loud. It was disrespectful even if she did deserve it.

He hummed…"Tell me, Connor, was it worth it? Would you be happy if she died – her last memory of you being that of you kissing another woman?" He asked, his words causing me to drop my head. "Even if the two of you are too blind to see it, I know you share something special. But that little stunt you pulled in the kitchen has the aptitude to ruin everything!"

"I never meant to hurt her. I only wanted to-"

"You never meant to hurt her? What did you think was going to happen?!" He snarled, "Surely, you did not expect her to run in to your arms!"

"I didn't think-"

"No you didn't." He butted his cane against the floor like a bull pounding its hooves against the ground, readying to charge. "I could beat you senseless without batting a single eye of regret." He riled.

"Then do it." I dared.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you… A mishandling to liberate your suffering." He sneered. "But I won't. I think the punishment would be far greater if I sent you upstairs so you could listen to that girl cry and know that your were the cause."

"Achilles I-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you. You know better than to act that way – not just towards Aveline but Hannah as well. I cannot stress how severely disappointed I am in you, Connor." He said sorrowfully as he shook his head. "More than I've ever been… Get upstairs."

I glared as his demand. "I'm not a child, Achill-"

"Then stop acting like one." He gnarred. "Upstairs. Now."

His eyes narrowed into hardened pools of mahogany, relaying how truly furious he was with me. Not only had I shown fault in a potential lover, but I betrayed Aveline's trust as a friend all because I lost my temper… All because I loved her so much that I could not think straight anymore.

Pinching my tongue between my teeth to stop myself from saying another word, I turned and did as I was told... And just as Achilles predicted, by the time I entered my room, I could vividly hear Aveline from across the hall sobbing. Even with my door shut, it was as if the entire Manor was made of material thinner than eggshells.

I sat on my bed and placed my head in my hands, and just listened to her cry…

* * *

I was hardly asleep when I heard someone shuffling almost soundlessly outside my door. And at the mere hope that it could be Aveline, I literally sprang from the mattress and hauled for the entry. By the time my hand wrapped around the knob, my heart was beating furiously against my ribcage in anticipation. Ripping the barrier open, I looked out expectantly to an empty corridor to see that she was not actually there. In fact, I stared straight across the hall to find her door was still boarded shut with her locked inside…

But I could have sworn someone was there…

Then, completely startled, I jumped back after feeling a small, soft, object brush up deliberately against the skin of my inner ankle. Looking down, I saw the silhouette of a slight form slinking through the darkness of my bedroom, uninvited.

It was not the Hellcat, but it was her little minion…

"Patriot…" I said to myself in exhaustion.

I was disappointed to see him. Somehow my heartbroken mind had jumped to the conclusion that it was Aveline, scuffling about outside my room. I wanted it to be her. I wanted her to need me tonight in some way. And more than anything, I wanted to redeem myself for earlier - atone for my actions. Achilles was one hundred percent right; my little stunt, as he so eloquently put it, did have the ability to ruin anything I had or may have had with Aveline. It was irresponsible. Stupid. Rash. Senseless. And I hated myself for it.

Patriot then rubbed alongside my leg again, drawing my attention towards him. With a heavy sigh, I pitched forward and scooped him up in one palm and propped him up against my chest before turning and gaiting back toward my bed… As much as I did not like him, I appreciated his company.

After Aveline finally cried herself to sleep, I couldn't seem to think of much else. Those sounds were somehow more haunting than the screams of her nightmares, especially since I knew I was the one who caused them in the first place. I was beginning to loose sight of myself, thanks to her coquettish behavior but that did not make things right… What I did was brutish.

I lowered myself on the pallet and pulled Patriot against my stomach before shielding the pair of us under the coverlet. Once he settled comfortably, I began running the tips of my fingers over his forehead, guiding my digits down the path between his overgrown ears, and listened to him drone lazily in appreciation. Shortly after, his consistent buzzing started to pull me into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

The Following Morning – Preparing to Sail for Boston

Davenport Harbor

* * *

"Good morning, Captain." Said my first mate, Robert Fulkner, as I stepped onto the dock.

"Mister Fulkner…" I replied while tipping my hat in his direction. "I trust all preparations have been made?"

"Aye, lad! Her cannons are armed, the damages from our last expedition have been repaired, the hauls stocked with supplies, and her sails are ready to take wind."

"And what of the flag?"

The British flag I asked Mister Fulkner to pick up from Ellen earlier this morning – an item critical to our success. Flying it at the top of the Aquila's mast would ensure a lesser chance on taking fire during the façade. It wouldn't work for long, but long enough for us to sail past the fleet, unharmed, disguised as a British scout-ship. Aveline and I had gone over the plan countless times… She was going to, one by one, destroy the fleet and stop the attack on Boston, while I, was to bored Lee's ship, take the ring, and if all went well, put an end to his injustice once and for all.

"Ready to fly on your command, Captain."

"Excellent." I said while gaiting past him to start up to ramp but by the time I was aboard, I heard my name.

"Connor!"

After halting mid-step, I cringed at the light, feminine, voice that filled my ears. I flung around as if someone's flintlock had unexpectedly gone off and saw long, blonde, curls, a perfectly pressed dress, and a sickeningly charming smile. Even if she was the very last person I wanted to see, I grinned and welcomed her as she sauntered towards me.

"Miss King." I said kindly as I reached forward to help her onto the deck of the Aquila, "How are you?"

"Hannah…" She corrected with confusion as she took my hand and stepped aboard. "I think you and I are far past pleasantries, especially after last night." At that she bit her lip and turned strawberry pink. "Don't you?"

I set my jaw and stared at her, wishing that I could undo my actions somehow. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Oh, Connor. I was so happy!" She beamed, flinging herself around my neck. "It may have been a bit unconventional but, all the same, I barely slept a wink last night."

"Me too," I replied but I had trouble sleeping for and entirely different reason… Or should I say different woman.

Hannah pulled back slightly, just enough to look into my eyes, still keeping her arms coiled around my neck, "I went straight to the Manor this morning – Achilles said you were getting ready to go back to Boston?"

"That's true…"

"So soon? You were there just two weeks ago."

"I have business I could not attend to until now."

Leaning forward, Hannah quickly placed a lingering kiss on my jaw, "I was hoping to spend some time with you today…" She purred quietly.

"I…Uh…"

"Oh! And you must speak with my father… If we are going to court one another, I think he'd like to be informed."

"The thing is… Well…" I stuttered. What did I get myself into?

"When will you be home from Boston?"

Finally, a question I could answer… "If all goes well, we'll return by the end of the week."

"We?" She snipped as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not going with that spiteful, mud duck, woman?"

I glared at her… "If you are referring to Aveline," I paused my snarl so that the Hellcat's name could sink in to Hannah's thick head. I didn't appreciate the racial slur… "Than yes, I am."

"Why do you go away so much?" She bit. "And with her, of all people…"

"I told you, I have business in Boston," I replied hotly. "And as for her, she's been my friend since I was a boy… Besides, I need her to go with me."

"Why not take me, instead? What could she possibly do for you in Boston that I couldn't."

I eyed Hannah with a smirk… Her very short, petite, form held nothing of value from a fighter's perspective. I doubted she could even carry Patriot around the Manor without spraining her wrist. She would be absolutely helpless against the Templars and pose as a liability for me.

"She is stronger…"

"Stronger?" Hannah started. "Are you shipping cargo?"

"No…"

"Then why would I need strength?"

With a sigh I replied, "Aveline and I… We protect people."

Cocking her pretty blonde head she asked, "You mean to say, the two of you are in some sort of law enforcement?"

"Something to that extent…" I conceded. "Something bad is about to happen in Boston and its our duty to intervene."

"Then," She began as she turned away. "Does it have to do with the redcoats?"

"Yes…"

"Is that why Ellen made a British flag for your ship?"

I blinked… I had never noticed how much Hannah kept herself apprised of my daily routes. And all because she cared about me. "We intend to sail with a fleet undercover… There's an illegal trade that needs to be stopped as well."

She blinked and looked at me curiously. "That… Sounds risky."

"It's not going to be safe." I admitted.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" She asked, turning back around to face me and wrapped her arms around my waist to lay her head on my shoulder. "I'll worry about you."

"You shouldn't." I replied, patting her shoulder in the same way I would do to Achilles. I did not want to lead her on anymore than I already had.

Hannah quickly lifted her head and pushed herself on her toes before snaring my lips in a kiss with intentions to recreate the one from last night. But this time, my mouth hardly moved against hers and finally, after she lingered there for much too long I placed my hands over her shoulders and pushed her back with gentle force.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just… I need to get going." I answered, still holding her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." She said with a smile. "Be careful, love."

I nodded once and watched as she turned to make her descent down the ramp. With a cross sigh, my gaze dropped down to stare at the deck floor. What was I thinking last night? I should apologize – to both Hannah and Aveline. I did not deserve to be with either one of them…

Just then, the hat on my head seemed to supernaturally fly off my crown and land on the deck just a few feet away from where I was standing. Even under some of the strongest winds, it's never done that. Stepping towards the fallen attire, I tightened my brow and dipped forward to take it up off the ground but the second my fingers came in to contact with it, it mysteriously slid just out of reach. About the third or fourth time I tried to pick it up, only to have it seemingly glide away with a mind of it's own, I noticed an array of smoothly carved wooden shanks jutting out of it… I made to reach for one but as just before I could get a hold of one of the shafts, the hat moved away again. At that I shot upright and began to look around.

This had Hellcat written all over it…

I finally found her standing on the yard above my head, leaning against the main mast, and twirling her blowpipe in and out of her fingers. I gulped a bit after regarding her expression… It was, fine. She seemed perfectly fine, which surprised me after I was forced to listen to her cry for over half the night.

"Playing dress up?" She quipped easily before hopping down from the yard and gesturing to my blue coat and angular hat.

"No more than you." I bit back, tilting my head to the hat resting over her own skull. They were not much different from one another.

She glared and placed the blowpipe back in her belt before stepping towards me – swopping my hat off the deck along the way. "Did you say your goodbyes to Hannah?"

My throat tightened at the way she said her name. "I did…"

"That's not all you said to her…" She bit throwing my hat into my chest. By the grace of my quick reflexes I was able to catch it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told her everything…" She snipped. "The only thing you left out was Charles Lee and the Ring of Presage! What if she blabs that to the wrong people?!"

"Who? Hannah?!" I asked with a chuckle while fixing my hat over my head… I would have to pick out the darts later. "And just whowould she tell?"

"A Templar…"

"I doubt Hannah runs with Templars, Aveline."

"It doesn't matter… What matters is, if she will keep her mouth shut until we return home."

"You're just jealous." I growled as I turned to walk for my cabin.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, Hellcat. You're jealous."

Her hand then came around my shoulder and she ripped me back towards her with all the strength she could muster. Immediately I put myself on defense and lowered my body with my hands out in front to catch any punches she might have intended to throw… But while I was distracted on her fists, her leg swung forward and her boot collided against my chest with a force hard enough to knock me off balance. I took at least three teetering steps back in an effort to regain my stability but before I could, the backs of my shins ran right up to railing, successfully robbing whatever chance I had left in steadying myself and the next thing I knew, I had tripped over the bar and fell overboard.

Cold water encased me… My robes were soaked, my hat had disappeared under the waves and my boots, now heavy and water logged, weighed me down, making it that much more difficult to swim back to the surface. I kicked hard until, at last, I emerged from the dark water. Sleeveing the water away from my eyes, I looked up towards the ship and saw Aveline leaning over the rail, staring at me with a malicious smirk as if she had just done herself a great favor by kicking me overboard.

"Damn it, Hellcat! Get down here! NOW!" I howled with a mouth full of water.

"Sorry…" She spat with a wink. "I'm a little busy."

"That's it!" I snarled to myself before I made my way back towards to dock… I was going to get her for that.

* * *

That Evening…

* * *

I strode into my cabin and shut the door behind me, wiping the sweat off my brow, and shedding my coat from my shoulders before plopping down on short cushioned seat just under the widow that overlooked the ocean. After a hard day at sea, I was tired, and ready for a good night's rest if weather and adversaries permitted. I kicked my legs up on the seat, one over the other, covered myself with my coat, and shrouded my face under my hat before settling comfortably against the cabin wall with my hands clasped behind my head and closed my eyes. There was nothing more calming than sailing the open ocean… Unless of course I was battling storms, war ships, or even Hellcats.

Just then, the door to my cabin burst open, unceremoniously, causing me to push my hat up with the tip of my index finger just to see what the ruckus had been. Aveline poured through looking rather gloomy compared to normal... She quickly unbuckled her hidden blade and tossed it across the room, eliciting a piercing crash to sound as it collided with the desk that was nailed to the floor in the corner. Clearly she was upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she slumped down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you care?" She bit.

I glared at her and lowered my hat back over my eyes, "Sorry I asked… I was trying to be nice."

"Were you being nice when you kissedHannah?"

"What does it matter?" I replied while rolling my eyes. "You have made it perfectly clear that you don't care what I do with her."

"I don't!" She confirmed.

"Good to know…" I smirked under the cover of my hat. "I hope you still feel that way when we return get back to the Homestead."

"And just what, is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" I chimed playfully.

"Surely you don't really intend on courtingthat little halfwit."

"I thought you said you did not care what I did with her… or to her."

"I don't!"

"Then why are we talking about it?"

She remained silent and I tilted my head a bit to peer at her from under the bill. At some point she had slumped to the edge of my bed with her lips were pursed, brows drawn together, and her face tightened in multiple hard lines. It was then I realized that something else was the matter. Something besides Hannah… With a sigh, I removed my hat and dropped it on the floor before tossing my coat to the foot of the window seat and sitting upright.

"Something is wrong with you…" I stated. "What is it?"

She looked to me with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping against the floor. Then her eyes shot to the cushioned bench I had been lounging on before she so rudely barged in… "You sleeping there?"

"Yes. Why?"

"So, I get this big bed all to myself?" She snarled

I glared at her, completely confused. Did she want me to sleep with her? Or was she just being difficult? "Considering how hostile we've been the last few days, I thought you might like have your… Personal space."

"So you're treating me differently because I'm a woman?"

"What?" I stared at her. "What are you talking about? Treat you differently? Compared to who?"

"Compared your crew…"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Do you have any idea what they've been saying about me?!"

"No, I-"

"They said you only let me aboard as your personal whore! They probably think I'm fornicating with you right now!"

"Well you're not! So, why does it mat-"

"They said I don't pull my own weight because I'm too busy lying under yours!"

"They said wha-"

"Everywhere I go on this floating prison – they stare, point, laugh, or make some remark about my color or sex!"

"Do not listen to them! They are not used to having a woman aboard and-"

"This whole thing is your fault!"

"My fault?!" I growled as I got to me feet to loom over her. "How is it mine?"

"If you had treated me like one of the crew they never would have said anything!" She yelled as she jumped off the bed to invade the comfort of my personal space.

"I still do not see why you care!" I barked, lowering my face towards hers.

"How do you think it feels to be called a whore?! Especially when we've never-"

"Forget what they say!" I boomed. "I am the captain of this ship. And I am the captain of that bed. If I wanted you I would have just bent you over the mattress and had you!"

The very instant the words were out of my mouth I froze. Aveline and I had grown closer as he habitually did during a squabble – her mouth was just barely grazing over mine, or least felt like it was. It would have taken the slightest move to trap her in a kiss. I bent my neck at just the right angle, hoping that by some miracle she would allow me this – even if it was just once. By the time I worked up enough courage to actually make my move, I started to lower my head to her mouth in hopes of finally kissing her but before I made any contact…

Slap…

My head rocked to the side and a hot, burning, throb started to swell my left cheek. Did she just…? I blinked a couple times, trying to process what had just happened and then it hit me, literally. Her fist then dug into my side with her sharp, little, knuckles biting into my ribs. I quickly snatched both her wrists and twirled her around, holding her two arms behind her back. My free hand shot forward to clasp around the back of her neck and held her forward to she could not rear back and head-butt me.

"Enough…"

"Connor, if you don't let me go I'll-"

"You will do nothing!" At that I started for the door with the Hellcat still in my shackling hold.

"What are you doin-"

"Shut up!" I snarled as I kicked the door of my cabin open. "You want to be treated like a man?!" My voice grabbed the attention of all the crewmen on deck but I did not care. I would make a public display if I had to. I was tired of Aveline and her nonsense! I shoved her through the door hard enough that she slung forth and pitched forward. And with her bent over and unguarded, I proceeded by placing my boot flat across her hind and propelling her already unstable body the rest of the way out the door. She broke her fall with her palms flat against the ground and her knees digging into the wooden floor below her. "Fine! Mop the deck!"

The Hellcat whipped around screeching in French and getting to her feet to finish what we had started but I paid no mind. By the time she reached my door, I slammed the barrier in her face and quickly snapped the lock before she could enter and disturb me any further. But with the way her fists repeatedly pounded against the door, I doubted I would have any peace. With heavy strides I stomped over to my bed a flung myself over to coverlet before finally trying to get a few hours rest…

* * *

Hours after I had fallen asleep, Mister Fulkner knocked on my cabin door to inform me that it was time for me to take the helm. It was a part of our system to take turns with one another to insure that we were fully rested for sunrise. It was not perfect, but it was doable. Our shifts only lasted two to three hours depending on how energized each of us felt…

I stood tall, with one hand resting on the helm and the other wrapped around my spyglass, which was useless at the moment since we were sailing in the dead of night. All the same, if we were not under attack, and if the sky was clear, much like it was now, boredom set in. Over half the crew was sleeping soundly enough below deck and were not much for conversation. They were not much for conversation even when they were awake…

Bringing the spyglass in my hand to my eye, I peered out over the dark water only to see nothing. Aside from the fleeting light from the Aquila's lanterns, everything else was pitch black. On occasion the stars would appear from behind the dark, clouded, sky but even that was not enough to light the way to Boston.

"Captain?"

I turned towards the voice that rapidly sounded to find a member of my crew making his way up the small flight of stairs that lead to the upper deck. He walked towards me with a shame-ridden face and his head angled down as if he could not bear to look in my eyes…

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No… Well yes, actually."

"What is it?"

"It's miss de Grandpre, sir."

I sighed, "What about her?"

"She's in trouble."

"She is always in trouble… What could possibly be so different about it, this time?"

"… She's in a fist fight with the crew."

Snapping my spyglass shut, I snarled, "Damn it…"

And after ordering my crewman to take the helm in my absence, I began making my way to the lower deck where I then opened the grated hatched and lowered myself under the haul. Almost instantly I heard voices, shouting, and whistling as if a band of rowdy men were gambling and drinking in the streets. It smelled like a pit filled with sweat and blood… I moved quickly, weaving in and out of barrels, misplaced cannons, and drunken members of my crew before I finally found her. She was stripped down to nothing but her boots, trousers, and button-up. Her hat laid forgotten on a small wooden table off in the corner along with her vest and even some of her weapons… Her top lip was busted, her eye blackened, and her knuckles bloodied from the good thrashing she'd dealt out, from what I could tell, at least ten different men. The defeated sat in a darkened corner holding their broken noses, dislocated shoulders, or swollen jaws, trying not to draw attention to themselves. It was embarrassment enough to be beaten by a woman, colored or not…

I smirked…

Even if Aveline had taken a small brunt of the beatings, they were soon to find out she was much stronger than she looked. I sunk back in the crowd and lowered my hat over my face, just enough to shroud my identity without blocking my view entirely… I knew I should have jumped in and rescued her, but she did not seem to need it and beyond that, I wanted to watch this.

She took three at the same time. Each of them charged her at different angles only to discover how swift and agile she could be… Effortlessly she ducked under them and hooked one of their ankles with her hand before bringing the poor soul to the ground with bone shattering force. At that she reared back and stomped on his head before kicking his side and sending him to roll in my direction. He landed just at my feet…

The next, saw the beauty in her impatiens and began taunting her… He was clearly the instigator here. "The only reason the Captain puts up with that pretty little mouth of yours is because he puts it to better use on his dick!"

She very clearly scowled at him even if her right eye was a tad swollen from a punch she failed to evade… "At least he knows the pleasure of a woman's touch… Unlike you. I doubt you could even seduce a goat!"

"BITCH!" He howled, "I'll show you!"

Aveline readied herself for his attack but then, he never moved, instead, he winked at a man stalking up behind her as if to signal him. Then, before either of us could blink, he snatched her up in his arms and held fast, locking her limbs under his and completely robbing her of mobility.

"Let go!"

"Tell, me lass… What do you get when you cross a Redskin and a Darkie?" The ringleader growled.

"Dirty, prairie mutts!" Another called out, causing the crew to burst out with laughter.

"Do you think the Captain would give me special privileges if I let him fuck me like this little whore does? Or maybe he'd promote me for boarding her ship…?" At that he stepped forward and grabbed Aveline by the legs before wrenching them around his hips to have all the men jeer at the sight of the lecher settling himself between the Hellcats thighs.

"It looks more like a hijacking to me!" My voice rang out like musket fire over a hillside and everyone stiffened like the dead. I stepped forward, carefully maneuvering over the poor sap the Hellcat had kicked at my feet and held a hand out towards her… "Give her to me… Now."

"Captain! This isn't what it looks li-"

"Save it! Your lucky I don't strap you to a cannon and toss you overboard!" I warned. "Now, give me the girl…"

He eyed me for moment, determining the seriousness in my voice and eyes before he untangled himself from Aveline's limbs and backed away. Behind her, the man who had been holding her still, also let go… I motioned for her to come to me and she complied but something in her eyes flashed, which put me on my guard. She was angry for some reason… And with me, of all people. At that, her fist reared back and she rushed forward, readying to punch me square in the jaw, but I was prepared for her strike and easily caught her knuckles in my palm before I gripped her hand menacingly… The painful clasp I had over her fist cause her to wince and arch back in an effort to get away from me but I kept her hand in mine and towered over her as if she were an unruly wolf pup. After our eyes met, I took note that the defiance had fled from them, and then, I released her. The men started shouting again at the display as if I had somehow dominated the Hellcat with out even throwing a punch… Something they were unable to do.

"Lets go," I called over the cheering crowd.

"No!"

"Do it or else!"

She shook her head and glared at me and that was enough… I dipped forward and scooped her up before tossing her body over my shoulder and heading back towards my cabin. The men all shouted their praise. Her fists grated against my back and her knees dug into my chest but I kept my head held high and continued taking long strides until I reached the latter that lead to the upper deck. I could hear the crew hooting and catcalling all the way…

I climbed up the latter with much difficultly due to the Hellcat on my shoulder with all her shouting, and jittering, but when I finally managed to pull both of us up, I pinned her legs against my chest with my fee arm and continued on… Once we reached the cabin, I shoved the door open with my foot, which caused Mister Fulkner, who had been sleeping on the window seat, to shoot upright as if a demon was breaking free from his body... He stared at me with a tired smirk plastered on his face and watched as I tossed Aveline on the bed. I followed that up by climbing over her and pinning her wrists above her head and her flailing legs with my thighs.

"Mister Fulkner…" I started with a winded voice, never taking my eyes off of Aveline. "I'm sorry, to cut your break short but, could I have a word with miss de Granpre… Alone?"

"Aye lad…" He said with a smile. "Take your time with that one…"

Mister Fulkner gathered his things and quickly scuttled out of the room to head for the helm. As soon as the door closed behind him, I was in the Hellcat's face, yelling…

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you insane!?"

"What?!" She growled as she lifted her head to bite me on the neck.

I jerked away from her teeth and yelled my reply, "Fighting my crew!"

"They started -!"

"And I finished it!" I howled. "I always finished it! What the hell could have provoked you enough to get in a fist fight with the entire crew!?"

"Forget it!"

"Forget it? Just how am I supposed to forget that?!" I barked. "THEY THEATENED TO RAPE YOU! If I hadn't gone down there when I did-"

"I overheard them talking about-"

"That does not give you the right to brawl with them – just because they speak poorly of you-"

"It was not that!" She yelled. "Nevermind! It's not important!"

"It was important enough for you to take it upon yourself to beat down half of my crew! What did they say this time!?"

She did not answer…

"Tell me…" I gnarred, clenching her wrists a little tighter and keeping her body pinned between mine and the mattress. "What happened?"

She bit her lip and turned her head away, causing me to grasp her jaw and force her gaze to meet mine… "What happened thistime?"

"Th-They said they were tired of having a…" Her voice trailed away and my grip tightened around her chin.

"Having a what?" I prompted irritably.

"They were tired of having a Bush-Nigger for a Captain…"

I blinked, allowing my clutch to relax… So, it had nothing to do with her after all. It had everything to do with me… "Is that all?"

"No…" She replied, still trying to find courage to repeat their words. "One of them called you a dirty nit."

"And?"

"Gut-eater."

"Anything else?"

"Yes." She said while blushing.

"What, then?"

Her eyes shuttered to a close and she took a deep, shaky, breath, "Trail-Nigger."

I studied the plains in her face. Everything about her was beautiful, even if the angry fists of prejudice men had temporarily marred it… "Look at me…" I whispered softly after staring at her lids longer than I would have liked. Slowly, her big, pretty eyes drifted open, giving me the perfect view to admire the many different shades. "And this is why you decided to fight them? Because they called me a few names?"

"Are you angry with me?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I'm not happy..." I admitted, even though I was smiling at her. There was something about Aveline that made me want to be so much more than I had become. "But I'm willing to overlook it." I lazily lowered my head and positioned my lips over her forehead to place a quick-thinking kiss just above her eyebrow. "Get some rest, Hellcat…" I crooned against her temple. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

At that I pulled away from her and stalked for the door, taking one last look at her confused expression as she watched me before I finally exited to reassume my post at the ships helm…

* * *

The Next Morning

A Few Miles from Boston's Harbor

* * *

"We need more speed, Mister Fulkner…" I told my first mate as my hands gripped the holders, jutting from the helm in preparation to take on more wind.

"Aye, Captain." He turned and took a deep breath before calling out, "Give her everything we've got lads! Bring her to full-sail!"

The sails let loose giving us just the boost we needed to kick our speed up a notch. Boston was in view and as predicted, the fleet was just off the Harbor along with Lee's ship – right where he said it would be – hiding behind the convoy like a coward. "Ready the cannons!" I barked out. "Raise the flag!"

"You heard him men!" Mister Fulkner shouted. "Put some bulk in those guns! Get the flag in the air!"

The crew distributed like a newly destroyed colony of ants as they scuttled to their stations impatiently. I set my sights on Lees ship, grasping the helm a bit tighter. This was it… The moment I had been waiting for since I was five – for fourteen years I patiently trained, all to bring death to one man – the very one that destroyed my village and killed my mother.

The British flag was hoisted in the air, and swayed with the wind at the very top of the mast, giving the fleet the illusion that we were of his majesty's army… With that, I stepped aside and handed my post over to Mister Fulkner before heading for Aveline. She was on the lower deck, standing on the rail and supporting herself on the roped ladder with one hand, and gazing out towards Boston's horizon. I gaited down the stairs and approached her…

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I stood next to her, peering up to get a read on her emotions. She looked nervous but I did not blame her. She had every right to be – we both did.

"Yes." Her voice was much calmer than she actually appeared.

"Listen, if something happens, I'll come for you." I said firmly. "I will drop everything and I will come running."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to."

"Everything will be fine, Connor." She assured me as she hopped down from the rail to stand on the on the deck with me.

"Do you remember what I told you, if we were to get separated somehow?"

"Yes…" She replied. "If I can't get to you, I'll wait there."

We looked at one another… Just staring as if it was going to be our last time. My heart clenched at the thought of this being my final chance to tell her how I really felt about her. This being the last time I would ever see that haughty glare. This being the closing moment…

"Aveline," I started, "If something doeshappen I want you to know-"

"Don't." She snapped rather brashly.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Stop it! I don't want you to say anything you wouldn't say if you didn't think this was the last time you would ever see me." She spat with a smirk. "It would just ruin it…"

I smiled. "Okay… then I guess, we will talk when this is all over."

She nodded once, leaned forward, running her mouth over my jaw before placing a quick peck on the hinge and whispered, "Becareful... Please."

In response I rapidly brought my arms up and wrapped them around her slight waist to draw her into my chest. Spirits, I would kill myself if something happened to her. "You too…"

We stood there for just a few moments more, holding one another until at length, the whistle blew, notifying us that we were nearing the fleet. Begrudgingly, I released her and she follow suit by sliding away from my hold. There was an empty hole in my chest as if she had taken something from me when she pulled back. And then she turned without giving me a final glance and started for one of the escape hulks.

Even though I reassured myself, over and over again, that she would be fine, I felt as if I had made the biggest mistake of my life just letting her walk away…

* * *

Something had gone horribly wrong…

It was as if they knew we were coming. He very second we were in rage, the enemy ship fired on the Aquila without mercy. It was only by quick reflexes and an ability to hold fast against the storm of cannons as they collided with the ship that we were able to prevail. We fired back and forth for a short time until the Captain of Lee's ship, the Rosemary, finally altered it's course and rammed straight into the Aquila. A thundering crack sounded, as wood split against wood. Men fell over board. Flintlocks and muskets fired… And then, the next thing we knew, we were boarding them.

Cannon fire sounded in the distance, maliciously ringing through the sky with bitter realization that it was happening... The fleet had begun the attack. A thick layer of storm-grey smoke filled the air, making it difficult to see even a few feet ahead. The residue of gunpowder filled my lungs, encasing me in a dense, suffocating, sheet of smolder. With my hatchet in hand, I barreled across the deck, and made a flying leap over the rail, swinging my weapon back to bury into the first jugular I came into contact with on Lee's ship. And as I predicted, an unwary crewman stood, pointing the barrel of his musket towards me as I flew through the air. He bent over his rifle and fired a bit too hastily… The ball whipped past my head and then I was on him, slinging my arm forward and slicing his neck open. He dropped to the ground at the precise time I landed on the Rosemary's deck, bracing my land on one hand and a bent knee.

War cries alerted me to the two Redcoats charging and I flew to my feet, rearing back again, to dodge the angry point from the first bayonet. Then I pitched forward to evade the next and snapped my hidden blade from the hinge in the process before vaulting upwards and submerging the entire nine-inch-length under a pair of ribs, eliciting a winded gasp as the soldier clutched at my wrist, trying in vain to claw me away. When I finally ripped back, it was only because I made sure the wound killed him. Then I turned a parried then next bayonet with a quick flick of my wrist, blocking the attack with my hatchet before thrusting forward and slicing into his throat with my unhinged blade.

Like an angel of war, I ducked, evaded, blocked, and killed with little regard for my opponents until finally the last redcoat fell face first to the Rosemary's deck. While drawing in rapid breaths to regulate my lung flow I looked around… Most of the deck was covered in blood, bodies and in some cases, even dismembered limbs. Crewmen from both the Rosemary and the Aquila lay piled on top of one another as if a disease had cripple the two ships in it's angry teeth.

Death followed me everywhere…

"Back to the Aquila!" I rasped as I sheathed my hidden blade and replace my blood-drenched hatchet back in its strap. But the instant I set foot for my ship, a sharp whistle grasped my attention. At the shrill sound, my head snapped up in the direction it had come to find a thin, hooded, creature standing on one of the yards that jutted from the Rosemary's main mast, holding on to a nearby sail rope.

My eyes narrowed, and then it hit me… I'd seen this person before in Black Horse Tavern. The woman… She was clad in a fitted burgundy corset, a black cape, and a pair of boots and trousers to match. Her mask however, gave the appearance that her face was nothing more than a mat-silver skull with a red Templar cross, etched into the forehead. Something inside my chest crumbled away at the sight. The fear in my heart told me that this creature intended to harm me.

Masked Templar or not, this fiend of death was still human…

And then, as if she had intended on making our oncoming skirmish a challenge for herself, she dropped down from her perch and landed a few meters away. Had she ben watching the whole time? Why had she decided to fight me now? Why now kill me when I was none the wiser? Pushing any further silent investigation from my mind, I looked into the blackened eyeholes of the dusky skull and glared…

"Charles Lee…" I demanded with a hard voice. "Where is he?"

The angular structure of the mask tilted as the woman beneath cocked her head to the side. Then, after predictably enough failing to answer, she held her left hand towards me in an open-faced fashion, revealing a small yet bulky object resting in her palm. It was… A ring - the Ring of Presage. I blinked and stared at the darkened silver jewel. Somehow, I expected it to just be an ordinary band either made of silver or even perhaps gold but this was not at all what I had anticipated. Resting on in the circlet was a teardrop shaped stone that appeared to be an onyx and adorning the gem were feathered wings protruding from either side of the droplets curves.

"Hand it over…" I growled. "Now."

I watched as her fist closed around the band. Then, she placed the small item in a pouch that was tied to her belt before dragging her right hand up her hip where a braided-chain, rope with a three-branched, claw was coiled in its holster. She removed it and clasped the grip in one hand while looping the rest of the leash around the other. In very concentrated motions, she started swinging it in circular patterns through the air and the next thing I knew, she released. The claw pivoted forth, causing me to jump away from the attack and with angry dynamism it landed on point, just where I had been standing, the tips buried into the wooden deck. The woman, having missed her target, recalled the leash and began pulling it back towards her until it was again in her grasp. By the time she swung it the second time, I was better prepared. I dipped under the chain and sidestepped out of the way before rushing forward, hoping to get to her before she was able to summon her weapon back in her hands. But I was about ten seconds too late. She again slung the chain forward, her aim getting better with each throw, and this time, the claw dug into the arm of my coat. She yanked the end of her leash and I was ripped forward. The three sharp points split the seams of my coat open and bared my shoulder to the wind as the sleeve was ripped right off my arm.

Momentarily stunned by the dismemberment of my clothes, I looked up to the effeminate Templar, and gaped as she again started to lash the chain through the air. I considered my options and regarded the metal rope... She was not very big, a good foot shorter than me, and even scrawny. There was no way, she could best me and yet, the frozen sneer across her skull mask said otherwise.

Cannons rang out, demanding my attentions, and my head jerked towards the fleet… Aveline was still fighting. All by herself. And I was stuck here on an empty ship with a woman who knew how to twirl a clawed rope… I turned back to the Templar and glared. I needed to get off this ship, get the Ring, and get to Aveline.

The leash snapped towards me again and this time I took hold of it and pulled it towards me, consistently reeling her in as if she were a loathsome carp. She teetered towards me, throwing her weight against my wrenching grip, and when she was close enough I withdrew my blade and hurled it forward trying in vain to knick the artery in her throat but just in time she whipped back and evaded my attack. I battled her, weaving in and out of the chain, trying to keep her from wrapping its leash around my neck, or rip my skin and muscles from the bone with the menacing claw at the end of the devise.

By the time it was all said and done, my clothes – everything from my trousers to my coat had been shredded. And at last, I finally pinned her to the deck floor. "Who are you?" I gasped. "Where is Lee? Why isn't he here?!"

Silence…

"ANSWER ME!" I bellowed as I held the tip of my blade to her throat.

Just then, I again heard the sound of cannon fire, only this time, it seemed much closer. I did not intended to pay any attention to it, but after cannonballs ripped through the ship and landed around us, bouncing off and crashing through the deck, I decided it was in my best interest if I did. The ship rocked to the side, throwing me off of my adversary and causing me to roll across the deck. My head jerked up to get a lock on her but by the time I did, I noted that she was already running towards me, wielding her chain with all the deadly force she could muster but before she could throw it, another array of cannon fire flooded the Rosemary. I ducked down and balanced myself on ye hands and knees… Needless to say after the way the Templar stumbled about the deck efforting to regain balance; she did not have good sea legs. And that was going to be my way off of this sinking vessel…

I shot up and surged forward, keeping my body angled down to avoid cannons and her metal whip if she ever stop tripping over herself. I continued barreling towards her with my hidden blade ready to strike. Clearly, whoever she was, she had fought Assassins before. She knew to avoid letting me clip her neck, her chest, and stomach. Finally stabilizing herself, she stood defensively as I made my hasty approach, and gripped her chain before lashing it in a circular-crisscross motion through the air. She threw it again, aiming for my face but I sidestepped and pressed forward. Then I was on her again, only this time instead of pinning her to the ground like I did before, I swung my blade and cut the ties to the pouch resting at her hip, making sure to grab it before it hit the deck as I rushed passed her and headed for the railing on the other side of the Rosemary. With the Ring in hand, I sprinted away, knowing full well that she would use every fiber of her being to get it back. I heard the chink as she began whipping her leash through the air one final time, in effort to prevent me from making my escape.

Placing my foot flat against the rail I vaulted off the ship and made to land in the water but the she-devil behind me struck again. The chain shot forward and being as I was, flying through the air, and helpless to the attack, the points to her claw dug into the right side of my ribcage with a malicious hold rooted in my skin even through the thick fabric of my coat. She wrenched the leash back towards her, hoping to reel me in but my body gave way. Skin and fabric ripped away along with the claw and I cried out, twirling around in midair after the rapid yank I had received and fell to the water with my back slapping against the waves.

The saltwater burned through the wound like a forest fire and I gripped it from under the water before swimming under the Rosemary to head back for the Aquila and avoid that Medusa above my head…

After a long struggle in swimming back to my own ship, I finally made it… Mister Fulkner had sailed away and anchored at a safe distance from the Rosemary after we boarded her. He was an older gentleman and I knew better than to force him in to a fight he could not win. And beyond that, I knew he would never let me hear the end if I sunk his prized ship and lived to tell the tale.

One of my crewmen tossed a rope over the side of the boat and I grabbed a hold of it, allowing a team of five to hoist me up. They heaved until I was spilling over the railing, still holding fast to my ribs. It felt as if the skull witch had robbed me of breath, mobility, and anything else useful.

Who the hell was that…

"You alright, lad?" Mister Fulkner asked as he stood over me, holding out a hand to help me on my feet. I took hold of him and he lifted me up, continuing to hang on until he was sure I had found my footing.

"I'm…" I clenched my eyes. My ribs still burned. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He told me with such worry I knew something had to have been terriblly wrong with my appearance.

It was then I decided to inspect the damage dealt by the Templar. The decent tear in my coat revealed the injury. Shredded muscle and bits of grated skin hung from my torso as if a cougar had tried to make a meal out of my lung. My knees shook at the sight and my balance caved in but before I could hit the ground, Mister Fulkner's hand shot out and he caught me by the arm, right over my still sore bicep, where I had been hit by that bear. My eyes widened at the pain…

"Steady, boy… I'll help you to the cabin."

I was fading fast, something about the pain made me want to blackout but I held on a bit longer and rasped, "Hel-Hellcat…"

"She'll be fine." He said pointing towards the fleet. "She's taken care of all of them except the commanding ship."

The cannon fire had died down enough for me to think she was doing well for herself. I looked towards Boston, my movements a little rickety, and waited for her signal – the one telling me to sail towards her and bring her home - the burning of the British flag on the fleet commanders ship. But instead of seeing a small fire at the top of the mast, without warning it suddenly exploded. Boom…

That was not supposed to happen…

My mind instantly shot to Aveline being aboard one of them during the detonation and I dropped to my knees, watching the black smoke as it filled the sky over Boston. Was she safe? Did she get off in time? Why did it blow?

"No…" I whispered. That was not part of the plan. She was aboard. "No! NO!"

At my panicked and livid outburst, Mister Fulkner grabbed me and started hauling me towards the cabin. I fought him the entire way, hoping to break free and run to her. I would have swam all the way to Boston if I had to.

"Let go!" I demanded. "Mutiny!"

"Calm down!" He barked as he overpowered me and tossed me into the cabin having little care for my injured ribs. "Your in no condition to go after her!"

He stood at the door, ready to close it and lock me inside if I made a wrong move… Why couldn't he understand… She could be hurt – dying even.

My eyes narrowed at him as I stood there holding my lungs together. "Stand down, Robert…"

"This is for your own good, lad…" He told me was sad eyes. "We don't even know if she made it off before-"

"She did!" I assured him and myself. "She did…"

He shook his head and I rushed forward to break past him but I was not fast enough. He quickly snapped the door shut and clicked the lock to barricade me inside. My fist hit the barrier multiple times, enough to make my knuckles bleed but eventually the pain in my ribs and heart caught up with me and I sunk to the floor, resting my head against the door and listened to myself breathe. The ship had blown before Aveline made it off…

The Hellcat was dead… And there was nothing I could do to change that.

* * *

A/N: Aveline?! NOo0oOOOoo0o0Oo00oooO0O! （ﾉ´д｀）

Question… Long Chapters: Yay? Or Nay?

I'm sorry I did a cliffhanger… DON'T HATE ME. I actually try to wrap up my chapters a little so you guys don't die waiting for the next lol. I won't do it often. But hopefully in 2-3 weeks we'll have our next chapter. I know! Forever, right? I'm so sorry. Writing is just super difficult and takes a lot of thought and time. But not to worry, I'll get started on the chapter right away! Which will contain battles, betrayals, and death! Hint hint, Tease Tease. o.O I really think my next chapter will be shorter sooo I doubt it will take me a month to update. No promises though! But hey! I update my profile often so if you guys are wanting a some info, just go check my status! Sometimes I have something helpful!

Sorry this took so long. This ended up being a long chapter and even though I worked on it a little each day since my last update, it just took a lot of time. I would punch out 1000 words and still see no light at the end of the tunnel for this… Long chapter = long wait. My apologies! I hope you enjoyed it! If ever I take a long time to update, I want you guys to know that it's because my chapter is extra long or requires some extra thought. I absolutely plan on continuing this story until it's finished. That's right! We are going all the way! So don't worry about anything… My updates may take a little while but, it's because I want the chapter to be perfect. =]

Mandrs: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad to know that I brought Connor to life for you (as was my goal.) And you read this in one night? Wow! That's like 70,000 words! The very first book of Harry Potter is like 76,000ish! That's like a whole book in one night! Are your eyes bleeding? I'm not complaining by any means but do get some sleep =] And I'm so glad your lovin' it!

EagleOfMasyaf: Thank you for the candy! It will be gobbled up with much love and appreciation! More please? Lol. Oh, and not to worry, tension is my specialty so, there's plenty where that came from.

As usual, reviews happen to be an author's life… and if you could just take a second to type something nice for me in the box below, I'd be grateful! Plus you'd be rewarded with another chapter (Hopefully sooner than later).（＾ω＾）

Thanks guys! :D

Demi Lovato – Heart Attack (Perfect for Aveline!)

The Cab – Bad (Great song for my love triangle XD)


	10. Chapter 10

*NOT MY FIC*

OMG FINALLY! I finished this chapter! It was so difficult to get it done but TADA!

Hi! So this chapter is going to be a little random. It won't really have _much_ to do with my story arc. It's just going to be some drabbles and 100% for fun. I feel like after that last one, we could use some comic relief while Connor and Aveline lick their war wounds in peace. I'm just saying, they could use some down time, Hannah's character still needs some development, and as the author, I'm getting worn out with fight scenes so I'm going to try and avoid them in this one (mostly)… =]

 **MORE** **FAN** **ART** : Go to **DeviantArt**. Look for **Birdnerd99** and then look in the Gallery for " **Ready** **to** **Fall** – **Patriot**?" Once again, an absolutely _amazing_ tribute from a fan. Take a look! I give another big thumbs up! d=(´▽｀)=b Thank you EagleOfMasyaf!

 _Enjoy_! ^_^

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part II: Destined Chance**

 _Bridges Burned_

* * *

 _1775_

 _The Frontier_

* * *

I forced myself to keep going, hoping – _praying_ , that somehow she would _be_ there. My burning plea to see her alive and waiting for me to come to her was the only thing I had left to hold on to. After watching the ship blow near Boston, and understanding the possibility that she could have been aboard, I realized something… I was not myself. Aveline was the only thing keeping me grounded. Something inside had taken a turn for the worst and I became a hazard not only to myself but to the people around me.

My feet shuffled through the wet dew covered leaves as I worked my way through the morning fog. I was miserable. My clothes were dampened from the smog, my ribs throbbed with an unpleasant sensation as the wound over them began to heal, and my heart thumped so wildly against my breastbone that I could almost hear it.

My strides were heavy and beaten down, reminding me of how weak I had become over the last two days. I wouldn't rest, refused to eat, and was determined to escape the Aquila until Mister Fulkner decided to keep me locked away in the cabin for the remainder of the journey, only letting me out when I became too destructive. It was like keeping a large predator as a pet – only letting it out of its cage to roam in the larger confines of an enclosure. I hated it. I could not sit still even with the clawed mess of torso screaming in protest every time I moved my body.

And finally, I made it…

It was just a place nestled safely between and array of paper birch trees with a ground cover of small, soft, yellow flowers lying at the feet of their trunks. There was also a lake very near to the area, which explained the fog. I staggered over to the trees and lowered myself down carefully before leaning up against one of the thin, white, stalks behind me and resting my head…

She was not there…

My eyes clenched as I allowed myself to accept that she might have actually died in the explosion. How was I supposed to go on? Was I really just expected to go home and press on with my life as if nothing had happened? The thought of Aveline's body searing away in the flame engulf wreckage entered my mind and suddenly my eyes popped open and I leaned forward to place my head in my hands. To think of someone so beautiful reduced to a pile of ash was too painful to fathom.

But then, I heard her voice or at least I thought I _might_ have. My head shot up before I stood and began looking around, narrowing my eyes through the overlaying smog, searching for any sign.

"Aveline!?" I called franticly.

" _Connor_ …" Was the returned rasp of the Hellcat's voice.

And then I saw her… She was _there_. I watched her silhouette slowly emerge through the haze as she unsteadily limped towards me, clutching her stomach, and barely managing to stay on her own two feet. She stopped just a few yards away, as if she could not take another step without it robbing her already quivering balance. Even in the seemingly poor condition that she was, I could not help myself… I ran to her, the pain in my torso be damned, and before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around her body and my face buried into the cape of her neck.

Her hands slowly dragged upwards and she clutched my shoulders hard enough that her fingers stabbed my skin through the fabric of my robes. I never wanted to let her go… I wanted to hold her forever. Just like I had in that precise moment.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come for me…" She whispered brokenly as she pushed forward and rested her head against mine.

My hold around her tightened in silent reassurance that I could not do that… How could she even think I would not come for her? I loved her. She meant everything to me, even if she did not realize it. She was my world…

"I'm _here_." I said quietly against her neck. "I'm _always_ going to be here."

"I know."

"I was so worried… When I saw the ship blow I thought-"

"I _know_ , Connor." She said as her hand absent-mindedly began stroking the back of my neck with feathering touches.

I shuddered under her fingers and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She _lied_ … It was clear to me even under her mask of falsehood.

I noted the fresh notch taken from her right brow and lip as if she pitched backward almost to late to evade a blade of some sort… Then my gaze drifted down her body and landed at her stomach to see a dark pool of liquid saturating her vest. "What happened?"

" _Nothing_."

"Tell me…" I pleaded as I placed my hands on either side of her face to brush my thumbs across her cheekbones.

"It was Charles Lee… He was on the ship that detonated." She replied with watery eyes. "He _knew_ I was coming." I watched helplessly as a tear finally broke free and slid down her face to hit my thumb. "He said…" Her voice failed and her eyes clenched.

"Said what?"

"H-He said that he's _coming_ for me. He wants me dead. He said he wouldn't rest until I'm in my grave." She finalized as more tears rolled from her eyes.

" _Charles_ _Lee_ _did_ _this_ _to_ _you_?" I growled, inwardly vowing to kill him. "Did you _fight_ him?"

She nodded, shaking more tears from her eyes. "After I rigged the ship to blow… We both jumped off to avoid the blast. I didn't know what else to do." Her voice suddenly shifted to the hysterical side. "He's been following me ever since I left for New York, _Connor_! He said that he was going to-"

"It's alright," I drawled. With my hands still holding her face, I pulled her towards me and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I'm not going to let that happen. I _promise_."

Her fingers fell away from my neck to grip one of my hands desperately. "You can't promise me something like that… You can't be sure he wont find me-"

"I _can_ and I _will_ , Aveline." I was angry, but not at her lack of faith in my ability to protect her. It was because of _him_. Charles Lee… "We should get you to the Manor." I concluded as I turned and carefully placed her arm over my shoulder to help her walk.

Aveline needed medical treatment, _immediately_ … _Lee_ , had to wait.

* * *

 _Days Later…_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

My body bolted upright with sweat dripping from my forehead… I blinked a few times trying to convince myself that I was _awake_ now. It was over and done. I leaned forward and took in, what seemed to be a bottomless lung full of air, before I realized what had just happened.

Instead of Aveline being the one to shriek through the night as she had done in her youth, it was _me_ … The Skull Witch came to me in the dead of night through dreams that soon turned into nightmares. I was no longer sleeping through the night; instead, I had found myself pacing back and forth in my room until morning, or heading downstairs to greet Achilles with and early pot of coffee.

No matter what I did, I could not seem to get her out of my mind. Her mask, the way she moved – so lethal - and that malicious chained weapon with the claw. She was one of the most difficult Templars I had ever had the misfortune of going up against. And it did not help matters that I kept having dreams about her – my worst one being the one I had just escaped from moments ago… She killed Aveline right in front of me… Mercilessly executing her with little regard for the life in her hands.

And that's what made everything so vivid in my nightly delusions. I had fought her and I knew what she was capable of. The thought of Aveline ever having to face her scared me out of my wits and apparently was the cause of tonights little terror.

I dragged myself to the edge of the bed and stood, deciding it was time for a change in my nightly routine… Instead of going downstairs, or traipsing in a to and fro pattern in my bedroom, I would go to _hers_. The worst thing she could really do was yell… Ever since her battle with Lee, Achilles had kept her bedridden from the moment we crossed the Manor's threshold. And rightfully so, even if she was bored out of her mind…

I crossed the hallway and found myself at her door within seconds. And before I could discourage myself from entering her bedroom uninvited in the dead of night, I was already inside, staring at the lump of her body as it shifted under the coverlet. I could have sworn she was awake, and even thought I might have seen her head raise slightly at the unwelcomed intrusion but I soon dismissed it as a trick of the mind and stepped forward before lowering myself on to the bed next to her.

I had hoped to slip under the quilted bedcover unnoticed but the very second I settle in next to her, I heard her take a deep breath and say, "Is something wrong?"

It was not voiced in a whisper, nor was it yelled, but it was louder than I ever would have expected from a person who was _supposedly_ asleep no more than a minute ago… Which lead me to believe that she was having same difficulty as I when it came to our dormancy.

"I…" I started but held my tongue, realizing how much I did not want to admit that I had a nightmare and just wanted to be close to the one person who I knew could help to calm my nerves… Or rile them. I rolled my head against the pillow to get a look at her, but she was facing the other way as if she had purposely curled away from me. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh…" She said thoughtfully. "And you couldn't have done that from the doorway?"

"Would you prefer I left?" I asked, hoping with every fiber of my being that she would allow me to stay.

"Do whatever you want." She replied rather bitterly.

"Are you sure?"

"I _said_ it's _fine_." Her voice was raw from lack of sleep and sharper than a razor.

I glared into the back of her head and snipped back, " _What_ is wrong with you?"

" _Nothing_."

Biting the inside of my cheek I decided to just let it go. I was not about to get into an argument, only to find that it was over something that would most likely turn out to be irrelevant, and all while in the middle of the night… And after picturing Achilles rolling himself out of bed to clamber up the staircase in order to break up a fight, I determine nothing good could come from it…

I continued to lie quietly, hoping she would do the same but she turned delicately against the pallet and said, "I'm sorry… Its just that…" Pausing in mid sentence she took a deep breath. "I haven't been sleeping that well ever since I escaped Lee's ship. I'm in a lot of pain. And then Achilles won't let me get out of bed to do anyth-"

"Your in pain?" I asked rapidly, ignoring everything else.

My entire body grew hot with rage at the thought of the wound over her stomach. After forcing her to finally admit that she _was_ hurt when I had found her a few days ago, she told me everything … The fleet commander was carrying necessities from Europe to give to the recoats. Apparently, there were enough muskets, gunpowder, clothing, and imperishable foods to last them the year. It was obvious the colonies were flirting with the option of war and was a very wise decision for King George to cover his troops in a protective layer of supplies. And so, of course the Hellcat saw fit to blow the entire ship to prevent any of it from getting handed to the wrong colored coats. After that, Aveline was unfortunate to run into Lee, who had also been aboard. They fought and if her cuts and bruises were anything to find proof in, it was not an easy battle. By the time it was over, he had her pinned between him and the main mast before threatening her and finalizing his warnings by stabbing her with a small, but sharp, knife – right in the gut. From how hysterical she had been when she told Achilles and I, we could not be sure if Lee had misplaced the attempt to kill her on purpose, or if he had deliberately allowed Aveline to live. Personally, I thought it was intentional… He knew I was allied with Aveline and knew she would come running to me if anything had gone wrong.

It was a message – a warning to stay out of his way and keep my Hellcat tightly leashed as well.

And clearly, after everything was said and done, she barely managed to escape before the blast. Lee, moreover, was able to once again call upon his mastery getaway skills and evade the explosion alongside her. I felt my heart start beating against my chest… I was so enraged at the thought of him hurting her, and then fleeing the scene like a coward, that I felt my hands clamp into tight fists, readying to throw a punch into the nearest object…

" _Connor_?" Aveline asked as she cautiously rolled towards me. No doubt she had sensed the shift in my compressing body language.

Taking a deep breath to curb my anger, I turned to face her and propped my body up on my elbow before lifting the coverlet to peer under the dark concealment and regard her stab. Once my eyes adjusted through the obscurity of night, I allowed my gaze to attentively rake over torso. She was clad in nothing but her underthings and an oversized, white, button-up that Achilles had no doubt forced her to borrow in order to make dressing her wound that much easier. Only along the waist of the shirt, it was saturated with a wide stain of crimson liquid…

My brows knit together at the realization that the wound could have torn back open. Then I was reaching for the fabric to pull it away from the damaged section of her stomach, but as soon as my fingers were around the bottom hem, her hands shot to my wrist and she started tilling my skin with her piercing nails.

At that I wrenched away and quietly bit, " _Stop_! There is something wrong with it!"

" _Leave_ _it_ _alone_..." She warned, shooting me a look of pure rage.

"Do you _want_ it to get infect?" I growled sarcastically.

" _Don't_ _touch_ _it_." She forewarned once again.

" _I'll_ _hold_ _you_ _down_." I told her quite seriously as I started pivot my body over hers.

"I'll scream…" She shot back with a smirk. "Achilles will-"

"Achilles will do nothing once he sees the blood. In fact, go ahead, _scream_ … I could use a little help over powering you again." I drawled victoriously as I watched her smirk fade into a frown.

After Aveline showed Achilles and I her stab, our mentor quickly ran for sewing needle and thread while I was told to help her onto his writing desk. And of course, being a Hellcat, she was in no way cooperative… We found very quickly that she was not tolerant to the pain of a needle poking around her injury and ended up strapping her legs to the desk before I found myself standing behind her, at her head, and holding her wrists against the wood surface below. She thrashed out of my hold a few times before I discovered the wisdom of putting more weight over her, clasping my hands around her biceps and pinning her wrists with my elbows. This ended up angling my face next to hers – next to her _teeth_. Before I could even think about dodging the attack, Aveline lunged up and took the section of skin over my neck captive, allowing her bite to sink into my flesh spitefully. Instead of wrenching back as I normally would, I pushed my detained skin further into her mouth, knowing full well if I pulled back – if I let her win, she would escape and be off the table before Achilles could finish stitching her up. I braved through the bite with my eyes clenched and teeth grinding, waiting for he to release.

But then…

Her hold lessened and the sharp pain of her teeth ebbed away before she soothingly ran her tongue over the portion of skin she had abused not five seconds prior… And then _again_. I blinked a few times before glancing towards Achilles who was still attentively pulling her laceration together with the threaded needle and paying no attention to Aveline as she continued lapping at my neck. Her warm tongue drifted along my newly bruised skin again and my eyes shutter to a close before I lowered my head to her, relishing in the feel of her soft lips as they closed over the ring of teeth marks left by her bite. She maintained this pattern throughout until Achilles finally ordered me to let her go. Whether she did it to silently apologize for biting me when I was only trying to help her, or to distract herself from the pain of being sewn together, I was completely and utterly lost.

Even _if_ it had been _days_ ago, I still felt the pleasant tingling sensation over my neck as if her mouth was still hovering there. And I was no less confused by what she and I had with one another… "Are you going to cooperate this time?" I asked hotly, with my fingers snaking back down her side, towards the bottom of her button-up.

Once again my hand was fisted around the lowermost hem of the shirt and I waited patiently for her to comply. And finally, she nodded before relaxing her body against the pallet. With that little consent I sat up, tucking my knees in, and pulled her up with me by the bloodied attire wrapped around her torso. She rose slowly, wincing every now and then from the movements as her body screamed at her for irritating her stab. Eventually, she managed to get herself upright before raising her arms above her head and allowing me to slip the shirt up and over her head. Once gone, I tossed the soiled material to the floor, eliciting a wet slap as the gore-sodden fabric collided with the wooden boards. Then I turned my attention on her bandaging to see that they had predictably flooded with blood.

With the Hellcat balancing her weight backwards against her hands, I was able to wrap an arm around her – bracing her with my palm pressed between her shoulder blades and my free hand going to the tie around her waist to unravel the bandage that Achilles so diligently changed for her every morning. By the time I peeled the thin, long, strip of fabric away, blood was streaming in a red path from her wound, down to her hip. Her stitches were still intact but from the way she had fought us when we tried to sew the stab together, it was not as efficient as it could have been. On a more positive note, it was not infected and was even beginning to heal.

"Where does Achilles keep the fresh wrappings?" I asked.

"Top drawer." She replied as she pointed across the room to her dresser.

At that, I moved across the mattress until I was edging off the bed and heading for her chest. Pulling open the first drawer, I found nothing but stockings, hairbrushes, and small wooden box with something inside… For some reason it grasped my notice and I narrowed my eyes through the darkness, trying to shift my body out of the light in order to grace the inside of the drawer with what little moonlight that had been breaking through her opened windows. And then it knit together before me…

A _feather_ …

I cocked my head to the side and reached inside the box to grasp it by the quill and hold it out in front of me. I could not be sure but it looked like the one I had given to her years ago. Had she really kept it?

"Did you find them?" Aveline's voice took hold of my attention and I quickly shoved the feather back in the box before slamming the drawer shut and moving to the one next to it… The one with the bandages.

"Yeah." I replied as I grabbed one of the cloths and returned to the bed.

As carefully as I could, I coiled the fresh layer of wrappings around Aveline's waist before replacing myself next to her under the covers… Uneasily, I settled against her and waited for sleep to overwhelm me but it never happened. The opposite actually… I ended up lying awake, staring off into a darkened corner of her room.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Nothing…"

She scoffed. " _Connor_ , I can almost hear your brain ticking. You might as well tell me."

I remained quiet for a few moments longer, thinking of how to reply. Plenty was wrong… Charles Lee. The Ring. The Skull Witch… _Her_. "It does not matter."

"Is it keeping you up?"

I nodded against the back of her head.

"Then, tell me…"

"I had a nightmare…"

At that I heard her begin to chuckle and in response I frowned at her through the gloom, wondering what she had found to be so amusing.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

"Nothing," She replied lightly. "I just never imagined you to crawl in bed with me over something as simple as a nightmare."

"It would not be the first time." I said, referring to the days she used to wake me up in the middle of the night with her blood chilling screams.

"I have them, too."

"Still?" I asked with surprise. "I thought they stopped."

"They never stop…" She reached behind her and found one of my hands before clasping her fingers around mine and dragging them up and over her hip to settle the weight of my arm in the curve of her waist. "I'm glad you're here."

After that, she fell asleep and took me right along with her… I never bothered asking about the feather, but that did not mean I had forgotten.

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

"What news of the Ring?" I asked as I strolled into Achilles' study.

Sitting at his desk with his body angled almost impossibly low over its surface and his glasses pushed at the end of his nose, his eyes shifted up to regard me before he sighed and closed the book he had been so immersed in before I entered.

"I honestly haven't found much… I'm beginning to think it's nothing more that some cheap trinket." He growled in response as his gaze snapped toward the device resting in the ashtray on his desk. Ever since Aveline and I returned to the Homestead, Achilles had done nothing but bury himself in book after book trying in vain to find out how to use it.

I stalked towards him and leaned over the desk to stare down at the small object before asking, "Have you tried wearing it?"

" _No_!" He snapped with widened eyes. "What sort of daft fool would try to wield a device of Eden without knowing its power?"

I set my jaw and stared at him… _Me_ , apparently.

For a few moments longer, he watched me… And then after deciding to put our period of silence to an end, he asked, "What are your plans for today?"

"I have none. Why?"

"Hannah was looking for you…" He told me with a smirk. "She has asked me if you would be available for dinner at her house tonight."

It felt as if my whole body locked up. "What did you tell her?"

"I _was_ going to tell her that you would be more than happy to… Just to be ornery."

" _But_?"

" _But_ , I remembered Aveline's face after she watched you attack that little girl with your mouth." He said with a glare. "And so I told Hannah she would have to ask _you_."

"I will let her know."

He nodded once and lowered his head back down to his book. I turned to make my way out of the study but by the time I reached the door Achilles said, "Oh, by the way…"

I halted mid-step and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Whatever you end up doing, you're going to break a heart… Make sure it's the right one."

Achilles flashed me a warm smile and I for once did not feel like he was setting me up for a good laugh. He wanted to see me happy and wanted to know I would go through life without the regrets he had when he was my age…

"Thank you." And with that I was gone.

* * *

 _Hours_ _Later_ …

 _Davenport Homestead_

* * *

I drove the metal end of the shovel into the ground with enough force to break up the soil and rip grass away by the roots before I wiped my brow and leaned against the wooden shaft of the tool. The sun was hot and practically beating against my body with every move I made… Prudence was _very_ pregnant and while Warren was away, he asked if I could help his wife with the more demanding chores around the farm. In my ignorance of how difficult it was going to be, I agreed…

"Connor…" Prudence called from her flowerbed. Her voice was soothing, rather deep, and there was an accent there I was never able to place. "Would you like to take a break?"

I pulled myself away from the staked shovel and looked towards the house where she had been cutting flowers. She was covered in dirt, a few beads of sweat had collected across her forehead, and the hem of her dress was torn where she earlier called me to help her untangle from the thorny rose bush she had caught herself on. Even if she was a complete mess, there was always something about her that I had found appealing… Perhaps it was purely because she was kind hearted and gentle.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Honestly, I could have used the break but at the same time, I knew Hannah was running all over the Homestead looking for me. I hoped that somehow when she decided to look on Warren's property, she would see that I was so engrossed in helping Prudence that she would leave me alone. As poorly thought out as it was, I had expected the plan would have bought me a little more time to figure out how to dig myself out of the grave I dug when I kissed her.

"At least take a break to have a drink of water." She argued, gesturing to the well.

In defeat, I nodded and left my post to head for the source. Prudence as well, saw fit to take a short break and moved inside the house with and arm full of fresh cut roses and other flowers I did not recognize, to search for a vase. I quickly grasped the handle of the bucket and tied the well-rope to it before lowering it down into the water. Once filled, I pulled it back up and dipped my hand into the mouth before bringing water to my face to clear the path of hot sweat that had burned a path over my brow. I made to do so again until I heard Prudence's voice…

"Oh, Connor!" Prudence called, this time from the back door. I looked up to see her waving her arm through the air, beckoning me towards the house.

I wasted no time in making my way towards her, hoping that she was not about to tell me _the_ _baby_ _is_ _coming_. By the time I stepped onto her porch, I noted how calm she was and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, knowing that I did not have to help her deliver. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She answered with a smile. "You have a visitor. A young _lady_."

I clenched my jaw, knowing full well that Hannah had finally tracked me down.

I could almost see Prudence's gentle brown eyes twinkle with mirth at the thought of me actually being involved romantically with a woman. She had always told me how she wished I would find someone special, just like Norris had found with Mariam. And maybe I would someday, but it was not with Hannah. If there was anyone out there who I was meant for, I hoped it would be Aveline.

Begrudgingly I returned her smile, and dragged myself inside the backdoor behind her, which lead into a joint kitchen and dining area with poorly carved wooden floors. Warren and Prudence kept there home simple… There were jars in every space of the kitchen, filled with vegetables to last them the winter, a small coat wrack shoved in the corner, and near the living area was a homemade basket filled with yarn, needles, and poorly knit outfits for their future child. Even if the house was small, it was warm and inviting and it smelled like dried pine.

"She's waiting for you in the next room." Prudence told me as she scooted back towards the door. "I'll give the two of you some privacy."

I waited for her to exit the house before forcing myself to move into the living space of the house. I had expected to see blonde curls, a sickeningly girly dress, and the smell of bread and roses but instead I was met with the pleasant familiarity of dark skin and hair, which for once was not tied back into those tiny braids I hated so much. It was down and almost bushy from her continual pattern of lying in bed day after day. Her clothes seemed to be thrown on without a care – her usual trousers and a loose shirt that was actually _mine_. Even though I was relieved to see it was Aveline instead of Hannah, I did not like her being there.

" _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _out_ _of_ _bed_?" I growled quietly, knowing that the windows were opened and Prudence was working in the flowerbeds just below them.

"I've been trapped in the house too long." She replied as a matter of fact. "I needed to get out."

"Does Achilles know you're here?"

"He routinely checks on me every four hours… I have some time before he realizes I'm gone."

" _So_ _you_ _snuck_ _out_." I snarled… It was not a question.

"What's wrong with you?" She bit, clearly noting my tone. "I only wanted to take a walk."

"You are _injured_ , Aveline. You should not be out _walking_. Just two nights ago you were cover in blo-"

"Well, what about _you_?" She snipped as she stalked towards me, stopping just a few inches away.

"What _about_ _me_?"

"Your hurt too!" Her eyes danced over the section of torn muscle in my ribs.

" _I'm_ fine! Its nothing compared to what Lee did to _you_ -Mhph-" After being elbowed in the ribs, I quickly pitched forward and grabbed my injury before glaring at Aveline.

"If you wanted me to stay in the house, you should have tied me to the bed." She bit cruelly. "Because I'm not the only one who should be _resting_."

"Excuse _me_ for worrying about you." I riled as I righted myself, trying to brave past the burning sensation the Hellcat had elicited in my lungs.

"Well _stop_ … I don't need you and Achilles to take care of me."

"Clearly you _do_ …" I bit. "Or else you would be in bed, where you _belong_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She rumbled as she stood on the tips of her toes to be closer to eye level with me before poking my shoulder with a nimble finger.

Quickly grabbing her wrist I replied, "It _means_ , if you're not off this property and heading back to the Manor by the time I count to ten, I will drag you there myself and make sure you can't get out of that bed until your good and ready."

She smirked, allowing her eye shape to become cat-like before purring, "And what would you have to do to make me _good_ and _ready_?"

I felt a heated blush creeping towards my jaw, "I… I would just… You would have to…" I bit the inside of my cheek before finally snarling, " _You_ _are_ _the_ _biggest_ _flirt_ , _I_ _haveever_ _met_."

"And _you're_ the biggest _liar_!"

" _Why_ do you keep accusing me of lying?!" I snapped, gripping her wrist a bit harder. "What could I possibly have lied to you about?!"

" _Hannah_ …"

" _Wh_ - _What_?"

"Not two weeks ago, you tried to trick me into telling you I had feelings for you! And then, you turn right around and kiss _her_! You keep trying to tell me you feel _nothing_ for her but then you run right back to her!"

My mouth fell open. I understood, then… Aveline was afraid to love me because I have made her feel insecure in regards to having feelings for both her and another.

" _Aveline_ …" I started gently as I clenched my eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was-"

" _It_ _was_ _cruel_."

At that I opened my eyes and lightly tightened my grip around her wrist, pressing her palm against my pectoral… " _Why_?" I whispered. "Why was it _cruel_?"

" _Because_ ," She answered as her head snapped towards me, "It just _was_."

"Why won't you say it?"

"There's _nothing_ to say…"

I stared at her, watching her face crease with stubborn determination before I finally gave up… Shaking my head, I turned, and walked out of the house to help Prudence once again.

* * *

After finishing the task of chopping firewood, Aveline, who stayed on the property against my wishes, sat against one of the outbuildings waiting for Prudence to allow my leave. And finally, after seeing she was settled for the evening, she let me go.

"Ready?" I asked as I approached Aveline, holding my hand out to help her get to her feet.

As I should have anticipated, she glared and refused to reach for me… Instead, she swatted me away, got up with her own reeling strength thanks to the stab in her lower abdomen and stalked towards my mount. Did she honestly always have to be so stubborn?

All while still being angry about the fact that she was not resting at home under the watchful eyes of our mentor, I forced my help on her by bending down and placing my hand on the underside of her knee before gingerly lifting her leg up and over the horse. It was not easy after she decided to fight me by taking advantage of her newfound height and trying to clip my chin with her elbow as she made her ascension atop the animal. Eventually, she returned back to her other, more pleasant side, and I was able to pull myself up and settle behind her. Very carefully I reached around her waist, hoping not to rub up against her injury, among other things, and took up the reigns before pushing my foot into the horse's side to signal him forward. With the Hellcat's lips pursed in frustration and arms crossed under her breast, we were on our way.

I made sure to pilot the steed with smooth and gentle movement as to not bother Aveline's stitching any more than she had already done for the day. My kind gesture of course, was not appreciated by _her_ …

"Can't your horse move any faster?" She snipped.

"Perhaps I should kick him into a sprint and reopen your gash." I bit back.

"Anything would be better than taking _hours_ to get home."

I glared into the back of her head… "It will not take _hours_. We are already halfway there and it's only been-"

" _Connor_!" A voice called from behind, causing both of us to stiffen.

I pulled the reigns and coxed the horse to turn around, giving us a better look at who had called my name. Even if the light, cool, feminine voice was enough insight…

Hannah came walking down the dirt road with a bright smile gracing her pretty face. Her long, curly hair was loosely braided and thrown behind her, the fly away tresses that had escaped the weave made her look even more beautiful than usual. I felt Aveline stiffen against my chest and could almost sense the dark clouded aura that hovered around her at the sight of the blonde making her way towards us.

"Hannah…" I grinded out as politely as I could manage once she was in earshot.

"Hello, Connor." She replied happily, completely ignoring the fact, with great skill, that Aveline was practically sitting in my lap, what with the saddle being too small. "I was wondering; if you weren't busy tonight, my family would like you to come over for dinner. We'll be eating in a few hours."

"Oh, well I… Uh-"

"Sorry for the short notice." She said quickly. "I went to the Manor this morning but you weren't there… I've been looking for you all day."

"Dinner sounds nice," I told her, not failing to miss the way Aveline's shoulders slumped forward. "But I think we should plan for it on another night."

Hannah blinked and the smile across her face quickly faded into a blank stare that flicked back and forth from me to the Hellcat. " _Oh_ … Um, maybe some other time, then." She replied unresponsively. "I guess, I'll see you later then."

"Sorry…" I muttered with apologetic eyes.

She turned and slowly walked back the way she came. And instead of watching her gait away sorrowfully, I turned my horse and headed for the Manor as I originally intended.

"You could have gone." Aveline stated curtly. Clearly a lie…

"I did not _want_ to." I answered.

She shifted against me and took in a deep breath before she drawled, "Do you think she's pretty?"

My hand fisted tighter around the reigns and I thought very hard about my following statement, knowing it could very well lead to a fight. Of course Hannah was _pretty_. She had soft curves, long blonde hair that subtly changed from curly to wavy depending on how a person looked at it, and had large eyes any man would be tempted to get lost in… "I think she is, _appealing_." I said warily.

Still unsatisfied with my answer, Aveline scoffed and tried again. "Would you _do_ her?"

"W-What?" I blinked, almost unsure whether or not I had heard her correctly. "Where did you learn that?"

"Your crew…" She answered without batting an eye – as if it was a common thing used in daily conversation. " _Would_ you?"

"N-No, I guess not."

"You _guess_?"

"I _wouldn't_." I said firmly.

"Aren't you two going to start seeing one another?" She rumbled with a hint of hostility.

"Not exactly… And that does not necessarily mean I would engage in any physical-"

"I thought you said she was _appealing_."

"I did but I-"

"Then why not?"

Rolling my eyes at the strange curve this conversation had taken, I groaned and replied, "If I was going to give myself to someone physically, I would prefer her to be the one I would spend the rest of my life with…" I leaned in next to her ear and droned alluringly, " _Hannah_ , is not that person."

Aveline vibrated against me after hearing the soft, underlying, grate in my tone and she left it at that. I may have imagined it, but I was certain she _knew_ that the person I wanted to be with, was _her_.

* * *

"Where the Hell have you been all afternoon?!" Achilles growled to Aveline as soon as we set foot into the Manor. Her arm, which had been slung around my shoulder for purchase, tightened at the sound of his rough, angered, voice.

"I-I was just-" She tried.

"Forgive me if I was unclear when I gave you instructions to stay in bed until further notice so allow me to try again…" He said mercilessly as he butted the end of his cane against the floor. " _Stay_ _upstairs_ and _in_ _bed_ until I say you may do _otherwise_." His eyes danced across her abdomen to see the slightest tint of crimson as blood leaked slowly through her bandages. "You are in the process of _healing_. Do you not understand how lucky you were to escape Charles Lee in the condition that you did? If Connor hadn't gone to look for you, who knows where you would-"

"Achilles, _please_." I said suddenly, hoping to calm his wrath. I caught his angered gaze before continuing, "It has been a long day. Save your lecture for her once she has rested…"

Hey stared until a very visible change crossed his face at the realization that I was right. Aveline was in no condition to be scolded… Even if her wit had remained unscathed by her injury. And at that, Achilles' jaw tightened, "Get upstairs. _Now_." He snarled through clenched teeth.

I wasted no time in rushing past our unpredictable mentor and hoisted Aveline up the small flight of stairs. We seemed to get tangled in a mess of limbs by the time we made it up to her room, which made helping her onto her bed problematic if I wanted to lower her to the coverlet without hurting her. But soon, she was tucked safely beneath the quilted bedcover with a fresh bandage and set of clothes, sleeping peacefully. Though she would never admit it, I knew it was trying for her to follow me all over the homestead… With the fragility of her stab, and the time it has taken to heal, she should hardly be walking around the house. After insuring she was truly asleep, I pitched my body over the bed and placed a kiss over the notch in her newly scarred

brow before smiling against her skin, relishing in the scent that was uniquely hers alone. Tinted with a mixture of perfume and sweat… Normally I may have found it unpleasant, but Aveline had a way of making me appreciate small things – especially if those things were _hers_.

After I finally forced myself to pull away, I turned away from the bed and went back downstairs to try and further calm Achilles rage…

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with that girl…" My mentor growled as he took a sip of his coffee. "She won't listen to reason – ever since she was a child, she's defied orders, gone against my teachings, and manipulated _you_."

I too had my hands clasped around a mug of freshly poured coffee, listening to Achilles as he ranted on about how Aveline has burdened him. He was overreacting, but I kept that to myself and stared down at the warm beverage between my hands, watching the steam roll off the top… I never really liked coffee, but the second I sat down at the dining table, Achilles insisted.

" _Both_ of you!" He finally rasped. And it was then I had realized I had not been listening.

" _Both_ of us?"

"The two of you, from day one, have been the very bane of my existence! _Neither_ of you have been worth the trouble you've caused."

I knew he did not mean what he said… Aveline and I were the closest things to children that he had. He was only angered with worry and tiredness as our father figure. "You are overdramatizing the things we did in our youth-"

" _Overdramatizing_?!" He barked. "The pair of you have been exhausting! May I remind you of a certain sprained ankle? What about those sparring matches? The two of you would return the house covered in blood, sweat, and dirt… Oh, and we couldn't forget the way the two of you have denied your feelings for one another…"

"We have _denied_ nothing." I lied angrily. At this point, it was a lost cause to try and convince him otherwise. But still, I tried.

"Oh, _please_!" He spat. "Even to this day, I see it, Connor." At last, instead of a hot frown creasing his brow, his lips were actually beginning to tug upwards into an oncoming smirk. "I see the way you stare a little too long. I see the way your subtle touches linger – hoping to keep contact for just a second longer. I notice the way she compels you to become groundless and irrational." He finalized. "I'm no fool, Connor… I know a man in love when I see one."

" _In_ _love_ …" I repeated quietly to myself. "And what about _Hannah_?"

"What _about_ her? She was merely a person you fled to after Aveline left, hoping to fill the void at her departure. A curiosity, if you will."

"She was more than a _curiosity_." I snarled.

With a sigh, he replied, "If you are truly having trouble deciding which of these young women to pursue, than perhaps you should stay _out_ of Aveline's bed and _stop_ kissing Hannah…"

I rolled my eyes, allowing my head to lull with them. " _Perhaps_ _you_ _prefer_ _I_ _flip_ _a_ _coin_?" I growled.

" _Oh_ , a coin!" He beamed sarcastically. "What a novel idea! Now that's the sort of talk that really makes a woman feel like something special!" And as if a pool of ideas flooded his mind he slapped his hands together in exaggerated excitement before saying, "Or maybe you should impregnate both of them to see which of the offspring you like better…"

My head fell to my right hand where I began pinching the bridge of my nose. "You _know_ I was not serious."

"Nowadays, I can't be too sure when it comes to your… _thought_ _process_. Aveline tends to make you act rather unconventional." He took another sip of coffee. "And that's why I think you should be with her." He stated with a smile.

I said nothing, but did raise my head to look him in the eye again…

"Unless, of course, you prefer Hannah… After all, she is a fine cook. She's got nice hair. Good figure."

For a moment I thought about his words… I knew who I wanted and knew that Achilles was baiting me into admitting it… "Well, I don't _want_ , Hannah." I said in a low tone.

"Then who do you want?"

I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth… "I chose to love Aveline many years ago."

Achilles returned my smile and nodded as if finally, some great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Then, I think you know what you have to do." He told me just before he stood and turned to exit the dinning room. "Goodnight, my boy."

"Goodnight." I replied.

And yes, I knew what I had to do… I had to tell the Hellcat exactly how I felt about her.

* * *

The Following Evening…

 _Davenport_ _Manor_ , _Stables_

* * *

Given the conversation we had last night and despite the fact that Aveline should have remained in bed until she was healed enough to at least walk around the house, Achilles let her outside with me in hopes that I would finally tell her what she meant to me… I held fast to the hoof of my mount and pressed his ankle tightly against my ribs before bringing the sharp tool to the underside of the frog to shovel out the dirt collected from the many journeys I had taken him on. Aveline, who normally would be doing the same to her own animal, was instead standing in front of mine, stroking the soft tuft over his nose...

"Are you almost done?" She asked soothingly as she patted the steed's broad neck.

"This is the last one." I answered, gesturing my head toward the other three legs to signify that I had already attended to those.

At length, I dropped the animal's foot back to the ground, brushed the dirt and stable debris off my thighs and stood upright before stretching my back and walking out of the stall towards the well just at the edge of the lawn… I placed my hands against the cool stone and leaned forward, waiting as a few collective beads of sweat ran from my forehead, to drip off the tip of my nose. The sun was hot against my back, and it heated through the thin shirt I chosen to wear while doing chores around the Manor. Aveline too, was stripped down to a rather inappropriate state. Though she was fully covered, others would have considered her to be underdressed… She was clad in a pair of baggy trousers that showed off the curve in her bottom and a man's shirt that hung carelessly off her shoulder, revealing the bandeau beneath it. Due to the fact that she was injured, Achilles and I did not press it, knowing full well that her habitual tightly fitted garments could rub painfully against her wound… I especially liked the look of the loose material hanging casually off her body. It somehow managed to make her look that much more embraceable.

I kept glancing towards her as she walked towards me… She was an absolute vision of perfection.

Finally, pulling myself away from the well I turned and crossed my arms over my chest and smirked as she neared. Clearly my change in facial expression was not unnoticed due to the way her brow pulled together in confusion.

"What are you looking at," She asked as she stilled just a few steps before me.

" _You_ …" I answered honestly.

She cocked her head in silent question…

I shrugged and forced my gaze to stay trained on her face, mustering up every ounce of bravery I had. "I cannot begin to stress how happy I am to see that you're alive." My voice was deep and lowered to just above a whisper. After the horror of what happened in Boston, I was terrified I would never see her again, at least not alive and well.

"I have been for over two weeks now." She replied playfully. "Glad that you _noticed_."

Instead of barking at her for mouthing off as I typically would, I held my hand out towards her and waited quietly, hoping that somehow she would understand what I was trying to tell her. She eyeed my palm for a moment, as if I had just handed her a venomous snake, before warily reaching for me. Once her fingers clasped around mine, I gripped her hand and slowly pulled her towards me.

"I wasn't finished…" I said quietly as I took hold of her other arm with my free hand and sat back against the well. "It wasn't only _that_. When I saw that ship blow, I thought you were dead… And ever since then, I have not been able to think of anything else." My fingers slid up her arm and over her shoulder until they were resting at her neck. "I have not been able to get you out of my mind."

She blinked, looking as if I had just woken her up from a terrible dream… "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," I answered, trying not to break eye contact with her. "Aveline, I lov-"

" _Ratonhnhake:ton_!" Called a winded voice from below the hill.

My head whipped in the direction I had heard my name to see Kanento:kon sprinting up the path to the Manor. Immediately I stood and released Aveline before stalking towards him with determined strides.

"Kanento:kon, what brings you here?" I asked rather panicky, trying to remember the last time he had ever bothered to come to the Manor. His face was carved out with worry and agitation… "Is the village alright?"

"For now." He answered as he stopped a few paces away to rest his hands on his knees and regain his breath.

"What has happened?"

"It's the colonists," He growled. "I received word that a raid is to be made on Kanatahseton. We must strike our enemies before they have a chance to carry out this attack."

"Word from who?"

"What does it matter? I bring you this information to ask your help. The Kanienkeha:ka need you!"

I tensed a bit… A battle against the colonists was not something I was going to take lightly. The last thing we needed, on top of a war with the crown, was a war amongst ourselves. "I will fight for my people," I answered warily. "But I cannot do that until I know whose behind this and why."

"To search for a reason and a man to blame will take too long." He snarled. "By the time you have your answers, Kanatahseton will have burned to the ground. Either you help us, or you fight against us."

"And where have you received this information?" I bit, for I was beginning to grow tired of his attitude towards me. Ever since I left Kanatahseton, he seemed to take it personally.

With a glare he responded, "Have you been so deterred from your old ways that you no longer trust one of your _own_?"

"I have not been _deterred_. I simply-"

"So it's true what they say…" He said with narrowed eyes.

"And _who_ is _they_?" I asked hotly.

"You _have_ betrayed you own people." Kanento:kon's eyes drifted past me to land on Aveline. As if _she_ was the cause for this _betrayal_. Before I could say another word, he turned and started down the hill.

"Kanento:kon, _wait_!" I called, hoping to stop him but he pressed on. "Kanen'to:kon!" I tried again.

It was then I felt a pair of hands gingerly wrap around my bicep. "What was that about?" Aveline asked.

"I don't know." I turned and gripped her shoulder before ordering, "Stay here."

"You're not going after him, are you?"

"I have to." I deemed as I stalked towards the stables.

"Connor, please don't-"

"What would you have me do?" I bit as I whirled around to face her. "I made a promise to my people!"

"You also have obligations as an _Assassin_! You can't possibly go after him and help him end potentially innocent lives just because his judgment is clouded by hatred and revenge!"

"I will not be killing anyone, _Aveline_. I just want to get to the bottom of this before he endangers the lives of _my_ people with this reckless lust for justice!" I roared.

She looked at me carefully, eyes dancing across the planes in my face. "Be careful."

I nodded and made for the horses. I would put an end to this nonsense…

* * *

By the time I reached Kanatahseton, the clan mother told me that Kanento:kon had already lead a war party from the village to try and _save_ our land. I could not allow this… I fled from the village to find that the party had split up to attack random soldiers on the road. Not only was it irrational and stupid, but it was suicide. I tracked them down one by one, rendering each and every one unconscious until at last, I had come across Kanento:kon.

He was crouch in the distance, waiting for his prey like a cougar hiding in tall grass. I lowered my body and made sure to keep my steps light and hurried as I made my way towards him. He did not seem to notice I was there until I was within an arms range. I reached forward carefully and placed my hands on the tips of his shoulder blades to silently alert him to my presence. Instead of turning to see who had touched him, or even giving me a chance to speak, he spun around and wrenched his knife towards my throat with a threatening _swoosh_. The movement was so quick and unexpected that I barely managed to evade. I ripped my body backwards so fast, that I nearly fell to the ground.

After regaining my step, I locked eyes with my friend and realized, he was not _relieved_ to see it had been _me_. In fact, the malicious sneer across his face said just the opposite. His teeth were bared as he gripped the hilt of his dagger even harder and his forehead was creased with severe hatred at the sight of me.

" _Peace_ , Kanento:kon." I said warily in my native language.

My body lowered defensively as I tried to relay the fact that I was not there to harm him… but he would have none of it.

"Ratonhnhake:ton," He replied. "Come to kill me _yourself_?" He followed suit by speaking in our trade jargon.

" _What_?!"

He began circling me as if he were looking for a weakness in my defense - looking for an opportunity to pounce. In this case, I was not about to drop my guard so instead of allowing him to survey me from every angle I sidestepped slowly and carefully along with him as to prevent him from unpredictably stabbing me from behind.

"Charles Lee told me _everything_." He started, still holding his knife out to me. "The patriots seek to destroy us. And _you_ would aid them!"

So, now I knew who his _source_ was… "That man is a _liar_."

"He said you had been corrupted… That you would try to deceive us by promising our protection from these outsiders. But, here they are at our doorstep. What do you say to that, _friend_."

Suddenly I was no longer angry with him, only I pitied his ignorance. His ignorance towards Lee, the patriots, and _me_. How could he believe such lies? "It is a _mistake_!" I said sorrowfully, trying to reason with him unsucessfully.

"The only mistake was trusting _you_ to help keep us safe." He snarled bitterly. Had it not been for the fact that he was offensively threatening to slit open my throat with every subtle twitch of his blade, I would have flinched at the pain of his words. "They have seduced you – turned you against your own kind!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh? Isn't it? What about your _woman_?"

"What _about_ her?"

"She has poisoned your mind and turned you away… Just like your father did with your mother."

" _Wh_ - _What_?"

"Your bloodline is _weak_ to outsiders!"

Suddenly he lunged forward in an attempt to submerge the tip of his knife into my lungs. Nearly clipping me again, I jumped back to avoid the biting edge of his blade. " _Stop_!" I growled. "I did not come here to fight you!"

"I will stop once you _and_ that bloodsucking Hellcat are _dead_!"

Then his knife was swishing through the air as he swiftly repositioned it in his hand. His shoulder angled back, followed by his body before he swung forward to bring his weapon down on my head. But by the whim of my instincts, my wrists crossed before bring them up above my head to take the brunt of the impact against my vambraces. The force was so strong, however, that it knocked me back hard enough to send the two of us to the ground. I landed solid, with my back flat against the rough earth, and the tip of Kanento:kon's knife just centimeters away from my left eye as he continually forced it down on me.

" _Connor_!" I heard Aveline's panicked voice off in the distance and realized I was no longer in control of this situation. Against my wishes, she had followed me and was now watching helplessly as I struggled to keep a knife from hilting into my face while battling the storming rage of my oldest friend as he kept me pinned to the ground and efforted to bury his weapon into my skull… With his forearm pressing into my throat to weaken me even further it became sickeningly clear that it was Kanento:kon's intent to kill me. He had crossed a line. And we could never go back. I could not overpower him, nor roll him off of me to continue reasoning with him.

At this point it was eat or be eaten…

Rapidly snapping my blade from its casing I brought the tip to his side and jammed it into his lungs with all the strength I could summon. The assault robbed him of his vigor and he tensed above me, staring down into my eyes. Even though he was the one to start this fight, I could not help but feel that I truly _had_ betrayed him in someway. At that, the pressure around my neck loosened and I quickly rolled him off of me before slowly sitting up to inspect my former ally. He was gasping for breath and trying hang on just a bit longer…

I could hear Aveline's rapid footfall as she made her way towards us. Upon arrival, she dropped to her knees and settled herself behind me before placing her hands on both of my shoulders to clutch them in silent reassurance that I had done the right thing. But had I? Was there no other way than to kill my childhood friend?

"My passing gains you nothing, Ratonhnhake:ton." He rasped in his last few words.

I looked to him and stared, wondering how he could be so calm when he knew he was dying. "Rest now, my friend." I bid, hoping he would not make this harder than it already was.

"I will rest once the crown is victorious, and our people safe."

"Our people will never be safe as long as men like Charles Lee reign over our enemies."

"You're wrong…" He grated slowly. "Men like Charles Lee and Robert King are those who _keep_ our village safe."

I felt my mouth gape open at the final name he had uttered… _King_. Just as I had thought to question his meaning, Kanento:kon took his final breath and passed on. A flood of emotions shrouded me and I reached out to clasp my friend's lifeless hand with clenched eyes.

Aveline's hands tensed around my shoulders as she soothingly brushed her fingers along my neck. "Are you okay?"

"I just _killed_ one of my people!" I barked as I shrugged out from under her grip to snap around and face her. "How do you _think_ I am?"

Aveline bit her lip in return to my hostility and remained sitting next to me. With my body now angled towards her; I could see very clearly that she was deciding what she should do next to offer some comfort. But I did not want comfort, I did not want to be taken care of. What I wanted was to be alone – to kill Lee for corrupting my friend as maliciously as he did. And above all, to investigate Robert King… Hannah's father.

"Connor," Aveline started. "I'm sorry about-"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing out here?" I riled with such _need_ to take my pain out on someone.

She flinched under my tone. "I was worried about you so I came to-"

"I told you to _stay_ at the Manor!"

"And I told _you_ to be _careful_!" She retorted. "He almost _killed_ you!"

My jaw set, knowing she was right – knowing that I should not start a fight with her just because I was emotionally tearing at the seams. "I'm sorry…" I muttered to both Aveline and also to Kanento:kon. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Aveline reached out and placed her hands on either side of my jaw. "It's alright. It's not your fault."

"It is…" I replied as I glanced to the body beside us. "He did not need to die."

"He was foolish enough to attack you. You only acted out of defense." She reasoned.

"I should never have followed him." I quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed my head into her palms.

"Then he would have killed many innocent people and gotten himself killed in the process. And then what?"

I glanced up at her…

"Your people would have been at war – would have fought to avenge him."

"Where does that put _me_?" I asked wearily. "Am I the enemy now."

"No…" She answered as she rubbed her thumb against my temple. "You swore to protect your people and through that promise, sacrifices had to be made in order to fulfill it. This makes you the hero." Aveline scooted towards me a bit more until our knees were touching before leaning forward to wrap her arms around my neck. "I still believe that you're the strongest person I've ever met."

Abandoning my restraint, I buried my face in her neck and silently lamented over the death of my friend while she continually crooned against brow and stroked the back of my head to bring me some sense of security…

I held fast to her and for once, allowed myself to appear weak in her presence…

* * *

 _Two_ _Days_ _Later_ …

 _Davenport_ _Homestead_

* * *

Just above the King's house was a branch that hung over the open kitchen window and was perfectly shrouded behind layers and layers of leaves. There was no way I could be seen, at least not from the house. The only possible way for me to be discovered was if someone were to stand directly under my perch and even then it would be difficult with the way I was pressed against the bough. Lying flat on my stomach, I held tightly to the notches and grip-worthy bark, listening carefully to the three of them…

So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Hannah was in and out of the house, doing chores and practicing the piano while Sarah, her mother, happily droned a lazy tune to herself as she baked in the kitchen's wooden stove. Robert kept to his study from what I could tell, only stepping outside every once and a while to kiss his wife and smoke his pipe on the front porch.

The house was not as big as the settlers normally built on their land. In fact it was much smaller… When the King's first came to the Homestead, Achilles offered to give them money to purchase whatever they needed while I presented elbow grease. I did not have a penny to my name other than what Achilles lent to me. Even so, Robert refused and said he could make his own along with work by himself. We never thought anything of it and never questioned it as to not injure his pride. But now, after Kanento:kon mentioned Robert's name, I found everything wrong with the picture.

What sort of man turns down money and free labor?

I shifted against the branch, trying to calm the raging pain in my ribs as a piece of bark continually prodded against the torn segments of muscle beneath my robes. Wincing at the unpleasant sensation, I altered my weight towards my elbows in effort to help prop me up but it was not easy after the limb on which I was laid flush against, bent and creaked in protest. Only a misplaced move later, and the bough would snap from the stalk and I would be found out… I doubted I could have talked my way out of that one.

I sighed and rested my chin against the branch… I had been there for _hours_ and nothing had happened. Not one single thing. But as boring as it was to investigate one of our neighbors, I was relieved to find that everything was in _perfect_ order... Mind-numbing, perfect, order. In this case, it was better to _waste_ my time than to find out Robert was some sort of Templar Grand Master.

At that I pulled myself up, liberating the biting pain in my ribs, and slowly stalked towards the base of the limb with trained balance before swinging myself around the trunk and dropping down to the next perch. Unfortunately, my skills were sometimes clouded by pride, anger, stubbornness, or even lack of precision and I tended to make mistakes every now and then. The moment I made contact with the next bough, it snapped with a thunderous _crack_ and I fell the rest of the way down. It was so rapid that I had not even comprehended how I ended up with my back flat against the ground. But all to soon, a pair of big brown eyes hovered over me and suddenly, I realized instead of staring up into the tree from which I had fallen, I was locking eyes with Hannah.

" _Connor_?" She started in bewilderment. "Are you alright?"

 _Damn_ _it_ …

"What are you doing?" Her head tilted up toward the top of the tree as if I had written my answer in the canopy.

"I… Uhh…" I tried as I sat up and quickly regained my footing. "There was…"

"There _was_ …?" She prompted.

"That is… I came over to just… Um…"

"To what?"

"To…" I staggered, trying to come up with something snappy to say. And then it hit me, "I was just passing by and was wondering if your diner invitation still stood."

" _Oh_ ," She replied with a smile. She was so pleased, that she seemed to have forgotten all about my adventures in the treetops. "Of course! Would tonight be alright with you?"

"Tonight sounds perfect."

"Wonderful! I'll tell my mother."

Now that I had distracted her from the fact that I had fallen from a tree in her front lawn, I nodded and said, "I'll see you tonight." And then I left.

I supposed a free meal, and an up-close examination of Robert King just to be sure he was not a threat of any kind, was not the worst possible way to spend my evening.

* * *

"You're going _where_?!" Aveline snapped as I was heading toward the front door.

I turned slowly to regard her and found that her posture was as stiff as a board, her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth was hanging in a slack jaw fashion. Biting the inside of my cheek I repeated, "Hannah's house. For dinner."

I had tried throughout the day to keep that little bit of information to myself, knowing that every time I had anything to do with Hannah, it was a woeful setback in concern to my relationship with Aveline. But it was foolish for me to think I could keep something like this from her, what with my attire being a bit dressier than my normal white robes and burgundy sash… She was bound to ask.

"I thought you said you didn't _want_ to!" She spat as she started for me.

"I _did_!" I defended, only to see her frown. "I mean I _don't_!"

She said nothing, only she bit her lip and crossed her arms under her breast, stopping once she came within my reach…

"You _heard_ what Kanento:kon said!" I riled, feeling as if her silence was backing me into a corner.

"No… What _I_ heard was _gibberish_."

My hand came up to pinch to bridge of my nose… Of course she heard _gibberish_. During that entire trial the two of us had been speaking a language Aveline did not understand. "I already told you, he mentioned Hannah's father, along with Charles Lee. I need to make sure their family is not involved with Templars."

"So, you're just going to go over there and flirt with his daughter to gain trust and information?" She bit.

" _Yes_!" I shouted, tossing my hands in the air. "And how is that any different from what _you_ do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"William Brice! I saw how you practically fringed sex with him in New York!"

"That was _different_! I was-"

" _Different_?!" My eyes narrowed and suddenly I found myself inching towards her with a bent posture. "And what about Jonathan Clerk? And the countless other Templars of whom you've preformed your sickening display of frottage?!"

" _Frottage_?!" She screeched. "What I _do_ is so much more than _that_!"

I smirked. "Oh, so you have gone _further_?"

" _What_? _N- No_! I meant, it gains more than just a physical satisfaction from my enem-"

"Have you _fornicated_ with these men?" I purred a bit lower – right next to her ear, so that Achilles would not overhear. He had a way of showing up in the worst possibly moments. Typically, I would not use such a method to get under Aveline's skin, but the way her face tinted to an irresistible shade of pink, proved to drain whatever dignity I had left. I couldn't help myself.

"What I have _done_ and with _who_ is none of your business, _Connor_." Her eyes were hot and merciless.

Angling myself back upright so that I was no longer looming over the Hellcat, I glared… It was not _just_ that I wanted to get a reaction out of her, I also, subconsciously, wanted to know if she had actually ever given herself to someone physically. A strange mixture of pain, anger, and jealously, clouded my judgment with rapid force at the thought of her with another man. Needless to say, she had turned the tables on the little game I started…

I glared down at her and ordered heatedly, " _Do_ _not_ _follow_ _me tonight_ …"

And with that, I was out the door, slamming the wooden barrier against its frame, and leaving the Hellcat to drown in her anger.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I stood on the King's front porch, waiting for someone to respond to the good, strong, knock I had exchanged against the door. And after hearing the family rustle inside, Sarah finally answered with one of her daughter's welcoming smiles. She too was fair-haired, only hers was a shade lighter than Hannah's and her eyes, instead of a rustic brown, were actually pale blue.

"Hello, Connor." She said kindly while taking a hand and clasping it around my wrist to pull me towards the threshold. "Won't you come in?"

I followed her into the house and before I knew it, I was sitting alone in an uncomfortable wooden chair, in the small living area just off the kitchen entrance. The wait was unbearable. Awkward. Lengthy… I felt as if I should not have been there. The only thing I could think about was how Aveline looked when I told her where I would be spending my evening. Clearly she had not taken the news well and I knew that I would be paying for it when I got home. There was an unavoidable argument in my near future…

Just then, my head snapped towards the linked door on the other side of the room as it swung open with cruel force. And then, Robert King stepped out of his study, looking a little gruffer than usual… Due to my veiled perception from the trees earlier in the day, I was unable to truly get a good look at him before and now that I was sitting just a few feet away, I noted his appearance with wide eyes. His dusty blonde hair, which was normally slicked back against his scalp, was free of grease and hanging around his forehead in loose, unruly, curls. He was paler than normal, with slightly hollowed out cheekbones as if it had been a few days since he last ate a decent meal. And his eyes, which were the same as Hannah's, warm, dark, and inviting, looked wild and callous.

" _Connor_ …" He stated as if he were surprised to see me sitting in his home.

I cocked my head at him, trying to keep my hands from gripping the arm rests of my chair. Instinct told me, _No_ _SuddenMovements_ … Something was off about him. He was not himself. It was like he was, _slipping_.

"Mister King." I replied carefully as if I was in the room with a feral wolf.

Very slowly he crossed the space between us and gracefully sat down across from me, never breaking eye contact. My gaze drifted over his form… His clothes were untidy, unbuttoned, and untucked. And I could not help but notice the glass of whiskey in his right hand and loaded flintlock at his hip…

"How is everything?" I asked, still keeping a keen eye on him.

"Fine…" A short, distracted, reply.

"You do not look well." I stated bluntly, causing his gaze to snap aggressively onto mine.

"I _said_ , I'm _fine_ … _Boy_." He bit.

At that, I kept to myself, trying not to anger him more than I already seemed to do… He continued staring at me with wild unpredictability as he took a quick swig of the whiskey in his hand. I seemed to understand then… He was in a state I had never seen him in before.

He was drunk…

It was odd. After the many evenings I have been invited into his home before, the countless hours I had spent with him and his family, I never would have pegged him for a drinker.

" _So_ ," He began in a rough voice. "I hear you've been pining over my little girl."

I nearly damned myself by glaring at him… He had never acted this way before. It seemed so, completely, out of character that I was not sure how to respond. _Pining_ , was not exactly the word I would have used in regards to Hannah.

"Hannah and I share a close _friendship_ …" I corrected.

"Of course… Especially now that you've _kissed_ my daughter." His voice was cruel.

I flinched, wishing with every fiber of y being that I had not done that before fixing my stare on him. "Is there a problem, _sir_?" I growled.

"Don't take that tone with me, _boy_."

Why was he acting so aggressive towards me? It couldn't only be because he wanted to assume the role of a protective father, looking to cast authority over his daughters potential suitor… No. There was something else going on here.

Taking a different approach to this side of Robert that I was not familiar with, I said, "Mister King, if I have offended you in some way then I apologiz-"

"What do you take me for?!" He barked quietly, his eyes flitting to the kitchen as to not alert his wife of our conversation. "I'm no fool, Connor…"

"What are talking about?!" I riled.

"You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about you little, _nit_."

I opened my mouth, readying to lip off, but as soon as I took in the breath to do so, Sarah flounced into the room, wiping her hand on a soiled dishrag, and stalked towards her husband, clearly noting that he was not himself…

" _Robert_!" She snapped hastily as she loomed above him and snatched his glass of whiskey from his hand. "I thought I asked you keep to your study tonight."

"And I thought I told you to mind your damn business, woman!" He barked callously as he reached to retain his confiscated liquor with no success.

I blinked… Everything was backwards tonight. He had never spoken to her like that before. At least not in front of _me_. Their typical behavior of a picture perfect family was falling apart before my eyes.

Sarah quickly glanced to me and flashed a reassuring smile before turning back to her husband. "Come, _Darling_." She tried, this time softening her tone to save face in my presence. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

He scowled and aversely stood before clomping back towards his study…

I looked to Sarah, hoping for some explanation as to why he glided out of the joining room, intoxicated and with a bad attitude. But predictably enough, after shooting me another sheepish grin, she returned to the kitchen and left me alone to swim in my thoughts.

* * *

 _Dinner_ could not have been more uncomfortable…

Robert was seated at the head of their small table and I was to the left of him, receiving the full brunt of his snarls and glares as he cut darkly into the beef on his plate with cruel underlying threat. And not wanting to be out done, I did the same, and never broke his stare. After the table was set, Sarah had disappeared behind the thick door guarding his study and gave him, what I'm sure, was a stern reprimanding before forcing him to sit quietly and behave while I was a guest in their home. Which could have been why he settled on casting _intimidating_ glances in my direction rather than verbal insults.

No one at the table uttered a word, except for Hannah, who was sitting across from me – she found the beauty in conversation after seeing the looks her father and I had been exchanging. Unfortunately it did nothing to subdue the aggression between us…

I popped a piece of meat into my mouth, ignoring the taste, and glared at Robert…

"So, Uh… _Connor_ ," Hannah tried. "We haven't seen you around, lately."

"I have been busy…" I snarled, still staring at her father. I couldn't seem to get over it – his behavior had altered so drastically since I last spoke with him. _Never.._. Never had we been so _unfriendly_ toward one another.

"Oh, yes!" Sarah chimed; also trying to cut through the tension her husband was creating. "Hannah said you and your partner recently returned from Boston?"

Finally turning my gaze away from Robert, I looked to his wife… "Yes, she and I had business…"

" _She_?" Robert nipped. "Your partner is _female_?"

"How _interesting_!" Said Sarah with over exaggerated interest. I knew she could not care less, but was trying to cover up her spouse's punishing tone. "What is her name?"

"Aveli- _Uhn_!" Being cut short by the newfound pain in my shin, I looked across the table to see Hannah staring at me with wide eyes and subtly shaking her head. I narrowed my eyes… She had just kicked my leg…

"Sorry, what?" Sarah tried again.

"Avril, is her name." Said Hannah suddenly as she glanced back and forth from me to her mother, praying silently that I would not correct her… "Would anyone care to have dessert?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

Still very confused, I nodded.

What the hell was going on here…?

* * *

After all was said and done, Robert had vanished, Sarah and Hannah had gone into the kitchen to clean up, and I was left alone to sit in a rocker on the porch and contemplate the evening.

Until…

"Connor," Robert uttered from the front door. Apparently he had resurfaced from his hiding place. "Could I see you in my study for a moment?"

His voice was normal but after my opinion of him had been so perversely distorted, I slumped my shoulders, wishing I had never gotten into this situation in the first place. Unwillingly, I stood and forced myself to follow him inside the house. Before I knew it, I was seated on the other side of the desk, waiting patiently as he eyed me from behind his workspace…

It was so quiet; we could have heard a leaf drop.

"I would like to apologize for earlier…" He finally stated. "I haven't been myself lately."

"Is everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Everything is fine." He answered hastily. "Its just…" A wicked smile curled over his lips, causing me to lean forward warily, as I took this a sign of aggression. "You see, something has been stolen from me…" He bit with concealed purpose.

"And what was that?" My question was slow…

"Oh, nothing big… One might say it had a nice _ring_ to it." He looked to me, hoping to see a break in my demeanor but I held fast and did not move a muscle. "Sound familiar?"

He _knew_ … He knew what I was. Knew I had recently gotten my hands on the Ring. And worst of all, knew that right now, I couldn't touch him, what with Hannah and Sarah being just a few rooms away…

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied with a low, graveled, voice.

" _Hmmm_ …" He hummed as he leaned over his desk and rubbed his chin. "Our game of cat and mouse begins…" He stated as a matter-of-fact. "It's a shame it had to be you. I was beginning to think of you as a son. But _sons_ don't _steal_ pieces of Templar treasure."

I glared…

"Father's do not use pieces of Templar treasure for evil…" I bit back. There was no good hiding it. The cat was out of the bag.

"Our cause isn't _evil_ …" He specified.

"I beg to differ." I replied hotly.

He looked me up and down and said, "Like I said, I 've grown fond of you, _Connor_. So I'll make you a deal."

"Which _is_?"

"I call for a ceasefire. You have Achilles to think of and I have my wife and daughter. We can't have our loved ones getting mixed up in such a clash." He grinned impishly. "I'll keep your whereabouts from my Order – we won't come after you…"

" _But_?" I growled, knowing that there was a catch.

" _But_ , in return, I want the Ring of Presage back. If I don't have it in my hands by sunrise," He warned with tight features crossing the planes in his hardened face. "I'll burn the Manor to the ground, hang Achilles in his own lawn, And as for _Avril_ – or should I say _Aveline_? I'll cut her limb from limb and ruin that pretty, little, face until you can no longer recognize her." He leaned back in his chair and shot me a sickening grin. "The Ring. _I_ _want_ _it_ _back_. You have till sunrise to decide…"

At that, he waved me out… I bit the inside of my cheek and stood before heading for the door, still keeping an eye on him.

" _Oh_ and Connor…?"

My head turned in his direction…

"If you try and run, I'll only make it worse…" He warned.

And then, I was heading back for the Manor.

* * *

 _Davenport_ _Manor_

* * *

"Are you certain of this?!" Asked Achilles, frenzied. He was standing in the foyer with an armful of old, dusty, books in which he had brought up from the hidden cellar behind the stairs. Most of them were journals of our predecessors past dealings with the devices of Eden. He had buried his nose in books and fragile, timeworn, scrolls for the past week, hoping to unlock the usage for the Ring of Presage…. He hadn't had much luck.

"Robert King is a Templar." I said again with a determined voice.

"Connor," He started, "If your _wrong_ -"

"I'm not. He was the one who told me."

"What are you going to do?"

I stepped passed him and made my way for the staircase. "Pack everything you need. We can't stay here."

"We just _leave_?" He raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be better to drive your blade-"

"He knows _who_ we are… All three of us."

"Why didn't you kill him then and there?!" Achilles barked, clearly frustrated with my failure to end the threat when I should have.

"I couldn't do that to his family! Sarah and Hannah were in the hous-"

"It doesn't matter! A Templar is a _Templar_ whether or not his friends and family are in the vicinity! Have you learned nothing from my teachings?!"

"I have _learned_ ," I growled, allowing my statement to linger. "That the choice is mine to make whether it is right or wrong. And it's what separates us from the Templars, for they seek _order_ and not _freedom_!"

"Do not turn this back around on your own Order just because your heart got in the way of what you _should_ have done." He snarled. "You _should_ have killed Robert the second you suspected him!"

"Even so, it's too late to go back, now." I concluded. "Do you have a place you can go?"

Still glaring at me, he set his jaw and said, "There's a cave on the other side of the Homestead. I left a survival pack there in my youth in case something like this were to ever befall the Manor…"

"Can you get there?" I asked very seriously, glancing to his leg.

"I'm old and crippled, _Connor_ , but I've traveled far greater distances with far greater ailments." He smirked. "I'm still an Assassin…"

Nodding, I said, "I'll come for you when this is over." I started to drift up the stairs but stopped once I remembered a certain addition to our dissimilar family. " _Achilles_."

He looked up to me…

"Take Patriot with you…"

He rolled his eyes, as he shared the same dislike for Aveline's rowdy kitten that I did. Nodding, he turned and hobbled towards his room muttering curses whereas I glided upstairs to gather my things and wake Aveline…

* * *

With Achilles out of the house, and my things packed and ready, I waited patiently in the darkened corner of Aveline's room, for only one thing was missing…

 _The_ _Hellcat_ …

After throwing my weapons, extra clothes, and other necessities into my satchel, I stormed in to Aveline's room to coax her awake. Only once I was at her bedside and wrenching back her coverlet, I found that she had placed pillows where her body would normally lay to make it look like she was still in the house…

As much as I wanted to go after her, I knew it would be nearly impossible to track her on a night like this – cloudy and dark. So the only thing I could do now, was wait for her to come home… Keeping myself grounded against her desk chair proved to be more difficult then I anticipated since my nerves were already set on edge from my conversation with Robert King.

 _I'll_ _cut_ _her_ _limb_ _from_ _limb_ _and_ _ruin_ _that_ _pretty,little,_ _face_ _until_ _you_ _can_ _no_ _longer_ _recognizeher_ …

To make things even worse, I was certain she was out in the middle of the night poking around the King's house, hoping to spy on _me_. Little did she know my evening had been cut short by the fact that Hannah's father was _actually_ a _Templar_. I clenched my eyes...

Spirits, if he found her on his property…

Just then, I heard the sharp noise of her bedroom window as the lower stile grated against the aged frame. At that I opened my eyes to see her silhouette slowly, and carefully ghosting through the now opened gap. I could not see her face but knew her posture well enough to know she was disappointed that she came home without even having the pleasure of spying on me… With a sigh she stepped forward, while ripping her button-up over her head with jerky movements, clearly agitated, and none the wiser to the fact that I was lurking in the darkest part of her bedroom.

I smirked devilishly and watched as she stepped out of her boots… Next she went for the fly of her trousers before shrugging them off her trim, yet shapely, hips. She would have skinned me and nailed my pelt to her wall if she knew I was watching her undress but the way I saw it, an eye for an eye… She left the Manor to spy on me, so I would spy on her.

At least for a bit…

By the time she stepped out of her trousers, stripped down to her bandeau and underwear, and left a trail of clothes behind her – far enough away so that she couldn't grab them and run, I snarled, " _I_ _thought_ _I_ _toldyou_ _not_ _to_ _follow_ _me_ _tonight_ …"

With a gasp she flipped around with her arms flying across her chest to cover her breasts and peered through the darkness, trying in vain to see me… I abruptly stood, eliciting a screech from the chair below as the wooden legs cracked under my weight. And then I was striding towards her with my brows pulled together, absolutely infuriated by her inability to do as I ask. As I stepped into the moonlight, she caught sight of me and backed away defensively until her back hit her dresser. I quickly closed the gap between us and loomed over her with silent rage, waiting for her to say something but instead of insulting me, or casting a back handed comment, she stared up at me with a glare creasing her forehead.

" _Well_?" I tried again, causing her to flinch.

"Well _what_?" She growled.

"I told you _not_ to follow me." My voice was rough and low… We were loosing time. By morning, Robert, if he made good on his promise, would have this Manor reduced to a pile of ash.

"You would have done the _same_." She quipped, hastily.

" _Be_ _as_ _it_ _may_ , I have been waiting for you for over an _hour_!" I snapped. "Get your things… We are leaving."

" _Leaving_?" Riled Aveline. "Leaving to go _where_?"

"By morning this house will be swarming with Templars… They know we're here and know we have the Ring."

" _W-What_? How do you know tha-"

" _Get_. _Your_. _Things_." I said sternly yet again, still irritated by the fact that she had followed me, especially after learning we were living next door to the enemy. "We are losing time."

She defiantly stood her ground with narrowed eyes, and nose brushing the tip of mine. "Did you tell your little _princess_ that you'd be leaving?"

I scoffed. _Women_! Could she really show scorn in such a moment? I just told her that the Manor was no longer safe and she ignored it, all because she was _jealous_ …

" _If I did?_ "

"It wouldn't matter to _me_!"

"Then why ask?"

" _Curiosity_."

" _Jealousy_ ," I corrected.

"I'm not jealous!"

I smirked. "You lie…"

"I _don't_!"

"So," I started in a purr, "If I were to tell you I kissed her tonight, what would you say?"

At that her head lowered and she broke my gaze to stare at the floor. " _Nothing_."

Lifting my hand slowly to rest on her almost bare hip, I leaned in and whispered, "What if I told you I preformed my own little display of frottage with her?"

Her head snapped back up with an angry glare before she pressed her palms flat against my chest to shove me away. I did not budge an inch. I had her pinned uncomfortably between my body and the dresser in an effort to intimidate her and demand her submission but instead, I found it actually made her challenge me even more.

" _Liar_!" She barked.

I smiled darkly and said, "Your _right_ … I never touched her. Now, get your things."

Backing away, I regarded her suspiciously, watching for signs to prevent her from lashing out physically. On top of everything else tonight, I did not need to have my eyes clawed out. She begrudgingly ripped away from her dresser, not bothering to properly dress, and flitted around the room, gathering weapons and other provisions before turning to me.

"Get my wrappings from the drawer, won't you?"

Standing with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for her to finish, I sighed and turned towards the dresser I had her pinned against just moments prior before pulling open the top drawer as she had asked. And much like last time, I had done so to the wrong one, revealing yet again the wooden box with the feather.

" _Aveline_ ," I said carefully as I took the feather from its case before turning and holding it up by the quill in the pale light between us. "What is this?"

She quickly glanced to me… Her eyes widened and suddenly, she was on me, trying to snatch it from my hand but I evaded and held it out of her reach.

"It's _mine_!" She bit defensively. "Give it back!"

"This is the one I gave you, isn't it?!" I accused loudly. She froze in place with her arm extended above her head as she reached for it. " _Isn't_ _it_?" That time I asked nearly in a whisper.

She bit her lip…

"Isn't it…?" After a moment of silence, I was no longer sure.

"It is…" She finally admitted, sheepishly with a downcast expression.

At that, I brought it back down between us and asked, "Why do you still have it?" I knew the answer, but I just wanted to finally hear her say it. It was because it was a gift from me and it meant _something_. It meant she felt the same as I did. "Aveline, I will only ask you this one more time. If you tell me _no_ , I will never ask you again. So, think _carefully_ …" My voice was strong. "Do you _love_ me…?"

Insecurely, she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms, pretending to be cold and create friction over her skin. I knew it was just a distraction from the question. And then, she looked up and met my gaze. Something inside her had taken over and a smirk snaked its way over her lips. The tables had clearly turned, or at least, were getting ready to.

"I don't know." She uttered playfully, looking me up and down in a skeptical manner with her finger rising to tap her chin and falsely give the impression that she was thinking about it. "I could decide if you _kissed_ me…" Her gaze suddenly pinned mine.

I blinked and somewhere along the line, dropped the feather…

* * *

 **A/N** : Aren't I a tease? （＾ｖ＾）

Again on the cliffy? _Sorry_! I had to cut this chapter short because it was getting too long for my liking… (No pun intended… ^_^) It was intended to be only 8-10,000 but ended up being around 16,500ish… So I cut it off.

Sorry for the wait on this one… I had Weddings, Funerals, Birthday Parties, Graduations… I got pretty busy :\ Plus this turned out to be a little longer than I anticipated. Also I just couldn't seem to get it right. Idk though, I'm still not super happy with it. I felt like it was too random and juvenile. And even a little boring? Ah, I just simply hated this one! Sorry if you guys felt the same!

Moving on… Only _Five_ more chapters till we wrap it up! Whoo! Thanks everyone for hanging in there so far! My next chapters are looong so there **WILL** be an _**obnoxious**_ wait. Sorry =[ And hey, predictably enough, Aveline was alive after all! (Riiight. Like no one saw _that_ coming !)

Again, I ask that you review my chapter… Purdy please! (─‿‿─)

 _ **REPLIES**_!

 **EagleofMasyaf** : You're just so _AH_ \- _Wonderful_! I love your reviews! You have the bestest candy ever (I could always find use for more if you happened to have some. Lol.)! And I love how you have a sense of humor! （人´∀`*）Thank you for being such a wonderful reader! You've been _perfect_!

 **Tyrannosaurus lex. Luthor:** OMG! Thank you for understanding! I was beginning to think no one really understood! But hey! I'm happy to know that someone gets how hard it is to write these things up! =]

 **6BlackKeyWings9** : I _must_ say that I _love_ reading your reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to write one and read my story! Your reviews are one of those few ones that make me go "Oh! I really need to write faster!" So thanks again =} I love hearing from you!

 **Mandrs** : :D You get excited when I update? Well I get excited when I make you happy! I will continue to keep strong and write! Thanks so much for everything!

 **Mindy7658** : I looked up those songs! May I just say AMAZING! ;) Thanks for sharing!

 ** **Peppergirl001**** **:** ** _REALLY_** **?! Why do you hate Connor?! He was like my favorite! Then again, I TOTALLY see where he could get annoying… I thought it was a shame Ubisoft did not really dig into his character like they did for Ezio and Altair. As for Aveline, as you know, I'm totally winging it when I write because I never played Liberation. Sad… Anyway, I'm glad my story has kinda helped you to like them a bit more :3 Like I said, it was just a shame they did not go deeper into Connor's character. It almost made him look like he had NO personality =/. He was the strong silent type and I liked that but still, I wish they had expanded him a bit. At the very least they could have given him a love interest! But that's why we have FanFiction! ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

***NOT MY FIC***

 **WARNING** : Lemon… My face is redder than a strawberry by the way… Just so you know. _Enjoy_!

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part III: Against All Odds**

 _Alleys of Darkness_

* * *

 _1775_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

My mouth was dry and I gulped hard under the pressure of Aveline's rebellious gaze as it locked with mine. Shifting awkwardly from one boot to the other, I crossed my arms and stared down at her, trying to gauge whether or not she actually _wanted_ me to kiss her, or if she only wanted to _tease_ me. My eyes drifted to her mouth every so often to find that her irresistible lips were opened slightly in anticipation for my next move.

"Kiss me…" She said again with an uncertain voice. My stare snapped up to look her in the eye. It seemed the longer I waited, the more vulnerable and uncomfortable she became.

I gruffed a bit to dislodge the lump forming in my throat and said, "I-I've… kissed you _before_ , Aveline."

I happened to recall there being _plenty_ times in our relationship where I had pecked her forehead in a friendly way, or even, more lustfully, I had peppered a trail of kisses over her thighs. She too had imparted similar gestures to me… Only we had never truly _kissed,_ mouth to mouth.

"Not _exactly_ …" Replied Aveline, still looking up at me with a strange, hesitant, facial expression.

Weighing my options, I tentatively leaned forward to comply to her whim but jerked to a halt after her hands came up to fist against the anterior flap of my robes. Her grip was firm as if she was afraid I would run off into the night without a word – without giving her what she wanted. But I wasn't going anywhere – not now that I had the Hellcat's permission to do precisely what I had longed for, for so many years.

With her lips yet again drawing my gaze, I leaned in very slowly – fearful that I would somehow upset her if I rushed through this with my inexperience and anxiety. And then, somewhere between bliss and hell, I brushed my lips carefully across hers, determining whether or not she was going to nip at me. With our mouths drifting teasingly across one another's, I finally decided that she was not going to bite, and pecked her with a barely-there-kiss before pulling away with a hot blush crawling up my neck.

Now positioned upright, I sleeved my mouth as if her lips where still grazing mine and tried to remove the tingling sensation lingering there… "How was that?" I asked quietly, keeping my gaze cast to the side, for I had lost the nerve to look her in the eye after what just occurred between us.

"I'm not sure…" She answered almost regretfully, causing my now worried stare to pin her in place. "It was a little too brief for me to _really_ decide. Try again..."

With an uncertain smile, I leaned in again… I should have known she was still playing her games and was not actually disappointed with my performance. Either way, I was just glad to finally see a break in our relationship. Even if it was only for a moment or two.

Closing in again, I made sure to force myself to drop my guard by gaping my mouth a bit to capture her bottom lip between mine. Vulnerability be damned, I made sure to enjoy it knowing that with _Aveline_ , this could be my only chance to get this close. And with a delicate suck against her shapely mouth, I pulled away again, only this time, I kept my face close to hers and waited quietly for her next order.

" _Again_." She droned softly as her eyes shuttered to a close and her body pressed into mine.

I obeyed and tilted my head before allowing my hand to wrap around the back of her neck and pulled her towards me once more. Her palms, which had flattened against my chest, slid up my torso until her fingers found their desired destination and twisted against the loose tresses in my hair… Her lips were softer than rose petals. I savored her every move as her mouth grated pleasantly against mine and prayed that somehow, this didn't have to end – that I could kiss her everyday for the rest of my life.

But unfortunately, the caress slowed and Aveline pulled away before resting her forehead against mine, panting, as if she had forgotten to breathe…

"Again…?" I whispered slowly, hoping that it wasn't over. I was not ready to let her go and go back to the way things were before all this had ever happened… I needed _more_.

Her dark eyes glinted in the moonlight as she looked up to me again and replied, "Never stop."

With that, I was kissing her again being sure to pour everything I felt into her, and trying to relay through my actions that I loved her more than she would ever comprehend. I didn't just kiss, I claimed ownership. Her arms tightened around my neck to keep me close and the next thing I knew, my self-control was rapidly diminishing. I had wanted this for so long that the swift and unexpected change had caused everything inside to break free in a maelstrom of emotions. The only thing I could register was _her_. The feel. The taste. The scent... _Everything_.

My hands absentmindedly found their way to her hips before I began guiding her backwards, towards the bed. There was this repetitive drive that screamed at me from every direction to _get_ _her_ _on_ _her_ _back_ and at length I had succeeded. The back of her knees hit the mattress and without a single protest, she followed my silent direction and lowered herself down before scooting back to make room for me. Instinctually I settled the weight of my hips between her thighs and lower my mouth to her collarbone to run my tongue up her throat which caused her nails to dig into my scalp a little too hard and her legs to lift and tighten around my waist. Of course, remembering the way she had bit and scratched me over the years, my hands shot to her wrists before ripping her away from my hair and pinning her arms above her head. I pulled myself away and hovered above her with one hand shackling both of her wrists and the other gripping her hip. My air intake was deep and labored. My body tight. I felt so wild and alive as my grasp tightened uncomfortably around Aveline's arms. And then, experimentally, I pushed my hips forward, keeping my gaze locked with hers, waiting for her to stop me. When she said nothing, I did it again to silently confirm what I wanted from her.

She blinked with worry and said, "N-No, Connor." Her wrists twisted against my grip trying to break free and I quickly released and pressed my palm next to her head to support my body and keep my weight off of her stab… Was she backing down? Aveline then smiled after seeing how my brows had furrowed and lifted a hand to my cheek. "Not like that… Not _this_ time."

Understanding her meaning, I lifted off of her and started at the buttons and straps on my robes. Just like any other woman, Aveline didn't want me to hold her down and unceremoniously pound away. What she wanted was to _participate_ and do so without feeling like this meant nothing to either of us…

Either way, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of her last phrase… _This_ _time_. It may have been unintentional but the words assured the concealed promise that this turn in our relationship was going to recur.

At that, I shrugged my robes off and tossed them to the floor before ripping my shirt up and over my head and leaning forward to fall back down to my palms and linger above her once more. She smiled cautiously at my eagerness and slowly lifted her leg until her foot was pressing flat against the top of my thigh before hooking her toes in the band of my trousers to tug at the belt. I smirked, getting the idea, and quickly commanded a hand to undo the buckle before pulling it away from my body and flinging carelessly to a more forgotten side of the bed.

Everything was starting to become real… I was hanging over Aveline with my palms resting on either sides of her hips and looking down at her with a solid expression to impart my seriousness. I wanted her more than anything. But it wasn't just about a momentary one-off… I wanted so much more than _that_. Even if she didn't realize it, she was my world.

Her fingers went to the button in my trousers and without a word she unfastened it and pulled the covering down enough to reveal my hipbones. Immediately after, my mouth fell to her neck where I bit, sucked, and kissed, making up for all the time she and I had spent arguing about trivial matters. My hand instinctually found their way to her hips before they slid up her curvy torso and stopped at the lowermost hem of her bandeau. Fortunately, most of her clothes were already discarded, leaving me with only her breast binding and bottom covering.

Easy enough…

I rocked myself back until my weight was resting on my knees and ankles before slipping a finger impishly under the section bandeau between her breasts with a smirk. Immediately, understanding what I was trying to do, she sat up and raised her arms above her head, giving me every opportunity to remove the cloth. Gingerly, I slipped the binding off her body, moving both hands up and running my fingers over her slight rib cage until the bandeau was finally discarded and thrown to a disregarded corner of the room. But before I could even touch her, Aveline covered her breasts with one arm and took a deep shivering breath, which caused me to look at her through the darkness. She was biting her lip and staring at me as if I was about to viciously and mercilessly attack her. I understood, somehow, that this was not easy for her. So to give what little comfort I could, my hands went to her thighs, which were still draped over my hips, and I began touching them with light but determined strokes. Then I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to her neck while palming my way up her body in an agonizingly slow pace. As I bent lower to kiss down her dark shoulder, the fingers of her free hand hesitantly danced up my forearm and gripped my bicep. Her body was tight with expectation, which would not do if we truly intended to go through with this.

"Relax," I whispered, hoping she would obey. But my voice was rough with lust, which triggered her to tense instead.

My neck curved and I started dotting a line of searing kisses towards her chest until my lips met the fortification her arm provided across her front. And no matter how gently I nudged at her with my nose, Aveline would not budge. Once my hands finally made their way up her body, one arm wrapped around her back while the fingers of the other enveloped her protective limb to lightly pry it away from her chest.

I was not going to force her if she did not want to, but I was going to do everything in my power to get to her breasts. "You are so beautiful," I uttered without thought, which proved to be my ticket. The resistance in her arm slackened and she allowed me to pull it away.

Kissing one nipple, I rubbed circles into her wrist before helping her lie back against the pallet. Aveline's hands were running along my shoulders and biceps as if memorizing the shape and I pulled away from her chest to look her in the eye one last time. We were nearing the point of no return and I wanted to see if she truly wanted this – wanted _me_. This was not going to be a one-time performance for me. For I was a selfish and jealous person and would not be sharing or letting her go after this. She needed to be absolutely sure… My eyes met her warm, lustful stare, and I knew she understood the ramifications of what was about to transpire.

I lifted off her body once more to finish what we started and pulled her lower covering down her perfect legs before dropping my own trousers the rest of the way and allowing myself to spring free. I cast the garments aside and fell forward carefully to continue running my tongue over her breasts and, if her whimpers were any indication, leaving her to feel like she was going to explode. Her fingers left my shoulders and bent under my chin to bring my mouth towards hers. To my surprise, she kissed roughly - tongue demanding – lips hard. Then her hips jumped up into my erection, asking me to take this to the next step. And much as I wanted to, I was not ready. The feel of her naked body pressed against mine was far too comfortable. I did not want to pervert that sensation with anything else, even _if_ it meant release. But after her thighs tightened around my hips and my arousal was pressed against her heated center, I could not think of anything I would rather do than be inside her.

Aveline moved under me and aligned her body with mine before reaching between us to grip my erection. Before I knew it, I was growling with clenched eyes and involuntarily thrusting against her palm. She smirked, clearly relishing in the control she had over me in that moment. And almost as if she hadn't known what my reaction would be, she began pumping her fist around my member, causing my breath the hitch with every upstroke. She moved her hand faster and tightened her hold with each pass until I felt her bring the length into line with her entrance. I paused the movement in my hips and breathed with difficultly…

Just _one_ drive.

I bowed and kissed the nape of her neck before pushing forward and urgently shoving into her. The motion was not quick but it was by no means _slow_. It was forceful and determined. And as prepared as we both were for it, I could not seem to grasp the reasoning behind her sudden yelp, or the way her nails bit maliciously into my shoulders. The rapid rise and fall of her chest. The way her heart thrummed in panic against mine. Her tight body, pulsing around mine. Then it hit me…

"Damn it…" I gruffed quietly.

I hurt her…

Warily, I lifted up on one elbow to regard her. Her teeth were grinding, eyes clenched, and she was gripping me as if her life depended on it. I had to bite back the urge to look between us and confirm my suspicion. There was no need, what with Aveline acting the way she had.

I curved forward, being sure not to move my hips and kissed her forehead soothingly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked gently.

"I-I… Don't…" She started, but due to the pain of loosing her virginity she was fighting back the inclination to cry.

I set my jaw and said, "I am sorry." And I meant it. Nothing in this world was more painful than the knowledge of hurting someone you cared for. "I am so sorry." I repeated, pressing my cheek to her temple, and wishing she had said something prior to this. I could have been so much easier.

"Don't be." Aveline said as her fingers gingerly stroked the damaged skin where she had previously dug her nails. "I was…" She began in a low, shy voice. "I was waiting for _you_."

I looked at her, almost shocked to find that she was serious.

With that, I was very aware of how tight Aveline felt and how badly I wanted to snap my hips. It was as if, suddenly every sensation had come to life with burning intensity. The consciousness was so powerful that I was thankful I was lying down because the feeling of entering her would have surely brought me to my knees.

I lowered my face next to her ear and whispered my warning, "I'm going to move now." She nodded and gripped my shoulders for leverage as I slowly pushed in as far as she would allow, halting at every gasp or sharp intake of air. I was careful to rain a trail of kisses along her cheek and jaw, hoping that in some small way, it would make up for any pain. " _More_ …" I implored with strain once I was hilted.

She nodded against my neck.

Drawing out, I ran a hand over one of her breast and relished in her throaty groan. It was not a painful noise, like they had all been up to this point, but was pleasurable and vigorous. I pushed in once more and begged, " _Again_ …"

She replied by grating her hips into mine, causing me to move a little faster and before I knew what I was doing, my mouth was covering hers, making her moan even louder. I moved against her, grinding my hips in a steady, repetitive, pattern – progressively shifting my pelvic back and forth.

Unsure how to handle the desire scorching through my body, my teeth sunk into her neck just to feel her pulse accelerate under my tongue. Everything about her was _perfect_. Her body. Her voice. Her smell. And _oh_ , she was so tight. A thick, hot, need pooled in my chest and lower stomach indicating the inevitable end to our connection and I groaned heavily with need. My teeth clamped harder over her throat, trying in vain to distract myself from what I would consider to be a sexual failure. If I came before she did, I would not only be disappointed in my own willpower and stamina but would also be forced to suffer _her_ wrath.

Both arms quickly slid under her back and I used them to pull her upright and onto my lap. She gasped at the new position and stared at me with wide eyes. I smirk and slid her towards me, effectively bringing her back down on my erection, ripping a moan from both of us. With my knees shoved under her backside, I arched my arousal away and then plunged forward, my pelvis brushing firmly against her receptive bud. At that, Aveline sighed and allowed her head to fall back. As inexperienced as I was when it came to sexual activity, I knew enough about the female body to ensure she find her release… All the credit going to Ezio and his little book of conquests. The man was a genius when it came to seduction and pleasure.

Aveline suddenly began helping me move by using her legs to pull herself up and down my swollen member. I growled in appreciation, thrusting one hand into her hair and the other far enough under her hind to feel where we were connected with my index finger - wet and hot. The hand buried in her tresses tightened and I pulled hard, bearing her neck to me. "You are _mine_." I buzzed heatedly against her throat. She whimpered, her fingers digging into my shoulders once more. She may have nodded in agreement but the hold I had in her hair made it difficult for her to move her head. " _You_ …" I started again, between each slow, deliberate, painfully calculated thrust. " _Are_ …" My voice turned into a shallow rasp. " _Mine_ …"

My words seemed to be Aveline's undoing. She let go – incoherently calling out and convulsing around me. I followed with a few sharp thrusts later before freezing with my back curved, pressing myself as far in her body as possible. My breath stopped and I felt myself overheat.

When it was over, my forehead fell to her sweaty shoulder and I pushed my torso forward, persuasively forcing her back down to the pallet below. Still painting, I placed my head over her chest and pushed my mouth to her neck, laying a gentle kiss there and closing my eyes.

Only a few short minutes flew by before I heard, "Connor?"

" _Hmm_ …?" I replied tiredly.

"Do you _love_ me?"

My eyes popped open and I hesitated before lightly chuckling against her collarbone. Was she insecure? It seemed a little _late_ to be asking me _that_ question since we had already taken our relationship to it's furthest point. But then again, this was _Aveline_. Like I said before, she was rash, impulsive, and reckless… Her hasty decision to jump in bed with me might have finally caught up with her and now that the flare of the moment along with the rousing sensations had passed, she was worried I did not return her affections – that I had _used_ her.

"What do you _think_?" I hummed against her skin as I dragged my lips up her neck to rest under her jaw.

"I don't know. You never _said_ it." Her voice was guarded and terse.

I smirked, finally seeing _my_ opportunity to tease _her_. "Said _what_?"

"You know _what_!"

" _Revenge.._." I muttered under my breath with success.

"Revenge for _what_?" She bit. "That's not fair!"

"I disagree. You have tortured me, quite ruthlessly, over the years and now that I have a chance to pay you back, you call it _unfair_?"

"I never did anything this _cruel_."

I smiled, running my hand up her rib cage and asked, "Have you ever noticed the scar on my right cheek?"

"Yes." She confusedly replied as her thumb lightly brushed over the permanent mark.

"You put it there when we were children." I paused allowing the revelation to sink in. "I would say you were _very_ cruel. But even so, I _love_ you, Hellcat."

Aveline smiled and craned her neck to kiss me before saying "I hope you understand that this doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be very much the _Hellcat_ I have been over the years."

I smirked and lowered my head back on her bare chest, peppering an unhurried line of sensual kisses from her collar to her curved breasts, all the way down to her stomach. "I wouldn't have you any other way…"

* * *

A Few Hours Later…

* * *

It was dark and would have been impossible to see if it hadn't been for the moon glimmering off the waters surface. Aveline and I were bent awkwardly behind a fallen tree truck near the harbor, and readily staring out towards the dock to insure the way was clear. We could not just sail away… The Davenport's ran the homestead and being an honorary son of Achilles himself, everyone who had staked claim in the neighboring properties knew that the Aquila was _mine_. And sailing off in the middle of the night was not exactly the wisest option to choose. King would no doubt be watching the harbor like a hawk. But still, I needed to get word to Mister Fulkner.

I glanced over to Aveline and whispered, "Stay put."

She nodded and hunkered lower behind the trunk. With her nested safely behind our cover, I warily raised and hopped over the log before sprinting towards the dock houses. At the way the moon was glistening against my pale robes, I felt like I stuck out in the night like a white drop of paint on a blackboard. Even so, I sprinted on until I was at the backside of Mister Fulkner's house. I slowed and turned slightly, leaning my back against the wall and slid against the pallets towards the closest window. Leaning over, I peered through the dusty panes to look into a dark and dirty one-roomed house. A very small and unleveled table was sitting in the middle of the tight space with a rug thrown haphazardly under it. A gun rack with rifles, flintlocks, and even a sword was nailed crookedly against the wall. The bed, which had been what I was searching for, was shoved against the wall furthest from the door and windows… It was dark and quiet, except for Mister Fulkner's lurid snores. Even being outside, I could still hear him very clearly.

I tapped the window, which caused him to roll onto his side and throw and arm over the pine-filled mattress and dangle towards to floor. Rapping against the glass again, this time a little louder, he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking tiredly through the darkened house. I watched as he reached under his pillow for a loaded flintlock. Warily, I knocked, demanding his gaze to snap towards the back window and the barrel of the weapon to aim at my face. I bit my lip and removed my hood before pointing to my face and mouthing _It's Me._ Fulkner was confused, obviously… He held the gun in my direction a few seconds longer before he silently said, _Oh,_ and jumped off the bed. He quickly replaced the firearm under his pillow and turned on his heel to make for the window.

Once it was open, he started in a sleep-rough voice, "What are you doin' out so late, lad? I could have killed you."

"Something happened." I told him seriously. "The Templars know about the Manor."

To this, he said nothing; only he stared at me, his face creased in hard lines.

"Aveline and I need to leave. _Tonight_."

"The Aquila is at your service, Captain."

"That is why I am here." I reached in my pocket and pulled out an envelope. He quickly took it and pulled the parchment from the casing before looking up at me through his lashes. "We are _not_ running." I growled. "The enclosed has coordinates. Meet Aveline and I there as soon as you are able and make sure the Aquila is _not_ followed."

"What are you planning to do?"

"We are going after Haytham and Lee." I said through clenched teeth. "It _ends_."

"Is that _wise_?"

"They threatened my home and my family. I have no other choice. They started a war and I intend to finish it."

My fist clenched involuntarily. A war indeed… It started with Lee threatening Aveline – stabbing her and jumping ship like a coward. And it will end when I see that both she and Achilles are protected.

"First thing in the morning, set sail." I ordered.

He nodded and said, "Be careful, boy."

"I _will_."

At that I turned and headed back for Aveline.

* * *

Dawn

The Frontier

* * *

Making our way to the small, well hidden, mouth of Achilles' cave refuge, I gripped Aveline's hand protectively and held her at my side as we walked. Thing were different now… Templar's were after us and it was not only because we were Assassins, but because we had something they wanted. If the history between our Orders was any indication, they would stop at nothing until they had what they sought. No matter what the cost, they would come after us until the Ring was in their grasp.

Up ahead, I could see the hollow and very faintly, see an indicative light of a fire flickering out of the mouth. I frowned, wishing Achilles would have made the fire a little further away from the entrance to help secure his whereabouts, but even so, I was relieved… He made it. Being old and crippled had not made him any less durable, for which I was glad.

Aveline's hand slipped from mine moments before we emerged in the entry. Then, we stepped inside… For being an old forgotten cave, Achilles knew how to make it feel like _home_. The fire was inviting and the shadows from the flames danced across the grotto walls – bright and warm. There was a dusty bookcase shoved against a nook by the inner lip of the cave, infused with his many scrolls and journals. A chest with blankets had been unsystematically torn through in search of a thick green quilt that was thrown at the foot of the cots near the furthest wall. Directly across from it, on the other side of the fire were two more cots that our mentor had setup, clearly anticipating Aveline and I to show up at some point.

" _Connor_ …" Achilles acknowledged, as he looked up from a box of his possessions sitting on an old bureau near his cot. "I didn't expect you." Glancing towards the other two cots he quickly added, "At least not so _soon_."

"We were worried about you." Aveline said as she stepped through the mouth and onto the woven rug our mentor had knowingly placed at the entrance to keep us from tracking in. She wiped her feet and stalked towards him. Achilles frowned at her words, clearly disappointed with our lack of faith in the old man.

" _Yes_ ," He sighed. "Well, _here_ I am. Safe and sound." He finalized with a newfound smile as he held his hand out to the Hellcat. "And how may I ask, are you?" His eyes skidded to her stomach wound.

"She's _fine_ ," I interjected impatiently. The fact that he would even ask, irked me. I did not want him thinking I failed in anyway to keep her safe.

" _So I see_ …" He answered slowly, deliberately pinning me with his scolding eyes. I set my jaw and glanced to the chilled stone below, realizing my tone was unnecessary, but after my encounter with King, my nerves were on the threshold of panic. Everything made me uneasy. "If you were always planning on stopping by then what took you so _long_?" Achilles asked with what seemed to be false innocence.

Aveline's posture straightened uncomfortably, while I forced myself to hold his gaze. I felt the heat rising in my face, hoping that somehow my blush along with Aveline's would go unnoticed by our mentor. But the playful smirk in his voice was distinct… Even so I remained calm, telling myself that he was none the wiser to our, earlier _dealing_ with one another.

"We stopped by the pier," I shrugged with honesty.

" _Oh_!" He beamed, turning back to his box of essentials atop the bureau. " _Docking_ your _ship_?"

"I… Uhh…" I bit the inside of my cheek and suffered through the long, teasing, pausing he created for Aveline and I. _Docking_ my _ship_? I glanced towards the Hellcat and did not fail to notice how visibly _red_ she had become even through her dark visage. "We… We were just... Um-"

"We informed Mister Fulkner of our plans." Aveline cut in, glaring at me for my lack of eloquence.

Achilles looked up, suddenly appearing very serious. "Which _are_ …?"

"We are going after my father." I bit purposely as I stepped towards him. "Along with Lee _and_ King."

He blinked. "And you find this to be… _Wise_."

"I find it to be _just_."

" _Just_?" He snipped. "Connor, _justice_ would have been killing King the moment he revealed himself to you! Not gallivanting around the northern colonies with an ill-thought-out strategy to end your father's Templar reign!"

I rolled my eyes, "To end a Grand Master's reign _is_ justice!"

"And just how do you expect to do that?" He asked with forced patience. " _Hmm_? Did you think walking up and hilting your blade into his heart would be _enough_?" He scoffed and glared at me. "Boy… I doubt you could even get in the vicinity without him being ready for you."

"Do you really think me so _incompetent_?!" I bit, tossing my gripsack onto the floor.

" _No_!" He barked. "Your training is nothing less than lethal but going after Haytham, along with Lee and King - you are provoking a pack of voracious wolves. And what makes it worse, you intend to drag Aveline to be slaughtered with you!"

I glared hotly and met his molten stare. "I can keep her safe!"

"That's not the point!" He howled, slamming his fist against the bureau. "In your anger you have failed to exercise all your options! Don't _do_ this _,_ Connor!"

I pitched towards him, now completely angered, "What would you _propose_ we do? Sit and watch while Templars take control? They will burn through the Homestead in search of the Ring! Or have you forgotten we are sworn to stop them?!"

"Assassins are meant to be quiet, precise – not running into battle unconcealed and unashamed!" He finalized as he shook his cane in my direction. " _So_ King _threatened_ you! _So_ he and your father are _after_ you! Then _wait_ for them to come! Be ready!"

"Who are _you_ to lecture _anyone_!?" I growled. "You locked yourself away in that crumbling Manor and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Even now, look at yourself – hiding in a cave! Since the day I arrived you have discouraged me, and on the rare occasions you have _chosen_ to help, you have done so _little_ you may as well have done nothing at _all_!"

"How _dare_ you!" His voice was malicious. He stepped forward, his posture strict, and his eyes holding the intent to reprimand me.

But before he could, I spoke first, "Then tell me! On who's watch did the Brotherhood falter?! Who's inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so _large_ that it now controls a nation?!"

"If I sought to dissuade you," He started bitterly. "It was because you knew _nothing_!"

I set my jaw, narrowed my eyes, and remained silent, allowing him to continue.

If I was reluctant to _contribute_ ," He resumed. "It was because you were _naïve_! A thousand times you would have died and taken, God knows, how many with you!"

"With no thanks to you, I have survived on my own and gotten myself out of countless situations due to Templar schemes. This will be no different!"

"Let me tell you something, _Connor_." He snarled wickedly. "Going after them is bullheaded and reckless. You _will_ fail…! Life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings!"

"No…" I said silently as I turned to exit the cave. "Not when men like you are left in charge." With that I stepped out of the opening and stomped arrogantly into the forest, left only with Achilles lingering words to bounce in my head…

"In your _haste_ to save the world, boy, take care you don't _destroy_ it."

* * *

Early Morning

The Frontier – Achilles' Hollow

* * *

I steered clear from Achilles for the next few hours hoping to avoid another dispute. I said things I was not proud to remember and was not overjoyed to drag myself back to the cave and either face him again, or sit in awkward silence. But to my delight, by the time I forced myself to return, both he and Aveline were asleep on their cots…

I stepped carefully into the mouth, discarded my boots to avoid the _slapping_ sound the soles would create against the rock floor and pushed my way through until I landed on my cot. As cautious as I was not to wake either of them, the wooden bars of my bed bent loudly under my weight and I cringed before snapping my gaze across the dying fire to regard Achilles… He was leaning against the stone wall at the head of his cot with an open book in his hands, still fast asleep, and somehow oblivious to my careless racket.

Letting out a reassured sigh, I reclined, rolled to my side and absently mindedly glanced to Aveline's cot to see that she was staring at me. Had I woken her? She was facing me - using her bent elbow as a pillow – and stroked Patriot lazily as he purred and nuzzled against her midriff. The light from the fire pit in the middle of the cave illuminated her face, making her skin shimmer and glow a striking gold. Her eyes darted slowly from my face to my neck, chest, and arms then back up to my jaw and lips. It was as if she was looking for something – perhaps an imperfection… All my senses screamed at me to cover my body or glare at her as a silent threat to make her stop staring. But after a small smile curled the edge of her mouth, my lips too, quirked in return and I found that I liked it when she watched me. Besides, at this point, I had nothing to hide.

Propping myself up on one arm, I looked across the dying embers to see if Achilles was still sleeping. Once I found him, to my satisfaction, snoring lightly, I turned back to Aveline and patted the small space on my cot, beckoning her silently to lay with me. Her gaze widened considerably and with a frown, she shook her head vigorously. My eyes narrowed slightly at her unwillingness to be with me but regardless of the rejection, I held my hand out to her and mouthed, _Come_ _Here…_

Again, she juddered her head from side to side.

At that, I reached a little further and clutched her wrist before I dragging her towards me. She struggled and writhed to escape my grasp, which did nothing but disturb her kitten from his much enjoyed slumber, what with the way he began to flick his tail and glare at the pair of us.

After pulling her halfway off her cot, Aveline harshly whispered, "Connor, _no_!" Her eyes darted to our mentor, clearly unsure as to whether or not he was really sleeping or just _pretending_.

I smirked and raised a finger to my lips to silence her before whispering, "He won't wake up if you _stop_ making noise…" There was a thin hint of concealed meaning in my voice and she glared.

"I'm _warm_ and so is _Patriot_." Was her feeble reasoning.

"I will keep you _warmer_. Him too." I said, glancing towards the little tom, who was still glaring at me. " _Come_ _here_."

My longing had seemingly radiated from my eyes, and with defeated sigh, Aveline stopped trying to pull away and got up carefully before tiptoeing across the space between our beds and lying down on my cot. The second she was down, my arms encircled her, my hands gripped her back and my mouth was on her neck, gently laving around her collarbone. She fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with me kissing her when our mentor was in plain sight, no more than ten feet away but I continued heedlessly. Absentmindedly, my thumbs hooked in her trousers and I began to slid them down her shapely hips but her nails shot to my wrists before digging them in my skin with severity. I halted immediately…

"Just a little bit." I pleaded.

" _No_!" She bit quietly.

" _Please_ …"

"We _just_ did tha-"

" _Hours_ ago." My voice was rough with need – almost strained. " _Please_ …"

" _No_!"

" _Aveline_ …" I started with a purr. "Come on-"

One of her hands ripped away from my wrist and went to my skull where she fisted into my hair, tilting my head back to demand my gaze. " _Not_. _Here_." She growled.

I glared at her, for I was not looking forward to having her body so close to mine and not being allowed to touch it. She was beautiful, even when she was angry, which made it that much harder to keep my hands to myself. Inwardly I gruffed in annoyance, and removed my hands from her waistband.

"Now what, then?" I asked dully, trying in vain, to think of anything but how good she felt lying there with her delectable body pressed against mine.

" _Now_ , we _sleep_." She chimed sardonically as she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, my gaze accidently landed on Achilles… I froze. He was watching me with a cocked head and a wicked little smirk, his eyes where filled with mirth and something teasing. There was something unspoken in them, like he was holding himself back from tormenting me for failing to seduce the Hellcat. How long had he been awake? I open my mouth to say something – either explain what he had just witnessed or even apologize for our earlier disagreement, but before I could say a word, he shook his head with a soft smile and turned to the opened book on his lap. Without pressing his implied forgiveness, I blinked and then lowered my head to the pillow of Aveline's soft hair before closing my eyes, resting my chin on her forehead, and inhaling her scent…

It was a good thing the Hellcat refused or else Achilles would have been treated to quite the show…

* * *

Afternoon…

The Frontier – Achilles' Hollow

* * *

I woke sometime during the afternoon… There were no clocks in the cave but I knew I slept much later than I would have liked. Without opening my eyes, I reached to the warm spot next to me and buried my fingers in a soft pile of fur. I frowned and my eyes popped open to confirm my displeasure. Aveline was _gone_ and in her place, was Patriot. He was curled into a tight ball, actively biting between the toes of his left paw to repress an aggressive itch. I rolled my eyes and sat up, shoving him gently until he was off my cot. With a yawn, my gaze danced lazily around the hollow to find, aside from Patriot, I was alone.

Swinging my legs over the cot, I stood and stalked to the other side of the grotto to eye the papers splayed out over Achilles' dusty bureau. My fingers mauled over a few aged sketches of the Ring – some of them dated nearly three hundred years previous – signed Leonardo da Vinci. My brow puckered… Even _that_ long ago, the Ring was a threat. Or at least _sought_ after.

My eyes skated across the desk surface to find the device sitting in an old, cracked, mug. Looking around to make sure I was actually alone, my hand fell to the jewel to fish it out of the dish and I leaned against the bureau with the trinket in my palm. Achilles would have had my hide if he knew I was messing with it and I scoffed at the thought. He tended to treat me like a child on a day-to-day basis even though, if it weren't for _me_ , we would never have had the Ring in our possession in the first place. Warily, I took my finger and prodded around the dark onyx nestled in the center of the metallic wings before experimentally weighing the object in my palm. It felt normal enough – much like any _other_ hefty, chunk, of jeweled metal.

I _humphed_ …

Achilles had disclosed _nothing_. We were still at square one. We knew so little about it. From all appearances, Aveline and I, along with the Templar Order, had been chasing a _myth_ all over the colonies… It was nothing more than a _worthless_ antique. And we had sacrificed so much for it. The Manor. My sanity and well-being. And Aveline – she could have been killed.

I glared down at the useless charm with gritted teeth. This _thing_ , was ruining my life. Even if it had brought Aveline and I together, it was not worth the risk of loosing her to Charles Lee. I would rather her hate me and be alive somewhere in New Orleans, rather than continuously putting her in harms way just to keep her with me and aid my protection of the Ring.

As I continued glowering down at it, the onyx in the center seemed to glisten tauntingly at me. The damned thing… I was going to prove, once and for all that this, Ring, was _worthless_. Defiantly I closed my fist around the trinket and clenched my eyes. My teeth were clamped together and grinding in a circular pattern against each other. At that, I quickly slipped the band around the middle finger of my left hand and stared, waiting for something to happen…

 _Nothing_ …

I smirked triumphantly… I was now one step ahead of our enemies. For I knew the Ring was powerless and now, could easily set a trap, luring them here under false pretense of gaining authority.

I continued watching the Ring as it awkwardly slid around my digit. Clearly the band was meant for a man with overweight fingers and therefore it did not fit me. With a sigh, I went to remove the object but just as I was pulling it off, the steel wings extended and then swiftly clamped down and around my finger. For a short moment I stared in shock. Had it really just moved?

My eyes widened in panic and I hastily gripped it and started trying to rip it off. The band, which was far too large in the first place, had tightened and now fit me perfectly as if it was made for me to wear. And to my chagrin, it wouldn't budge. It was like the wings were holding onto my finger.

 _Shit_!

It was stuck and no matter how hard I pulled it would not come off. Uttering a string of curses, I wrenched at the band until my finger was red sore from the pressure I dealt against the skin. And then, I heard voices – Achilles and Aveline were back from whenever they had gone and there I was, getting myself into trouble. I could almost hear Achilles scolding tone and he had not even seen the error in my actions yet. Just how was I supposed to explain this…?

"Good Afternoon, Connor." Achilles said politely.

I squirmed a bit and shoved my left hand into my pocket before turning towards the mouth of the cave, grinning ridiculously. "Good afternoon."

My voice was and octave higher than normal and after living under the same roof with Achilles for the past seven years, he was no stranger to my behaviors and knew when I had done something wrong. He raised an eyebrow at me but did not question why I was standing there, looking so guilty.

"Aveline and I had a little talk…" He said with a smile. "I see you've finally confessed your feelings for one another."

He looked to me, waiting for me to expand on the thought but I shrugged and nodded. To be painfully honest, I was not listening. Instead, I continued fumbling the Ring around in my pocket, still trying to wriggle it away from my finger. After a short period of silence, he eyed me quizzically with a pursed mouth.

"Something the matter?" He asked with his suspicion raised.

"Uh… Not exactly…" _Damn it_.

"Not _exactly_ …" He repeated. "Which means…?"

" _No_." I said firmly. "Nothing is wrong."

Achilles _hummed_ doubtfully to himself and hobbled towards his workspace. "While you were sleeping, I uncovered a few thing about your Ring."

"You did?" I asked, now very interested in what he had to say.

"Yes," He took up one of da Vinci's sketches and reached for the reading glasses in his coat pocket.

While he was busy settling them on his face, I turned away and looked to Aveline. There was alarm in my eyes that she did not fail to notice. Her head cocked immediately and I pulled my hand from my pocket to show her how the ring had clamped around my finger… Stiffening her posture, she glared at me and stepped forward before taking my wrist in her hand and yanking my arm towards her. Her nails dug under the band to help pry it off but predictably enough, it did not move.

Achilles cleared his throat, causing Aveline and I to freeze in place. We both turned to him, relieved to see that he was fully absorbed in the sketch and not watching us. "The Ring, although I'm still unclear on its usage, is actually a living organism."

At that, Aveline and I locked eyes for a brief moment – my panic stricken, gaze buried into her angered stare before she tried again, to pull the Ring away from my digit…

"It's no _alive_ , per se, but it has evidences that makes it appear to be of the living." He continued. "For example, it chooses its holder. From what I understand, once the Ring has chosen, the wings attached to the band will fold over the holder's finger and will only let go once the holder dies…"

I clenched my eyes… There had to be a way to get it off. I gently shoved Aveline's hands away and starting tugging the Ring again, thinking that somehow, my efforts would _work_ this time. They _had_ to, or else Achilles was going to kill me.

"Another way to remove the ring would be to sever the holder's finger."

"Not an option…" I muttered quietly. "What about buttering it?" I asked him, being sure to keep my back toward him. "Would it slip off then?"

He paused and even though I was not facing him, I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my skull. "No. It doesn't work that way." He answered before clearing his throat once more to continue his thoughts. "Once the holder dies, or the finger is removed, the Ring perishes and becomes powerless for an extended period of time before it can be reactivated. It is only reactivated when the next chosen holder has been born. It could take _years_. Therefore, if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it would be useless to them unless the Ring _chose_ them to be its master." He finalized as he placed the sketch back over the bureau. "All the more reason to keep it out of the Templar's clutches. If they're able to activate it, who knows what sort of hell they could unleash."

Dejected, I sighed, realizing that there was no way to remove without killing myself or losing a finger. "Achilles," I uttered in defeated, ashamed of my stupidity.

" _Also_ ," He started, completely ignoring me, "It acts as some kind of security system to it's host and will burn the wearer's finger when danger is nearby. The burning isn't bad, but it does sting-"

" _Achilles_!" I tried again, this time louder. "There is something you should see."

I turned around and held my hand out to him. Instantly his sights set on the Ring and the way the platinum-like wings were grasping my finger. With widened eyes, he drew in a long breath and boomed, "OUT OF ALL THE DAFT- _IRRESPONSIBLE_ … DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Achilles _please_! I… I …" I stuttered. "I thought-"

"You thought _what_?!" He growled. "That vexatious is welded onto your finger! And by no means can you get it off!"

"How was _I_ to know-"

"Whether or not you _knew_ , it was foolish for you to obliviously toy with a Device of Eden without concern for what it could mean for _you_!"

I opened my mouth to utter my defense but before I said anything, Achilles stormed past me as fast as he move with his bum leg and exited the hollow…

* * *

"You know, he's _just_ worried about you…" Aveline said, drawing my attention away from the cave wall that I had, apparently, found interesting for the last few minutes.

"I know." I replied drearily, now looking to her. At my mentor's request, I was sitting on my cot, with my left limb erected towards the roof of the cavern. He said elevating my arm could cause the blood to flow down, draining my hand and making it possible to slip the Ring off my finger.

After Achilles calmed down and came back to the cave, he instantaneously buried himself in his books, looking for an alternative measure. He too hoped there was some way to remove the charm but hours had passed and still, he came up with _nothing_. He even put my butter idea to good use, which turned out to be a failure. Dipping my hand in cold water, also did nothing… After all his tricks and methods, the Ring would not budge. In fact, trying and failing to force it off, ended up making my digit swell uncomfortably and impossible to remove it at all. Which is how I ended up holding my arm to the ceiling.

"How could you have been so _stupid_?" Aveline bit.

My head jerked to her and my eyes narrowed. I meant to say something – a comeback or anything snappy that would aid in my defense but instead, I sat there quietly, glaring. Nothing I could say would help me out of the situation. In hindsight, I should have left it alone but still, I was so sure it did not _do_ anything.

Finally lowering my hand, I again, tried to pull it off but unsurprisingly it was still stuck… What was I supposed to do with it now?

"We shouldn't be here." I growled.

"What do you mean?"

"We should be meeting Mister Fulker in Boston… He is probably waiting for us right now."

"You're not going anywhere, boy." Achilles grumbled from across the cave, causing me to glare over at him. "Not until you get that Ring off."

"So we just sit here? And allow the Templars to wreak havoc on the Homestead while we hide away?"

"That is _not_ ," He snarled. "What we are doing. Due to your _ignorance_ , the situation has _changed_. You can't just _ride_ off into the sunset and risk _everything_ … The Ring was the _target_ and now that _you_ are its host, _you're_ the new objective."

Biting the inside of my cheek, I stared, trying to think of some way to convince him that we could do so much more. "I won't hide like this forever." I warned.

Achilles blinked. "I know." He answered honestly. "Just give me another day, and then the decision is yours."

* * *

The Next Day…

* * *

I stared at my mentor with a tight jaw, waiting for him to try and stop me. Nothing could change my mind, not even _now_ that I had foolishly gotten the Ring stuck on my finger. I had a reputation to uphold and a family to protect. And nothing was going to take it away…

I had lost my home and my family once, and it was _not_ going to happen again. Not now that I was grown, and able to defend what was mine. Achilles, Aveline, and even Patriot, were my family now. And no Templar was going to threaten them and get away with it.

"Is there nothing I can say to make you forget this fool's errand?"

I shook my head and readjusted the satchel leash around my shoulder. Achilles eyes softened greatly before he reached out and patted my arm lightly, keeping his gaze trained to the ground.

"Be _careful_ , Connor." He said, looking up to me with a forced smile. It was as if he was frightened. Habitually before a mission, he would remind me to exercise caution but this time was _different_ – like he feared I wouldn't return. He glanced to Aveline, who was sitting – ready and waiting on her mare, patting the animal's wide neck. "And take _care_ of that girl."

"I _will_." I answered sternly. There was nothing I did _better_ than protect Aveline… "We will come for you as soon as Lee, King, and my father are dead."

There was a hint of sorrow in his face. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"So am I." I admitted. I never knew Haytham but it did not make taking his life any easier. He was still my father.

"Stay together, and don't be _stupid_ – if you need to flee, then by all means, do so." He said sternly. "Your lives are more important than some damned Ring."

"I understand." I started to turn for the horses but Achilles quickly caught me by the wrist, causing me to look towards him.

"Connor," He chimed softly. "I… I've never told you before, so listen well." Clearing his throat he said, "I love you. I know I haven't always been there for you but, both you and Aveline have been like children to me and I-"

"Achilles, please…" I replied with a smile. "We _know_."

He then, abruptly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a brisk hug. It was initiated almost as quickly as it ended. And then he stepped back and waved me on as if to save face. He typically didn't show emotion and now that he had crossed that line and actually admitted his feelings for us, he was embarrassed.

I smirked, causing him to glare. "Go on, boy." He chided. "Before I take it back."

At that I turned, shaking my head with a slight smile and mounted my horse.

* * *

A Few Days Later…

Boston

* * *

I peered around the brick, carefully, scanning the darkened streets for movement. We were only a few blocks away from our intended destination – The Black Horse Tavern… If Mister Fulkner had followed the instructions in the enclosed, Bill Tocks would be waiting outside his drinkery, ready with what I hoped would be information on the Templar Order. Even though we left Boston weeks ago, he was still on high alert and collecting information as an eternal favor to Aveline and I for saving his home and family.

"The way is clear." I whispered from the other side of the street, waving the Hellcat on.

Quickly, Aveline tore across the small roadway and crouched behind the brick wall servicing for my cover and placed her hand on the back of my knee. I had been so engrossed in making sure the street was clear that I had not realized her intentions. Her hand suddenly ascended up my thigh before she cupped my hind, causing me to jump and my attentions to snap onto her. I looked down to find her dark eyes pinning me, full of heat and mirth.

" _Hellcat_ ," I muttered as I shoved her hands away – just before they could reach my belt. A cat-like sneer flashed across her appealing lips and as a reaction, my hand shot to her jaw before cupping her chin and tilting her head up. Pitching forward, I brushed her mouth with mine and kissed her before whispering, "Come on. We are almost there."

"Then lets go." She challenged as she darted for the next street.

* * *

"What have you found?" Aveline asked, as we neared Bill, who was standing in one of the tavern's side streets.

He ran a hand through his dark, burgundy, locks and reached for a small, crumpled, parchment in his pocket. I watched him with a puckered brow, not failing to notice how thin he had become… His once bright, green. eyes were now watery and dull. His skin, which was already pale to begin with, looked ghostly – the moonlight doing nothing to improve the color. And his face had hard, stress lines etched across his brow and temple. Aveline took the paper from him and hastily unraveled it, allowing her eyes to dance from one sentence to another.

"Are you alright?" I asked after seeing the way Bill nervously glanced behind him.

"Fine." He answered shortly, still staring at Aveline.

I frowned in disbelief before trying once more, "Bill?"

He looked to me, knotting his fingers together and shifted uncomfortably. "Connor, they have me family."

At that, Aveline's head jerked up and her mouth fell open. " _What_?" She riled.

" _Who_?" I bit purposely as I stepped forward.

"I don't know." He rasped, now running both hands wildly through his hair. "They came in the middle of the night and just, took both Lydia and the babe! They called themselves Elites."

"Can you describe them?"

" _No_!" He retorted brokenly. "They were wearin' masks!"

 _Masks_ … At that I stiffened, allowing horror to creep over me. "Was…" I clenched my eyes and took a deep breath. "Was one of them a woman under the guise of a skull?"

He looked to me, speechless, and nodded.

"We'll get them back." I assured him. "In the meantime-"

" _Connor_!" Aveline snapped, her hand shooting out to latch onto my forearm.

My gaze flickered to her. She was clutching the paper, shaking it slightly as if the more she jostled it, the higher chance she had of jarring the words right off the page. "What is it?"

"This is it!" She proclaimed eagerly. " _Look_."

I lowered my eyes to the wrinkled page and read carefully – the line just above Aveline's finger. Bill's flawless ability to collect relevant information, had paid off. For he had overheard redcoats, and other suspicious patrons, speaking of an island a few miles off the New York harbor – a headquarters of sorts. _Perfect_. My father was _there_. Of this I had no doubt. Hurriedly, I snatched the parchment from the Hellcat's fingers and read the line again, just to be sure I done so correctly in the first place. Then suddenly, a burning impression shot through my left arm, starting at my middle finger and ending at the base of my spine.

I snarled, dropping the paper, and grabbing my wrist.

"What's the matter?"

I looked to Aveline with my mouth agape. The scorching sensation had lifted and everything was normal again, all except for the Hellcat, who was still eyeing me quizzically with a knit eyebrow. Examining my hand from every angle, I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied. "The Aquila is docked and waiting. We should go."

* * *

The Following Sunrise…

Boston

* * *

Barreling over the cobblestone streets, I lowered my body and rounded the corner, tucking through the backstreets and tailing after Aveline. _They_ were after us - the hooded Templars with masks. Dread filled my chest at the sounds of their hurried strides, as they closed in on us and now with the Ring scorching my hand, it did nothing to still my anxieties. After Aveline killed one, _without_ _ease_ , we quickly found we were no match for a herd of them and bolted for the nearest escape. There was at least five and to my pleasure, what little there was to be had, the Skull Witch was not among them.

" _Move_ _faster_!" I barked to Aveline.

The two of us were running as fast as our feet would allow and it seemed our efforts were in vain. These Templars – the Elites had the stamina of bull elks during the rut period. They never tired, and never ceased. And from what I could tell, they were swarming Boston. It was as If they had been waiting for us – blocking our way to the harbor.

Aveline rounded the corner and I was only second behind her but in my haste to escape our pursuers, I failed to notice that she had stopped dead in her tracks. I ducked around the wall and collided into her with full force, effectively causing the two of us to gracelessly tumble to the ground, rob us of breath, and become tangled in each others limbs. I shot up, ignoring the fact that the air hand been knocked from my lungs and gripped her arm to pull her up with me and then, I _heard_ it.

My eyes widened and my head snapped up to the street before us to see people running and screaming as the shrill lash of a metal chain whipped through the air. Latching onto the Hellcat, I dove on top of her and brought her to the ground moments before a sharp, three-pronged claw, bit into the brick structure behind us. I wrenched my gaze up to see that the Skull Witch was there, retracting her braided-chain and readying to launch it towards us again.

She was going to kill us…

At that I leapt to my feet and ripped Aveline off the street before turning on my heel and yanking her along with me. There was only one way left to escape and a short window to do so. The other Elites were closing in and the Skull Witch was only buying her time, what with that hellish chain. A harsh _chink_ ripped through the air and I felt the gust of the Witch's claw as it belted past me. But to my elation, there was no pain, only that of the Ring as it continued to burn through my body. Then, after hearing Aveline cry out, I halted and turned in terror. The claw had embedded itself into her right thigh and the Skull Witch's leash had coiled around her legs.

" _Damn_ _it_!" I howled, as I ran and dropped beside her, trying to untangle the chain.

The Skull Witch then bent forward and charged, drawing a dirk from her leg holster. My fingers promptly and deftly worked at the restraint until at length, realizing I was running out of time, swiftly removed the claw, causing Aveline to wail before yanking her pants down, and ripping them away from her ankles. Then I lifted her off the ground and shoved her in the opposite direction of the Witch.

"Go!" I ordered as I jumped to my feet, pulling my hatchet from my belt. "Get away! Now!"

She blinked and with blatant dread lacing her voice, she screeched. "Aren't you coming?!"

"I'll catch up!" A lie she did not believe… "I _promise_!"

" _Connor_! I _cant_ -"

"DAMN YOU, AVELINE!" I riled harshly before shoving her again. I was hot with anger at the way she stood there staring at me. " _GO_! Get the hell away!"

She seemed to register the seriousness in my tone and expression because something in her defiant nature shifted. Reluctantly, and with evident sorrow, she turned and bolted down the still-clear street before disappearing behind the panicked crowd. I turned roughly to find the Skull Witch was swing her braided-leash through the air once more and knowing that I was mournfully inferior to her battle prowess, I tensed and brought my hatched in front of my face, waiting for her to release the claw. At the very least, I could block her assaults until Aveline was safely away.

The Ring was now scalding my finger, making my hatchet-equipped hand unsteady. It trembled under the blistering heat and I winced both due to the pain and the malicious sneer fixed over the Skull Witch's mask. She seemingly saw all of this and filed it away as a temporary weakness. Tossing the metal whip in my direction, I evaded and gripped the chain, yanking her towards me just as I had done the last time I fought her on the deck of the Rosemary. She pulled hard on the other end of the chain but it did no harm to my balance as she had intended. Winding the weapon around my arm, I pulled again, forcing her to be wrenched in my direction. It was down to this, she would either be pulled to me or she would have to let go. And it seemed she was not about to release the weapon.

Before I knew, it, she was running towards me, with her dirk back in her hands. She swung down, aiming for my head only to find that I easily sheathed her wrist in my wide grip. I smirked, relishing in the fact that I had gotten better. I knew her moves and was improving during our battles. It only took one time to realize I was _not_ to underestimate her, no matter how slight-formed she was.

Her knee then drew up without my knowledge, and slammed into my groin, rendering me useless. I growled and teetered to the side giving her the perfect opportunity to plunge her sharp dirk into my vitals. But instead of killing me, as she should have, she simply kicked me backwards into ever waiting arms of our earlier pursuers.

Regaining my strength, I reared back, hoping the butt the back of my skull against my captor's nose but he effortlessly lolled his head and avoided the collision.

"Hold him down!" The Skull Witch commanded as I continued to struggle my way to freedom.

I was then shoved to the ground with abrupt force as two of her minions fell over me, holding my arms behind my back and restricting them with course ropes. After being sure my bonds were tight, the man, who had been pressing my temple into the cobblestone, ripped me up off the ground by the hair and pulled my head back before pushing a sharp blade against my jugular.

"What should we do with him?" He growled to the woman.

"Keep him alive." She answered with little emotion. "Little miss de Grandpre will come running after she discovers we are detaining her precious buck."

I set my jaw at the thought of Aveline unwarily running into their trap at the expense of rescuing me…

" _Besides_ ," The Witch continued. "He's got something we want…" Her finger then hooked around my chin, causing her lackey to release the grip on my hair, and allowing her to pull my face at eye level. "Don't you?" She purred.

I could not see her face due to the horrific mask shrouding her features, but her tone was evident enough. She _knew_ …

I stared into the darkened eyeholes of the skull before a raw anger flooded into my chest. She had me. And she was going to use me as bait to capture Aveline. The Templars were about to gain it all. The Ring, myself, and Aveline. My eyes narrowed and with a chagrinned snarl, I pressed my body into the man behind me and brought my legs up before kicking as fast and as hard as I could. My feet thrust into the Witch's chest, successfully knocking her away. The collision had been so solid, that her mask had loosened and just as she hit the ground with her palms flat against the street to break her fall, the metal disguise _clanked_ against the cobblestone.

My eyes widened and I drew in a sharp intake of air… Long, blonde, waves fell from the Skull Witch's hood before she turned to me, revealing a pair of the deepest, brown eyes I had ever seen. I was completely shocked.

" _Hannah_?" I rasped in disbelief.

She bent her pretty lips into a smirk, reached to collect her mask, and stood proudly before me. Staring as if the revelation of her identity had been some sort of self-triumph. "Bring him." She ordered her fellow Elites. "And make sure he doesn't remember _anything_ …"

Hannah turned and sauntered down the street, righting her mask, and leaving me to be _dealt_ with. One of the Elites, drew his flintlock and gripped it by the barrel before rearing back and crashing it against my temple. The man holding me up, abruptly dropped me to the ground and stepped over me to follow Hannah down the street. There was a gloom that encased my vision slowly and before I knew it, everything was dark.

* * *

 **A/N** : _BOOM_! Captured!

I would like to start off by apologizing for the wait. Too long to wait! \\('-`)/ I couldn't get anything going for this chapter for some reason. Writers block is a killer… Plus I rewrote my outline slightly because I didn't like some of it. Hence, changing the chapter around, confusing me, and making the wait _terrible_. I just got really behind on stuff! I'm not sure how this turned out. I feel like it seemed rushed! Your thoughts? Should I go back and expand or fix anything? I really hated this one! I say no... Just no! Terrible!

 _Anyways_ …

Now that my face is _beet_ - _red_ thanks tothat scene up at the top, may I just say: OMG _FINALLY_! I know you've all been anticipating their romance and frankly, so have I! You have no idea how many times I wanted to write, "and then they kiss!" like in the middle of some random scene just to get it on with it! But no, patients make for a better romance U_U. I was having trouble waiting for it too but here it is :D… I hope it was worth all the teasing, flirting, fighting, and the waiting… Hopefully ya'll are happy with it! I thought since most of their relationship has been drastically violent and ridiculous, we could use a tender moment where it counted. I'm not sure how I feel about it because of the writer's block and all.

Regardless, you da man, Connor! ー(￣～￣)ξ

And hopefully now that they are a couple, you guys won't leave because that was the only reason you were here in the first place! I have so much more to give in this story! …ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ Hence the cliffhanger again… :3

I was thinking about making a soundtrack for this fiction and putting it up on my youtube channel… Yay or Nay? Or should I just say screw it and try that on the next fiction? Or just leave it alone all together?

 **IMPORTANT:** Lastly, go check out the poll on my **profile**! And under my RtF section, I have added a **link** that I would like you to check out. It's just a **picture** of what the Ring was based after… In case I sucked at describing it ;p

 **REVEAL TRAILER:** I've also released a **teaser** **trailer** for an _**upcoming**_ _**fiction**_. The link is in my profile. Yes, it's **anotherConnorline** that is in progress. That story will be released once this one is finished or almost finished.

 **REPLIES**!

 **Jk47** : I was hoping I wasn't _painfully_ obvious. I really wanted that to be a surprise but was having difficulty on HOW to do that. I knew I would fail anyway haha. It was just too evident! I applaud you all the same! Outstanding prediction!

 **6Black Key Wings9:** Haha you were right, excellent prediction! THEY FINALLY KISSED! And… uh… other things… Oh, I updated btw so prepare to do another double take on your email alerts! I hope you like this! Because this is hands down, my least favorite chapter.

 _ **GUEST**_ : Dear guest who read this from 10 am to 9ish pm… That is almost 12 hours… Are your eyes bleeding?! I absolutely love to hear that I've trapped you in my RtF web, but my goodness! Your dedication and ability to read this that long has me flattered! Thank you for reading and reviewing :3

 ** **EagleofMasyaf**** **: NOM NOM NOM!** ** _Delicious_** **^_^! Haha you read this during class? Don't fail your tests on my account! Although, with my late updates, I suppose its summer now… And you never made me another drawing btw! -_- … Haha that's okay! Just give me another fun-to-read review and I'll overlook that little misfortune… If your up to it :3**


	12. Chapter 12

***NOT MY FIC***

 **Fan Art:** WAHH! Birdnerd99 from DeviantArt has done yet _another_ picture for Rtf. Its called Not This Time. Go take a look!

 **New** **Trailer** : Just a reminder, I put up a trailer on youtube, just in case you didn't see that in my last update. I didn't get many views sooo I wasn't sure if ya'll saw. " _A Shot in the Dark Teaser ~ Connor and Aveline_." No big deal though. :)

 **WARNING:** Sequences of Violence and Torture. Language. Racial Slurs. Disturbing Plot Twists. General Darkness.

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part III: Against All Odds**

 _Walking Between Raindrops_

* * *

 _1775_

 _Unknown_ _Location_

* * *

My surroundings gradually knit together… The lingering burn over my body grew stronger, slowly rousing me as the Ring of Presage pulled me from dormancy. My brow furrowed at the distant chime of voices as they echoed from afar. From my perception, being half unconscious, they sounded like faint tones on the other side of world. I felt exposed and cold… My clothes were gone and I was stripped down to nothing more than my trousers and undershirt. In vain, I made an attempt to speak but my voice shoved from my lungs in the form of a raucous groan. I rotated a bit, dragging my heavy head over the rough flooring… Then, suddenly, on top of the cautionary burn coursing through my body due to the Rings forewarning, my head throbbed as a hysterical pain rocked through my skull. I made to move my arms and grip at the painful spasm but I couldn't move. My shoulders ached from the way they were held in place behind my back by what felt like chains. My eyes cracked open to find that my vision was blurred and distorted. I could only make out shapes and hues from random fragments of light but other than that, everything was dark. I groaned again, making an effort to roll onto my back, but as soon as I began to move, there was a definite pinch that shot up my legs, from my ankles to the back of my things. My teeth gritted at the agonizing sensation and a snarl broke free from my parched gullet.

The once distant voices in the vicinity suddenly grew closer and then, "Bring him to me…"

Footsteps, followed by a sharp click sounded before a hand rapidly grasped the irons holding my ankles and the next thing I knew, my legs were hitched up and I was being briskly and insensitively dragged across the rough, stone, floor. My eyes flew open and darted to the man vigorously hauling me out of what appeared to be a small holding cell. The man – the Elite – culled me to a small square table in the middle of the room before whipping around and ripping me off the ground by the collar of my shirt. Then, before I could react, I was thrown into one if the chairs and my head was slammed against the tabletop. With a grunt, my jaw dug into the wood and I blinked, hurriedly trying to clear my still blurred vision.

The Elite was holding me down and out of irritation, I growled and writhed in an attempt to escape his grasp. But I quickly saw the benefit of submission after realizing the hand forcing my head to the table was armed within a clawed gauntlet. He swiftly clenched the sharp metal fingers around my skull and I stilled instantaneously.

Then the soft sound of chortling filled my ears, which for some reason, caused the Ring's chronic burn to suddenly rip through my body like fire. A strained groan pulled from my lungs due to the pain and I winced. Never before had the burn been _that_ unforgiving.

"Let me see his hands." Purred a deep, incredibly rich, voice.

Awkwardly, I bent head to get a glimpse at the man sitting on the other side of the table but was momentarily distracted as two more Elites approached. They roughly disentangled the chain around my arms and pulled my wrists forward before reapplying the bind, this time with my limbs stretched painfully across the tabletop, and securing the restraint to one of the legs. And all at once, the three of them backed away, leaving me to twist my arms against the chain.

I looked up to the enemy sitting across from me and immediately fastened stares with none other than Charles Lee. His cold, blue, gaze drifted over me indifferently before snarling. "You've been quite the nuisance lately."

My eyes widened as his stare flicked to my left hand to regard the Ring of Presage…

 _Let me tell you something, Connor. Going after them is bullheaded and reckless. You will fail…! Life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings!_

Achilles was right. The world was dark and cruel. And one Assassin was not going to save it… Now that I was in Lee's callous hold, I knew my end was drawing near and I knew it was not going be merciful.

" _Connor_ … Isn't it?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the Ring to bring his stare level with mine.

I didn't reply. I couldn't. There was nowhere to run and absolutely no way to break free. Captured like a fly in the web of the Templar Order. He had me right where he wanted me and I was left to suffer his wrath.

"Where is the girl?" Inquired Lee as he sat back in his chair.

I blinked, and stared at him completely dumb founded. I had the Ring of Presage wrapped around my finger and the first thing he thinks to investigate, is Aveline's whereabouts. The last time I saw her, she was running barelegged through the streets of Boston while I took the brunt of Hannah's attacks… All for the sake of her safety.

" _The_ _girl_!" He barked after my silence had rendered him impatient, causing me to flinch. "Where is she!"

Narrowing my eyes, I growled, "I don't know."

Lee glared, his chilling stare darkening unfavorably… "Listen here you _filthysavage_ ," He gnarred. "I can be fair and tolerant. But if you continue this stubbornness, you'll soon find how _cruel_ I can be." He finalized maliciously. " _Now_ , where is de Grandpre?"

" _I_. _Don't_. _Know_ …" I bit slowly.

At that, he leaned forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my restricted body even further over the tabletop, causing the wooden surface to grate painfully against my ribs and splinter through the thin fabric of my undershirt. I grunted and tried to pull away but with the way I was stretched across the table, I could not move. With our newfound proximity, I was able to take in his scent. Tabaco. Brandy. And something else – something _metallic_ … Blood?

" _I_ _will_ _kill_ _you_ , _Connor_. _This_ _I_ _swear_." He whispered harshly. "But _not_ before I get that _Ring_ off your finger, and not before I bring you _de_ _Grandpre's_ _head_ …"

Defiantly, I looked him in the eye and replied, "Or maybe she will bring me _yours_ …"

He glared for a short time and then abruptly stood before turning to the Elites standing in the room. "Deal with him." Then he left the capacity.

* * *

 _The Few Days Later…?_

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

Another deafening _crack_ rang through the room and I braced, tightening my hands around the restraints holding my wrists. Then, there was impact. A hot flash of pain toured from my shoulders, to the tip of my spine and I roared out. I was dangling from the ceiling like a butchered hog, doing everything in my power to rock against the chains keeping me suspended and break free. But again, I heard the whip _snap_ maliciously before the Elite on the other end intentionally cuffed the strike against an already torn section of skin over my lower back. And then again. And _again_. _Andagain_ … In vain I tried to yell but the wordless screams had dried out somewhere between the endless assaults.

And then…

" _Stop_!" Echoed the tuneful voice of Robert King.

Wearily I lifted my head to regard him in all his well-dressed glory as he stood in the doorway of my small prison, running a hand through his slickened, blonde hair. There was a distressing smirk across his mouth – one that projected his intention to hurt me. He stepped forward, looking me up and down with a sort of, _amused,_ expression – as if it were _fulfilling_ to see me hanging from the ceiling in chains. The longer he observed the situation, the more he seemed to enjoy it. The blood running down my now bared back and chest. The damaged skin left from the Elite's unforgiving whip. The sweat collecting over my brow. My labored breath as I braved through the strenuous pain in my body, both due to the thrashing and the Ring's now _oppressive_ burn.

"Get him down." He said coolly as he turned for the table to drag two of its chairs into the center of the room.

The restraints above my head gave way and I fell heavily to the stone floor, landing on sore knees and unstable arms. It felt as if my entire body was _cracking_. My limbs were weak, rickety, and tired. Even now that I was down from my hanging confinement, I could hardly move, therefore, making it impossible to run. I was reduced to nothing more than an animal, shifting against the ground, injured and ready to die.

"Get him on his feet and bring him here." He ordered while gesturing to one of the empty chairs.

The Elite then gracelessly wrenched my suffering body from the floor and hauled me towards King before tossing me into my intended seat. The rough, unfinished, wood prodded my newly open gashes uncomfortably – prickling painfully at the wounds, causing my teeth to grind against one another. My arms were then pulled and restrained with the same inflexible chains that held me above ground only a few moments prior.

My head lulled sideways as I tried with every fiber of my being to resist blacking out but with the pain screaming its way through my tired body, it was hard enough to find the strength to keep breathing, let alone keeping my eyes open. I was bruised, battered, bloodied, and malnourished. For however long I had been there, I was offered little to no food. Instead of water, I was given a cup of vinegar to drink or sometimes, I think it was even piss. There was no cot in my cell, only the rough stone floor and a few chains to hold me down. It was cold and for the most part, _dark_. There was only light when my captors entered the small room with a lantern – so naturally, I preferred the darkness if it meant I wasn't about to undergo some form of abuse. Not that there was much to see anyway, what with my blackened eye, swollen, and obscuring my vision. My lacerations from both the whip and any other method of torture the Elites saw fit, cause the blood to run down my torso and arms. There was even a slight, sticky, half-dried, trail plastered on a thin line from my ear to the back hinge of my jaw where one Elite, decided to randomly box his gauntlet along the side of my head.

My eyes finally drifted to a close and my head fell forward but only for a moment. Robert was there, lightly tapping my face with the back of his hand, "Hey, boy." He started casually. "Wake up."

I flinched at the light stinging sensation of his hand colliding with my cheek as the pressure of his slap increased and my eyes popped open. My breath rushed from my lungs in pants and I locked eyes with him. He was smirking devilishly and was twining a long device between his fingers. A clamp of some sort. My breathing stilled and I blinked worriedly.

"Let's play a game." He chimed with a smile. "If you end up _begging_ me to cut that Ring off your finger, then I _win_."

"An-And, if _I_ win?" I rasped.

"You _won't_." He said honestly. " _Now_ , which body part do you need the _least_?" He _snapped_ the clamp a couple of times for show and blatantly glanced to my crouch.

Instinctually, my knees drew together…

"I ought to take your _dick_ for the way you toyed with my daughter's feelings."

"I never _toyed_ with her." I bit. "Clearly, she was the one toying with _me_. I _trusted_ her! Both of you-"

"Oh, _please_!" He snapped. "Save your valiant little speech for a man who _cares_! _Honestly_! Your entire Order is the exact _same_. It must be _exhausting_ to feel the need to sacrifice yourselves again and again for a country that doesn't give a rat's ass about you or your people. And all for the sake of feeding your inane hero complexes!"

I glared at him with a set jaw and waited. I knew there was nothing I could do – nothing I could say to convince him how wrong this was – whatever it was he had in mind. So I remained silent and continued glowering at him as he waved the clamp around in front of my face.

"Shall we begin?" He asked with false courtesy before swiftly grabbing the front most tresses on my scalp and wrenching my head back. I immediately gave in – my mouth failing open, releasing a strangled growl before I found he had shoved the brace into my mouth and effortlessly closed it around my tongue. I could taste blood, as the grip of the clamp grew tighter, and fiercer. "Let's start with your tongue. _Huh_? How does that sound?" He said, a little too happily. The very prospect of issuing pain, on my behalf, seemed to bring him a sense of pleasure.

I groaned with clenched eyes, but did not dare try to jerk away, for fear of him ripping my tongue out all together. The bite of the sharp fasten supplied more and more pain as Robert teasingly clenched the finger-grips even tighter. When I finally forced myself to open my eyes, my gaze landed on the doorway behind my tormentor where I saw Lee, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, flashing a wayward smirk in my direction. He seemed to be enjoying himself almost as much as King.

Clearing his throat he pushed away from the doorframe and stepped forward, ultimately drawing Robert's attention. The clamp released, leaving me to relish in the freedom. Once King had turned and removed the brace from my mouth, my jaw locked to a close to avoid any recurrence of what I had just experienced. My tongue, although still intact, from what I could tell, felt severed. The platinum taste of blood was overwhelming in my mouth and made me feel as if I was drowning. It was everywhere. Coating my body. Covering the chair. And now, filling my mouth.

"Starting on him rather early this morning, aren't we Robert? The sun hasn't even risen yet." Lee said as he fumbled with a small red object in his hand… an apple.

Was it _that_ early? Being locked in a dark room did little for my perception of time. I was under the impression that it was evening…

"I like to start my days off with a bit of fun." He replied, winking at me.

I hated him. _Both_ of them.

Charles laughed lightly, ran his thumb and his pointer finger over his dense mustache and smiled cockily at me before pulling a knife from his pocket. "Good morning, _Connor_." He purred as he pared through his morning harvest with the blade. "I hope you're enjoying your stay with us."

I glared even harder and had to quell the strong desire to lip off. But with Robert holding his menacing clamp in my direction, I refused to open my mouth and again give him the chance to cut my tongue out.

He then turned to King and asked, "Might I have a go?"

"Be my guest." Robert replied, removing himself from his seat and giving Lee the opportunity to sit.

At first, we just stared at one another - his hard, errant smile locking horns with my tired and bloodied scowl as he continued slicing through his apple – the cool juices springing from the fruit and dotting a sticky line across my cheeks. My mouth watered uncontrollably at the memory of how it would feel and taste to sink my teeth into something so sensational but I refused to give him or his Elites the satisfaction of knowing there little game of _starve_ _theAssassin_ was working. Holding fast to my silent demeanor, I remained impassive and uncaring.

"Would you like a bite?" He asked politely, holding a fresh slice towards my mouth.

My lips parted slightly but the blood pooling throughout my mouth was a good reminder not to take it. My brain screamed _trick_ from every possible direction of my mind and instead of taking a bite, as I had wanted, I lathered up the fluid from my battered tongue and spit a thick glob of crimson liquid over one of Lee's boots. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the blemish on his perfectly polished footwear. The corner of his top lip twitched with agitation. And then, it was over.

The knife he had used for cutting away at his apple suddenly changed positions in his hand before he bore the blade down and embedded the steel into my leg, just behind my knee.

" _FUCK_!" I roared.

I wrenched back and howled at the pain. My muscles, in order to repel the intrusion, had involuntarily tightened around the shank, making it even more uncomfortable. Rapidly, I began gasping for air and forcing my gaze back on the blue-eyed monster before me. The rise and fall of my chest as I pumped air through my lungs only quicken as Lee twisted the knife ever so slightly.

"I had meant to be _civil_." He snarled. "But now I see, dealing with _savages_ , the only way to get what you want, is to punish them." The knife shifted again and I yelled, feeling as if my leg was going to fall from the joint. "I want that Ring. _Now_!"

"I-I… It's _stuck_!" I forced out with clenched eyes.

"Find a way or else I'll pop your kneecap off." He bit with a dark chuckle, "Just a little twist, and it'll come right off."

" _S-Stop!"_ I pleaded as he wriggled the blade again. The pain was becoming unbearable, what with the shaft buried to the hilt behind my knee and the insatiable burn from the Ring. "It won't come off!"

"Let's just cut his finger off!" Robert suggested loudly over my harsh shout of pain.

" _Fool_!" He snarled to King. "Cut it off and the Ring dies – it become useless to us! This little shite has to remain alive if we ever plan on using it."

Lee twisted a final time and my body juddered violently.

"Last chance. _Talk_!"

" _Go_ _to_ _hell_!" I roared.

Lee glared and very determinedly gripped the hilt of his blade with wicked intent. I braced and closed my eyes, holding my breath and preparing for what would be the most painful thing I had ever experienced. But then…

" _Charles_! Stop this!" Boomed an all too familiar voice. I breathed nervously and opened my eyes to see my father towering over his partner with balled fists, as if he was about to punch him. Immediately, Lee cowered under his malevolent gaze. "Remove the knife… _Now_." He gritted slowly.

Ripping the blade from my leg and earning a sharp, labored groan from my throat, Lee stood and turned towards his superior. "Master Kenway, we were just-"

"I know _damn_ well, _Charles_ , what you were doing." He bit with a glare as his eyes shifted back and forth from Lee to King. "The two of you were given strict instructions not to touch him until I had a chance to _negotiate_ with the boy and _find_ the girl."

"Hannah is out searching for de Grandpre as we speak." Robert started.

"I don't give a _damn_ what that little halfwit daughter of yours is doing. You were given _orders_. Both of you!" He finalized.

King's mouth snapped to a close while Lee stood gawking at Haytham like a spoiled hound that had been beaten by its master…

"Get out." He sneered, causing the two of them to walk past him cautiously.

Then, once they were gone, he clasped his hands behind his back and turned to give me a long sideways glance. His expression was difficult to read. Emotionless and blank.

But all the same, before I could stop myself I rasped, "Th-Thank you."

His mouth pursed into a hard line and he replied, "You shouldn't thank me yet, _pup_. Because I promise, by the time this is over, you surely won't be." Turning, he began to make his way towards the exit. "Don't take my kindness as a sign of weakness." He said, stopping just before the door. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Ziio."

Then he was gone. I sat quietly, staring at the empty doorway, wondering how he could just walk out and leave his son half naked and maltreated without batting an eye. The man had no sense of justice.

If he truly wanted to do something for my mother, in honor of her memory, he should have set me free.

* * *

 _Later_ _That_ _Evening_

 _New York_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Lee asked my father untrustingly as he glanced to me.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep him with us?" Robert added.

"No." Haytham answered. "If we ever expect to have Aveline de Grandpre in our custody, then this is the only way."

I was in New York, sitting in a cell in Bridewell prison – a godforsaken pit - watching silently as the three discussed my fate. Hannah was there too – staring at me with large brown eyes and intensely chewing at her lower lip. I fixated my gaze over her and glared. She had not seen me since our last confrontation and the shock of my newly altered appearance clearly surprised her.

"Two birds with one stone." Lee agreed, earning the reluctant gaze of Miss King.

"Yes… It's not like the Assassin is going anywhere." Robert said, glancing at me through the bars with a smirk.

The three of them turned, and started to make for the staircase that led to the exit, leaving Hannah behind. I continued glowering at her, even as she watched her father and his superiors walk away… The long, blonde curls rolling out from underneath her burgundy hood, her sizeable dark eyes, full red lips, and slight figure disgusted me. Everything I once appreciated and found attractive about the girl was now what made me cringe with dismay.

" _You_ …" I started hatefully once the others were out of range, causing Hannah to quickly look to me. "I _trusted_ you."

At that she began biting her lip once more. "Connor, I _never_ wanted-"

" _Shut_ _up_!" I riled while forcing myself, as exhausted as I was, to mount my stance and weakly hobble over towards the bars. One hand jutted forward and gripped one of the cell rods to anchor myself before my scowl landed back on Hannah.

Her eyes were wide as they hurriedly raked up and down my torso, taking in every welt, every bruise, and every cut. The blood saturating my attire. The limp in my walk. Her eyes watered, as if she had suddenly found the decency within herself to regret turning me in. She appeared, _desolate_ … Guilty. And maybe even a little remorseful. Had it not been for the utter gloom surrounding our situation, I might have laughed at her. Or better yet, I might have laughed at myself. The signs were there… They always were. Even Aveline, having met Hannah only a handful of times could pinpoint the issue. Both Hannah and her father were Templars.

And I was too blinded to see it…

"I never meant for this to happen, Connor." She assured me with a shaky voice. "I never thought they'd _hurt_ you like this-"

"What did you _think_ was going to happen?" I growled. "How can you stand there and pretend you did not know what they would do to me and what they _will_ do when they find Aveline?!"

"Connor, I'm _sorry_." She replied honestly.

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped. "You betrayed me. You were supposed to be my friend!"

"Please, Conn-"

" _ENOUGH_!" I boomed, causing a prison guard to swiftly turn and eye us suspiciously, in case I had any ideas of reaching through the bars to wrap my hands around her pretty little neck. And I _did_ … "Just go…" Sliding away from the door, I sunk to the floor and leaned against the dirty cot behind me before saying, "I never want to see you again."

Hannah then backed away from the cell and hesitantly turned before going in the same direction the others had gone.

* * *

I woke suddenly at the harsh sound of my cell door being thrown open and a rough voice ordering, "Get up! Let's go!"

I jerked upright and warily got to my feet to see a guard leaning against the bars and swinging a heavy key ring around his boney fingers. He was watching me through a downcast expression, narrowing his eyes, and baring his teeth whenever he saw fit. He hated me just as he hated every other criminal who set foot in this prison. Regardless of whether or not they were innocent.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping he did not have any ideas of dragging me to some torture chamber.

He glared, clearly not liking my unwillingness to follow him before answering. "You have a visitor."

My eyes widened with horror… _Oh_ _no_.

* * *

Predictably enough, after being hauled to the uppermost level of the facility and having one wrist shackled and chained to the wall of the small, furniture-less room I'd been tossed into, the guard left me to fetch my _visitor_. Gathering up what little strength I had, I gripped the manacle with my free hand and wrenched against my restraint, hoping to find a weakness either in the chain or the wall it was attached to.

I needed _out_.

If my suspicions had been correct, my visitor was _Aveline_. Templars were crawling through New York like vermin, and the Hellcat was foolishly running into the horde just to rescue me. Then I heard the click of the door behind me as I continually ripped at the shackle and froze, clenching my eyes as I listened to the effeminate heels _clack_ across the floor as my _visitor_ gaited towards me.

With a sigh, I forced myself to turn, preparing to meet her with an angry glare but by the time I faced her, I was surprised to see a young woman, with her curly, red hair wound into a tight bun at the base of her skull. She couldn't have been much older than I.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit sharply, what with my suspicion being at its peak.

Without answering, she looked to the prison guard, who was eyeing both of us irately, and said, "Leave us."

" _Madam_ ," He began. " _This_ savage is particularly dangerous…"

" _Oh_ …? And what was his crime?" Asked the redhead.

"He… There was…" He staggered before deciding on, "I'm not permitted to leave him in the room alone with-"

"He's chained to the wall…" She bit crossly. "Unless he possesses superhuman strength, or the capability of slipping free, than I am in _no_ danger." Then she glared at him and repeated. " _Leave_ _us_."

At first, he inwardly battled whether or not to stay or go but after catching the fervor in her excessive, green eyes, he shook his head and left. She turned back around and shot the warmest smile she could manage in my direction. I did not return the gesture, being unsure on how to read her. She reminded me of a strange mixture between Hannah and Aveline – a mixture which I _knew_ I was not prepared to handle.

The woman looked strange… Her knee-high, ridding boots had a decent heel on them, and made her look much taller than she actually was. Her dark trousers were practically painted onto her skin and she wore a white blouse with a corset underneath her unbuttoned, coat – a captain's coat. At her belt, there was a missing rapier, along with two empty flintlock holsters.

"Are you a, _pirate_?" The words slipped out before I could stop them.

She chuckled lightly and stepped forward with an extended hand to make my acquaintance. I had trouble forcing myself to reach for her, having no idea _who_ or _what_ she was. "My name is Ruth." She told me with her hand still shoved in my direction. "And I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a pirate and I'm not one of _them_." She finalized sternly. _One_ _of_ _Them_ , being a Templar…

Reluctantly I pushed forward and shook her hand. "Then who are you?"

"A thief, actually… I have my own Order – entirely of women. I'm a friend of Aveline's. I owed her a favor." She allowed her gaze to drag over me in patterns. "Seems like she wanted to apply it on _you_. I can see why…" Her tone suddenly became flirtatious.

Blinking a few times, I asked, "Where is she?"

"Nearby." She answered with a smirk. "She wants to get you out of here."

I glared, "Tell her, this is a trap."

Holding a hand out to calm me, Ruth said, "Believe me, she _knows_. She's been dealing with Templars like Charles Lee for the years. And you being randomly thrown into a prison within her reach is too obvious… She's too smart for that. And that's why I'm here in her stead."

Relief encased my chest, as if someone had unlocked a door and set the burden free. Of course she was too smart for that. But… "How did she plan on getting me out?"

"She's got some, _ideas_." Ruth said lightly with a shrug as she stepped closer. "But I warn you; you won't like them."

I rolled my eyes… "As if I have _enjoyed_ everything up until now."

She hummed playfully. "You _are_ snarky, little bastard, aren't you?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I bit.

"Aveline's told me all about you... She said you had a bit of a temper. She also didn't fail to mention you are particularly good in bed." She snorted, crossing her arms and smirking.

"I… Uh… I would not know."

"How was _she_?"

" _What_?"

" _Sex_ …" She said without shame. "How did _Aveline_ do?"

I shook my head, and hoped for a successful change in the conversation. "You mentioned breaking me out of here… _How_?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't _know_ you." I answered honestly.

"Regardless, I ask for your _complete_ trust." She said very seriously. " _Please_ , Connor."

Taking a few moments to think about what she was asking, I replied, "I trust Aveline. If you tell me she has a plan, then I'll believe it and go along with whatever you need me to do."

" _Good_."

Ruth stepped within my reach and calmly grabbed my shackled wrist before running her thin fingers down the chain. I watched her, and allowed her to prod at the restraint without questioning her.

Then she looked to me. " _Ready_?"

I nodded once and before I knew what happened, Ruth removed her coat, then her corset, before tossing them carelessly towards the door. My head cocked at the action, for I had been expecting her to pull a makeshift key from her pocket and set me free… But knowing this was _Aveline's_ little plan, I was probably in for a long, tiring road of discomfort. And then without warning Ruth discarded her belt, and shimmied her pants down to her ankles, haphazardly ripping them as she went. Then, was her blouse… She tore it in half, revealing a path of porcelain skin between her unbound breasts.

"What are you doing?!" I barked quietly as to not attract the guards who were on the other side of the door.

"Shut up!" She scolded before gripping my shoulders and pulling me towards her with force.

Her leg hooked around mine, which effectively robbed me of balance, and sent us crashing to the floor. I landed heavily on top of her – a woman I had never met before in my life. She was lying under me, damn-near naked, with her legs curled around my waist. Quickly, I tried to pull away and get back on my feet, but the dynamism in her grip held me in place.

"Let go!" I growled.

She shook her head and then took a deep breath before screaming, " _HELP_!"

I flinched at the loud screech shoving from her lungs as she continued to wail and protest. In vain, I tried shushing her, having no idea what the hell she was doing and knowing if she kept this up, the guards were going to have me gelded. A native on top of a scantily dressed white woman was highly frowned upon… My head jerked towards the door with horror as it was thrown open. Three prison guards rushed in and stopped for a second or two, staring in shock as Ruth writhed under me, with their tightly wound grips holding batons and muskets.

" _HELP_ _ME_!" She screamed again with _actualtears_ running down her face. " _Please_! Get him off of me!"

At that the guards pushed onward " _Oi_!" One hollered with his grasp tightening around his club. "You son of a bitch!" Then he signaled the other two guards forward. "On him!"

After scrambling off of her and failing to do so quickly enough, one of them bashed a baton over my shoulder blade before using his boot to kick me in the ribcage and cause me to roll away from Ruth. Then, I was suddenly ripped from the ground and thrown up against the wall with one of the guards forearms shoved into my throat. The two others had busied themselves with tending to Ruth – helping her off the ground, collecting her clothes, and trying to cover her with their coats.

" _That_ _monster_!" She cried as she flung her arms around the neck of the nearest guard.

"There, there… It's alright." The man guaranteed as he patted her lightly and shot a glare in my direction. "We'll deal with him."

" _No_!" She chided angrily. "I want to see him hang!"

" _Madam_ , we are not authorized to seal his fate. When he was placed in our custody, we were given instructions to keep him under lock and key. Not kill him."

Glaring hard at the man, Ruth growled, "I don't give a _fuck_ about your _instructions_. That dirty savage tried to rape me and I want him strung up."

The pair stood silently gaping at her crassness and looked to one another for an answer they did not have.

After a short time of silence her eyes narrowed. "It's the law." She informed them. "Lynch him."

"We'll discuss it with our commandants." One finally offered.

" _Good_!" Ruth then turned and righted her clothing as much as possible before stepping for the door, "I'll be back tomorrow to make sure you've made the right decision. If I have to, I'll take this to Commander Washington. He happens to be a personal friend of mine and I doubt he would stand for this; knowing an inferior tried to take advantage of me."

"We'll do what we can," He assured her.

"Until tomorrow, then." She nodded.

Then she left with little care that she was the sole reason that I was about to be beaten within an inch of my life and all for the purpose of having me hanged. Something was not adding up… There was a flaw in Aveline's little scheme and whatever she had cooked up: if she failed, I could end up swinging in the gallows.

* * *

 _The_ _Following_ _Morning_

 _Bridewell_ _Prison_

* * *

"What is this _bullshit_?!" Robert growled with his fists tightly balled.

"This decision is final!" One of the guards riled, growing tired of arguing with a man who would not take no for an answer. "He attempted rape on a youn-"

"Explain to me again, _why_ , he was permitted to leave his cell?! You and your runners were given orders to keep him locked away until further notice!"

"The woman wouldn't give up. She was very convincing and said she knew him-"

" _Convincing_?" He repeated. "And look at how far _that's_ gotten you!" Exasperated he turned and leered at me. I was standing only a few feet away with my wrists shackled behind my back – two guards on either side of me, holding my arms. His smoldering gaze met mine before growling, "I'll be back for _you_ …"

"I look forward to it…" I bit back.

"That's enough!" A guard hollered, shoving the back of my head forward, "Keep moving!"

King glared in response before whipping around and stalking out of my new holding cell – one that was above ground and had actual windows. With him now gone, the guards resumed their task of hauling me out of the building to load me into the prison wagon, which was parked just outside.

I stepped out of the prison facility, broken, bruised, and tired. The sun, although shrouded by rainclouds, seemed too bright and caused me to blink rapidly, trying in vain to adjust to its light. I was barefoot, clad in tattered clothes, and covered in dry blood. Was this it then? Was I going to die like this? All because I walked blindly through love, adored Aveline, and sacrificed myself for her? Because I trusted a woman I didn't know, believing her when she said she _knew_ Aveline, resulting in my execution?

And what of the Templars? With so few Assassins left, would they expand their territory in the colonies? Even now, faced as I am with the cold words of truth – that everything I worked for will be forsaken, perverted, and forgotten, I refused to believe it… Because I knew things could still change. So long as people like Achilles and Aveline fought for what was just, there was hope.

They shoved me towards the wagon with brutal force before gracelessly tossing me inside and slamming the door shut. The lock clicked and only a few minutes later, the wagon lurched forward.

* * *

Once we arrived at the gallows, the sky had let loose, allowing a steady rainfall to beat against the cobblestones. I was ripped out of the wagon and dragged through a provoked crowd of jeering New Yorkers. Fists were raised in the air. Taunts and names were shouted. Some even threw large rocks in my direction. The two guards on either side of me did little to stop them as we made our way to the gallows. It was a long walk – a path that appeared to stretch on for miles…

Suddenly a flash of dark skin, caught my eye, and my head jerked in the direction I had seen it, only to find it had disappeared behind the bawling horde of angry people around me. It looked so much like Aveline. I could not deny the unbridled longing I had deep within to see her one more time. My chest ached. I had lost track of the days since I had last spoken to her, watched her, or even held her. I had no regrets… There was nothing I would have done differently. I loved that infuriating girl with everything I had and nothing would ever change that. Even in death, I knew I would wait for her in the darkness until she would follow after me. She was my light when everything seemed dark. She was my Achilles Heel. And I loved every moment of it.

I was pushed up the stairs and forcibly settled directly in the center of the platform where I saw Lee making his way towards me from the other side. His smirk was wicked as ever, eyes dancing with hatred, and his steps precise as he neared me. "Hello, Connor." He drawled in his thick voice, instantaneously causing the Ring to act out and burn under my skin. "You thought you could get away? _That_ easily?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I replied hotly.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." He bit. "That little bitch of yours is up to something. Why else would she get you out in the open like this? If that's how she wants it, I'll go along…"

I blinked, and turned my head towards the mob to scan the crowd for any sign of her. Lee was right… She did this to get me outside where she could grab me and run. Ruth actually _was_ a friend of hers.

"Brothers! Sisters!" Lee yelled out suddenly, causing my attention to snap back to him. "The man before you plotted to _rape_ one of your daughters!"

The horde roared out in protest, causing Lee to chuckle darkly to himself.

" _Indeed_!" He called in agreement. "What _darkness_ or _madness_ moved him, none can say! And he himself offers _no_ defense! Shows _no_ remorse! And though we have _begged_ and _pleaded_ with him to repent, he maintains a deadly silence!" He informed as he stepped towards me to slip a burlap sack over my head.

I leaned back in an effort to avoid it, but not because I was afraid. It was because I saw her… Aveline was there in the crowd, _watching_ – _two_ of her, oddly enough. But before I could investigate further, Lee, being an impatient man when it came to dealing with me, grabbed me by the collar and pulled me towards him before forcing the sack down on my skull. With my vision now obscured by the cloth, I strained my ears to listen for any strange noises that proved the Hellcat was making her move.

"If this man will not repent – atone for his actions, then what choice do we have?!" Lee continued arrogantly. I looked around quickly, trying to see through the thin sack, searching the crowd, the streets, only to find darkness. "And thus we are compelled by justice to send him from this world!"

And then, my breath hitched in my lungs as I felt the noose pushed over my head, and tightened around my neck.

"May God have mercy on your soul!" Lee finalized.

Only a moment later a loud _crash_ sounded as the trap door under my feet released and I braced for the oncoming strain to my neck. But surprisingly, it never came… I hit the ground, _hard_ , and landed on my knees. Screams elicited from the crowd after they realized I was alive and that the leash to my noose had seemingly been cut, giving me the opportunity run. I shook my head brutally from side to side and effectively wobbled my head free of the burlap. Once it was on the ground, I looked up to see guards and patriots alike, dropping like flies. The crowd was scattering in multiple directions, trying to avoid the invisible devastation crashing through them. Chaos was everywhere…

"It's de Grandpre! She's here!" Lee roared.

I was stunned… I could not move. On the rooftops, multiple replicas of Aveline stood, firing weapons into to the spreading mob, taking out every possible threat. They were all dressed the exact same – looked alike – fit the bill perfectly. Then, I was forced to look away from the sight after feeling a pair of hands wrap around my shoulders. I turned quickly, readying to head-butt my attacker but halted in mid thrust after seeing it was Aveline who was crouched behind me… Or at first glance it appeared to be. Same clothes, same skin tone, same hair color, but a different face shape, and a different height.

" _Ru_ - _Ruth_?" I stuttered.

" _Surprised_?" She asked with a wink.

"How did you…?"

"It's soot." She offered quickly, rubbing her fingers together for show, silently explaining the tint on her skin and hair. Then, reaching around my body to pick the lock to my shackles she said, "I don't have time to go into detail… Eventually, they're going to figure out she isn't actually here. You have to hurry."

" _Hurry_?" I breathed, still very confused.

"The _rain_ – it's going to wash the grime off." Ruth then pointed through the crowd, directing my line of sight towards an alleyway. "My girls will hold them off for as long as they can."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, run!" She ordered. "I'll be right behind you!"

At that I was on my feet bolting as fast as I could with my injuries, through the mob of frightened people as they scattered chaotically under the thundering sound of gunfire while Ruth's thieves shot any soldiers blocking our path.

" _THERE_!" Boomed Lee from atop the platform. "After him! He'll lead us to the _real_ de Grandpre!" He barked, pointing to Ruth and I.

" _Shit_!" She yelled. "Keep going!"

I stopped and whirled around to see her sprinting headlong in the opposite direction – towards Lee and a few regulars who had started pursuing us. I tried to call after her but was immediately silenced after a different _Aveline_ grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me towards the alleyway.

"She'll be alright!" The soot-covered girl assured me. "Get out of here!"

"Where is Aveline?!" I yelled over the screams.

"On the other end of the backstreet! Now, _go_!" She snapped, yanking me forward and shoving me into the narrow passage.

I did not stop after that, only pressed on and charged out of danger, allowing the Ring's warning burn to die down as I escaped.

* * *

I breathed heavily and continued running down the path with my bare feet smacking loudly against the wet cobblestone streets, until I saw her. She was pressed against a wall, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth with her arms folded tightly across her ribs. In the distance, gunfire rang out, causing her to flinch each time. I stopped in my tracks, speechless. I never thought I would see her again. And by the look of things, she thought the same, what with the way she rocked back and forth with anxiety and stared distantly at her feet.

"Aveline?" I said almost too quietly.

Her head whipped up before shoving off the wall to stare at me. Taken aback by my appearance, her hand went to her mouth to cover a silent gasp. The fresh scars and welts covering my body was probably not what she had expected. Her eyes watered a bit as I took a reluctant step towards her.

" _Aveline_ …" I said again, beckoning her with my tone.

Without another word she ran to me, not caring how badly I had been treated during our separation, and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I caught her easily by steadying myself against the back wall, bracing for the impact as she crashed into me. With her head buried in the nape of my neck she started to sob lightly and buried her hands into my hair. My arms coiled around her perfect form and I held on as tight as I could, relishing in her feel, her smell, and warmth.

"I love you." She murmured alongside my neckline, pressing firm kisses anywhere she could reach.

I pulled back and lowered her to the ground before lifting a hand to cup her jaw. Then she leaned in, needing more contact than that, and pressed her mouth against mine, pulling my bottom lip between hers. I responded immediately by arching her back and shoving my tongue into her opening with a rampant demand to taste her. Kissing her had never felt better.

I smiled against her kiss and playfully nipped at her perfectly shaped lips before whispering, "I love you too."

Aveline's grip on my hair loosened and she backed away, placing her hand in mine before she led me away from the wall. "We need to go. Ruth has a transport waiting to take us home."

She then slung my arm around her shoulders to help me walk, not failing to notice the stab wound I had acquired from Charles Lee, and lead me out of the alley and down the street.

* * *

Ruth's distraction gave us a decent head start but once it was over, Lee scoured New York to find Aveline and I, knowing we were still hiding somewhere in the city. As we crouched down on a rooftop, watching soldiers run through the streets and kick in the doors of random civilians before pushing their way through and tearing apart homes to find us, we realized, if we wanted to get out, we needed a miracle.

The warning bell rang out with consistent clangor, alerting citizens of the two criminals running the streets, making it even more inconvenient for us. The printers nearby had run themselves raged after delivering out multiple wanted posters with both my face and Aveline's plastered all over them, due to Lee's request.

There were also criers stationed at almost every corner yelling to whoever would listen.

"Any man harboring these criminals will be placed under arrest!-"

"-Protecting them is punishable by death!-"

"-If you have any information, go to the authorities _immediately_!"

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked to Aveline to see her face was hard with determination. She was steadily staring off – eyes darting from street to street, looking for an escape. Even most of the rooftops were crawling with redcoats and on occasion we even saw an Elite leading small units.

"Where is the transport Ruth spoke of?" I asked quietly.

She seemed to be in a trance – lost in thought.

"Aveline?" I tried again, gently clapping my hand over hers.

Blinking once or twice, her mouth pursed and she glanced to me before pointing to the middle of the street directly below us. " _There_." She answered stiffly.

A merchant's cart was pulled to a stop as Elites tore through it with hopes of finding us. The trader holding the reigns sat atop the hauls bench with her brows pulled together in frustration, trying with fiber of his being not to retaliate as they ransacked the merchandises… Clearly one of Ruth's thieves in disguise.

I sighed heavily. "Now what? We can't hide up here forever."

"I _know_." Aveline said sharply before biting down on her lip. "We just need a distraction."

"We already _had_ one…" I growled, referring to Ruth. " _Remember_?"

Turning her head in my direction, she glared. "A simple _thank_ _you_ _for_ _rescuing_ _me_ , would do just fine."

"I'm supposed to _thank_ you?" I snarled. "You should never have come for me in the first place."

" _What_?!" She quietly riled. "Did you expect me to just _leave_ you?!"

" _Yes_!"

"I couldn't do that, _Connor_!"

"I told you to run!"

"You son of bitch!" She bit. "You just _had_ to be the hero, didn't you?!"

" _Aveline_ , I-"

"You would have done it for me!" She snapped. " _Wouldn't_ you…? If I were in that prison?!"

"I already _did_." I replied seriously. "That's why I was there in the first place."

"Where do you get the _nerve_ to tell me to leave you when _you_ wouldn't have."

" _Because_!" I barked in a low tone. "I _have_ the Ring. You _don't_. If they took you, they would have _killed_ you." My voice changed to a soft whisper. "I couldn't let that happen."

Her eyes relaxed before pulling her brows together with a pained expression. "Connor," She started. "If it means I can be with _you_ , than I'm willing to risk everything."

As I drew in my breath to reply, the Ring on my finger buzzed with a slight heat before I heard, " _There_! On the rooftops!"

Both Aveline and I ripped our heads in the direction of the voice to see soldiers and two Elites running towards us. The unit seemed to be a little disoriented and ran in circles for a short time until one of them decided on searching for a ladder. The Elites, on the other hand, quickly jumped onto the wall, latching on to loose bricks and windowsills before vaulting effortlessly up the barricade in the same manner a cat would run up a tree.

Rapidly grabbing Aveline's hand, I stood and tore her the opposite way. In my condition, a fight against two, well-trained Elites would end in devastation…

With our feet padding heavily against the shingles, we jumped and rolled onto the next building with the Elites only seconds behind us. When it was time to jump again, instead of aiming for the following rooftop, I signaled for Aveline to stay right with me and dropped onto a poorly put together platform and continued bolting. Then, completely ignoring the horrid pain in my knee, I leapt for the street.

"Where are you going?!" She howled as she trustingly descended after me.

"I don't know!" I tossed back... possibly with _too_ much honesty.

" _What_?!" She panted with anger. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just keep running!"

I curved a bend and shot down a different street, backtracking and confusing our pursuers. With our backs to the wall, I knew we wouldn't last forever running on a straight line. We had to switch it up if we were going to get out of the city unscathed. The Elites dropped down behind us and before she could think, I stopped in my tracks and grabbed her before pushing her against the nearest wall. With an _oof,_ Aveline hit the side of the building and glared at me. Before she had the chance to mouth off, I placed my pointer against my lips to shush her so we could listen…

"Where are they?!" One shouted to the other.

"They're gone! Split up and signal me if you find them."

"Kenway is going to have our heads if we lost them-"

"Shut up and keep looking!"

I set my sights on an adjoining back lane only a few paces away and pressed my spine against the stone before sliding down and slowly inching towards it. Aveline followed me and remained quiet after realizing the Elites were just around the corner. If we had any luck, a few crates would be stacked in the alley and give us a way to get back on the rooftops unnoticed. From there, if we could stay out of sight, we would run for the harbor… That is, _if_ Aveline came here by the Aquila.

As I slithered quietly against the wall, I looked to her and asked, "Is the Aquila docked at the waterfront?"

She responded to my whisper with a hasty nod. "Do you think we can make it?"

Instead of answering I turned back towards our intended direction and rounded the corner to see a wooden ladder leaning against one of the alley walls. _Perfect_. As we approached, I noted how old and weather-beaten it was. There was absolutely no way it would hold both my weight and Aveline's… At least not at the same time.

"Come on." I uttered almost soundlessly as I reached back to take Aveline's arm. "You go up first."

Pushing her gently towards it, I grabbed the side rail and ushered her onto the first step. At first she was a little leery to leave me on the ground by myself… I had no shoes, was coated in dried blood, and was unarmed.

" _Go_." I ordered silently. "I will be right behind you. I _promise_."

With a sigh she pushed herself off the bar and begrudgingly ascended up the ladder. After she pulled herself on top of the roof and disappeared behind the shingles, I latched onto its rickety figure and warily followed after Aveline. The bars creaked under my feet in protest with every step, foreboding the prospect that it would break altogether and force me to crudely regain contact with the ground.

To my surprise, as weak as it seemed, it remained strong and I made it to the top. I reached for the uppermost bar and dragged myself up – my eyelevel ruling just over the shingles – I had expected to see Aveline, waiting patiently on the roof until I pulled myself up after her but instead, I was met with a pair of thick, muddy boots. Slightly shocked, I glanced up to see another Elite standing firm with a resolute sneer plastered over his metallic mask. My mouth fell open and before I could react, he pitched forward and grabbed me by the collar of my tattered shirt and ripped me onto the building. I struggled out of instinct – my hands gripping his wrists as my feet fell back to the solid, shingle-covered ground.

 _Aveline_ was the first thought to enter my mind. Where was _she_? I glanced behind my captor to find another Elite holding fast to her – her back flush against his chest and his gauntlet-clad hand wrapped around her mouth while the other held a knife at her throat.

" _Let_ _her_ _go_!" I boomed, hoping somehow if I sounded deadly serious, they would submit.

In response, the Elite grasping my shirt rapidly swung me around and tossed me against the roof where I rolled a few feet away. By the time I was back on my knees, preparing for a fight he had kicked me in the ribs and robbed whatever bit of strength I had left. Then I noticed the third Elite. His mask was much like the others, plain, and made of a dark-metallic substance. Only, much like Hannah's, it had a red etching of a Templar cross over the forehead. The mouth, instead of being connected to the uppermost section, clearly unhinged at the will of the wearer's and resembled a blunt, wolf snout.

He knelt at my side and reached to his face to remove the bottom half, revealing a sharp angular chin, before doing the same at the top. Then I was starring in the horribly familiar face of Robert King as he smirked cockily at me. "I told you I'd be back." He snarled with his smug grin. "And _look_ …" Gesturing to Aveline as he continued, " _Two_ for the price of _one_."

" _Damn_ _you,_ _Robert_!" I roared.

With a chuckle, he winked and called, "Get them to the harbor before anything else happens! Haytham will want to know we've caught them…"

Breathing heavily with agitation, I glared hotly … Then his Elites withdrew dark sacks from their belts and forced them over our heads before dragging us away.

* * *

 _Nightfall_

 _Unknown_ _Location_

* * *

I was back in my original cell shackled to the floor and aggressively writhing against the short, chain leash. Only this time, I wasn't alone. Somewhere in that Godforsaken building, was Aveline… I clenched my eyes and silently prayed they hand not touched her. There were so many unthinkable things they could do to hurt her and the consideration of any of them made me cringe. I hated myself… This whole thing was entirely my fault.

Placing my head against the bars, I closed my eyes and started preparing for the worst.

Then there was a gathering of footsteps echoing down the hall outside of the small holding area and my head jerked towards the door. It was getting closer.

Before long, Robert stalked into the room, holding a small ceramic bowl of water. Behind him was his daughter, along with a handful of Elites. I frowned at the sight of their haughty strides as they proudly tramped through the door. Glancing to Hannah, I noticed how she refused to look me in the eye. Somehow it satisfied me to know how terrible she felt. It was as if a thirst had been quenched – that my imprisonment came with a price for her.

" _Thirsty_?" Robert asked, drawing my gaze as he crouched down at eye level with me and placed the water bowl just out of my reach.

" _Go_ _to_ _hell_." I bit quietly.

He snickered… "You know, I didn't expect to be here with _you_."

I glared.

"Naturally I was surprised when I learned that it was _you_. _You_ were the Assassin living near Boston. _You_ were the Assassin helping de Granpre find the Ring." There was a slight pause… "Even with my daughter being so close to you, she seemed to be oblivious." He narrowed his eyes and glanced to Hannah who was still watching the ground.

I grew suspicious then… There was no way she _couldn't_ have known. Was she protecting me? At least for as long as she could? Did she actually care? Hannah bit her lip and peeked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I'm not an easy man to fool… But you had me chasing my tail there for a while. I can't tell you how _embarrassing_ that is for a man in my position. Especially when my daughter was equally as astonished… Or so she tells me." Apparently, he wasn't buying it either. Hannah knew the whole time. "As for Miss de Grandpre-"

" _Where_ _is_ _she_?!" My voice was so hard that I hardly recognized it.

"Whydoyouwanttoknow?" He asked innocently, cocking his head.

"Let her go! You have me _and_ the Ring! You don't need her-"

"Do you want to see her?" King asked very politely.

I blinked. Was he really going to take me to her? Instead of giving a verbal reply, my eyes narrowed and my fists clenched around the bars of the cell door.

Robert smirked lightly and warned, "Be careful what you wish for, _boy_. She's not a pretty sight at the moment."

"What have you done?" I whispered with a widened stare.

" _Nothing_ _much_ …" He replied. "Hung her from the ceiling. Drilled some holes in the bottom of her feet to drain the blood. She's been beaten. Burned. And some of the Elites took it upon themselves to rape her a few times." He smiled wickedly. "I think she's enjoying her stay."

With a growl, one of my arms ran through the bars, hoping to wrap my hand around his throat… I wanted to kill him. Robert quickly wrenched back and out of my reach before chuckling and remounting his stance.

"I'll leave you with that." He said cruelly as he turned and exited the room with his pack of Elites.

I slouched against the bars and stared at the ground, not considering that Hannah had been the only one to stay behind. I did not care anymore… She could hate me. Love me. Pity me. Or pridefully sneer at my situation with little regard for what I was going through. It didn't matter to me anymore.

With an irritating _scuff,_ the bowl of water slid closer to the cell and I looked up, barely registering that she had place it within my reach. She was knelt down in front of the door, staring at the dish and twirling her blonde locks anxiously through her fingers.

"My father lied to you." She said quietly.

I watched her, slowly comprehending what she said. " _W-What_?"

"Aveline is _fine_." She tried again. "She's locked in one of the spare bedrooms here. Your father is a good man… He knows how to treat a lady. Even if she _is_ an Assassin." She assured me. "He hasn't let anyone come near her."

Before I could question her, Hannah stood and slowly gaited out of the room to rejoin her father. Alone again, I dropped my forehead back to the cell door and waited… Aveline might have been unharmed, but how long would that last? I was no fool. I knew escape was impossible. Fighting would be disastrous. But going along with them… that was _absurd_.

It was only a matter of time before they came back for us. My father's hospitality would not last forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, _jeez_! Now they are _both_ captured.

ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS! :D I'm so ready for this to be done!

As usual I ask that you _review_.

The soot thing was inspired by 101 Dalmatians. Which I watched the other day… _Yeah_ , I went there. :}

Thanks again!

 **REPLIES** :

 **Guest** : Apparently whoever you are, I'm driving you nuts and you want Connor and Aveline to have a ' _Break'_ … I promise they will get a _huge_ break but it will be around the end of chapter 14ish. Please be patient :)

 **Mindy7658** : Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Lemons aren't my strong suit! And don't worry! Hannah will get what's coming to her.

 **EagleofMasyaf** : Wah! Thank you! I tried so hard on that last one! And I'm enjoying all this wonderful candy! _Yummy_!

 **Smilezz109:** AH! Thank you!I'm glad to hear your eyes aren't bleeding! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :D

 **Tyrannosarus lex** : Really? Unpredictable? My writing? WHAT?! Haha, I feel as though it's the complete opposite!

 **Zelink005** : ALL DAY?! My goodness! How long did that take?! And really? Its 'awesome'? I'm so happy! Thank you! I'm glad that I was able to come up with enjoyable reading material for you!

 ** **Sivan**** **: … :} I have chickens now. Just wanted to let you know! And may I just say that I too am looking forward to** ** _your_** **next update! You haven't given up, right? :{**


	13. Chapter 13

***NOT MY FIC***

 **Song Rec:** Kiss it all Better – He is We ; Let Her Go – Passenger (the _feels_ , I believe? I'm still not sure what exactly that means.)

 **Warning** : Disturbing Plot Twists. General Darkness. Language. Sequences of Violence.

 **Spoiler Alert** : This is Not a Tragedy! I would like to just say, **this has a happy ending**. I can't stress that enough. And I will go ahead and ask for **forgiveness** before you read. I'M _SO_ SORRY! (シ_ _)シ

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part III: Against All Odds**

 _Nothing Left To Lose_

* * *

 _1775_

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

I sat quietly in my small prison… My eyes combed the room, from the cell, to the outside corners behind the bars. There were traces of blood left over from my previous visit. With a hint of compassion from my captors, there was now and ongoing flame from a candle that rested on the wooden table that I had once been tied to. And by my father's request, I was given plenty of food and water. For the past few days, I had not seen or heard from the Elites. No one passed my holding room - the door was now left open, perhaps to give me the hope of escape. When my feeders came, no one spoke to me, even when I demanded answers concerning Aveline. For the most part, I was left alone… It was silent. And for the first time since I had been there, I could hear waves –ocean waves crashing up against the very building I was caged in. I never paid attention before, but then again, I was dealing with Templars at the time. Being ruthlessly beaten has a way of dulling the senses.

They had even recently given me the courtesy to roam freely about in my cell… Not that it was much of a space to wander but stretching my limbs now and then, especially now that I was in the process of healing, was highly appreciated…even if I did not voice this gratitude.

From the looks of things, Aveline and I had become caged show animals – exotic pets. We were fed and watered on a schedule. Left irritable from confinement. But kept in our cages because our caretakers knew the danger we possessed. At least, I assumed this much of Aveline's condition, for I had not seen her since our capture.

But how long would it be this way? Were we meant to live like this for the rest of our lives?

 _No_ …

It was the calm before the storm and it made me ache with distress. Knowing that they were discussing our futures – deciding our fates with little regard for us as human beings. To them, we were the enemy, and when the time came, they would be merciless. It was a fact I chose to no longer ignore. I was something they needed in order to get what they wanted. _I_ needed to remain alive if they wanted the Ring… Aveline on the other hand, meant nothing to them. Another factor keeping me uneasy. What were their intentions with _her_? It hurt… the thought of her outcome. That is, _if_ they hadn't already sent her to the next life.

My eyes clenched and my heart dropped to my stomach…

"What about the boy?" Echoed the rather distant voice of Lee.

My eyes flew open and I stared at the doorway, waiting for him to enter. I could hear his footsteps, along with a few others and knew it was time. Whatever was in store for me next, was most likely going to rip me apart.

"I'll deal with him, Charles." My father's voice was louder, indicating that they were getting closer.

"And Aveline?" King chimed.

"Leave that to me." Haytham answered.

Then they were piling through the door with Hannah following close behind. My facial expression did not change from the very emotionless state it had been frozen in for the last few days. I only stared at the four, unfazed by their advance toward my cell.

Haytham approached calmly, as if it was his intention to keep me at peace. From his posture there was no need to become riled. His drones on the other hand, sneered wickedly from behind as if they were waiting for him to give the signal and allow them the pleasure of beating me senseless. As for Hannah, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the ground.

"Hello." Haytham started politely as if it were our _first_ meeting.

I did not answer him.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Where is Aveline?" I said suddenly, altogether ignoring him.

"I assure you, she's fine. There is no reason for you to worry." He answered. "In fact, I've arranged for her to be brought to you-"

" _Unharmed_?!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"You have my word." He vowed, holding his hands out to the side coolly.

It was too simple. There had to be a catch. "What do you want?"

Pointing to my left hand he said, "The Ring."

"Even if you had it, you couldn't use it without me." Instantaneously I regretted those words. They just seemed too damning.

"That's why I'm here. I have an offer to make."

"Which is?"

"I implore you to join our Order."

" _What_?!" I bit in disbelief.

"My proposal is _this_ : Join us – serve the Order to the best of your abilities. _Or_ remove the Ring, give it to me, and you will be free to go."

"How many times do I have to tell you people, it's _stuck_ …"

"No, pup," He replied. "You have the ability as the chosen holder to command it. If you truly wanted to get it off, then you would have"

I scoffed. "If that were true, then it would have been off by now."

"I'm being _very_ fair…" He argued. "I could just kill you and wait for the next holder… It would make no difference to _me_. But I've offered you a very _reasonable_ bargain."

" _It_. _Is_. _Stuck_."

He _hummed_ , looking rather disappointed. "And I suppose that means you won't be _joining_ the Templars?"

"And have everything I worked to achieve be in vain? _No_ …" I shook my head.

With a sigh, Haytham turned and said, "Very well... Bring her in."

Two Elites came through the door, dragging a very stubborn Hellcat by the arms. She kicked, threw her weight against her heels, and struggled with literally every step. My eyes widened and my hands came up to grasp the bars before pulling myself to my feet.

" _Aveline_!" I started eagerly.

She stopped in mid kick and turned her head towards the cell. " _Connor_!"

With my father's signal, the Elites let her go. And before I knew it, she was at the cell reaching for me through the bars. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer through the barrier. It had been too long. It felt like years had gone by without being able to hold her, even though it had only been days.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, not wanting my father and the rest of our audience to hear.

"I'm fine." She replied, pulling away to look me in the eye. "Did they hurt _you_?"

I shook my head and took hold of her hands through the bars. She was perfect… There wasn't even a bruise. She appeared to be in the same condition she was _before_ Robert dragged us back to this God-forsaken place.

"Connor, listen to me." She started very seriously. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I wouldn't trade any of this – I don't regret being here with you."

" _Aveline_ -"

"When I saw you watching me in New York, I _wanted_ to be with you again… I remembered what it was like to be right across the hall from you. It was like all my fondest memories came rushing back and I couldn't understand what possessed me to leave you and Achilles in the first place."

"Aveline, now is not the time to-"

"It was because I was afraid of you. I knew if I stayed I would fall in love with you."

I blinked, forgetting that our enemies were standing a few feet away, staring at us. "Why would _that_ scare you?"

"Because I didn't want to love anyone – _especially_ _you_ \- knowing that one day you might… You could die." Her eyes shuttered to a close. "It would break my heart."

"Aveline, look at me." I whispered, glancing to Haytham as he leaned sideways and murmured something to Lee. Time was running out. My hand came up to clutch her jaw gently, beckoning her gaze to meet mine before I said, "You are the most infuriating person I have ever met, but I love you." I shook my head. "You have _always_ been my best friend. I wouldn't give that away for anything in the world."

She forced a sad smile before gripping the bars and pulling herself closer by standing on the balls of her feet… An unmistakable invitation to kiss her. And I did. I pressed my lips against hers with gentle force as if I thought she was going to break. My hands came through the cell to grip the tresses at the base of her skull. Willingly, her head tilted back, allowing me to push further into her and pull her lower lip between mine. Then her hands were all over me – running one palm over my pectoral while the other glided up my neck to brush her thumb alongside my jaw.

Then my world stopped.

My eyes flew open, as Aveline was suddenly ripped away from me. Lee was dragging her by the arm and hauling her just inches out of my reach. I growled in protest with my arm compulsorily shooting through the iron rods holding me back in an effort to grab her but it was too late. Lee quickly kicked the back of her shin, knocking her off balance and forcing her to fall on her knees.

" _STOP_!" I roared, as if my disapproval would make a difference.

Then Haytham stepped forward, drawing his flintlock , and handing it to Lee who quickly seized it and aimed the barrel at Aveline's head. My heart stopped and I held my hands out to the side in defeat, realizing he was going to use _her_ to get what he wanted from _me_. My horrified gaze locked with Aveline's before I turned to my father. "Don't do this…" My voice was low and weak.

"Don't move." Haytham ordered coldly.

I nodded once and watched as Robert stepped forward, happily swinging the key to my cell door around his long fingers before pushing it into the lock. The door flew open and I had to battle the urge to shove my way through, grab Aveline, and run.

"On your knees." Haytham said forcefully, pulling my attention away from Robert as he glided into the cell and rounded me like a vulture. I complied swiftly and dropped onto the unforgiving, brick floor.

"Connor, don't do what they say." Aveline rushed out.

"Shut up!" Charles barked as he roughly tugged on her shoulder. Then he looked to King and nodded, signaling the man behind me to shove his knee into my back and knock me onto all fours like a dog. "He will watch. He will wait. And then when he sees he is powerless against the Templars… Only then will I allow him to die." Lee ground out through a fixed jaw.

My eyes flashed to Haytham to see him standing next to his ally with his hands clasped behind his back. He did not even _flinch_ at the words. I was not going to pretend we had some sort of bond, but as a father, I couldn't understand how he could knowingly allow someone to plot his son's death and do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly, Robert took hold of my hair and ripped me off the floor – pulling me onto my knees and held a knife at my throat, forcing me to look right at Aveline.

"Last chance, pup…" My father started. "The Ring. _Now_."

There was a wave of panic that consumed me. This was it… I was not going to be awarded a second chance. "I… I don't know how to-"

"You have until the count of ten or else I'll have Charles blow a hole the size of my fist into the back of her head…"

" _Please_ I-"

"Connor, look at me."

My eyes drifted to Aveline…

"Whatever happens, this is _not_ your fault."

" _Don't_..." I said, shaking my head, and choosing to ignore the inevitable.

"One." Said Haytham determinedly.

"Please, I will do _anything_!"

"It's too late for that… _Five_ …"

I blinked, realizing he had purposefully skipped a few numbers.

"Six…"

My eyes clamped shut and a strained groan ripped from my throat as I began to concentrate on the Ring. It _had_ to come off. For Aveline's sake, there was no other way. Blood rushed through my head, quickening my pulse, and causing a terrible throb the course through my skull. I looked to my left hand before I began rotating the appendage at the wrist and alternating back and forth from a fist to a level-handed flex.

" _Seven_."

" _Shit_." I muttered under a strained breath as King pressed the knife closer to my jugular.

"Eight." My father's voice was louder.

And just as I was beginning to lose hope, I felt it move. The wings, which up until this point had been holding my finger, released. With my newfound chance, I held my hand straight, pointing my fingers to the ground and coursed my thoughts to my left limb, trying with every fiber of my being to make the damned thing drop away from my digit. But the band was too tight.

" _Nine_!"

My brow puckered as sweat began to collect over my forehead. A pure want to get it off flooded my body, but still it remained welded over my finger… I was out of time – a realization that sent me into panic. My eyes clenched.

"Damnit! _"_ I roared. _Just_ _come_ _off_!

At the thought, I heard a distinct _clank_ and opened my eyes to see the device sitting mere inches away from my knees. I then gasped for air without realizing I had not been breathing during the entire process. I was so relieved.

Robert backed away and quickly swept the Ring up off the floor before exiting my cell and slamming the door behind him. I scooted forward and gripped the rods, staring at Aveline with absolute joy. But something was not right… Lee still had the gun at her head. I glanced to my father with a smile falling from my face to see King pass the trinket off before gaiting to the other side of the room where his daughter stood. I stared at her… She was fiddling idly with her long, blonde hair until at last, her eyes drifted up to meet mine. She shook her head sorrowfully, silently apologizing to me. With that, my head whipped back toward Aveline to see her worrying her bottom lip. This wasn't over…

"Let her go!" I barked in panic. "I did what you asked!"

Lee smirked and looked to my father who was gently tucking the Ring into the safety of his shirt pocket. "Shall I release her, sir?"

Haytham looked from me to Charles before saying, "Kill her."

Horrified, my gaze landed on Aveline… "No! Don't!"

"It's alright." She said softly in an attempt to reassure me. "It's okay."

" _No_ , Aveline… _Please_ …"

I watched helplessly as Lee pushed the barrel closer to her head. Her eyes fell closed… "I love you, Connor."

Then a horrid _crack_ filled my ears, causing me to flinch and fall backwards, catching myself on my elbows. My breath seeped from my lungs in rapid bursts, recognizing too late what had happened… The room was filled with smoke and everything was muffled due to the gun being fired in such a small space. When I finally found the courage to look up, I saw Aveline lying on the floor with blood spilling from her skull. I sat up, my hands flying to my head, and my nails digging into my scalp. I could not breath. There were so many sensations flooding my system that I felt as if I was exploding. I wanted to beat my head against the bars. I wanted to make it stop. But every time I glanced up, hoping that somehow this was all just a terrible dream, I saw Aveline lying there… _dead_. Small groans of panic, pain, and anger were pulled from my throat without control. The room was spinning. A hot wave of nausea filled my stomach and finally, I laid down, still holding my head and kicking furiously at the cell door. My growling had, somewhere along the line, turned into heated, indecipherable, throaty screams. I was seeing red… I wanted to kill them all. But even if I avenged her in such a satisfying way, it still wouldn't bring her back to me.

This was not a dream. It was real… _Life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings!_ I hated those words. Especially now that they continuously replayed in my mind over and over.

A dark chortle from Lee caused my head to jerk upright off the floor. I stared at him – loathing his existence. " _Aww_ …" He purred slowly. "What's wrong, boy?"

My teeth began grinding against one another and I nearly sawed through my tongue by mistake. I was so outrageously angered, I was no longer thinking straight. I just had an uncontrollable urge to _kill_. I was losing myself.

"Had I known you were going to be this much trouble…" Started Haytham, "I would have _pulled_ _out_." He turned, still smirking at me before approaching the Elites who brought Aveline to my holding room. "We still need him _alive_. Tie him down. Gag him… Just make sure he doesn't do anything _stupid_."

The Elites nodded and turned, directing their strides towards my cell. Instantaneously, I sat up, ready to fight. The only thing I wanted was Aveline, and not being able to have her made me want to destroy everything in my path. Once they were at the door, they halted and stared at me through their masks as if they understood my intentions of harming them as soon as it was open. But then, they looked to one another. And even under the masks I could tell something was off. I was not the reason for their provoked caution…

There were multiple eruptions in the distance – echoing from outside the walls of my imprisonment. _What_? I frowned. The sounds were very familiar but how could…?

A deafening impact ruptured through the stone wall behind me. The collision was so fierce it knocked me forward. I hugged the ground to evade the large chunks of debris flying above my head. Another series distant _pops_ and more cannons flew through the air, busting up the walls and storming heavily through the cell door. Unfortunately for one of the Elites – he took a cannonball to the chest and was plucked off the ground and carried to the other side of the room where he was forced to go through the wall. The other, not wanting to share the same fate, dropped to the ground and began retreating. Hannah and Robert were the first to escape the outbreak and darted from the capacity. Lee was next.

I locked eyes with my father briefly before he turned and ran at the sound of another array of cannons being fired towards the structure. With the bars that had been holding me prisoner now in pieces, I shoved off the ground and took off after them. Before I got out, I wanted to make the four of them suffer.

As I passed Aveline's body, I stopped, knowing it was the last time I would ever see her. Dust, blood, and remnants of stone covered her and it pained me. Even though I knew she was dead, I still felt like she needed to be taken care of. I knelt down beside her and brushed my knuckles along her cheek to find that her temperature was dropping. My lids sealed shut but the image of her lying there, completely lifeless, eyes closed, and a distressed frown marring her face was burned into my mind…

"I'm so sorry." I told her with a shaky voice.

My eyes popped open with determination and I set my sights on the door. They didn't have a chance. Not now…

I jumped up and bolted out of the room before turning the corner and chasing off in the direction they had gone.

* * *

Stone fell forcefully around me as the cannons continued to beat against the building. Through the freshly blown holes, I could see the silhouette of the Aquila as it sailed under the moonlight and readied her cannons for the next round. By some miracle, Mister Fulkner had found us… Even if it _was_ too late.

A sweltering rage consumed me at the thought of Aveline as I hurried down the long corridor. If Fulkner had been only minutes earlier, things might have been different and instead of running down the hallways in a wild search for the people who ripped my life apart, I might have been trying to escape _with_ Aveline. Braving through the pain ripping through my knee, I picked up my speed and aimed for the doorway at the end of the hall while dodging fallen bricks and hot beams. I did not know what exactly Fulkner had used to load the cannons - whatever it was; the impact was not only heavy, but also explosive. I was running out of time.

The building was coming down in flames. The tapestries, runners, and small tables lining the walls of the long corridor had caught fire. The heat rolling from the burning objects made it that much harder to maneuver after blazing shafts fell from the ceiling and landed in my path. I jumped the beams and rolled through the door before quickly glancing around. The larger room I had found myself in appeared to be a refectory and by the looks of things, had not gone untouched by the Aquila's attacks... The multiple array of tables in the capacity had burst into flames, much like everything else, and filled the room with smoke, making it almost impossible to navigate through.

As I stumbled through the wreckage, my hands flew up to guard my face from the flames as they licked at my skin. The fire was growing so large that it was beginning to swallow up the entire room. I couldn't see, couldn't breath, and couldn't fight…

A sharp whistling sound, followed by a harsh collision and a colossal hole was torn through the wall, giving the smolder an escape route. All except for the orange glow of the fire, the room was now clear but was still thick with heat. The structure was on the verge of collapsing and I was standing in the middle of it all.

"Where are you, Charles?!" I barked.

" _Gone_."

I heard a voice reaching through the roaring flames and my head jerked up to see Haytham standing on the upper level of the refectory. He leaned over the railing and skillfully watched me as I looked around the room for a weapon. It was the first time since I'd broken out of my cell that I realized I was defenseless. When I came up empty handed, I looked back up to him to see that his eyes had turned positively hawk-like.

"You _never_ give up…" He chimed as he shoved from the edge of the balcony and drew his sword. "It's a shame that it's come to this. I never would have thought I would end up killing my own son… I suppose it was unavoidable." He continued, pushing his way down the small staircase. "I should have killed you long ago."

I glared and stood resolute, determined to remain unafraid as he moved closer. Holding the tip of his blade towards me, I realized I needed to act quickly… I took a few steps back until I bumped into one of the few tables that hadn't caught fire and swiftly reached behind me to feel across its surface for _any_ sort of defense, all while never taking my eyes off of Haytham. A sharp piece of splintered wood, or any sort of tableware - at that point, I would have even taken a spoon. My hand knocked into something solid and it fell over. A sloshing sound rang through my ears and my head jolted around to see a half empty bottle of whiskey spilling over the tabletop. _Perfect_. I grabbed it by the neck and smacked it across wooden slab before pointing the now broken glass towards my father.

" _Stay_ _back_!" I demanded hotly.

To this, his eyes drifted back and forth from the fragmented bottle to my face before he began chuckling. " _Really_? Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

I glared. " _Where_ _is_ _Lee_?"

"Probably on his way to New York with your precious little Ring…"

"He can't use it without me." I bit.

"Only a temporary setback… It will be restored."

"What do you mean?"

Haytham smirked and stepped forward, lightly tapping the bottle with the end of his blade to provoke me. "By giving up the Ring, you gave up its power. It's now searching for another master…" He said lightly, clicking his tongue a few times. "And you have _nothing_ to show for it."

At the indication that I failed to keep Aveline alive, I felt an uncontrollable heat crawl up the back of my neck. I was… _slipping_. My morals, my thoughts, and even my character felt as if they had undergone a critical alteration. It felt as if I could not continue to simply hold on to myself. From the very instant Lee pulled the trigger, I had lost sight of literally everything. I felt wild, as if I could tear down mountains. I knew what I needed to do – what I _should_ have done – but the most frightening part of it was, wanting to destroy without cause and knowing it would lead to an unfortunate outcome. I was unrestrained, destructive, and hurting. They _killed_ her and the effect was causing me to lose my mind.

"I never wanted this to happen." He stated firmly.

" _Bullshit_! You gave the order!" I yelled.

"She was a _necessary_ sacrifice-"

" _She_ was so much more than a just _sacrifice_." I gnarred. "And I will stop at nothing until the three of you are dead."

"In that case," He tipped his head into a slight nod and said, "Have at thee…"

I gripped the bottle even tighter and sidestepped out from between the table and my father while carefully keeping a wary eye on his sword. The flames around the room had kicked up and begun searing through anything that would catch, making it feel as if we were standing at the gates of Hell. Sweat trickled down our brows, our breath steadied, and our eyes locked before suddenly, he was coming forward, and swinging his blade down. I blocked as best I could with the glass in my hand and quickly snatched his wrist with the other to avoid getting sliced. Predictably enough, the bottle shattered on contact with the sword and if it had not been for the fact that I was holding his armed hand away, the weapon would have sunk into my shoulder.

Before I could think Haytham's fist came around and knocked into my jaw, sending me to the ground. Glass shards littered the floor and bit into my knees and palms as a landed against the stone. I winced and swiftly angled my neck towards my attacker only to see that he was readying to drive the sword into my side… Without hesitation I flipped from all fours to my backside and shoved my foot up into his crotch with merciless force. With a sharp grunt, he fell back and steadied himself on one of the tables while breathing rapidly and staring at the ground with narrowed eyes as if he would love nothing more than to drop to his knees and weep. I pushed away the satisfaction swelling my chest and jumped to my feet with a long, sliver of glass in my hand. It was no hidden blade, but would do the job. With it reared back, I grabbed him by the collar and started to drive it towards his throat but the bastard gripped my arms and pulled as hard as he could before kicking my injured knee and shoving me into the table he was using for balance. He backed away to regain himself and I did the same, quickly pushing away from its surface and turning to prepare for another assault.

"What about my mother?!" I barked without thinking. "Was _she_ a _necessary_ _sacrifice_?!"

He stared with a blank expression. "What makes you think, _I_ harmed her?!" His tone indicated how offended he was by my accusation. "We did _not_ harm your people! I _cared_ for her-"

"You only cared for yourself! Or am I to believe you stayed after getting up her skirt?!"

"It was more than just a one-off!" He roared as he charged, jabbing the sword at my torso.

I jumped back, barely missing the tip and relished in the realization that he was rather careless, when angered. "You didn't even know I existed until we met four years ago at the Green Dragon! How can you expect me to believe you wanted more than sex?!"

"She refused to let me near her after that night!" He defended. "I begged her to meet with me – discuss our futures – but she declined every advance-"

"She was obviously aware of what kind of man you were!" I accused. "Even _now,_ you prove her decision to be right! You have done _nothing_ to deem yourself worthy of being with her!"

Haytham was hunched over, his wicked eyes crawling up and down my form… He knew everything I said was completely accurate. If she could have witnessed the horrendous acts he had committed over the years, let alone the things he had done to me over the past few _days_ , she would have left him. With a growl, he lunged again, bearing the sword down and leaving me with just enough time to sidestep the attack. The razor-edge dug into the wooden table behind me and became stuck. With that I moved as fast as I could, while he was busy trying to dislodge the steel. Blinded by his anger, he never saw me coming…

Then, just as he caught sight of me rushing him, the glass in my hand was embedded into his throat. He wrenched back and swung at me, causing me to fall away and land on my hind before staring up at him. He was holding his neck, scoffing in disbelief as he slowly pulled his hand away from the life-threatening puncture to examine the blood coating his palm.

He glanced to me and slapped his fingers against the wound to try and stop the bleeding before whispering darkly, "Don't think I have any _intentions_ of caressing your cheek and saying _I was wrong._ I will not _weep_ and wonder what _might_ have been."

I blinked, shocked at his stubbornness but stayed on the ground… His eyes were so piercing that I felt I would catch fire if I made any sudden movements.

"I'm sure you understand, _why_." He continued, chuckling to himself at the irony. Then he dropped to his knees, just inches away from my feet, still holding fast to the glass shard jutting from his neck. " _Still_ … I'm proud of you in a way. You've shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities." He scoffed again, as if he knew none of them were inherited from him. I almost pitied him. "For what it's worth… You've grown into a man your mother would be proud of."

I opened my mouth to speak but realized it would be pointless. I had nothing to say to him…

At that, his eyes drifted into his head and he fell the rest of the way down with a slight _thud_. He was dead… And somehow, I didn't feel assatisfied as I thought I would. It was just the opposite. There was only emptiness. Like I did not find what I was looking for within his last words…

Another explosion tore its way through the room and I ducked to the ground, hoping to avoid the cannon balls as they bounced across the floor, barely missing Haytham and I. The building was not going to be standing much longer and I knew I needed to act fast. I reached for my father and quickly unlaced his boots before ripping them off his feet and shoving my own through the neck. His foot was a good two sizes smaller but with the glass, fire, and other obstacles I had to face before escaping, I would gladly endure it. Once laced up, I went for his belt, tensing when I heard the Aquila fire her guns again. The next hit, and the ceiling started to come down over me.

" _Shit_!" I muttered just as I ripped the belt from his hips, acquiring a small dagger in the process.

I rolled under a half charred table and was able to avoid most of the fallen stones and once it had stopped, I was out from underneath my safeguard and bolting through a flame-engulfed corridor while haphazardly fastening the belt and dagger around my hips. Never being out of my cell, I had no idea how to get out. At the end of the hallway, there was a split… I could either go left or right and I soon realized I was lost in what appeared to be some kind of stone fortress. As I neared the end I cut to the left, praying it was going to lead me out but as soon as I rounded the corner, I collided with a solid body. Both of us fell to the ground… The dagger I stole off of Haytham's body was in my hand and before I knew what happened I was straddling whoever I had run into and held the knife at his neck.

Red hair spilled around us and I quickly scrambled off, recognizing the fiery mane all too well… " _Ruth_!"

She sat up, holding her head and glared at me. "That's what I get for trying to save your ass!"

"S-Sorry! I _thought_ -"

"Shut up!" She bit before taking a quick look around. "Where's your girl?"

"She…" My face dropped and I shook my head. "She was… I couldn't… I didn-"

" _Fuck, Connor_." She growled slowly - angrily through a tight jaw. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were narrowed into thin slits. It looked as if she was debating whether or not to tear my head right off my shoulders. The way I felt, I would have welcomed it… " _Just_ …" She started, trying to push back the fact that Aveline was gone. "Just follow me. And keep your head _down_."

With that she was up and running with little regard that my shoes were too small and my knee felt like it too had caught fire. Deciding not to disappoint her more than I already seemingly had, I matched her pace and trotted no more than a few feet behind. After shoving through a handful of blazing corridors, we finally arrived at a large hole that had been blown through the wall. Ruth had grabbed me by the torn sleeve of my shirt and leaned out to get a lock on the Aquila as it sailed through the darkness.

"Good." She whispered to herself. "He's in position." Ruth pitched sideways and reached for a long torch-like stick that was lying next to the void before grinding it against the stone wall. Immediately the torch caught and a bright green flare consumed the head before she started waving it around to signal Fulkner… Clearly she had planted it there after entering. "I've got one of your escape hulks tied just beyond the rocks." She informed quickly, pulling me towards the gap. I looked out to see the Aquila making its way towards the fortress, still firing the cannons before plummeting my gaze to see where Ruth had suddenly dropped the torch.

My eyes narrowed as the green flame illuminated the sharp rocks and waves below as they slapped up against the solid, foundation with unforgiving power… "How do we get there?" I asked, hoping my suspicions were wrong.

"We _jump_ …"

Normally, I would have accused her of insanity but being in the state of mind that I was, I didn't care. If I misjudged my landing and crashed against the rock, it wouldn't matter. With Aveline gone, I had nothing left to lose.

"Hurry!" She snapped. "I rigged this place to blow!"

"You _what_?!" I bit, jerking my head towards her.

As if on cue, multiple explosions sounded from behind, forcefully knocking the walls in on each other and setting a blazing fire to sprint through the hallway and come directly at us. We glanced to each other before shoving off the edge and descended quickly towards the unforgiving water, barely missing the volley as it shot over our heads from the mouth of the hole.

Once I hit the cold deep, I started swimming away from the muffled sounds of explosions as the fortress continued to blow. Large chunks of stone fell into the water around us, threatening to capture us under its heavy slab and pull us to the bottom of the ocean. I followed Ruth as best I could through the dark and murky waves while battling the tide and pain as the saltwater ripped through my cuts, burning them maliciously until at last, we reached the escape hulk. She was the first to swing her body over the side before grabbing me by the shirt and trying in vain to pull my heavy body into the boat. At length, I fell over the side and laid there panting, completely exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open…

My rest was short lived after Ruth chucked the paddles at me at me and demanded, " _Row_!"

I glared at her and sat up before pulling myself on one of the benches and gripped the neck of the oars. She matched my gaze and loosened the rope holding the boat in place before making for the remaining two rowers, using the end of one to push away from the rocks.

Then we began paddling for the Aquila…

* * *

 _Just Before Sunrise_

 _The Aquila_

* * *

I threw my leg over the desk and leaned back in my chair, wincing as I continued to wrap the fresh bandage around my knee. It was the first time since I was captured, that I was able to treat my wounds… As soon as we boarded the ship, Fulkner insisted on keeping me off my feet and away from the helm. Therefore, I was literally caged inside the ship's cabin… After limping out multiple times to demand we sail after Lee, my first mate saw the wisdom of door locks. He mentioned something about _resting_. What he didn't understand was, as tired as I had been, I could no longer sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of Aveline flooded my mind, causing my heart rate to throb rapidly, and my anger to swelter uncontrollably.

I sighed loudly… I just wanted to _forget_.

Once I had finished dressing my knee, I barely started to roll my pant leg down before I heard the cabin door creak open. I looked up slowly, expecting to see Fulkner but instead, there was a feminine figure darkening the door. Ruth stepped inside quietly and closed the barrier gently behind her before turning and pinning me beneath her hateful gaze… Her bright green eyes reminded me of a wild animal I had once hunted – a hungry cougar perhaps. Then I sighed as she started for me, gaiting across the cabin in little stomps as fast as she could. This was about Aveline…

" _Look_ …" I started slowly as she approached. "You have every right to be angry with me, but I want you to know that I-"

 _Whack_ …

My head rolled sideways and I blinked, hardly comprehending that she had just struck me. There was a hot, tingle running from my jaw to my cheek and I forcefully looked up at her in shock as she hovered over me, positively fuming.

"How _dare_ you! She was my best friend!" She snarled. "You _arrogant_ … _Selfish_ … _Asshole_!"

She reared back to hit me again but I quickly pushed out of my chair and grabbed her by the wrists, growling at her in the process. Ruth tried to rip out of my strong clutch with no success before she started kicking and screeching. In order to evade her assaults without actually hurting her, I dipped down and shoved my shoulder into her chest to knock her back. She lost her balance and began stumbling backwards, catching herself on the edge of the bed.

"I _understand_ that you are upset about Aveline, but do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only one who cared for her!" I snapped before Ruth was able to get up and start swinging again.

She glared at me… "She _trusted_ you! And you let her die!"

"I died _with_ her!" I roared. "I did everything in my power to stop-"

"Well it wasn't _enough_! If you are half the man she told me you were then you would have _died_ trying to save her!"

My mouth snapped shut and a stared blankly into her pale face… "I… I _wanted_ to-"

"And then you lock yourself away," She snarled gesturing to the room around us. "And pretend you're the _only_ one allowed to sulk. As if we are supposed to feel sorry for you!"

"You _weren't_ there!" I barked. "You don't know what happened!"

"I knew she _loved_ you!" Ruth yelled, getting to her feet and pushing her face into close proximity with mine. "All she ever did was talk about _you_! Do you have any idea how many men suffered over her in New Orleans?! Good, decent, caring men! All of them wanted to be with her!"

"Wh-What?!" I questioned, suddenly realizing how easily I could have lost her to another.

"All she ever spoke of was the homestead, that cranky old man, and _you_! _You_ were the only one she _ever_ wanted and now she's _gone_! Because _you_ couldn't protect her!"

"I _know_ , she's _gone_!" I snarled, shoving Ruth away from me once more. "When she died, it took a piece of me with her! You weren't the one who had to watch that sadist kill her!"

" _She told me you could keep her safe_!" She boomed, curving her arm and preparing to slap me again.

This time, I did not try to stop her. After hearing _that_ , I gladly took the strike. Once more, my skull was forcefully rocked to the side and instead of directing my gaze back on Ruth I closed my eyes and kept my head down. My breath had kicked up into an unsteady heave, and I had to battle my way through the pain in my chest. I half expected her to hit me again but she remained still. She did not speak. Did not move. There was nothing… Only the deafening sound of my air intake as I shakily sucked in breath after agonizing breath.

"I wish it would have been me." I finally presented in low, trembling voice.

I waited for Ruth to reply – scold me – _anything_. But to my surprise I felt a pair of impossibly lanky arms wrap around my neck and I opened my eyes to find that she was _hugging_ me. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

I did not reply and certainly made no movements to return her soothing gesture. I just wanted her to go.

"I was angry." She offered. "I just wanted someone to blame. It wasn't right for me to pick _you_."

Ruth finally released me and backed away, staring at me with complete regret. It was obvious she was waiting for me to say something but I couldn't bring myself to speak. She was right. I did _not_ try hard enough. Even if she didn't mean it, she still said exactly what I was thinking…

"What are you going to do now?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"You're not going after Charles?"

My fist clenched… Lee was the bane of my existence and hearing his name after he killed Aveline, was just too soon. "For what purpose? _Revenge_?" I growled.

"No… You said he took the Ring."

"That Ring was _never_ important to me."

"You can't run from this." She bit. "If you loved Aveline, honor her memory by finishing her mission. You should go after him-"

" _Please_!" I snapped. Her mouth closed and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't… I just need to be alone right now."

Ruth hesitated… Then she nodded once and left.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Achilles' Hollow_

* * *

I dragged myself toward the mouth of the cave, dreading my unavoidable confrontation with every meager step I took. Achilles was going to throw me out… He was going to yell – and he had every right to. I was stubborn and scared so I ignored his warnings against standing up to Haytham. He told me I would fail – with absolute clarity, he counseled me – told me how _bullheaded_ it was to go after a band of Templars whose skill outmatched my own. And all because of my headstrong ways and my pride, I lost her… Aveline was gone.

As reached the entrance to the cave, I leaned against the inner lip and dropped my head. Part of me wanted him to scream, beat me unconscious, or tell me how I should have listened… I could hear him rustling about the cavern, moving papers and hobbling along with his cane _clacking_ against the stone floor.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, knowing I had to face him, " _Achilles_." My voice was a bit stronger than I actually felt.

I looked up to find that he was staring at me with his head cocked. He blinked a few times before his eyes raked slowly over my entire form. I was sight to behold. Torn clothes, a busted lip, whip thrashings lining my neck and shoulders, and a blackened eye. Let's not forget the everlasting expression of defeat plastered over my face. My brows drew together and I limped toward him. He stayed put, silently watching as I drew in an uneven breath…

"I… You were right… I never should have…" Unsure how to proceed, I bit my bottom lip and looked to the ground. "I'm… I don't-"

" _Connor_ …?" He said warily, causing my gaze to drift back up to meet his. "Where is Aveline?"

There was a hint of worry hidden in his tone. He _knew._ I wanted to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness but instead, my eyes pulled shut and I shook my head. I couldn't bear to look at him – couldn't bring myself to speak… If I said it, it would mean I accepted it. I wasn't ready to let her go.

I braced myself, knowing that my silence had given him all the answers he needed and I waited for it… He was going to blow. But to my surprise, instead of reprimanding me as he should have, he walked straight to me and wrapped a hand around the back of my neck before pulling me down into a much needed hug – in the same way a father would comfort his son. At first I was shocked… Achilles had never embraced me but it felt good. For once I felt accepted even though I had made a mistake.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled away to look me directly in the eye. It was clear he was just as heartbroken as I was… "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head again, "This is all my fault." I said weakly.

"This is _not_ your fault." He replied in a stern voice. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"You _warned_ me!"

"I was angry and worried when I said those things. And I didn't mean any of it… Believe me, it's _not_ your fault."

I glanced away to distract myself but after my gaze landed on Patriot sitting atop on Aveline's cot, staring at the pair of us, I decided it was no use… I had failed _everyone_. "How can you say that?"

He shook his head in dismissal. "What I want for you, right now, is to lie down and try to sleep."

I scoffed… I _knew_ I would have nightmares about _it –_ about _her_.

"When you wake, we'll discuss your next move." He continued.

"What is there to discuss? I already _lost_." I growled being half angry with him and the other half with myself.

" _No_ …" Achilles shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please, just try and sleep. We'll talk about it later."

With a slight shove he directed me towards the cots. I moved slowly yet deliberately, suddenly feeling the weight of my steps become heavier with each stride. Once I made it to the bed, I dropped roughly without thinking how my bulk would affect the support beams. They creaked in protest and I half expected them to break but couldn't find it within myself to care. I was down, lying on my stomach and staring vacantly towards Aveline's empty cot…

My eyes clenched and I held my breath, wishing that somehow when I opened them again, she would be there. But suddenly, I felt a smooth pad lightly push against my chin and I opened my eyes to find myself staring at Patriot. I hadn't even realized he had changed cots until then. His dark arm was extended with his paw resting just under my bottom lip. I could feel parts of my bed vibrate from his loud purring as he blinked slowly and continued to watch me. It was as if he could sense my sorrow.

"Your ears are still too big for you." I bit quietly as I flipped to my side to make room for him. Seeing this as an invitation, he happily stepped forward and began pulling at my blankets with his claws as if to fluff it up before doing a circle in search of the most comfortable place and lying down, pushing his little head under my jaw.

I closed my eyes and listened to him hum until I fell asleep.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Davenport Manor_

* * *

I woke, surprisingly from a very dreamless sleep and discovered that Achilles, along with Patriot, had gone. And after finding a note left on the bureau, informing me where my mentor had run off to, I set out for the Manor.

I started up the hill, wincing at the pressure in my bandaged knee as I dragged myself up the dusty track that lead to the stables. By the time I was at the top, I froze… I knew Robert King was going to come after us, but I never expect him to do _this_. The smell of rotting flesh and decay filled the air as the hot sun beat down against the stables as if to bake the bodies within them. Every single one of Achilles' mounts had perished…

My top lip curled into a snarl and I stepped forward into the pitch, slowly gaiting by the few animals that had been left outside their stalls. Their throats had been slit… Their bodies had begun to cave in on themselves from the days they had spent of rotting in the grass. The blood had dried and coated the ground beneath them. And plenty of the bodies had been burned.

This was a message…

" _Connor_!" Achilles called from behind.

I turned slowly to see him standing on the front step of the Manor with an armful of salvaged wall paintings – probably the only ones that hadn't suffered from the Templars tearing through the house. Propping the art against the one of the porch columns, he waved for me to come to him while flashing a weak smile. Hesitantly, I started for the old man, not wanting to see how Robert and his Elites destroyed the Manor. If it was anything compared to the scene at the stables, I wasn't looking forward to what had been done on the inside.

By the time I was at the entrance, I took note to the way the door had been axed down – and after pushing into the hallway I carefully sidestepped the layers of shattered glass that laced the floorboards. The table in the dining room had been completely broken down – the legs had been kicked in and broken in half. Everything in the house was destroyed... The bed sheets were torn to bits. Windows broken. Walls smashed in. The only room in the house that had been left unscathed was the cellar, merely because the hidden door beneath the staircase protected it.

I pulled the candelabra and gently shoved at the wall to access the stairway leading down to the old training ring. Achilles had descended to the cellar while I searched the rest of the house for anything that was salvageable and after coming up empty handed, I decided to join him.

As I made my descent, I was relieved to see that nothing had been smashed or moved out of place… I no more stepped into the training ring before Achilles turned to me and pointed to chest that was haphazardly pushed into the corner. After spending a good portion of my youth in the cellar, preparing for the day I would kill my father, I was no stranger to it. I had seen it before but had never bothered to touch it since Achilles had always been rather fond of his privacy.

"What is it…?" I asked as I slowly made my way to the chest and knelt to open it.

The rhythmic _clack_ of his cane sounded as he staggered towards me to peer over my shoulder. "You didn't expect to go after Lee wearing… _That_." He said lightly, nodding his head towards my current apparel. Prison attire…

Placing my hands on the top of the trunk, I lifted the cap and looked inside to find a new pair of hidden blades and another hooded uniform almost identical to the one I had lost at the fortress. Only instead of it being the trade white robes favored by my creed, the thread was dyed black. The button-up flap, in place of the blue I had once worn, was now blood-red. And the vest was dark grey. The sash was the only part of the new ensemble that remained its traditional color…

Without a second thought I pulled it from the chest and looked to my mentor, glaring. "What makes you think I'm going after him?"

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You can't go through life hiding from it – not like I did. Take it from me, discouragement is no excuse to neglect your duties as-"

"What would you have me do?!" I riled. "I made a promise to protect her and _failed_!"

Achilles set his jaw, suddenly reached into his coat, and pulled a small roll of parchment from the inside pocket before pushing it towards me. And after a moment of hesitation, he urged, "Go on… Take it. It came this morning."

Begrudgingly I took it from his hand and flipped the small roll open with my thumb to inspect the note… On it was scribbled,

 _She's at the Harbor_

" _What does this mean_?" I growled, rather incensed I had to play this game with Achilles after what I had been through.

"Courier pigeons have been used by the Assassins ever since the days we thrived in Masyaf." He explained, "The night Robert King revealed himself to you, I sent out an alert to an ally in Boston. He's been keeping watch and informing me of anything that might strike my interest. I trust you remember Samuel Adams?"

I blinked…. I had only met the man once when he helped me escape the city.

"Yes, but what did he mean by _this_?" I asked, holding the note to Achilles.

"It's Hannah…" He answered. " _Hannah King_ is at the Harbor."

At that, I grabbed the nearest weapon from the rack – a hatchet and slung the robes over my shoulder before turning to go back up the stairs. Simply hearing her name gave me a new drive to avenge what she and her father had taken from me. I wanted to wrap my hands around her skinny, little neck and watch the life drain from her eyes.

"Where are you going?!" Achilles barked as he started behind me.

"To _kill_ her!" I snapped just as I reached the top step.

"Connor, wait!" He called again but it was too late. My mind was made up and I was already walking out the door.

He caught up just in time to see me gripping the hatchet's stalk and rearing back to embed the vain of the weapon into one of the porch columns. Slightly bent by this action, he stormed out of the house, staring at the scored pillar with a pinched brow. " _What have you done_!?" He snarled.

I turned to him, determination hardening my face. "When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start." I replied in a harsh tone, pointing to the column. "When the threat has ended, the hatchet is removed."

I turned, not waiting for him to scold me and started to head back to the cave when I heard him gruff irritably and call, "You could have used a _tree_!"

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG! Can I just take this time to apologize _again_!? But I couldn't help it! I had this amazing idea and took a chance! I'll make it right though, I _swear_!

 **Review nicely? *Bites lip nervously and prepares for hate mail*** ⊙﹏⊙

BUT happy endings wait for us in the next chapter! Want spoilers or an explanation for my actions? Message me! I'm more than happy to give them! :D

Can someone explain the phrase ' _the feels'_ to me? I have had people mention it a few times when reading my stuff. And I think I get it, but I'm slightly unclear… Is it just emotional feelings?

 **Replies** :

 **Sivan** : Oh no! That is terrible! I have been wondering about your updates but don't feel bad, that is totally valid. My excuse for slow updates is that I'm lazy ( _mostly_ )… It will give you time to write away and get ALL your chapters done. Then you can get ahead on your AU fic! Which I'm pumped about! :D And as for my feather-babies. I love them! Even the husband admitted they are pretty cute. They should be laying in a month or so. FRESH EGGS! ^_^

 **Smilezz109** : Ah! Don't cry! I will be starting up another fiction as soon as this one is over so don't worry! Maybe I can give you more fun things to read. :) I've got another Connorline coming up and after that, hopefully an Edward Kenway fic! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter…

 **Fishboy12** : Thanks! I'm glad you liked them! :] I hope you continue to read my stuff and enjoy!

 **Crutchwork** : It may please you to know that I actually have an unfinished _series_ of Original Fiction saved on my computer… But I never felt like it was good enough to really do anything with it. Its good, but it just needs tweaked. I may look into those short story competitions, although, I'm not sure where to start. But holy crap! Thanks! I'm never sure if what I do is good enough for any of that kinda stuff but who knows! Maybe you're right and I should be done with Fanfiction and move on to bigger things. :) Thank you so much! My mind is blown by your review… May I just say _wow_! :D

 **EagleofMasyaf** : I made you cry on that last one? I apologize! Lol! I apologize again because there may have possibly been more tears in this chapter? After all, I _DID_ kill Aveline… But not to worry. All will end well! And you mentioned a new drawing?! How exciting it will be to see it! And I failed you again on the fatherly love thing… I will do my best to make a special family based one-shot for you with plenty of fatherly Connor/Haytham love. _Possibly?_ :)

 **InstumentOfFate** : All in one day? That never ceases to amaze me when people tell me that! I'm so happy that you are enjoying it… Hopefully you still are. But, gosh! Don't fail school on my account! Get some studying in! Did it take hours to read? And I'm so glad I did okay with my OC. I was so worried it wouldn't be believable… Not that this fiction is believable anyway. ;p

 ** **GUEST**** **: The name from A Shot in the Dark? You mean from the trailer right? It was a track from the Assassin's Creed 3 DLC Tyranny of King Washington called, 'Angel of War'… If you go to Youtube and type 'AC3 Angel of War', it should come up. :) I actually edited the song to make it shorter for my trailer so it may be slightly different from what you heard on my channel.**


	14. Chapter 14

***NOT MY FIC***

 **NEW POLL:** I've got a poll for my upcoming fiction. I'd appreciate it if you voted. It helps me decide what I want to do. :)

Guys! We've hit the 200th review mark! Never thought we'd make it! Thanks so much! :D

 **Info:** Now that I have successfully disappointed everyone with Aveline's death, the end of this chapter is HAPPY ENDING TIME! Until then, this is sort of, Hannah's chapter. Kind of… It's also about revenge. And what could possibly be more fun than _that_? "ψ(｀∇´)ψ We will also learn about the Ring.

 **Song Recs:** Angel with a Shotgun – The Cab, Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

 **Warning** : General Darkness. Sequences of Violence. Supernatural. Epic Plot Twist.

 _Ready to Fall_

 **Part III: Against All Odds**

 _Better Than Alright_

* * *

 _1775_

 _Boston Harbor_

* * *

Across the world – across the ages… I would rise above, no longer being consumed with doubt. Not anymore – not with Charles Lee now leading the Templar Order. Even with Aveline gone, I had to finish this fight for her and for myself.

I walked through the crowded streets with unwavering resolve. My fists were clenched, brow tightened, and my face was hardened with my lust for revenge. Being clad in the new set of dark robes, passerbys glanced nervously to me, sensing my anger.

As I neared my destination, I removed my hood before running my hands over my skull to palm at the now bare skin on my scalp. After killing my father, it only seemed fitting to shave the sides of my head to signify that I was a warrior – that I would continue to soldier on – that I would kill Charles Lee and Robert King.

" _Connor_!" A voice snapped in the distance. "Over here!"

I looked up to see Samuel Adams waving me towards the docks. He was leaning against a stack of large, wooden crates with his arms folded over his chest. His hair was tied back as it had been the last time I encountered him. He wore a similar dark coat, much like he had five years ago. The only notable change was a slight greying in his brown hair and the oncoming factor of age around his eyes.

"It's good to see you again," He commented, taking my hand in a firm shake. "You've changed a bit since our last meeting." His head tilted to my hair, and the red and black lines I had recently painted under both eyes.

"I am here about your note." I said, not wanting to waste time on pointless conversation as I pulled the small roll from my pocket and handed it to him. As soon as he flipped it open to read, I snarled, " _Where is she_?"

His eyes lifted from the parchment to regard me suspiciously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Whatever is necessary." I replied firmly.

With a sigh, he pointed to the building behind me, "She's _there_ …" He alleged. "I warn you; she's not alone. A few masked gentlemen followed her in there about an hour ago."

"Thank you." I finalized while turning to head into what looked to be a tavern.

"Be careful."

Pulling my hood back over my head, I stalked across the street and ignored the minor sting in my knee. Before I left Davenport, I made sure to wrap it up tight enough so that it would feel almost numb… That along with the hefty packing of herbal medicines I laced inside the wound.

I no more entered the tavern before getting a lock on Hannah… She was sitting in the upper level, heavily guarded by a swarm of Elites that had been stationed around the facility and at the top of the stairs. No doubt Robert wanted keep her protected after my escape, suspecting I would be back for all of them.

To avoid raising suspicion, I looked to the ground, chose the empty table at the furthest end of the bar and waited for my opportunity. There had to be a flaw in the blockage of Elites… I was no match for all of them. After a few minutes of careful scrutiny, I noticed one of the guards on the lower level rewarding himself with a drink… or _five_. He staggered away from the worktop with a bottle in his hand, bumping into other patrons and tables.

And then, by some stroke of luck, he lost his balance and fell against _mine_. I jumped up and grabbed his shoulder instantly to give the false impression that I was helping him steady himself. " _Careful_ ," I offered darkly.

He pulled himself back up right, "I'm alright." He slurred as his head shakily lifted to regard me. "Thanks… _Wait_ …" He started, suddenly realizing that he knew my face. Being part of Hannah's army, I'm sure we had crossed paths before. " _You… You're Conn-"_

Before he could finish the thought, my blade had snapped free from the case and I quickly executed him. Rapidly glancing around the room to make sure I had not been seen, I positioned the Elite in one of the empty chairs at the table with his back to the garrulous crowd to make it appear as if he was enjoying a drink to himself before pulling the expressionless mask away from his face. Then I pushed the guise under my hood and fastened the ties around my own head.

I blinked a couple times, adjusting to the darkness the mask rendered. I sucked deeply through the thin slit in the mouth, feeling as if I could not get enough air, and wanting nothing more than to rip it away from my face. But the sound of very girlish laughter caught my attention and I looked up to the loft to see Hannah amused by something one of her Elites had said and I felt my hand tighten into a fist. Incensed by her happiness I stood and navigated through countless drunkards and tables until I found myself ascending to the upper level. By the time I reached the top and made to stomp past the Elite standing guard, his hand shot out and shoved against my shoulder roughly.

"What are you doing?!" He snarled.

"I need to speak with _her_." I replied harshly, pointing to Hannah. "It's urgent – a message from her father."

"I don't recognize you…" He bit, his mask tilting to my darkened garbs. "I have strict orders to-"

" _Vincent_ …" Hannah chimed from behind, still sitting at the table. "Let him pass."

Vincent, I assumed, turned to her and in defeat his muffled sigh escaped from under his mask before he sidestepped and allowed clearance. Bumping roughly against his shoulder, I treaded on and lowered myself at the table, positioning myself right next to Hannah and making sure to keep my back to her watchdog.

"Don't mind him." She told me lightly, "He can be a little overprotective…"

I turned my head to regard him… He was watching the pair of us closely as if he knew my intentions. Then begrudgingly turned and stared at the intoxicated patrons below.

"Kissed him once and he never got over it." She whispered, rolling her eyes while her long finger prodded at the lifeless skull mask resting on the tabletop. "What can I do for you?"

Her insufferably large eyes glinted in the dim, tavern lighting as she affixed her gaze over my guise. Quickly leaning in, I grabbed her wrist in a tight hold before ripping her towards me with malicious force and snarled, " _You can start by begging for your life_ …"

Hannah's stare widened considerably, " _Connor_ …"

My blade withdrew from my vambrace before I pressed the tip to her ribcage, barely teasing as the point started to rip through her corset.

" _Don't_ ," She whispered. " _Please_."

" _Give me one reason… Why shouldn't I_?" I gnarred.

"I can _help_ you." She stated quietly, her voice dangling on the edge of panic.

" _How_?" I gripped her wrist even tighter; enough to turn her already pale hand, completely white. " _What can you possibly do for me?"_

"I know where Lee is. I can help you find him."

I glared. " _How do I know I can trust you_?"

Hannah bit her lip and stared into the darkened eyeholes of my mask before answering, "You… You _can't_."

" _Then this is over_ …"

"I'm sorry about what they did. I tried to stop them but-"

" _You lie_!" I gnarred quietly.

"It was your father's idea. I swear!" She implored. " _Please_ , let me help you."

" _Why_?"

"Because I _owe_ you that."

"You owe me so much more than _that_."

"Connor." She pleaded, "Let me _help_ you."

I watched her through narrowed eyes, fighting against the urge to drive my weapon into her side with every passing minute. Then I made my decision… "Leave your weapons on the table and walk out of here with me. Choose to run, or alert your Elites and I _will_ kill you. Are we clear?"

"Yes." She replied while slowly pulling from my grip to remove the dirk from her leg holster and the small flintlock from her boot before placing them on the table as I had asked.

"The _claw_ …" I growled, remembering how deadly she was when she wielded it. " _Get rid of it_."

Glaring at me, she hesitated for a moment or two. Then her hands fell to her belt and she began to detach the metal chain from its clamp. Once it was on the table, I sheathed my blade and grabbed her upper arm before yanking her from her chair and dragging her toward the staircase. Vincent turned, hearing the _screech_ as the chair was thrown back and immediately placed his hand on his weapon.

" _Call him off_." I ordered gruffly next to her ear.

"Vincent, it's okay. I _know_ him." She rushed out as we neared him.

"Where are you going?" He bit in suspicion.

"I'm… I'm needed in New York." She lied. "I should return shortly."

"Do you need an extra sword?" He asked. Even through his mask I could see how disgusted he was with me holding onto Hannah as if my life depended on it. Clearly he liked her a little more than he should have.

"No. We should be fine."

" _We_?"

" _Vincent_!" She snapped, growing tired of his persistent interrogation. It didn't help that my fingers were wrapped so tightly around her arm that I began bruising the skin.

He unwillingly backed away, unmistakably irked by the situation and watched helplessly as I dragged Hannah down the stairs and out of the Tavern.

* * *

 _Nightfall_

 _The Frontier_

* * *

"He's going to _kill_ you…" Hannah bit.

Immediately I froze. My hand gripped the flint and I stopped in mid-scrape against the steel before looking away from my tinder to glare at her. As if it wasn't demanding enough to wrestle her down and tie her to the tree she was currently fastened to, I had to listen to her sass-off.

"I thought I told you _not_ to talk." I snapped back before resuming my previous errand – running the flint over the steel to send a series of sparks to the kindle.

"You _do_ realize this is going to start a war." She retorted, leaning against her binds.

I halted again, my head snapping to her. "Look around you!" I barked. "We are already there! Our Orders have been at war since the _Crusades_!"

"That's not what I meant!" She growled. "You going after Lee!"

"Helping me find him was _your_ idea! Or have you forgotten that your offer is the only thing keeping you _alive_!"

"You are going to _die_!"

"What do _you_ care?!" I howled, getting to my feet and rounding the smoldering tinder. " _You_ were the one who captured me and threw me into his hands in the first place! I fail to see how you suddenly _regret_ your actions!"

"I was following _orders_!" She cried. "My father promised me you _wouldn't_ be harmed-"

" _LOOK AT ME_!" I yelled, holding my hands out to the side, pitching my body towards her in order to hover, and felt my breath rush out in incensed, rhythmic patterns. She fell silent, her dark eyes raking up and down my form before pulling her bottom lip between her and directing her stare to the ground. I was covered in bruises, scars and half-healed lacerations and welts. I bent down on my good knee, mere inches from her, and repeated heatedly, " _Look_ _at_ _me_ …"

She did. Her eyes flickered up as she cast a sideway glance in my direction, barely holding my stare, and trying in vain to push back against the tree to escape our proximity.

"Whatever he told you was a _lie_. Your _father_ was the one who did this to me. " I grated harshly, gesturing to the mutilations. "If you had truly cared, then you would have _helped_ me."

"I _wanted_ to." She whispered.

"But you _didn't_." I snipped. "Because of _your_ inaction, I now have _nothing_ left."

After that, Hannah fell silent and I stood, turning slightly away to see if the firewood had caught. There was nothing but smoke and I grumbled irritably before crouching down and bracing my weight on my palm to blow against the scorching tinder.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked hesitantly. "When this is over…"

"What do you _think_ I should do?" I replied, not bothering to look at her as I continued to blow into the small flames.

"You know, I really _did_ want to be with you." I could hear the seriousness in her tone. "If I _knew_ a way out of that situation, then I _would_ have helped you and Aveline escape… I _loved_ you." She finalized.

I scoffed. "You're nothing but a _liar_ …"

* * *

The sound of morning rain lightly padded around me and calmly fell across my cheek and temple before picking up and pounding against my chest, effectively pulling me from sleep. My eyes cracked open and I sat up, palming at my dew-ridden robes and trying to brave past the unpleasant moisture seeping through my attire.

Bending forward to stretch my back, I looked to the fire – predictably it had been reduced to wet smolder. Then, shifting against the hard, soused ground, I glared, remembering I wasn't alone, and looked through the smoke to fix my gaze on Hannah. I had left her bound to the tree the entire night, hoping to cause her _some_ discomfort… Although it was nothing compared to the pain she and her father had caused me, I wanted to return the cruel gesture in any way that I could.

But as soon as I locked onto the tree, my heart dropped into my stomach… Hannah was _gone_. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the hot pain that blasted through my knee, and hurriedly looked in every possible direction to no avail - as if I would catch a glimpse of her running away. My eyes shot to the ropes she left behind… She had obviously cut them with a blade she had expertly hidden from me after I searched her.

" _Damn it_!" I snapped as I bent and stared at the now drenched ground, looking for tracks.

Then… a beat. After making her escape, there were slight indentions in ground, left by her careless footfall. The prints had begun to puddle due to the now heavy rain, indicating that time was running out. Soon, I would be left with no prisoner and no footpath to track… But even if it killed me, I was not about to lose Hannah – not after everything she and her Order had put me through.

Making sure to take up my discarded weapons, I took off, hell-bent on finding her and placing her back in my tight-fisted grip.

* * *

In no time at all I was gaining on her. As I hurried through the rain, tracing her fading trail, I caught glimpse of her burgundy-clad form through the downpour as she sprinted away. And after feeling my brows pinch together – the anger swelling my chest, I boomed " _HANNAH_!"

Being roughly sixty yards away, she halted instantaneously at the sound of my voice as it echoed through the forest, and looked down the steep hill she had been climbing to get a lock on me.

In panic she whirled around and continued scrambling up the gradient but my resolve was catching her – making her hold fast to her promise. No more than a few seconds later, I was closing in…

Quickly throwing my arm forward, I gripped her by the bicep and wrenched back until she collided firmly against my chest. At some point I had forgotten how capable she was in a battle until she threw her elbow back to hit against my cheekbone. After the unpleasant _crack_ , I could only focus on the pain as it shot through my face. With my defense successfully rendered useless, Hannah took the opportunity to instruct her foot into a harsh backward kick. The very moment her heel dug into my worn knee I released her and without a trace of hesitation, Hannah was bolting back towards the top of the hill.

With that, I was dashing after her, no longer caring that she had promised to aid me. I just wanted her _dead_ …

When she was back in range, I dipped forward and wrapped my arms around her torso before lifting her up and throwing her back down against the sodden earth. Mud slapped up around us as we crashed to the ground. And being as stubborn as she was, Hannah had no intentions of giving up without a fight. She thrashed, rolled, kicked – anything to knock me away from her but I would not budge.

Then the familiar, metallic _shink_ sounded and she froze as my blade extended – the tip pushing just under her chin. " _Do_ _not_ _move_." I snarled with all the brutality I could muster. " _You_ _ran_ …"

"You were going to kill me anyway." She whispered.

"You deserve it!" I argued loudly.

She flinched under my solid tone before forcing her gaze to meet mine once more. "This isn't like you!" She bit. "This _isn't_ -"

Before she could finish, I raised my fist and threw it down against the ground, inches from her head causing mud to engulf my hand and lightly pepper dark trails of grime across our faces. With a gasp she recoiled away, too late to realize my strike had not been intended for her. I was seething at her naiveté. _Of_ _course_ , I had _changed_ … Of course, this wasn't _me_.

"Every part of my body _hurts_!" I snarled. _"Everywhere_! _Physically_ , _emotionally_ , _mentally_! And it's _your_ fault! You and your father betrayed me! You attacked my _heart_!" The tip of my blade involuntarily shoved forward just enough to puncture her perfect skin – the faintest bit of crimson drawing forth, causing her to shudder. "So congratulations, I'm broken." I grated in a low voice. "You killed the one person in my life who I can't live without, and once this is all over, I swear on Aveline's grave I'll drag you to hell with my bare hands if I have to."

"Connor… I'm _sorry_." She stated honestly. "I didn't have a _choice_."

My eyes suddenly closed. _Choice_ … It was the predominate difference between our orders. I've _always_ had a choice whereas Hannah did not. Templars sought order and not freedom… Not even for their followers. This girl, as infuriating as she had been over the last few weeks, was once my friend. Whether I chose to accept it or not, she protected me for as long as she could – kept the Manor a secret from her father. Hannah was not entirely _corrupt_ , she was just… callow, ignorant, and too foolish for her own good.

With a sigh, I withdrew my blade and looked her in the eye. "Take me to Lee." I said. "No more lies. No more running. Just take me to him and I'll… I'll let you go."

She eyed me skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"You have my word." I promised as I slowly pulled away and got to my feet, holding out a hand to help her stand. "I will let you _go_."

As if she understood the importance of my request, reluctantly she extended her hand and gripped mine before allowing me to pull her upright.

"But in return for your life," I started seriously. "I never want to see you again."

With a blank expression she stared at me. And then after a moment to process the requirement, she nodded. "Deal."

* * *

 _1775_

 _New York - Restricted Area_

* * *

"You're sure this will work?" I asked doubtfully as Hannah knotted my hands behind my back.

"All you have to do is _pull_ and the rope should fall free."

" _Should_?" I repeated as I craned my neck back to look at her.

"It _will_." She corrected. "Now come on before someone sees us."

Taking my flintlock, she roughly shoved me out of the alleyway and into the streets. Being caught off guard by the action, I stumbled out and fell onto the cobblestone with my shoulder hitting hard against the ground. Shooting her glare to silently reprimand her for not warning me before the push, she stepped out with the weapon already aimed at my head. There was a look of fierce seriousness across her face, causing me to wonder if this was really an act, or if she had intended on turning me in like last time. Anticipating her lies, I had unloaded the flintlock without her knowledge as insurance for my life.

"Get up!" She ordered.

Shifting my weight, I propped myself up and begrudgingly got to my feet only to have a strong grip take hold of my hood from behind and yank me rearward. Barely registering what had happened, I found myself bent back awkwardly with a knife pushed to my jugular.

"Let him go!" Hannah barked and almost instantly I was released. I looked up to find my very tall attacker staring at me through his guise with his weapon in a firm grasp… from the telltale signs of his mask, the man was clearly an Elite. And after further inspection of my surroundings, I noted that there were no civilians – only Templars and Elites – all of them watching me from either the rooftops or the streets as they passed by.

" _He shouldn't be here_." The man growled, pointing to me. "Prisoners are to be taken to the docks for-"

"I _know_ the procedure." Hannah retaliated hotly, stepping forward to seize me by the arm. "Lee is going to want to see this one before I haul him away for good."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"He killed, Grand Master Kenway."

"Wh-What?!" He rumbled in surprise. "This dirty nit _killed_ Haytham Kenway?"

"It's far better than _that_." She started with an impish smile coating her lips. "This is also Kenway's son… Now tell me, where is Charles Lee."

"In the church." He stated, never taking his eyes off me. "He is hosting a commemorative service in Haytham's honor. He said he didn't want to be disturbed but in the case, I think he would welcome the intrusion."

Nodding once, her palm jutted forward to knock into my spine and force me onward, "Let's go!"

* * *

Hannah shoved me through the church doors, barking orders, and gaining the attention of everyone in the building. Each of them turned in their seats, staring in shock over the pews as she continuously kicked me towards the podium. Then, grabbing me by the arm she pulled me close and began hauling me down the aisle. Lee was standing at the front with Robert King at his side along a handful of Elites. I glared as Hannah directed me towards them, feeling a hot rage boil through my chest at the sight of Charles Lee… We had a score to settle.

Hannah pushed me a few steps closer, standing me only a few feet in front of him. And with a flippant flick of his wrist, Lee's Elites surrounded us – one of them moving behind me and hitting the back of my leg to bring me to my knees. With a groan I looked up to see Charles scowling down at me.

"He sent me away… That day at the fortress." He started darkly. "Your father feared for _my_ safety. He said there was no _danger_."

"He was _wrong_." I bit.

With a low growl Lee bent forward and grabbed my collar, bunching it around my neck before tugging me roughly towards him and whispering. "I'm going to kill you, _Connor_. And after that, I'll burn that Homestead of yours to the ground and roast the head of your _precious_ mentor in its flames."

With a glare I snarled, "You've already taken everything from me… You've done your worst. Now, untie me so I can do _mine_."

At that he stood, never taking his eyes off me and addressed the crowd. "Originally, we had gathered here today to remember a man of peerless vision. A man of strength and character. A man whose legacy will be retained throughout the ages… And I for one, can think of nothing more fitting than to see his killer brought to justice. Right here. Right now. For in this room is the very man who mercilessly and unjustly took Haytham's life. None other than his own son. His life was forfeit and all because he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood." He smirked callously and ordered. " _Get him on his feet_."

The Elite who previously forced me down was now yanking me upright to stand before Lee. Then drawing his firearm, he aimed it directly at my head causing the crowd to panic and begin flooding out of the church.

"Any last words?"

My eyes widened… I had not expected him to carry his revenge out so suddenly. I thought he would at least throw me back in a cell and have me beaten within an inch of my life. After I said nothing, he pulled back the hammer and gripped the trigger.

" _Stop_." Chimed Hannah as she directed my pistol towards Charles.

" _Hannah_!" Snapped her father.

Ignoring him, she tried in vain to shoot but instead of the gun firing as it should have, there was only a faint _click_. I clenched my eyes, regretting ever unloading the weapon. Had I trusted her, Lee would have been dead. But now, due to my actions, she had been thrown to the wolves.

"Foolish girl!" He barked, turning his firearm away from me and pointing it towards Hannah.

Dropping my gun, she backed away… Then I pulled at my restraints and broke free to tackle Lee just as he squeezed the trigger. The flintlock sounded and Hannah fell to the ground.

"NO!" Boomed Robert, rushing to his daughter.

Even though I had Lee on the ground, it was obvious I was too late. If Robert's cries were any indication, Hannah was dead… After receiving a punch to the side, I was flipped onto my back before Charles scrambled for the dropped pistol. Quickly reaching out and grabbing his ankle, I ripped him back towards me but unfortunately, he had already taken up the discarded weapon. Lee whirled around and knocked the butt of the flintlock against my cheek, forcing me to growl and fall back, holding fast to my newly bruised face. I was seeing black. With me momentarily stunned, he took the opportunity to bolt.

I jumped up, ready to run after him but before I could, I heard, "Connor…"

Turning I looked down to see Robert staring up at me with a solemn expression. He was holding Hannah as if she were made of glass – very careful. There was a thick layer of blood coating his hands were he had tried to stop the bleeding. There was something about seeing her like that… She sacrificed herself on my behalf. And even though she had put me through hell, her passing had somehow added to my misery.

"He's going to the harbor to catch a ferry. He's going to try to leave the country…" Robert said, drawing my attention away from the girl. "He's wearing the Ring."

I blinked… The seriousness of his warning sinking in. "What would you have me do?"

" _Kill him_." He replied angrily while clutching Hannah's lifeless body.

I turned, prepared to head out the door when I heard Robert speak once more.

"And just a warning; I won't be here when you return."

"If you are going to run then I suggest you start now. After I kill Lee, I am coming after _you_ …"

He nodded and with that I was out the door.

* * *

 _Dusk_

 _New York Harbor_

* * *

I walked hurriedly – practically stomping – with my sights set on the target. Lee was standing before the Harbor Master, waving his arms in agitation, and raising his voice an octave higher to relay the seriousness of his situation. He _knew_ I was coming for him… With my teeth grit and fists clenched I picked up my speed, keeping my blade at the ready. Perhaps too eager to make to the kill, my rushed strides caught the attention of my mark before I was within range, what with the way my boots _knocked_ against the wooden docks. Lee's eyes flew past the Harbor Master's shoulder and landed directly on me, causing his face to grind in panic before he whirled in the opposite direction to flee the scene.

I smirked… He was running scared.

Now in a full sprint, I chased him through the multitude, expertly dodging fishermen and sailors by jumping barrels and other forms of cargo. Lee did everything in his power to slow me down – throwing civilians to the ground, shoving crates in my path, he even called for the guards…

Then finally, after he had nowhere left to turn, he darted into a large, war ship. It had been grounded and was halfway build up – undergoing repairs after a naval battle. The floorboards were weak, the walls unsteady, and with two men running across the already damaged wood, the ship creaked and rasped in protest.

With only a flight of stairs left, Lee was almost to the deck with me closing in fast when suddenly the ground gave out beneath us – just before I was within reach. With multiple sounds of _snapping_ , the boards cracked under our feet, and we both fell through the floor, landing hard on the level below us.

As soon as I hit the ground, a sharp pain raced through my side and I rolled away, hoping to leave the sting behind but it followed – the intensity of it increasing as the broken floorboards continued to fall down around us. With a groan I landed on my back, my hand flying to my side to grip at the wooden stake jutting through my skin. Barely enduring the pain, I shoved multiple remnants of flooring off my body and made to yank the stave out before I heard Charles emerging from underneath his own pile of wood.

I looked over to see him getting to his feet and in vain I tried to do the same. But with the thick, spike hanging from my side I was rooted to the ground, unable to move. He gaited slowly towards me, stopping when he was only a few feet away, and glared down at me, shaking his head while sweeping his tongue against his teeth.

"Why do you persist?" He started heavily, voice winded from running. "You put us down, and others will rise. You end one plot, someone will forge another. You try so _hard_ but it always ends the same. Yet you fight - you resist… _Why_?"

Still gripping the stake, I breathed deeply having no idea how to answer him. Why _do_ I fight knowing everything – my life's work is only temporary? Other Grand Masters will rise. The Templars will stop at nothing to see every last Assassin dead. The fight between our Orders would go on forever…

Biting the inside of my cheek, my hands wrapped tighter around the picket before I ripped it out of my body, roaring at the sensation as the splintered wood caught my insides. Then as if my strength had been renewed, I repositioned the stake in my hands, reared my arm back, and slung forth, directing the pointed edge of the spike into Lee's thigh.

With a howl, he wrenched back, his hands flying to the hilt of the broken post. His body was draped forward as he leaned over the intrusion in his leg, groaning, and muttering a string of curses. I quickly got up off the floor, holding my freshly wounded side, and snapped my blade from the vambrace.

"You foolish, _boy_!" He snarled. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

" _This is over_!" I barked.

Pulling himself upright, he smirked and replied, "Right you are."

With that, he held his hand out – palm facing me. The Ring was on his middle finger, the wings had wrapped themselves around his digit just as they had done to mine. I took a wary step back, unsure of his intentions and then… Multiple black streams of light flew from the Ring at an impossible speed before coiling around me, lifting me off the ground, and throwing me against the wall with force. With the snake-like beams holding me in place, Lee took a staggering step towards me, and chuckled in his habitual low, dark manner. His eyes had completely blackened from whatever sort of evil he was commanding…

"It's rather sad, don't you think?" He uttered playfully, still holding his palm towards me. His hand suddenly tightened into a fist and the black torrents stiffened, constricting around me even more, and shoving the air from my lungs. "You had the power to defeat us all along. And yet you still _lost_."

Still struggling to breathe, I wrapped my hands around one of the streams and tried to pull it away from my throat, glaring at Charles.

"You had _everything_ – you had the _Ring_!" He snarled, snapping his fingers and signaling the torrents to release me. "That girl never had to _die_."

I fell to the ground, bracing myself on my hands and knees, gasping for air with my side still dripping blood. " _Never_ speak of her!" I rasped, commanding a hand to press against the wound.

"Look at you!" He growled. "Here you are, cowering before me… _You have nothing left_! So, I ask again; _why_ do you persist?!"

"Everything I do," I started, bringing my gaze up to meet his. "Is for _her_!"

"de Grandpre is _gone_!" He snarled.

" _No_ … not entirely." I answered, pushing myself to my knees and defiantly staring into his eyes. She was still with me – as if she never left. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there. When I slept, I saw her. Sometimes, it was even as if I could hear her.

He scoffed. "Fear not. For you shall be joining her _soon_."

Lee held his palm out again, calling his malicious torrents to attack me once more. Only this time, as they flew towards me, the ends of the dark streams had become pointed. They soared through the air, aiming for my head, with a callous intent to impale my skull. Out of reflex, I flinched away and held my hand out in front of me to pathetically try and block the oncoming assault. As soon as the spiked edges collided with my palm I noticed only one thing… There was no pain. Only the sound of Charles Lee as his tortured cries reached a higher tone.

My eyes popped open to see the once black streams fading into bright gold, as if the corruption in them had gone. They were lightly sliding around my hand and wrist begging to be commanded. Slowly, I took hold of them and looked to Lee. He was thrashing about on the ground in panic, trying to free himself from the torrents as they twisted around him, and left simmering welts on his skin. Whatever it was, it was cauterizing him. I watched in shock as the streams continuously surrounded him, burning him with enthusiasm until I could no longer stand it.

" _Enough_!" I barked.

Instantly the flux of gold stopped and released him. With Lee still writhing on the ground, I warily approached him and bent down to hover. He looked up at me with pain filled eyes – his skin blistering from the unbearable burns he had suffered. He had been rendered useless and was no longer a threat.

"This gains you _nothing_." He ground out.

"You're _wrong_." I replied with a smirk. "This is _exactly_ what I needed. This gains me _everything_."

"Just _kill_ me."

"The Ring _first_." I growled, knowing if I killed him while he was wearing it, it would no longer be of any use to me.

With an agitated grunt, he reached slowly for his left hand and pulled the device from his finger before clutching it in his fist. "Now, do it…"

I nodded and withdrew my blade before plunging it into his throat, relishing in the guttural noises he made in his passing. When I was sure he had taken his last breath, I retracted my weapon, and reached into his fisted hand to take back what he and my father had stolen.

I took a moment to examine it, wondering how I survived Lee's attack, seemingly turned the tables, and took control of the situation... It was almost as if it _refused_ to kill me. Perhaps it was because I was its first choice and it was incapable of slaying its original holder. Refraining from thinking too hard about it, I stood and pushed the band down over my digit.

With the Ring back on my finger, the wings clamped down to reclaim me and then my surroundings suddenly changed. Darkness fell around me as lights shot from the Ring as if to illuminate my environing proximate. Then there was an eerie voice I had not heard for a very long time reaching for me through the dark…

" _Ah_ …" She started. "Long have we waited for you to return."

" _Juno_!" I bit, rapidly whirling around to find her but it was only her voice.

"You have done as we asked and succeeded!"

" _No_!" I barked through the gloom. "I have failed! Aveline is _gone_!"

"A sacrifice…" She offered.

"She was _not_ a sacrifice! And most certainly was not one I was willing to make!" I argued hotly.

Suddenly behind me, was the ghostly figure of Juno, the spirit I had encountered as a boy. At first her proximity startled me and I stumbled back to evade her. "What made you think you had a choice?"

"The choice should have _always_ been _mine_!" I growled. "I did as you asked!"

"And you are not finished."

" _No_ …" I retorted. "That is where you are _wrong_! I'm through! Because of your little mission, I _lost_ her! I will not be a pawn for you any longer."

Almost shocked, she stared at me, silently watching as I glared at her transparent form. "What if I offered a trade?"

"What I _want_ , you cannot give." I bit.

"What you _want_ is a second chance."

I blinked… "A second chance at _what_?"

" _Aveline_. In exchange, will you do as I ask?"

Crossing my arms I scoffed, "How? She's _dead_."

"You have made a difference and will do so again. _That_ is why I will grant your wish."

" _Wh-What_?"

" _Go_ …" She pointed to a very dark place somewhere behind me. "Change your fate."

I turned to see nothing but a black void… "I do not understand."

"Nor need you. Just go…"

Juno slowly faded away into the nothingness and I frowned. Then my body was rapidly thrust back in the direction she had pointed by some invisible force. The compelling drift slowed and I began to hear voices – very familiar voices. It was Aveline, only she sounded different. Younger… My feet landed back on the ground and I looked around to find her... There was nothing but darkness and an occasional glimpse of something from my past. Like broken mirrors floating around me, I saw her face reflecting in them.

" _You_ … _Complete_ … _Arse_!"

I turned again to see a glimpse of the day we met – me pinning her to the bed… These voices and small scenes were memories. Even _my_ voice sometimes emerged from the silence.

" _In exchange for the feather what do I get_?"

I smirked, watching my fourteen-year-old-self falling from a tree and spraining my ankle.

Then the echoing sound of a horse braying caught my attention before Aveline's mare appeared… " _I was distracted_! _You tore me out of a tree, Aveline!"_

And at the clanking of dishes, I turned again to see us at the dinner table. " _HIS CULTURE DOES MATTER!"_ She boomed, glowering down at Hannah.

" _Kiss me…"_ Came Aveline's shaky voice from somewhere behind me and I whirled around to see her standing before another version of myself eagerly anticipating my next move.

I was thrust into memory after memory until finally I fell hard on my knees and found myself bracing my upper body against the stone floor I had become acquainted with at my father's fortress. My brow puckered and I stared at the rough stones, wondering how I ended up here. It seemed so real as opposed to the distant visions I had been previously exposed to. Then, a hand fisted into my hair and suddenly it was all very clear. I was yanked from the floor and positioned on my knees before a knife was at my throat… It was Robert King. I realized as I locked eyes with Aveline that Juno had given me that second chance – just minutes before she died.

"Last chance, pup…" My father said causing me to glance to him. "The Ring. _Now_."

I glared and looked to Charles Lee to see that he alive and well, and was readying to shoot Aveline in the head... Just as he had done before. Shoving the barrel of the flintlock against her skull, he smirked and I growled at the sight. I could not go through this again.

"You have until the count of ten or else I'll have Charles blow a hole the size of my fist into the back of her head…" Haytham threatened.

My lip curled into some sort of predator-like-smirk, which caused both Lee and my father to glance to one another, questioning each other in silence.

I looked to Lee – directly in the eye and said, "You were _wrong_ about me…"

" _What_?" He snapped.

"Whatever made you think you could win – you were _wrong_. You tried to break me, but failed."

"Strong words for a boy with a knife at his throat…" He bit with irritancy. "You seem to forget I've a gun to de Grandpre's head." Lee leaned down to take a whiff of Aveline's hair. "It would be a _shame_ to provoke me…"

"Enough of this!" Haytham barked. "I grow tired of this game, _pup_."

" _Believe me_ ," I snarled, " _I stopped playing a long time ago_."

" _One_." He growled with narrowed eyes… " _Five_."

The same as last time, he bounced over certain numbers before shooting a scornful look in my direction. My gaze pulled away to land on Aveline. She was worrying her lip and trying in vain not to fear the inevitable. Then she looked to me, realizing that I was watching her and said, "Connor, whatever happens, this is _not_ your fault."

"Aveline… It's fine." I assured her. "I promise you, it's going to be _fine_."

"Six." Haytham continued.

" _Trust me_." I implored as I watched her panic stricken face scrunch in disbelief. " _Please_."

She nodded as much as Lee's grip would allow and looked as if she tried to relax… _Tried_. It was going to be now or never.

"Seven."

I flexed my hand and closed my eyes, concentrating hard on the device wrapped around my middle finger. I didn't know what exactly I was capable of – what Lee had been able to summon from it, but I knew it was either _them_ or _her_. And I would be damned if they took her away from me _again_.

"Eight."

There was something building up in my chest. I could _feel_ the change coursing through my body and as frightening as it was, it was equally liberating. The more control I took over the Ring, the more I lost over myself. It was as if I was changing into something else – something I couldn't explain.

" _Nine_."

And then, I felt it… A very authoritative power rushed through my body and my eyes snapped open. I felt as if I could do the impossible, and in a way, I _could_. A gold light shot from my hand in multiple streams, at a lightning pace and flew from the cell before wrapping around the Elites, Lee, both Kings, and lastly my father. As if tied by some supernatural rope, they were all suspended at least five feet from the ground, dangling helplessly and making futile efforts to pull at the golden courses and break free.

I had found myself with my hands on the ground, shaking my head furiously… I may have saved Aveline, but it also felt as if I endangered her. She hadn't been snared by the light-ropes but there was something wrong with me. I had a very powerful adrenaline taking over and I couldn't help but want to attack something – to kill it. It didn't matter what…

Every sense was illuminated… Smell. Taste. Touch. Sight. Sound. It was all painfully vigilant – more than ever before.

I could hear Aveline as she scurried over to me and I winced at the thoughts coursing through my head. I wanted to do terrible things to her and all because I could _sense_ the blood rushing through her veins. I was even conscious of her scent.

By the time she was in the cell and dropping next to me, I leaned up and pressed my hand to her stomach before shoving her back and demanding, "Get away!"

She fell back on her elbows with a _thud_ and I looked up to see her staring at me… She was _frightened_.

"Your _eyes_ …" She began. "Connor, they're-"

" _Wait_!" I bit as I shakily got to my feet, registering her words, and remembering how Lee's eyes had blackened with power. "Just stay away… Just for a minute." I tried again, hoping to make her understand that something wasn't right. Then pitching down I grabbed the knife Robert once held at my throat, trying to regain myself.

I stepped outside of the cell and bypassed Aveline, who still hadn't moved from the place I'd thrown her, before slowly gaiting towards Lee. He was wrapped up, and nearly consumed by the bright beams, still wriggling to get out. I reached forward and touched the bottom stream to lower him… Just as I had commanded, the gold coarse pulled him down and held him at eyelevel with me. Then something dark passed through me and I fisted my hand, silently bidding the stream to coil tighter and block his airflow – ordering them all to do so around their captives. Then I summoned others… They quickly wrapped around his limbs as I had asked and began pulling him apart. I didn't feel anything but anger and hatred. Wherever my mind was, it was dark and cold.

" _Connor_!" Aveline hissed as she wrapped a hand around my arm. I hadn't even realized she had gotten up. There was something off about her… Judging by her accelerated pulse, I sensed that she was afraid. Of _me_? Suddenly I realized what was happening.

After snapping my fingers, the beams released Charles and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I watched him writhe against the stone for a short time before turning to Aveline. Hesitantly she reached out to cup my cheek and I didn't make a move for fear that the adrenaline would take over again.

She held my face and stared deep into my eyes before ordering, "Let them go."

" _What_?" I growled, feeling a heat rise in my chest.

"I know they all deserve to die but there is no honor in this."

" _Where_ was the _honor_ in killing _you_?" I bit.

"They… They _didn't_." She replied softly, brushing a thumb over my bottom lip. "You _stopped_ them."

She was right… If I was going to finish this, it had to be done honorably. I blinked and felt everything release. The power. The golden steams. _Everything_ … Haytham, Robert, and Hannah all fell to the ground, equally as winded before I dropped on one knee and ripped Lee up by the collar, pressing the knife to his neck.

"Charles Lee," I began hotly. "You don't deserve to live."

He chuckled through a gasp, "Why do you persist? You put us down, and others will rise. You end one plot, someone will forge another. You try so hard but it always ends the same. Yet you fight - you resist… _Why_?" He rasped.

It was the same question he had asked earlier – the one I couldn't answer… _Why do I fight_?

"Because no one else will!" I bit before driving the blade into his neck.

There was something pleasurable about killing him _twice_. Watching the life drain from his eyes. After everything he had put me through, it was only fair that I could take his life more than once… Even if I was the only one aware of this fact.

Lee struggled to breathe for a short time, his hands gripping painfully around my forearm, and his eyes widened by the pain. This was it for him – this time he would _stay_ dead. He was not going to hold me back any longer.

" _It's over_." I growled, low enough for only him to hear. Taking his final breath, his head teetered back and he vacantly stared up at the ceiling before I dropped him back to the ground.

I turned around to see Aveline watching me with a look of confusion as I pocketed the blade.

" _Aveline_ …" I said seriously. "Get down."

"Wh-What?"

" _Get_. _Down_." My voice was rougher than usual. " _Now_!"

Not fully understanding, she complied and dropped to the ground… And not a moment too soon. As soon as her knees hit the stone, the predictable array of _popping_ sounded as the Aquila's cannons began firing into the fortress. Just as it had happened last time, the back wall of my cell collapsed due to the collision and cannonballs flew through.

I ducked down just in time to evade the fire and looked sideways to see Robert and my father scrambling to get out of the room and escape before the building came down. Hannah stayed put, being taken off guard by the entire situation; she stared at me with her mouth agape.

" _Run_!" I yelled to her, remembering the way she helped me. If it hadn't been for her, I would have never been able to come back _here_ – Aveline would still be dead. In return, I would let her go.

Another round of shots sounded and more cannons came through the wall, barely missing Hannah. It was as if her feet had been nailed to the floor. Without thinking I grabbed the pistol sitting next to Lee's body and hurriedly clambered across the room, staying low to the ground, before grabbing Aveline by the arm and hauling her to her feet in order to make a break for the exit. As soon as I began running, a horrible pain shot through my knee, reminding me that it was no longer as healed as it was before my encounter with Juno.

Gritting my teeth and holding fast to Aveline, I flew past Hannah yelling, " _Follow me_!"

As if realizing this was her last chance – that I was not coming back for her, she jumped up and sprinted out the door behind me. With Haytham and Robert running towards the refectory, I stopped in the middle of the corridor and aimed the flintlock towards my father. There was only one shot and if I was going to use it, it had to be on the Grand Master… I was forced to let Robert go free. _For now_.

I gripped the trigger, purposely targeting the back of Haytham's leg, and watched him drop to the ground. He wailed from the lead ball shattering the bones in his shin. His screams caused Robert to hesitate but after seeing me make my way down the flaming hallway, he ignored his leader and continued for the refectory.

Seconds later I was hovering above my father, staring down at him with a dark glare, and gripping the hilt of the knife I had used to kill Lee.

"Don't look at me like that!" He snapped out of irritancy, mainly because of his leg. "You're no _different_!"

"You're _wrong_!" I barked back, lowering myself to him and pushing the knife to his neck. "I fight for _freedom_!"

"Which I've said – _time_ and _time_ _again_ \- is _dangerous_! This _freedom_ that you seek does not exist!"

"You fair no better!" I growled.

At that he nearly laughed. "The Templars will _never_ be destroyed. My affairs will live on… But _you_ – you will be _forgotten_ – _forsaken_. You will become an outcast! And do you know _why_?" He paused allowing the question to sink in. "It is because, no matter how hard you try, you're hands will always be _empty_."

With a growl I executed him in the same way I had done before. I was tired of him – all of them. Clenching my eyes, I waited for him to finally slack against the floor before letting him go and standing up. I heard the distant sound of the Aquila firing another series of rounds and I looked behind me to see both Hannah and Aveline standing there, patiently waiting for my next move. Both of them appeared confused and slightly frightened…

"We have to go." I finally uttered as I grabbed Aveline's hand and started bolting down the flame-engulfed corridor.

* * *

By the time we met up with Ruth, and rowed back to the Aquila, I felt like exploding into a fit of laughter. _Yes_ , I was forced to undergo the pain of killing my father _twice_. My knee felt like it was on fire. Lee had nearly killed me. But Juno had reversed time to alter my future. Amazingly, after _everything_ I was better than alright.

I rolled on the deck, and landed on my back before staring up the tall mast in the middle of the ship and into the white sails of the Aquila, wearing the brightest grin I could muster. It was finally over.

We _won_.

Hearing a chain of _thuds_ and a trio of labored lungs harshly rasping for air, I lifted my head to see Hannah, Ruth, and finally Aveline lazily tossing themselves over the railing. The four of us were soaked to the bone and completely out of breath, but we were all alive… _Aveline_ , was _alive_.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, she heaved for a few moments longer before shakily getting to her feet to grasp the rail for purchase as she continued to catch her breath. And now that the danger had passed, I was up and gaiting towards her. I needed to make sure this wasn't a dream.

After reaching out, I found that I was gripping her arm, almost menacingly but I couldn't believe it… She was here – standing in front of me as if she had never died – looking at me with those same haughty eyes that had a way of driving into my soul.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to pull away from me. "Connor, that _hurts_ -"

As quickly as I could, I pulled her towards me. Her body slammed a bit too harshly against mine but I needed this. I needed _her_. She whined a bit after the collision but it was short lived when I buried my face into her neck and held onto her like the lovesick man that I was. Slowly, her arms came up to wrap around my waste as if she was starting to understand how much I needed to feel her. We stood there for what felt like decades, just holding one another. Aveline was completely unaware of the fact that she had died. Juno had thrown me back in time, minutes before her death and I was determined never to let her go. She _would_ live. We would be _together_. I would have the privilege of raising children with her. I would be given the honor to see how beautifully she aged throughout the years. I would love her. And I would marry her… Without _her_ I was a complete disaster.

"I love you." I finally said as I squeezed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Connor." She replied, still a bit confused.

"If I have not told you that as often as I should have, then I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Are you _alright_?"

"No… I'm not." I told her while pulling away to look directly into those gorgeous dark eyes. "You, _Hellcat_ , have ruined me. And I intend for you to make it up to me for the rest of our lives…"

"Oh? How so?" The playful smirk that I had grown to adore crossed her lips.

"Marry me."

" _W_ - _What_?"

" _You heard me_ …" I answered sternly. "I want you to marry me."

Call it impulse, lust, or an absolute _yes,_ the second the words were out of my mouth, Aveline was dragging me by the arm and heading for the cabin…

* * *

 _Davenport Homestead_

 _The Manor_

* * *

"I see…" Achilles hummed, lightly tapping his fingers against the new desk in his study. The manor had been restored, for the most part. There was still torn wallpaper, unsalvageable piles of furniture in the yard for burning, and the dining room had been turned into a catchall. Other than that, everything was either replaced, repaired, or renovated. "What of Hannah?"

"I let her go." I answered.

"You did what?" His eyes narrowed. "And you found that to be the _best,_ possible solution?"

"She won't be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"She gave me her word."

"And you _trust_ her?"

I nodded, knowing how strange it sounded. "I _do_."

Achilles sat quietly, staring at his hands as he twirled his thumbs around one another. "Forgive me." He stated, looking up to me. "I'm still not sure if I understand. Remind me again how you _escaped_ the fortress?"

Aveline and I looked to each other, before turning back to our mentor.

"You wouldn't _believe_ us if we told you." Aveline said almost with a laugh.

With a smirk, Achilles wrapped his hand around his cane and stood while eyeing the pair of us playfully… " _Try me_."

* * *

 **A/N:** A proposal?! _Awwwwwwwww_! I _love_ weddings! Drinks all around! (´∀｀)

Anywho… _See_? It all worked out! Now, stay tuned for my Epilogue! It will be very short… ^_^

 **NEW POLL:** And don't forget about the new poll I put up in my profile! It would be a _huge_ help if you voted!

Review please. (￣▽￣)ノ

 **Replies:**

 **Legionary Prime:** Glad I got you hooked on the pairing. And yes! I do have a Tyranny of King Washington-type Fiction coming up. I actually have a couple of chapters written so I can get ahead and update faster. Unlike this story where I finish a chapter every month and a half :p I'm hoping to post it at the beginning of the year or possibly sooner. It just depends on my mood. :)

 **VanguardShores:** Well I'm glad you decided to speak up because I enjoyed hearing from you! Thanks for the huge complement! I personally don't think my writing is anything truly special. It's not _bad_ , just nothing _special_. I'm glad to see you have enjoyed it! By all means, don't stay so quiet next time ;p Like I said, its great/fun hearing from silent readers such as yourself.

 **Red9assassin:** This will be done by the end of the month, actually… This fiction is actually finished. My epilogue is lined up and waiting to be posted. I will probably wait a week or two though. I'm getting tired of doing this story and am eager to move on to others. So I'd like to finish it quickly and give myself a break. I will be posting the new story around the 1st of the year. If you're interested. :]

 **Empresscotton** : I'm so glad! You'll be happy to know that I actually wrapped this whole thing up a few hours ago. That's right! RtF is officially finished. I hope you are still loving it and will enjoy my Epilogue!

 **Zelink005** : Everything is ' _Better Than Alright_.' ;)

 **Tyrannosaurus lex. Luthor:** Your last review made me laugh out loud… :D

 **EagleOfMasyaf** : OH MY WORD! No more crying! I feel _sososo_ bad! o(╥﹏╥)o I'm hoping I redeemed myself a _little_. After making you cry so much, I mean. You _poor_ thing. I feel as if I have sent you on this crazy rollercoaster of emotions where the cars continuously fly off the track. Luckily for your excitements, after the final chapter, you will be given a break from the tears (if you wanted one!) :D

 **KiraNyaNyan** : I apologize for making you worry. :\ And _no_ , A Shot in the Dark will not be an alternate ending for this. Mainly because one isn't needed now :) It's an entirely different fiction all together. Unfortunately, I will be closing the door on Ready to Fall once chapter 15 is published. At least for _now_. Its bittersweet but it's better than needlessly dragging it out… It has been a good run and I think I can safely say it's finished! :D Although depending on reader feedback, I may revisit it and do a sequel. But I'm very undecided on that.

 **Sup234** : Wow thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! And I'm glad you now ship this couple. To say that you can't fault it, makes me so happy! I hope you still feel that way after this one. Also, I'm glad you liked the gradual build to the relationship. I was a little worried that it was TOO SLOW but you have assured me otherwise. And as for the Game of Thrones references… Believe it or not I have actually never seen that show, or read the books. So I was a little surprised to find that I've been referencing it! I'm glad you've enjoyed them though :) That makes me want to watch the show and compare it to what I've done in this fiction. Makes me curious.

 **Mandrs** : Great story telling skills? _Me_? That's a huge compliment! Thank you so much! And I'm sorry that I made you cry. For some reason I didn't think I would get _tears_ over that last one. Just sad people and a lot of rage. Lol. I hope I was able to 'capture' you this time around. Thanks for hanging in there! :D

 **LadyOokami09** : I'm glad you like this better than the actual story! That is a huge complement! And as for the sequel, I honestly hadn't planned on it. I have pushed the idea around but never really made an outline or anything. I guess the way I'm ending it, it _could_ be left open for a sequel but who knows! Depnending on reader feedback, if I get enough demands for a sequel, I'd be mre than happy to oblige. Thanks for your review! It was highly encouraging. :)

 ** **Dear**** ** **Readers**** **: Next Chapter, I Will Try and Reply to** ** _Everyone_** **** **Who Reviews This One.** **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

*NOT MY FIC*

This is it, guys. Thanks. :) I was going to wait a couple weeks but decided, "Eh... Why not?"

Song Rec: Between the Raindrops – Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield. (Main Theme. The Entire Fiction Was Based Off This Song.) Enjoy!

Ready to Fall

Epilogue

Every Step

* * *

1785

Davenport Homestead

* * *

The morning sun crept through the halls - an orange glow cascading through the house as I stalked tiredly down the staircase. My stomach grumbled with early morning hunger and I made my way to the kitchen with a mind to search for the leftover rusks from last night's dinner. And after successfully raiding the larder, I grabbed a handful of biscuits, bread pieces, and a jar of fruit spread before heading back for the stairs. But by the time my foot made contact with the first step, I froze and turned slightly to listen, angling my head towards Achilles' old bedroom, which had been turned into a den after his passing...

A very recognizable, faint voice sounded and I found myself treading back down the hallway to investigate. Slowly and quietly, I peered around the corner and looked into the den. I nearly dropped the food in my hands after unsuccessfully stifling my laughter…

Patriot sat in the middle of the rug, flicking his tail wildly from side to side in sharp, agitated movements. He was wearing a pink dress, clearly too small for him, that was intended for a child's doll. Booties had been unevenly shoved onto all four of his paws. But the bonnet… The small, white bonnet covering the ears he never really grew in to, somehow completed the outfit.

I stepped away from the wall and entered the den, receiving a hateful glare from the now full-sized tom as my daughter scooped him up and shoved him into a basket to tuck him in for his nap.

"Good morning, Clair." I said softly as I sat on the floor next to her while smirking at Patriot.

"Daddy!" She beamed happily, tossing her arms around my waste.

I smiled and lifted her into my lap to give her a proper hug. "Why are you up so early?"

She twisted her curly head to the basket and pointed to the angry cat. "Patriot wanted to play with me." She explained.

"So it seems." I replied with a smirk, watching him as he quietly growled to himself. Then, I cleared my throat and looked away, trying in vain not to embarrass him anymore than he already was before asking, "Is Jared up yet?"

Clair nodded. "He went to Hunter's house."

My brow puckered. "Without telling us?"

Clair suddenly appeared very sad and looked up at me with large eyes. "He didn't want me to go with him."

I smirked… That seemed understandable. Clair was only three and I doubted her older brother wanted to haul her all over the homestead just to make her feel like he enjoyed playing with her. "What if I take you outside later to play with me instead? How does that sound?"

She nodded, flashing her brightest smile and scuttled off of my lap to force Patriot back into the basket after he tossed the bonnet off his head and made a break for the cracked window on the other side of the room. With the dress slowing him down, Clair caught up with him easily, especially after he hesitated and attempted to kick the booties from his feet. She picked him up and carried him back to his makeshift bed, trying to make him understand how much he needed his nap.

With her being completely absorbed in her game, I took up my breakfast and slipped a piece of rusk into my mouth while watching her battle with Patriot. He fidgeted and kicked his way out of her arms until finally, he was able to escape. And just as I about to grab him and force him to play with Clair a little longer, there was a very timid knockcoming from the front door. It was so faint, that I was not even sure I had heard it in the first place.

Stationing my hand flat against the floor, I leaned back enough for my head to pop out of the archway, and stared at the door as if intently watching it was going to give me positive sign that someone was on the other side. After a short bout of silence, the knockcame again, this time firmer, and with more confidence.

Within seconds I had crossed the foyer and landed at the door. One more series of knocks, and I opened it. Standing on my front step was a small boy. He was skinny, wearing tattered clothes, and had bruises lining his jaw and temple. He even had a black eye. My brow furrowed as I stared down at him. He couldn't have been much older than ten but looked as if he had been through hell. Running a hand through his scruffy, blonde hair, he kept his eyes fixated to something on the ground.

"Um…" He started quietly, finally braving through his timidity and forcing his gaze to mine. "Does Connor Kenway live here?"

"That's me." I tried to sound kind, considering the boy's appearance and demeanor. He looked as if he could use a friend.

"I-I… Uh…" He stuttered. "I was told you could train me."

My eyes widened. The phrase somehow sounded very familiar… I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Look, I…" Now it was my turn to stumble over my words. Biting the inside of my cheek, I turned around to look behind me and make sure Clair was still out of earshot before stepping out onto the porch and pitching a bit to whisper, "I don't do that anymore."

The boy's expression fell and his head dropped forward before shuffling his foot over the stoop. There was knot growing in my stomach over his reaction. Where did he even come from?

"Listen," I started. "I have money. I can put you up in the Inn until-"

"Connor?" Aveline's voice came from behind moments before wrapping her hand around the door and yanking it from my grip. "Is someone here?"

Her eyes fell to the young blonde and immediately, by the look on her face, it was plain to see that she wanted to keep him.

"He was just leaving." I offered quickly.

"Are you Aveline?" He asked with a shy smile.

"I am." She said courteously, "And youare…?"

"Noah Bennet, Ma'am."

"Oh, he's so polite!" She beamed, reaching out to hook a finger under his chin and inspect his face. "Who blackened your eye?"

"Didn't catch his name." He murmured darkly with a frown.

Releasing his face, Aveline pushed through the door, sidestepping me in the process – which was no easy task seeing as how she was six months into her third pregnancy – and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"You look hungry." She stated honestly.

Without thinking, my hand shot out to wrap tightly around her arm. I didn't want this boy in our home. We didn't know him – where he came from. Whoever took upon themselves to pound in a child's face, was probably out looking for him. A person like that had no business here.

Aveline stopped in her tracks and shot me a glare with enough merit to scare me senseless. "Let go of my arm, darling." She drawled thick and slow, causing my hand to snap away at if she were a venomous snake. There was an underlying threat in her tone. I had been married to the woman for ten years and she still had enough fire in her to make me duck and run.

Still pinning me with a heated gaze she placed her hand possessively on the boy's back and walked into the house.

"Hellcat." I grumbled.

* * *

Evening

Davenport Manor

* * *

"He shouldn't be here." I snarled quietly.

I stood in the kitchen with my arms crossed, staring across the hall and glaring into the den as Noah sat on the floor, sheepishly playing with Clair. It was more of a show-and-tell session then it was play. She paraded her dolls by him, informing him of their names, which ones were her favorites, and explaining why one of them was missing an arm… Something about dropping the poor toy from the upstairs banister.

"Oh, please!" Aveline huffed, rolling her eyes and pulling a pot from the top of the wood-burning stove. "He is harmless."

"He," I began. "Is not the problem. I do not trust his situation."

"You don't know his situation."

"Exactly!" I bit a little too loud, causing the boy to glance towards the kitchen. Lowering my voice I continued, "How did he know our names? Or how to find us? How did he know that I could train him?"

"The same way you knew about Achilles!" She bit. With her foot tapping against the ground, she scoffed and grabbed a stack of plates before shoving them into my arms and pushing me towards the dining room. "Make yourself useful and set the table. Dinner will be ready soon."

"That's another thing!" I snapped, gripping the tableware. "It was one thing to give him breakfast. But then lunch? And now dinner?" I shook my head furiously at her. "Why don't you just make up the bed in the guest room and be done with it?!"

She smirked. "I'm glad you feel that way because I've already lent him one of your old shirts to sleep in."

"What?!"

Aveline nodded her head towards the plates in my arms, "Go. The table needs set."

* * *

Every instinct in my body screamed to kick Noah out of my house but I had promised Aveline that I would be civil… At least until morning. After all, she did control my sex life and if I wanted to remain in her good graces, I was going to have to get over my insecurities about the boy. That, or spend the night in the den for the next week.

I shifted the food around on my plate, listening to the sharp screeching the silver made against the dish, and trying to ignore the conversation until Aveline kicked me from underneath the table. I jumped and looked to her with confusion before she nodded towards our guest.

His eyes were on the plate before him, his hands in his lap, and his hair hung over his eyes. I turned back to my wife to see her glaring at me. Then, finally she leaned in and whispered, "He was talking to you."

"O-Oh." I cleared my throat. "Sorry, did you say something."

"Well it was just about my mother." He repeated, bringing his head up to look at me. "She used to talk about you a lot."

I blinked. "Did I know her?"

"She said you used to be friends."

"I see. And where is she now?"

"Dead." Noah dropped his head once more.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I offered. I wanted to inquire about his father but I knew if he were around, Noah wouldn't have shown up on my doorstep in the first place. "When I was young, I too lost my mother."

"That's why I'm here. Before she died, she said you could help me."

"She did?"

At that, Aveline leaned forward suspiciously, placing one hand under her chin. "How exactly did she know him?"

"She used to live on the Homestead. I think it was really close to the Manor."

My eyes narrowed as my scrutinizing gaze pulled over the boy. He had defined blonde hair and through his swollen eye, was a deep brown iris. How could I have missed it? He was all too recognizable. "Hannah King was your mother?" I asked in shock.

He nodded and took a bite off his plate.

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered."

"Wow!" Boomed Jared from the other side of the table, causing both his mother and I to shoot him a disapproving look. "That has got to be the most exciting thing I've heard in weeks! You've got to tell me the whole story!"

"Jared!" Aveline snipped. "His pain is not your entertainment!"

He ducked a bit after being scolded and muttered a half-hearted apology. From the look in his eye, it was obvious he intended to corner Noah at the most opportune time and drill him about Hannah's death. Being a former Templar, I'm sure her Order had something to do with it…

To hide my shame, my head dropped to my hand over my son's behavior. Although polite, for the most part, he had a tendency to randomly blurt out his thoughts. I wished that the trait was inherited from his mother… But it wasn't. I was only glad Clair had already been put to bed for the evening. The conversation about the boy's murdered mother was not exactly something she needed to hear.

* * *

Standing outside the guest bedroom, I rapped lightly against the door. Noah shuffled about on the other side for a short time before finally pulling the barrier open. The way he looked up at me made me feel like some kind of awkward giant. His eyes were so wide, it appeared as if he thought I might devour him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I started heavily.

He blinked up at me and warily nodded.

"Where is your grandfather?"

Aveline and I searched months for the infamous Robert King but he had mastered the art of staying underground. We never found him. Even after Aveline became pregnant with Jared, I still searched passionately, not wanting him to rear his head and show up on my front lawn. It was only a few years after Jared was born that I decided to just let him go. If he ever came back, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I have never met him. My mother told me I didn't need someone like that in my life." He shrugged. "I guess he wasn't a very nice guy."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, refraining from the phrase; Before You Were Born, The Man Nearly Tore My Tongue Out…

Instead I cleared my throat and said, "I have given it some thought and I just wanted to let you know that you can stay here for as long as you like."

His face brightened and he grinned up at me.

"Tomorrow we can talk about your training and if it's something you really want to do. Whether or not you decide you want to go through with it, you're welcome here. I want you to consider the Manor your new home."

I watched him, half expecting him to thank me or at least ask questions but instead, he rushed forward and threw his slight arms around my waste. At first I backed away but he caught me easily enough, locking his arms around my torso.

"Get some rest." I said, finally pulling away while holding him back by the shoulders. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay."

He smiled again and disappeared behind the door. With a sigh of relief, I turned and headed back for my own bedroom. Throwing open the door, I crossed the space between the entry and the bed before dropping down on the pallet. Aveline was sitting up against the headboard with an open book in her hands, staring at me.

"I told him he could stay."

"You're sure?"

"It's obvious he has nowhere to go."

"What about Jared?" She asked. "Won't he be upset to learn how lethal you were ten years ago and that you've decided to train someone other than him?"

I shrugged, "He is welcome to join."

"I thought you said you wanted to keep him away from all that - after everything we went through."

I smiled at her. I never told her that she had once died – about Juno – the real reason I let Hannah go. This was probably just as confusing to her as it would be to Jared.

"He was bound to discover the training pitch in the cellar anyway." I joked, pulling down the comforter and taking my place in bed beside her.

"I'm proud of you." Aveline closed her book and placed it on the nightstand before leaning down and dotting a trail of kisses along my temple.

"Look, the last thing I want to do is endanger our children's lives by sending them after Templars. If you have any doubts about this, then I won't-"

"I think they are smart enough to make the decision on their own and I trust your judgment."

I was still so unsure. What had I gotten in to? "Aveline, I-"

"If I wanted to negotiate this any further then I would have worn knickers." She quipped.

I blinked, watching the smirk crawl over her mouth before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." She purred, reaching for the buttons on my fly. "Now, take off your pants."

* * *

A/N: Whoo Hoo! We made it! ( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v

Btw, the unborn baby is a boy. They name him John-Luke. Jared is 8. And Noah is technically 9. Fun Facts… I'm sure you guys were curious. And it looks like Connor and Aveline are fostering Hannah's orphaned child and getting back into the Assassination games!

SEQUEL: I've had a few people Private Message me, asking about a sequel. I wasn't planning on doing one, but if you really want, I would do it. So depending on popular demand, if I get enough people asking for one, then sure. Just Private Message me and let me know, OR put your response in your Review. Again, I hadn't planned on it, but I sort of left it open ended for the sake of the reader's imagination. I would be more than happy to do a continuation for anyone who preferred. :)

Anyway… Guys, Thanks so much! You all were awesome for hanging in there even after I killed Aveline! That's Dedication. I would like to say, you all are fantastic! I loved hearing from every single one of you guys! You've been perfect readers! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed every single minute you spent reading Ready to Fall… I know I enjoyed writing it and enjoyed your feedback!

See you at the beginning of the year!

(っ◕‿◕)っ Don't forget to review! It's your last chance!

Replies: Look For Your Name

UltraMickey: I'm glad you are happy again. Unlike your last review where you said the "F-Word" like 5 times. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate your feedback! :]

Legionary Prime: I'm glad you have enjoyed this so much and stuck with it until the end. =) Thank you so much for your support! I hope you will read and enjoy my upcoming fiction A Shot in the Dark. I'd love to hear from you in the future :P

Sivan IXXX: Hug received! I'm glad you liked it! And I certainly WISH Ubisoft had gone in this direction! It would have made Connorline fans everywhere very happy. Thanks for reading and for all your help during my writers block! You were a life saver! :D

Wags14: Apology accepted. Although I'm not sure why you apologized :P All the same, I'm glad to have made you happy again. :)

desmoneBOMB: Thanks for reading! XD

GUEST: If I get enough readers demanding a sequel, I will most certainly do one. :)

Sup234: I'm glad you liked it! I was afraid it was a little too far out there. I had thought to have the bullet graze her skull but decided it would come off as unrealistic and cheesy. Not that my way was any less unrealistic. Haha thanks so much for reading!

Jill Sabaku no Nara: Thanks for following me and sticking with the story! And gosh, it must have taken HOURS to read this in one single day. Thanks so much for the support! See you January! P.S. Bear hug received ;)

.FIN.


	16. Chapter 16

*NOT MY FIC*

~***~.

.

END CREDITS

.

.~***~.

Sequel Information:

So I know that I mentioned a sequel. I'm still not sure how I feel about it. While RtF buckled most of the loose ends, there were a few things that had been left inconclusive. For starters, Hannah's death, Robert King's location, Noah's circumstances (being orphaned, showing up at the manor with a black eye…)

Doing a sequel; it would not revolve around Connor or Aveline. This would be a spin-off rather than a continuation of the Connorline story arc. Noah would become the spotlight character; along with Connor and Aveline's children. But mainly, this sequel, if I chose to actually write it, Noah would be our main hero. Connor and Aveline would be background characters… Mostly.

I put Connor and Aveline through way too much throughout Ready to Fall. They had closure and I don't think I need to expand on anything involving their arc. I mean, come on, they had babies. BABIES! Lol. I can't get much further than that without making them out to be boring parents. (Boring assassinparents!)

With that new information, how do you feel about a sequel now? Is that still something that you'd like to see? Or shall we leave it as is.

I still haven't decided what I want to do. But if you let me know in reviews or PMs I will mull it over. However, I wouldn't be able to produce anything for a while.

By the way! Thanks so much for all the support you guys gave for this story. It was my first one and I appreciate how patient you were with my learning curve!

HUGE THANKS!

:D


End file.
